Sage of Vixens King of Perverts
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: Naruto finds the best summoning contract: horny and powerful vixens! Watch as Naruto as the time of is life... for the rest of his life! 1st person story. LEMONS after 3rd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Delfim: **Hey readers and writers out there. I am finally back!

**Ego: **And with a new story, sweet!

**Delfim: **Yeah, I know. So I know that this is not the most original of stories but I wanted to make a try at it. Naruto finding the fox clan.

**Ego: **Sweet, Kyubi training and the fox clan behind him, Naruto is going to kick ass!

**Delfim: **Huh… Kyubi isn't helping, at least, not right away.

**Ego: **Wait WHAT? What do you mean?

**Delfim: **I mean what I have just said, Kyubi isn't helping! You want to know more, read and shut up! Oh and to all readers, it is going to be a story told in the first person, so we will see everything from Naruto's eyes.

**Chapter 1 Meeting the Vixens…**

I, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. You probably know me, blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on my cheeks, a natural tan, 10 year old and dresses the best orange jumpsuit in the Village. I was walking out of the academy pissed to no end!

Yes, I was pissed. I just failed at the academy on my first try. I was the only one to fail in the class. Not my fault that they had the written part… and the bushin… and that my taijutsu sucks… Well, fine I am not that great.

Still, I tried so hard, and what did I get? A teacher mocking how a little demon could never pass the test. Even if the others didn't hear him, I did.

I am not as stupid as people think. I just hate history and such. If they ask things about techniques I would answer, even if I myself can't do any. But that doesn't mean I am dumb! I know about Kyubi.

I found out when I was trying the bushin and a seal appeared in my stomach. Not what to see in your stomach is it? I was curious, though, so I sneaked into the Library… because _demons_ like me couldn't enter the library or such bullshit.

I went through the sealing books. To think sealing arts are so powerful yet there are so few books about it. On the other hand, there were ninjutsu books everywhere. One would think that a shinobi is forced to know ninjutsu.

Not that it matters. I kept looking but didn't find anything. So I knew that if there was one place where I would find it, it would be in the forbidden scroll.

Yes, _that_ forbidden scroll. The one with all the forbidden techniques from Konoha. I always wanted to find said scroll, but Oji-san, Sarutobi Hiruzen, A.K.A. Sandaime Hokage, never let me read it. At least his reason was good: "Naruto, some of those techniques are dangerous, if not life threatening! I just can't let a child, not even a genin, read it!"

That does not mean that I didn't, but out of respect for the Hokage, I only looked for the seal, I didn't read the rest. I found it, the _Shiki Fuin!_ As I read the description, I started to get confused. It was generally used to seal the soul of someone inside another at the cost of that person's life. Also good to create Jinchuurikis, humans with demons sealed in them.

It was then that I did 2 plus 2. The day that I was born, 10 October, was the day Kyubi was defeated by the Yondaime. What if he defeated and not killed? That means the soul in my belly would be… Kyubi's.

I was hurt, badly. Not because I have a demon in my belly, after reading the description of Jinchuuriki, I kind of understood that I was still human. No, what freaked me out was the realization that I could no longer trust Oji-san.

Now some would be confused about how from discovering that I had a demon in my belly I could say I couldn't trust Oji-san. Well, it is like this, every time I ended in the hospital because of a beating, I would ask Oji-san "Why do they hate me? Why do they do this things?" And he would always say "I don't know, Naruto."

One doesn't need to be a genius to know that he was lying after reading this. He had to read the _Shiki Fuin_ part and that would have made the gears work in his head, it is just one of the things a person doesn't connect. So he had to know.

But no, he kept saying that he didn't know. I wonder if he knows about my parents too.

But I am getting off track!

So yeah, I had to listen to a bastard teacher saying that I should have never been in the academy. I seethed. It is not my fault that I have an unhelpful demon in my belly! Did I went to the Hokage as a baby and said "HEY, PICK ME! I WANT TO HAVE A DEMON IN MY STOMACH!" No, I guess I didn't.

The worst is that the demon was not helpful, maybe the seal or something but it is like he isn't there. Which is a shame as I wanted to ask a very important question to the beast: Is it male or female?

Yes, I hold no macho ideas that the demon was some evil bastard that wanted to destroy the village. Actually, if it was female it would make much more sense why she attacked: PMS! And yes, I do know the difference between man and woman, sex and what not.

How? You can thank an Inu Anbu that was reading a book while I was in the Hospital. I was hurt and bored so I turned to the only visible Anbu and saw him read a book. "What are you reading?" I asked out of curiosity.

Now I know what most must think his reaction was: telling me that I was too young to know or that it was a thing that he bought recently, not that great. But the man came close to me and gave me the book. "Why don't you take a look?" he asked in a voice filled with mirth.

And I did. My head swirled with the images. After I read it a few times I came to the conclusion that it wasn't such a bad book, it had a nice plot… though it did have many sex parts that made it difficult for me to look at a woman without blush.

But when I could finally look at a woman without blush, I became curious and decided to sneak into the may think it is easy to sneak into a library, it is not. The librarian is an Haruno, and somehow she is dating a Hyuga. So not only is it difficult to sneak by but also it is bad if you are caught, as you might lose your hearing.

But I succeeded and read the books necessary for me to understand. Thus I got the birds and bees talk… through books. But look at me drifting from the matters at hand. I guess I normally don't talk about my life so when I do, I don't stop easily.

So as I was walking my way back to the dump that is my apartment, cursing at my belly about "Unhelpful demons." I come across a group of kids, genin if their headbands were any indication, beating a poor fox. Yes, the reason why is the same why people hate me: Kyubi. People hate that fox so much the council tried to get a law about hunting foxes approved. Good thing Oji-san stopped them, not that everyone obeys the old man.

Anyhow, these genin were hurting them badly, if the screams of agony from the poor fox were any indications. So I ran and jumped on the back of one of them, destabilizing him and sending him to the floor. Suffice to say, the genin were pissed.

"What do you want, orphan?" asked the buffer of them all, an Akimichi. The guy was fat, but also muscular so I knew I was in for a tough time.

"Leave the fox alone, why are you hurting her?" I asked. Sure I knew why the adults did it, but kids too?

"Because dad said foxes are evil and must be killed!" said another genin. This one seemed to be an Inuzuka, if his dog partner growling at me was any indication. "He also said that I should be mean to you too! Let's get him!"

Suddenly, I realized a couple of things: On my side, me, an academy student, and a wounded fox which was to wounded and young to be able to help; on the other side, 5 genin, 2 belonging to clans which means that even if by some miracle I was able to beat them, the clan heads would have my head, that is if I could beat them.

So I did the best thing I could think off: I grabbed the fox and POOF!

As they looked to the spot where I once was, seeing a chair in my place, they became confused and started looking around. I ran around the corner, mentally thanking my luck that I knew the substitution jutsu, even if the smallest object I could substitute with was that chair. Doesn't matter, it worked!

Or so I thought, until I saw them running after me. That is when I face palmed. I forgot one of them was an INUZUKA! That bastard must have caught my scent and now I was in for it.

That was not the worse. NO, the worse was when one of the kids started yelling "He has the fox! Get him!"

Now let's have a bit of math class! A yelling genin, pointing to a running me plus a huge amount of civilians who hate me equals a very screwed me, running from a mob. Life sucks.

So here I was, running from a huge mob that was tailing me as I held a small fox. I knew that although I had a very good stamina, running from mobs helps after all, I knew that I couldn't hold it much longer. I had to find a way to escape, but with the Inuzuka there that would be tough.

That is when I saw the sewer. Well, better than being beaten to death, I guess. So I just escaped to the sewers. Good thing that place smelled horrible, the Inuzuka couldn't follow the scent now!

As I came out in the other side of the village. I took the little fox to my home. I took care of it for the night, bandaged her and had her stay in my house. It was not hard, I just had to put my clothes to do a nice fox bed.

The next day, I took the now better looking fox to the forest. As I put her down I said "Now go, before they see you again."

The fox turned to him and yipped before turning and walking slowly. I stood there, looking as she went before she turned back to me and yipped again.

"What is the matter? Just go!" I pleaded. But the fox didn't move. I then understood that she wanted me to follow her. So I did. We got into this clearing and she came close to a hole and yipped. I smirked. "Even if it is very generous, I can't share that fox hole with you, it is too small."

But the small fox continued yipping. So I decided to have a look. The hole was not that big, probably as large as my head, but it was deep. There, in the middle of the hole, a seal stood. The fox then Yipped again. I looked at her and she stomped the floor forcibly, like she was pressing something. So I turned to the seal and decided to try. I pressed it.

And all I remember next was a loud POOF!

When I woke up, I was just seeing blurs. Once my vision returned I saw a lot of… foxy woman?

I jumped out of my skin and looked around. Around me were all kind of foxy woman, all tipes of fur color and all kind of sizes. Even enormous sizes! I looked around, shocked. They were all NAKED!

"He is cute." Said one of the fox girls.

"He will be really handsome when he is older." Said another that looked like she was on her forties.

I resisted the urge to just have the biggest nosebleed ever. I had to know where I was, and who where this goddess looking vixens!

"What… what is going on here?" I asked, nervous. Then a thought crossed me. What if this were somehow the family of Kyubi? Oh fuck!

"Hi there!" said a loud voice. I looked up and saw the biggest fox I had ever seen. She was HUGE! Like Hokage mountain size! She was an orange furred fox with white on her underside. She was looking at me, orange eyes looking at my own, though it was tough seeing how big she was. "I'm sure you are confused right now, but all I can say is… welcome to the Vixen land!"

I looked at her, a bit nervous. "Aren't you with Kyubi or something?"

The vixens, blinked, before all started laughing out loud.

"Kyubi? Kid, Kyubi is a demon fox! We are the vixen summoning clan, it is way different!" said the giant one. "Oh, and by the way, name is Keisei!"

I blinked at her. "So you have no relation with the Kyubi?"

"Not really, no. Why?"

"Well, I…" I didn't know if I should tell them about me being the jinchuuriki for Kyubi. Even if they didn't have any connection to Kyubi, they might still hate me for _my _connection to him! I didn't have to…

"I believe, Keisei-sama, that this boy might be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi." I and the rest of the vixens turned to look and saw a blue fox woman dressed in a Taoist monk dress.

"What do you mean, Yue? Explain!" yelled Keisei, making me more and more nervous about my presence in this place.

"I mean, that he has a _Shiki Fuin_ in his stomach area." Said Yue. "That would explain why he was so afraid of us at his arrival and why he wanted to know if we are connected to the Kyubi."

All eyes were on me. I looked around. I thought I would see glares of hatred everywhere I turned and that they would kill me or something. I was shocked: there were no glares, only tears.

"POOR THING!" yelled a group of them and suddenly I was being hugged by all sides. I unconsciously tensed, I didn't know what to do! It felt nice, but for a moment a thought occurred me. Are they trying to choke me?

Keisei seemed to figure out what I was thinking, because she roared. "Enough girls! The poor child must have never had so much contact, give him time and go slow!" said Keisei as she enrolled her giant tail around me. I was freaked out. What now?

"Don't eat me!" I yelled, desperate as I tried to get away. But then she brought me close and rubbed me against her furry face. It felt… nice. She then said, in a low voice. "Let it go, kit. None of us is going to hurt you. We are here for you know."

I couldn't react. My head was racing, I couldn't understand what she said. They are here for me? It was at that moment that it hit me: they cared about me! My eyes were filled with tears as I cried into the foxes face. The rest of the foxes looked at me, all having a bit of tears themselves.

I continue crying until I somehow fell asleep. The last thing I remember was the soft, warm fur around me and the comforting words Keisei told me. 

I woke up in a bed. I knew it was a bed, it felt soft, but not nearly as soft as the fur of Keisei. I started to wake up, inspecting my surroundings. I was in a nice bedroom, it had a dull yellow color on the walls like the sun was just lazy in his shine and the bed was a couples size. I would look over more, but the most intense of smells hit my nose. I practically drooled as I walked down the stairs.

Once I found the origin of the smell, my eyes gained hearts of their own! There, at the stove were the heavenly scent was coming from, was a yellow vixen cooking. Not only was she beautiful, being around the thirties or something, but she only had an apron on her body! I could see her ass there! And a glistening pussy to!

The fox turned around and smiled at the way I was looking at her. "Hello, Naruto. Come here, we have much to talk about."

I kept looking at her, her perfect DD cup breast taunting me through the apron. But then I realized what she said and just answered with the most intelligent answer ever.

"Huh?"

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **And that is enough!

**Ego:** What? No sex! Come on, you promised lemons!

**Delfim: **I did, didn't I. Well, next chapter.

**Ego: **Cheater!

**Delfim: **You can't call me cheater! I haven't cheated on Laurelene yet!

**Ego: **That is not what your girlfriend says.

**Delfim: **Please, my girlfriend is angry because she thinks I have too many female friends. She is just too much jealous.

**Ego: ***cough**cough*Cheater*cough**cough*.

**Delfim: **Fuck you, Ego!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Delfim: **Hey there, new chapter from a soon to be a lemonade story!

**Ego: **Just hurry the fuck off! I want to read it!

**Delfim: **EGO! You are not allowed to be lustful, you are my ego! So you have to be egotistical!

**Ego: **That is not fair, I want equal right! Every part of one being should have the same rights!

**Delfim: **Right, there is one problem with that. You see, different parts of the individual deal with different things. You can't give the same importance to your lust as you do to your tactical mind. So yeah, different jobs, different rights.

**Ego: **That is so unfair.

**Delfim: **If it makes you feel better, I will let you be an lustful bastard. BUT, that can only happen as long as I myself don't become lustful and my lust doesn't gain life like you did.

**Ego: **Oh, come on! It's not like that can happen that soon!

**Delfim: **Whatever. So people enjoy!

**Chapter 2 Knowing the Vixens**

I still could not process the current situation: me, an hot fox woman, a kitchen, she is naked… well, she has the apron but you get what I mean, and she says we have much to talk about.

3 points I want to stress out. 1, why the hell is there no screaming of demon and attempts for my hide? 2, talk? I can hardly focus on her without focusing on those taunting breasts of hers, how can I talk? 3 what about?

So there I was, trying to fix my eyes on hers though they stubbornly want to fall down. Somehow, she seemed amused by my actions.

"Sweetie, my eyes are up here, but if you want to talk with my 'girls', well…" said the fox lady.

That awoke me as I forced myself to look at her face. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry, Naruto." Said the fox lady. "If I didn't want that reaction, I would be dressed, no? Oh and by the way, my name is Xiu."

"Xiu?"

"Yes, silly. You don't have to act like an echo, you know. Anyway, we have some things to talk about, but first it is time to eat. And I just made one of my favorites, I hope you like it." She said as she went to the stove again. "Oh, could you get the girls? They are in the back, the door at your right near the stairs."

"The girls?"

"Yes, the black one is Iris, she may be a little bit shy but she is a sweet girl. Then there is Ruki, she has red fur, and a bad temper so don't get her mad. They both want to be Rena warriors."

"Rena warriors?"

"Just get them, sweetie. It is time for lunch already!"

I nodded. What did you expect? I still couldn't grasp what was going on. I was so confused, my body went into auto pilot, just walking to where she told me to. Not even acknowledging my surroundings as I walked.

I came to the back of the house and found a small amount of grass and two fox like girls who seemed like they were sparring. The first was black, she was tall, much taller than me and had a pose in battle that made her seem even taller, standing all stiff. Only her tail waved behind her. Her eyes were obsidian black and held amusement as she looked at her opponent. This one would be Iris.

The second was a red furred one, she was shorter than her, just as tall as me but she had an pinaple haircut orange in color. She was panting hard, holding herself in a squat position, her harms near her chest, her tail not moving. Her fur was all messy, showing that she was the one loosing so far as Iris seemed like she wasn't even hurt. This one would be Ruki.

I gulped, thinking whether I should warn them that the food was on the table or if I should just let them continue. However, as I thought this, Ruki ran to Iris, jumping in the air and raising her knee.

Iris crossed her arms in front of her face, not only defending the attack, but throwing Ruki out balance. She then ran towards her opponent and punched her in the gut. As Ruki fell on the floor, Iris said "Never rush to an opponent unless you have a plan, it could prove disastrous to you, especially if you use techniques such as the knee jump."

"Ack, just you wait, Iris!" yelled Ruki. "Next time I will beat you and so damn hard, even mommy will have trouble picking you up!"

"Sure… until then, continue practicing." Said Iris in a I don't believe you voice.

"Hum…" I said nervous. That attracted the attention of both girls.

"Oh, you're awake." Said Ruki. "I thought that you would sleep until tomorrow. Not even an hurricane could awake you."

"Ruki." Warned Iris.

"What?" asked Ruki to her sister.

"Hum, your mother said that the food is ready." I said.

"Okay, let's go Blondie." Said Ruki.

Now that is one thing you don't joke about. "My name is not Blondie, I am Naruto Uzumaki!" I said as if that meant I am the greatest.

"Don't care, your name is now Blondie!" said Ruki with a smirk in her face.

I growled at her. "Watch it, Red!"

"Hey, name is not red, it's Ruki!" said Ruki, now pissed to.

"Don't care, your name is now Red!" I said, triumphant.

Ruki was scolding and we were glaring at each other like mad. "Shouldn't we, you know, go to the kitchen now?" Iris asked. We both looked at her to see amusement and mirth in her eyes.

"Fine, but this is not over, Blondie!" "You have no idea Red!"

As we rushed to the kitchen, Xiu had the food already on the table. I looked at it and went wide eyed. It… it was…

"RAMEN!" I yelled happily. I died and went to heaven. The others giggled at my shout.

"I take it you like ramen, huh? Let's just see how much." Said Xiu.

********Some time later*******

I patted my belly, happy and satisfied. The others looked at me in a mist of amusement, horror, mirth and shock.

"I never saw anyone eat so much on their own!" said Iris.

"How can he be so thin and eat so much?" asked Xiu.

"I am both amazed and horrified." Said Ruki. "He can't be human, there is just no way!"

I patted my stomach, full to the brim. Then I turned to Xiu and said "What did you want to talk about, Xiu-chan?"

Xiu smiled at me. "Well, we, the vixens, have a proposition for you."

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, you. You see, the vixen clan has not had a summoner for a long time. And by the kits opinion in the human world, you are worthy of it." She said as she looked at me.

"You mean you want me to be your summoner?" I asked, shocked.

"And the award for the most obvious statement of the year goes to: Blondie!" yelled Ruki.

I didn't care what Ruki said, I was more focused on what I had just heard. "But, why me?"

"You risked your life to save one of our own." Said Iris. "The little vixen you found, Kon-Kon, you saved her from those genin. So she put a very good word about you to Keisei-sama and she agreed."

My head was spinning. I was worthy of something? That was not a normal thing for me so I was both confused and happy. Someone finally cares about me. Then I felt something else, I felt attached to them. It felt strong, like nothing could break it. I decided to myself: Hokage was second priority, first, is to do my best as the Vixen summoner.

I must have spaced out, because next thing I know Xiu was waving her hand in front of my face. "Naruto, sweetie, there is more we wish to discuss."

I looked at her startled, but nodded. She then said "Now there are some things I need to tell you about the Vixen clan: there are no males. This means that normally we mate with other summoning clan to get children. This also means that even our children will be female."

"Mom, that is not the important part." Said Iris. "Tell him about the different vixens first!"

"Always pushing, no respect!" said Xiu in a mock hurt voice. "Anyway, each fox has a different role in our society and that means each vixen belongs to a different group. The groups are the followed: Rena Warriors, Taoist Priestesses, Phantom Illusionists, Great Shamans, Loyal Weapons, Giant Fighters, Domestics, Scavengers and Messengers."

"I guess I can explain the Rena Warriors." Said Iris. "Rena Warriors are the specialists in ninjutsu and taijutsu, so we specialize the fox fighting style to the extreme. Every Rena warrior has a different element and is trained to use said element. The leader of the Rena warriors is the direct descendant of the first Rena Warrior and the best one I have ever seen: Her name is Chisuku."

"Next the Taoist Priestesses." said Ruki. "Remember Yue yesterday? The one that said you were the Kyubi Jinchuuriki? Well, she is one of them. They are masters of Fuinjutsu and healing powers, though not as much as the Shamans, and rituals. Yue is the leader of them."

"The Phantom Illusionist specialize in Genjutsu. However, there is one thing that makes them very useful, it's their phantasmagoric powers." Said Iris.

"Y-y-y-o-o-ou mean t-t-they are ghosts!" I asked, fearfully. Yes, gentleman, I am afraid of ghosts. Iris seemed amused. Am I that funny?

"Yes and no. They are still living things, but they can become ghosts at will. They become transparent and even invisible if they want. They can pass through walls and objects, meaning nothing can harm them, but they can't harm anyone either. So that form is just for espionage and escape. Their leader is Assura." Said Iris.

"Oh! Okay!" That calmed me down. If they can't harm me as ghosts than I am okay with it.

"The Great Shamans are users of Healing powers and also magic and spirits power." said Xiu.

"Magic? Really?" I asked. Who wouldn't? Even in the ninja world were breathing a ball of fire is possible, magic was always a thing that was considered a myth, if not a bed time story for kids. Not that I heard any.

"Yes, Magic! They have different powers that do not belong to any element, such as their Ying Yan magic shield and the blue flame!" said Ruki. "And they can also invoke spirits of our ancestors to give guidance and wisdom… or just too really beat the crap of an enemy. Their leader is Sakuya."

"Yes, moving on." Said Xiu. "Next we have the Loyal Weapons. And I mean it. This kitsunes are masters of weapons… because they are the weapons."

"What? You mean they are the masters of taijutsu?" I asked.

"NO, I mean they can turn into weapons! Any of them! They look like the Rena Warriors, but they have a strange jewel in their heads which allows them to transform." Said Iris. "They could turn into a sword, an axe, and hammer, anything and each gives their user different abilities, like the flaming sword or the ability to turn invisible. Their leader is Masamune."

"Uau! But doesn't it hurt them when they face real weapons?" I asked.

"No, they are stronger than any weapon. They are also loyal to the bone, so that is a plus!" said Ruki. "Next comes the Giant Fighters. As you know, in other clans, they all tend to grow to enormous sizes as they grow old, with some exceptions."

"But in the fox clan, only some truly wish to go that way!" continued Xiu. "The ones that chose to, are allowed a ritual and they begin to grow. They also get in all fours, not able to walk around in just two legs. But they are fast, strong and good with Ninjutsu. Keisei-sama is an example and leader."

"Okay." I said. It was cool that they could just choose. "What next?"

"Next, we have the non fighting groups: Domestics, Scavengers and Messengers." Said Xiu. "Domestics, like me, take care of the houses in general: we cook, we clean, we tidy things up. However, we do have basic fighting, not enough to face a ninja, but enough to defend ourselves. I am the leader."

"The Scavengers are the most needed. They collect or hunt food and resources. They can srink to the size of little foxes, like the one you found up there, Kon-Kon. They have to searc in the human world because this one has very limited resources." Said Ruki. "They tend to get in trouble when they try Konoha. Their leader is Trindelle."

"The last but not least, the messengers. The messengers are fast and have the Phantom powers, allowing them to be nonstop when they have to deliver a message to someone. Their leader is Sonic." Said Iris.

"Can't a Vixen have more than one specialization?" I asked.

"They can. Mom for example was a Taoist Monk and is now a domestic, though she still knows a lot of the Taoist ways and just doesn't use it." Said Iris. "And the messengers are awfully a lot Phantom Illusionists as well. But there are some things you can't be at both times. A Rena Warrior can never be a Phantom Illusionist no matter what, because she needs great chakra control and Rena Warriors tend to have too much chakra for that."

I nodded. I knew the theory of chakra: the more chakra, the less control. "What about Keisei?"

"She is just a Giant Fighter. Giant Fighters cannot belong to other groups I am afraid." Said Xiu. "There is one more thing, Na-ru-to-kun."

I swallowed nervously. The tone she used was so sexy it should be forbidden. She walked towards me and whispered. "Do you know that the summons always ask things to their summoners in order for them to summon them?"

I looked at her confused. She then continued "The Toads ask for sake and candy. The snakes, sacrifices of people. The slugs, a rub now and then. We, however, have another way." She then licks my ear.

She was now really over me, her mouth breathing in my ear. I had a clear view of her breasts as she whispered to me. I was blushing mad. I couldn't even swallow. "W-w-w-what is r-r-required of m-m-me!"

"You really want to know?" she asked, in a voice that sent shivers up my spine. "Sexual favors. The Vixens are a very sexual clan. Moral laws like incest are not applied to us. So that is what we demand."

I was shock stiff! What the fuck? Did she really mean it? Before I could ask, she kissed me soundly in the lips.

The world exploded in sensations around me. I had never felt like this in my life. My heart soared and my lips burned. I felt myself melt as she and I continued to kiss.

Before I even knew what was going on, she stopped. She grins at me. "For more, you would have to sign the contract."

I was in daze, having experienced something so good. Sure some may say it was just a kiss, but when you live all your life with the little love I have had, simple acts can make your feelings go skyrocket! I just stayed immobile, trying to get my heart checked.

Of course, this made Ruki giggle. "I think you broke Blondie, mom."

I shook my head as I looked at Xiu, Isis was giggling as well. Xiu was just grinning. "Sweeties, do remember that he is the Kyubi jinchuuriki living in Konoha. It is not likely that those villagers have given him any love."

Ruki assumed an angry expression. "More like they tried to kill him."

"Yes, but it is better we don't talk about it." Said Isis. "Why don't we focus on the other thing you had to say to Naruto, mom."

Xiu turned serious. For a moment, I was scared. Then she said "Naruto, there is one last thing that we want to talk about. This part is only optional. Whether you want to or not is up to you, for you can still be our summoner. But…"

I looked at her. She seemed nervous to say whatever was on her mind. So I said "What is it? Don't worry, I can take it!"

Xiu took one last glance and sighed to relax as she said "We want to destroy Kyubi's soul."

I went stiff as a board. Was all that I have felt up until now a lie? Did they really plan all this just to kill me? But Xiu must have some psychic powers because she said "It is not what you think. I really can't explain it. The only one that can is Yue. Please allow her to explain."

I look at her, honesty filling her eyes. I sighed, trying to relax. "Fine. I will hear her out."

Ruki then grabbed my hand. "Then what are you waiting for, Blondie? Let's go meet Yue-sama!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yue-sama? Why do you call her Yue-sama?"

"Idiot, she is one of the leaders! So she gets the title! In the vixen clan, there is no supreme ruler, though we tend to have Keisei as our speaker. However, we have the council of the vixens. They are the ones that decide things and only when there is a majority of the votes can a motion be approved." Explained Ruki. "Now let's go! Don't want to keep Yue-sama waiting!"

So I was dragged by my too much enthusiastic guide. As I walked around town, I felt at ease. There was no cold glare or hatred look on the vixens. Some even had a hungry look.

Which it made me both excited and fearful. Can I really pleasure an entire clan?

But then we came into what looked like a temple. Many there were praying in a language I didn't know of, nor did I really care. I was dragged to the fox I remembered as Yue.

She was chanting something with her eyes closed. She wore the same clothes of yesterday, or where they just the same type? I couldn't tell. She had an E cup breasts and a very generous ass.

"Yue-sama, we brought him." Said Ruki. Iris and Xiu just shook their heads at the red vixen.

Yue stopped her chant. She then opened her eyes and smirked. "Is that the way you talk to your grandma, Ruki?"

"Don't really care, I just brought Blondie, as you required. He is really freaked out, you know." Said Ruki.

"Just one day, and you are already nicknaming him? You better not thinking of marking him as your own, he is the clans summoner after all." Said Yue.

Both me and Ruki blushed. But only then did I realized one thing. "You are her GRANDMA? You look like you are Xiu's sister!"

Yue smirked. "I do, but she is actually my daughter. And before you deny it, I know very well what I gave birth to. The Vixens age differently than humans. We live much longer, Naruto."

I decided to leave that business there. But then I remembered what I was there for. "What is this thing about killing Kyubi."

"It's soul." I looked at Yue, confused. She smiled. "Just the soul. We want to get rid of it because it would allow you to use its chakra without being manipulated by the fox. For that, we will open a bit the seal, take the soul and leave the rest."

"So, I will have the chakra, but not the beast?" I asked.

"Yes. But there is one problem. The short time we have the seal open, Youkai, which is demon's chakra, will pour into you. It will be at least a tails worth and in the state you are now…"

"What?" I asked as I looked at her.

"You would become a half demon fox." I was shocked. I looked at her but she continued "And truthfully, it is what we are aiming for. With the power of an Half demon, you would gain many benefits and without its soul, you would maintain your own way of thinking nor will you inherit his sins..."

"What do you mean, inherit his sins?" I asked, fearfully.

"It means that when you die, you will be charged by both your crimes as well as Kyubi's, sending you to hell." Said Yue, making me go wide eye. "So you see why we were hoping for your agreement. Plus, it would be better to deal with all of us if you had an demonic like stamina."

This made me blush and all the girls giggle, leaving me even more embarrassed.

I looked at my feet, not sure of what to do. Should I really become an half demon? Won't I be giving reason to those villagers to hate me?

The I looked around. Ever since I have been here, I felt more loved then I did in Konoha in all my life. I remembered my vow, so I said.

"Yue-sama… I accept!"

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **So here it is, a new chapter is up.

**Ego: **No sex yet? Bummer.

**Delfim: **Don't worry, it will have soon. So people, enjoy this.

Peace Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Delfim:** Chapter 3 is here. I hope you all like my story.

**Ego: **Tell me there is sex in this one. Please please please! I will do whatever you want, but I need sex now!

**Delfim: **Okay, who are you and where is Ego? That is too much Lust.

**Ego?: **Hehehehe. So you caught me. Fine, father, or is it mother since I was born from you.

**Delfim: **So you were born. I assume it was last night while I was focused on all those pervy stories. Lust, right?

**Ego?: **That is right, I am LUST! Oh and Ego is passed out over there. **Lust then comes to light and reveals to be a girl.**

**Delfim: **Wait, why are you a girl?

**Lust: **I don't know, it is conventional that the demon of lust is always a woman.

**Delfim: **Well, okay. What did you do to Ego?

**Lust: **I bet with him that I could make him pass out from pleasure overload. Not a difficult task.

**Delfim: **I should have known. So what do you want?

**Lust:** SEX!

**Delfim: **Figures… Okay here comes the chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 3 Returning.

I was sitting in the ground of the mountain, meditating about the past two years as I watched the village down from where I was. Ever since I came here I have felt and was given more than anything I could ever hope in my previous village. The vixens were king and understanding. Even when I didn't know stuff, they had patience and taught me.

Of course, most just wanted to get in my pants. I have to admit my first time was not that great: It was with Xiu, who knew that I had never really done such thing and decided to teach me. She was patient and calm. We took it slowly and even though I can say I wasn't that good then, I am definitely now, if the moans I can make Xiu make are any indication.

But sex is not the only thing I learned: I learned that I have 2 elements: Fire and Wind. I learned to use them and to improve my taijutsu. It was awesome! I also found out why my clones always appear dead. The one that helped me on that was Sakuya, who saw me training once.

Turns out I have too much chakra and no control. Then she says that the clone is one of the useless and most difficult technique to learn for someone like me, who have huge chakra reserves. Apparently, I will never be able to use the clone jutsu. I did felt way better, however, when she told me there were other clone techniques I could learn.

The one that I really liked was the Shadow Clone. They were real and anything they learned I learned, making things like chakra control and theory scroll readying easy! Of course, I still had to train the body, but hey, there is no perfect technique!

Not only that, I learned the sunshin. Yes, that sunshin. The one that allows you to move from one room to another. Awesome. I also learned how to do the tree walking and the water walking, though it took me a lot of time to do it. I am now training kunai balancing, though it is a real pain. I have to stand atop of a Kunai, pointy part up, and not fall, less I get a hole on my foot.

That is not all, thanks to Chisuku, I was able to learn the fox fighting style to a level that only her was above me. She was a slave driver and a bit irritable but still she pushed me like no one else did… that and she had the most pleasant rewards. Hehehe!

Anyway, as I sit in the ground, my orange tail wagging beside me, I began remember what happened after the ritual. Don't ask how was the ritual, they put me to sleep so I don't know. Not that it truly matters. I just woke up next day, Xiu, Iris and Ruki with hearts on their eyes and a furry tail just wagging. I also gained sharp claws and fox ears.

It took me awhile to get used to have a tail and to have this chakra, which means I had to do chakra control again. Bummer. But the rush I feel is amazing. I haven't started on the second tail yet. I have to get more chakra control first. The senses were hard too. I had to make sure neither the stronger smell or noise would get the best off me.

The way I am now, I can take on a high chunin and low jounin. So I think I am pretty tough. And if I had any of the clan to aid me, then nothing can stand in my way. It feels great.

Suddenly, I felt someone coming from behind me. Yes, I have trained in the art of chakra sensing. It is tough as hell, but more than worth it. I now could say where they are and who they are, provided I felt that chakra before.

I already knew who it was: Ruki. We never stopped calling each other Red and Blondie, not that it really matters, because I actually don't care. She and I became friends, close friends… Okay, I fuck her too. Hey I fuck most of the clan, only the Giant Fighters can't get any but that is because they are GIANT! How am I supposed to fuck a giant?

"Hey, Blondie, are you sure about this? Wouldn't it be better to just stay here?" she asked and I had to nod. It would be better, but I couldn't. As if knowing what was crossing my mind, she sat beside me. "Why are you going back?"

"That village is my home, as much as I hate it. Teuchi and Ayame are still there, so I will protect that hell hole. And although I vowed to be the best summoner of the vixens, I also vowed to be the Hokage someday."

Ruki smirked. "If my sis's screams last night were any indication, you are already the best summoner of our clan. Besides, you know that the council will not make it easy for you, they still see you as Kyubi."

I smirked. "And maybe they are right, if my tail is any indication."

"Oh please, you would at best be an Ichibi, not a Kyubi. In fact, I now that you wouldn't be able to deal with the Ichibi alone."

"Probably not, I don't have experience nor am I a full demon, just half. Even so, I would fare much better than you!"

She glared at me and hit me in the shoulder. "Just because you got lucky in the spar yesterday means nothing, I am still capable of kicking your ass, Blondie."

"I know, I know… well, it is time."

"You are going to make that prank, aren't you?" she asked in a tone that clearly said Please do.

I smiled. "Who do you think you are talking to? I am Naruto Uzumaki, prankster of hell! One tailed fox demon with tricks and mischief that could bring ruin to the world… and lots of fun too!"

Ruki shook her head. "Just don't start making a kabuki dance and I am fine with it."

"Oh come on, who would do a Kabuki dance for an introduction?" I asked jokingly. Somewhere else, a toad Sanin sneezed.

"Yeah, you are probably right. So go now, before I decide to tie you to my bed for my own enjoyment." Said Ruki.

"My my my, so forceful. Not that the idea doesn't turn me on, but maybe you should be the one tied. Anyway, I will go, just getting ready."

Ruki nodded and left. I stood there watching the place some more, feeling the sun caressing me. Then I raised myself and did the henge to hide my clothes. I decided to at least have lunch before going so I went down to town.

********Minor Lemon***********

I reached home to see Xiu cooking again. She was once again only wearing that apron of hers. Perfect! An evils smirk passed my face as I came closer without letting her know that I was there. I squatted behind her and after taking a whiff of her lovely scent. My nose was very powerful and so, what for normal man was already arousing, to me is full blow irresistible.

Xiu didn't notice my presence yet, she is probably distracted. So I go forward and liked her pussy. She shivered and tensed as she is taken by surprise, but I don't stop my assault. She then relaxes and giggles as I keep feasting on her folds.

She soon moans at my tongue. "Naruto, you sneaky little demon. Can't stay away from my pussy for too long, can you?" she asks between moans.

I would have answered, if I was not having my meal right now. I kept eating her out. Truthfully, I don't see why so many man refuse to do this, the scent is intoxicating and the taste is divine, I would one refuse such a thing. Pride is a bitch!

However, I didn't want her to just orgasm, I wanted her to be putty in my hands by the time I was done, so I got two of my fingers wet with her fluids and started playing with her anus, inserting the two wet fingers in her. My tongue going as deep as it could.

While before she moaned, now she yelled for release, pushing her rear into my face, trying to get as much pleasure as she could. "Oh fuck, you now the right spots. UHHH, FUCK! I'm gonna cum, drink as much as you want, Naruto-kun!"

And with that, my face was filled with her fluids, which I gulped down with pleasure.

*********Minor Lemon end*******

"You really became a horny fucker, haven't you Naruto-kun." Said Iris as she entered the kitchen. "If I wasn't sore from last night, I would have you give me a go!"

"Hey, can't a man have lunch here?" I said in a goofy voice.

Iris shook her head. "Whatever. There is more for me to concern myself with. Now that sis was finally accepted in the Rena Warriors, I have to train her even harder. Make sure to play that prank today."

"Will do!" I yelled, getting myself ready. I put on my dark shirt with a fox in the middle, and then I dressed my black pants. I also used the shinobi sandals. Finally, I dressed in orange mantle with black flames (Toad sage rob, but orange where is red.) In the back, the kanji for 'Vixen Master' were written in black, running from the shoulders further down the mantle. You got to love Yue-chan's gifts.

As I smirked at my new appearance. Now I was ready for Konoha.

*********Some time later********

I was laughing my ass off as I ran from the Anbu. Just a few minutes ago I went to the Hokage Monument and did a few… necessary modifications. I wanted the monument to express the real Hokages.

So I filled the First's face with mushrooms, trees and grass. The second I made him spill wter from eyes, nose and mouth and draw a giant soap on his head. The third I made him have a giant nosebleed as I draw an Icha Icha over him. But the reason I am being so heatedly chassed is the fact that I put whisker marks on the fourth's face and gave him some fox ears. I thought it looked cool!

The Anbu didn't.

And so I was running from them. If before I could outrun them, now I can just joke while I run, because I know they won't catch me.

Though there is one thing that is weird. There was this guy who kept appearing where I was going to run next. Not that I didn't sense him in time. The guy seemed Anbu level and was powerful, I could tell. He seemed to sense me because he would be where I always was thinking to run next.

I knew one thing, if that guy kept going like this, he is going to capture me. I just know it. Even with my stamina, I can't run for ever, and he is only doing minor sunshins, so he is safe from getting to much tired.

So I looked back. The chasing Anbu had already given up on me. I am just that awesome. So I stopped to see what the strange Anbu was up too. I didn't need to wait long as a ninja appeared before me.

I was shocked, the guy was a fucking CHUNIN! How the hell did this guy kept up with me? He had brown hair and wore it in a pineapple haircut, making me wonder if this guy was a Nara in disguise. He had a huge scar in his nose and his eyes were filled with anger. Not hatred, just anger.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are to do what you did to the Hokage's monument?" he yelled at me. I smirked.

"I paid my respects. Besides, this way people can know what they are famous for and never forget them."

"What?"

"The first was known for his wood element and his connection to forests. The second was known for his element of water being on the finest level. The third is just a pervert and the fourth sealed Kyubi. Simple, no?"

His eyes widened as he looked at me. He recognized me, and for a moment, a brief look of pain crossed his eyes. However, not a single moment did I saw a look of hatred from him.

"You are still going to clean that, Naruto!"

I smirked. "Clean what?"

"Don't joke with me! I mean clean the..." yelled Iruka before pointing to the monument and stop. "…monument?"

The monument was back to what it was. No grass, soap, blood or even the whisker marks. It was clean as ever.

I smirked and disappeared, ready to meet someone else.

I appeared in the Hokage's office. The man hadn't notice me yet, busy readying his Icha Icha. I smirked as I came closer and looked over his shoulder to the book.

"Tsk, reality beats any book, oji-san. Take it from me!"

I saw as the Hokage flipped over the table, battle ready with his war armor on and already preparing a jutsu. When he saw me, however, he was shocked.

"Na… Naruto?"

"The one and only! Oh, and if anybody asks, I did paint the Hokage's monument."

"You WHAT?" he then ran to the window and looked at the Hokage.

"To late for that, Oji-san! But I do have a picture. Here!" I gave him the picture which had the view from the top of the Hokage tower. "I personally like yours better. It is more truthful and believable."

I saw as he got embarrassed by what I have done to his image. "Always the same prankster." He then looked at me. "But where were you? You have been gone for 2 years!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap and just let me give me a paper so I can go to the genin exams. Unless you ill instate me as a jounin already!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't change the subject, Naruto! Just tell me where you have been!"

I narrowed my eyes too. "Fine, tell me why I am so hated!" I crossed my arms as I looked at him.

He seemed to gulp down. "I… I don't know, Naruto, I…"

"BULSHIT! You knew I am the Kyubi Jinchuuriki and up until now, including now, you still lie to me!" He paled as he looked at me. "Yeah, I know about it, big shit. How can I trust you if you don't trust me? Sorry, old man, but you lost my respect. So just enroll me in the academy and I might let you have a peek at my new powers. Trust me, I am going to be rookie of the year in no time."

He took a few breaths to calm down his racing heart. He then said "look, Naruto, I did what I thought was the…" He then saw that I was not there for talk. "Fine…" He then went to his table and grabbed a paper. "Sign here."

I grabbed the paper and read it. Sarutobi looked at me surprised. "What?" I asked. "I can't just sign something without knowing what it contains. I am not that dumb!"

Sarutobi looked hurt that I wouldn't trust him, but I didn't care at the moment. I would deal with this later. I signed the paper. "There, when is the genin exam?"

"Tomorrow, in the academy. Please don't be…"

"Late?" I said. "Don't worry, not only I won't be late, I will pass as rookie of the year. Didn't I told you this? I am much more powerful than you think. Then again, you though I was too weak to know I have a fox demon in my belly."

And with that, I disappeared, this time, my home was the destination.

Which made me sight at the sight of it.

The place was ran down. It Was completely and utterly destroyed. The walls were filled with holes and the little furniture I had before was now completely broken. Even the bed was unusable. I knew I would not sleep there. Fortunately, I wasn't going to.

"Just hope Yue-chan is right about this." I said as I came closer to one of the walls in my bedroom. "Here goes." I took a seal tag from my pouch and stuck it in the wall.

The seal shined before a hole appeared in its place. On the other side was my old bedroom in the vixen realm. There was Yue-chan, Xiu-chan and Sakuya-chan.

Sakuya-chan is a BOMB! She is a sexy grey furred fox with yellow armor that only covers her chest, ankles, knees, elbows, hands and head, where the armor had a crown appearance. Her golden staff stood in her hand, the top having a huge ring, with 6 smaller rings in it, three on each side of the ring, making a metallic sound every time she hits the floor with the staff. Her eyes are golden and her smirk is unmatched. Her E-cup breasts are firm as hell and she is a back entrance lover… and after the first night with her, so am I!

They entered my home and where all disgusted with its appearance. "It is a good thing we had this plan, else I don't think you could live here, Naruto." Said Xiu. "I am sorry for all this… if there was any way to tidy this place, I would have tried…"

"Don't be, I never truly liked the apartment anyway. So let's go! Let's put the traps and be gone! I know you girls are as eager as I to leave this place." I said with a smirk.

"Yes, that and we are eager for Naruto meat!" said Xiu, making the other two sweat drop.

"You have become addicted to him." Said Yue.

"And you didn't mother?" asked Xiu.

"Yeah, I think the two of us are not allowed to speak Yue." Said Sakuya. "After all, we want him just as much if not more."

"Yes, but we keep that desire in check, my daughter doesn't seem to have learned that lesson." Said Yue.

"Girls, girls! I can handle all of you, you know this!" I said with a smirk.

One that was matched by the girls. "Very well, but first, the traps." Said Yue as she took a giant brush from her clothes. She then proceeded to right several seals on the walls and floor. "There! Now I need your blood, Naruto."

"What for?"

"So that the seals recognize you and don't attack you when you enter here." Said Yue.

I made a cut in my palm and extended it to Yue. She took my hand and walked me to a seal she had put near the door. She then rubbed my bloody hand in the seal. "There, it is done. Your turn, Sakuya!"

"Okay!" yelled Sakuya as she then hit the floor with her staff. The rings hitting each other made a distinct sound as everything seemed to freeze in time. Then she tensed her muscles as a gust of wind appeared from the ground bellow her. She then yelled "Summon spirit guardian!"

Various fox spirits of different colors appeared around her, each going for a different corner of the house. Once done, they became invisible.

"This should take care of any survivors of the seals." Said Sakuya. "And it is done. We should leave this place. I don't like the smell and it is filled with dust."

We all nodded as we went through the hole in the hall. I smirked as I saw the butts of those three girls. What can I say? As much addicted as they are to me, I am much more addicted to them.

********Lemon********

As soon as we have entered the room, the girls took off their clothes in a very slow manner, making me hard just looking at them. They winked at me as they sat down on the bed, all of them giggling at me. Yue on the left, Xiu in the middle and Sakuya on the right.

I gained a predator grin as I crouched on all fours and walked slowly to them. Then, when I was close enough, I jumped on all three, making them fall on bed and be completely open for me. My left hand went to the right breast off Yue and my right hand went to the left breast of Sakuya. My mouth latched at Xiu's right breast. The three moaned under my caresses. I smirked. There was nothing better than making the ones you love moan, even if you have more than one to please.

As I kept working, I could feel the hands of Sakuya undressing my top half while Yue was undressing my south half. Xiu was just grabbing my head and pulling myself closer to her breasts, only allowing a moment so Sakuya could take my clothes.

I kept teasing them for a while before going down on them. I took a whiff of each. Xiu had the strongest scent, a smell I can only call cozy at best, for it is very difficult to describe something when you have nothing that comes close to it. Sakuya had the lightest smells, smelling of cherry petals and grass. Yue smelled like a new book and ink.

I attacked Xiu with my mouth as my hands attacked the other two just like before. However, this time I would switch between the three, as I liked the taste of the three. They all tensed and panted as I continued to attack their sacred place with my tongue. I heard them begging and screaming my name as I kept attacking.

Soon, however, they all came as one, gushing my face with three different yet similar fluids. I lapped in then, getting my chin all wet but enjoying it fully. I then looked at the three and smiled, they had a face of satisfaction and that made me proud of myself. I then leaned forward and said "Your welcome, my ladies."

They looked at me and the three lunged forward and kissed me, sharing a heated four way kiss. They didn't seem to mind that they tasted each others in my mouth, not that I am surprised. As far as I know, it wouldn't be the first time.

Then I looked at the three and smirked as I did an already familiar cross sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And suddenly, the girls had hearts in their eyes as 3 very nude me's were standing in the room.

"Oh oh oh! I don't know which to choose, they all look so yummy!" said Xiu. "can I take the three?"

"And what do we get? We want some action too, you know?" said Yue, a bit annoyed at her daughters attitude.

"Yes, don't be greedy, Xiu. Everyone get's their chance." Said Sakuya. "Right, Naruto-kun?"

"Right you are, Sakuya-chan!" one of my clones said. Than each grabbed a girl. I ended up with Sakuya. She smirked as she said "You know what I want."

"Oh I sure do!" I said as I came close to her and kissed her. She then turned around and bent over, presenting her ass to me. I liked my lips as I watched that nice ass. I grabbed a hold of her and started trusting into her. She yelled as I kept trusting, but I could see that she was enjoying it, she was gashing fluids down my legs as I kept trusting.

"Oh FUCK, forgot how good that feels!" she yelled as I kept trusting. "More, Naruto-kun. More! Keep trusting, you horny demon!"

I smirked. This were the only people that could call me demon without me feeling bad or down. They actually made me fell powerful when they called me that… and lustful too! That only made me trust harder.

My tail wagged happily as I kept pleasing my grey furred lover. I was in cloud nine as her hot ass kept squeezing my dick like she was in a constant orgasm. Not surprising, but still enjoyable. I was reaching my limits so I started kneading her breasts as I kept trusting harder and harder.

"Damn, you have such firm breast! I love it!" I whispered huskily into her ear. She moaned as I started licking her ear. "You slutty vixen, I am gonna pound this ass until I paint it all white. What do you think off that?"

"Less talk, more fuck!" yelled Sakuya, making me chuckle. I kept pounding, making her yell louder and louder until… "AHHH FUCK!" "SHIT NARUTO-KUN!" we both yelled as we came together, me filling her ass with fluid and her tensing up and once again filling my leg with pussy fluids.

"Ha, fuck Naruto, you want more? My pussy is just itching for you!" said Sakuya, making me go hard again as I looked at her drenched pussy lips.

I didn't think twice. I grabbed her and after I had gotten out of her ass, which was still tight as fuck, I turned her around so she was laying on her back. I trusted into her pussy slowly, making her moan softly. I continued slowly. Unlike when fucking her ass, if I went slow in her pussy she would have mini orgasms at each second, so I kept going slowly.

"You tor-rtu-rer! You know how much I like this!" whined Sakuya.

"Of course I know! That is why I am doing it." I said in a joking voice. But soon the pressure was too much and I started to go up in speed. She moaned louder as I did this. But even more when I started fingering her ass. She is such a needy ass girl, how can a guy just refuse such a beauty what she wants?

Oh, oh fuck! I am Cumming Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakuya.

At that moment, I was hit by the memories of the other two clones, making me go wide eyed and cum hard into Sakuya, howling my orgasm to the heavens.

*******Memory of the clones: With Yue******

Yue smirked to me as she came closer. She then threw me in bed and said "Have you missed Yue-chan's tit jobs, Naruto-kun?" she asked in a seductive voice. "They sure missed your meaty cock in the middle of them."

"How couldn't I miss them?" I asked as she clapped her breasts around my cock. There is something that makes having such soft mounds so pleasurable one can only hope to feel it. She then licked the tip that pocked out of her breasts. I resisted the urge to just trust and have a fast orgasm as she would get pissed. She loved to be in control. Not dominant, but in control. And I sure won't mess her fun, less I have to lose my own.

She then used one only hand to keep the breasts together as she started to move them up and down my shaft, licking the tip and playing with her own pussy as she did so.

"God, your breasts are so good!" I grunted as I continued to resist the impending urge to trust. Something not easy when she looked at you with desire and lust as she continues to lick you and move her tits on your cock, applying more and more pressure.

She smirked. "You know the rules, Naruto-kun. You must not trust, only cum! Now cum for me, baby! Fill my face and tits with your essence." She pleaded, making me go more and more desperate. I trembled in contained excitement before I burst, filling her face and tits with whiteness.

She moaned as well, her fingers and the feel of cum on her having set of an orgasm of her own.

She proceeded to lick the cum on her face. However and to my hardening surprise, she started to spread the cum on her tits all over her body. She then smirked as she saw the look in my face.

"I like to feel the essence of my mate in me. It is exotic." Said Yue. She then climbed on top of me and said "I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you inside me!"

She aligned my cock with her pussy and then fell on it, my cock going deep into her tight pussy. We both moaned at the feeling and then she started to buck her hips andraise herself, just to fall down again on my cock.

"Ha, Fuck, so tight Yue-chan!" I said. She might be a granny, but she was hot as hell and she had one of the tightest pussies, Ruki being the tightest of them all. Not surprising since she was the youngest.

"Ha, ha! So deep! I love it, Naruto-kun!" she moaned as she kept going up and down my shaft. The sound of wet flesh hitting each other was heard through the room.

I bite my lower lip as she kept going. My hands shot up and grabbed her breasts, playing with her nipples as she kept going up and down. My tail and hers enclose in one another, making a spiral of blue and orange fur.

"HA, fuck. I am so close! Bite my nipples, Naruto-kun. Bite them!"

At the hearing of that plea, I raised myself and bit on her nipple. She yelled as she came, her pussy tightening around my cock and making me explode inside her. As we came, I turned her so we were laying on our sides before dispelling.

**********Memory of the clones: with Xiu*******

I was looking at her, My tail wagging wild behind me, as she laid down on the bed and fingered herself. "Naruto-kun, my pussy fills so lonely since your tongue abandoned this morning, could you give her some company?"

"Now that is one fine invitation." I said. I came to her as she spread her pussy. Then I trusted into her, grunting at the feeling. That never gets old.

I grabbed her tits and played with them. "You are fucking awesome, Xiu. I can't believe how wet you are already."

"That is your fault for getting me all worked up in the morning. If you didn't need to come here, I would have grabbed you and brought you to my room and ravished you for hours!" she said between moans.

I kept trusting, feeling closer and closer. I knew how she liked it, fuck fuck fuck! She really was a horny vixen.

"Close close close! Fuck Naruto, I am gona cum, sweetie!" she yelled.

"Me too!" I yelled as we both came. As we were panting hard, Xiu and I exchanged a kiss. I never got tired of this things: sex, kisses and ramen. And I am not so sure about the later any more…

She then said "Naruto, sweetie. I am very thirsty. Could I have Naruto spunk?" to my ear. I knew that I was in for it. I raised myself and after grabbing her hears I trusted into her mouth. As I did, I could see one of her hands sneaking to her pussy behind me. I smirked. That is only going to encourage me more!

"God, so wet! I love that skillful mouth of yours." I moaned as I kept trusting. It was when she started humming that I really got trusting harder, the vibrations of her throat making me want to cum badly!

I kept trusting, filling my balls getting tighter as I kept going. So I yelled "I am gonna cum, drink it all Xiu-chan!" And emptied myself in her. Then I dispelled.

********Back With the real Naruto******

I laid there, panting hard as the multiple orgasms had hit me and I had emptied myself in Sakuya's pussy. I could see that the others were also panting. I sighed and said "Ready for round three?"

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **So here it is, I hope you all liked it. What do you think, Lust?

**Lust is on the floor, gushing fluids as she fingers herself.**

**Delfim: **I don't know if I should feel disgusted by the fact that I am watching a part of myself masturbating or if I should feel aroused because that part is a girl… Damn Philosophical classes.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Delfim: **Hey there, it is me again with my two new associates: Ego and Lust ladies and gentleman.

**Lust: **Hi there.

**Ego: **H-h-h-i-i-i.

**Delfim: **Ego, what the hell is wrong with you?

**Ego: **She is crazy, Delfim. She sodomized me! My but still hurts!

**Delfim: **What? Lust!

**Lust: **He was the one complaining about me cheating to make him lose the bet. That he was too good to be beaten and that no woman could ever beat him. What an egotistical bastard!

**Delfim: **He is my Ego! Of course he is egotistical, it is his job.

**Lust: **Well, it is my job to be lustful and his butt was just to good to pass out on it. I just had to make him scream.

**Delfim: **She has got a point there.

**Ego: **No she doesn't! Just because my ass looks good doesn't mean I have to be raped!

**Delfim: **Why don't you two just go discuss that over there while I take care of the chapter.

**Chapter 4 Making an impression.**

I walked calmly to the academy, knowing that no matter what they throw me, that I would pass the exam and be genin in no time. I just wish that I didn't had to deal with some of these assholes.

In my way to the Academy, I was attacked 3 times. In those three, I beat the shit out of my attackers, whether civilians or ninja, then Anbu come to arrest me, I shunshin to another place and continue on my journey. It was getting rather old and I wouldn't e surprised if once I reach home I found some dead bodies of some obnoxious civilians who decided to break what I have left. Good luck with that.

It was getting rather stupid. They would yell demon and other insults and then attack. Well, I don't care anymore and they can't really do anything without proof. So I kept walking. Albeit a little bit wobbly.

After all, the foursome didn't stop until high time in the morning, when neither the girls nor I could really move. I had to take a chakra pill just so I could leave bed and restorative pills so that I could do the test. Damn horny vixens.

Not that I am complaining. Who wouldn't have done the same, save for gay people, Jiraya and Sarutobi because of immediate nosebleed and jerks. Any man that is a man, with the sight of three eager and horny girls, would have stayed all night and morning pleasing them.

Anyhow, I had reached the academy. Intent on seeing without being seen, I used the invisibility jutsu so I could get inside of the room without being noticed. I pass everyone and sit down on the back, intent on not being discovered.

I began studying the class: there was an emo-gay bastard on a corner, a bunch of fan girls around him without getting any attention from the brooder; there was a Hyuga girl who seemed to have no confidence whatsoever; a horny dog and his pet, the human; a lazy guy and a fatso and a quiet individual who seemed to be looking at me through his sunglasses. I realized he was an Aburame, which means he has bugs which must have told him of my presence.

We looked at each other for a while, before he raised himself and went to sit down next to me. He then said, in a whispery voice "Shino."

I looked at him for a second before saying "Huh?"

"It is courtesy to give the name first before asking for another's and that is what I did. Name is Shino Aburame. I believe it is your turn."

I smirked. The guy deduced that I was not a threat and decided to gather intel. Let's indulge his curiosity. "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki."

He looked at me and said "You are the guy who disappeared?"

"Yeup!"

"Interesting. I sense that you have the biggest reserves in class. I hope you trained your control or you will fail."

"I did. And I hope you trained more than clan jutsus or you will fail in life as a shinobi."

Shino looked like he was in deep thought. "That is… logical. However, I will first specialize in clan jutsus and try other arts later. Thanks for the advise."

"Your welcome. You probably deserve it more than this guys in class."

"Don't be so sure, that guy sleeping may be lazy but he is as much of a genius as you and I."

"I am no genius, Shino-san. I only have two more brain cells than the rest of the class."

"And that is enough to make you a genius. The teachers are coming."

And indeed they were. Two teachers entered. One was the chunin he had meet before, the other was a white haired guy, same age as the other chunin, and seemed to be uninterested about the class.

"Hello everyone!" said the brown haired chunin. But since that didn't seemed to quiet the class, he did his DEMON HEAD JUTSU. "**QUIET EVERYONE!"**

I snickered. "Cool, you think he will teach me that?"

"I don't know. I think it is a teacher's only jutsu. You should ask him." Said Shino.

"I will… after I become Chunin." I said with a smirk.

"Okay, I will now start to call the names. When you hear your name, please warn me so I can put you on the right secretary…"

From there I tuned out. It was alphabetic order so it would be a good while before I was called. That sucked. Shino then turned to me and said "Aren't you going to hear their names?"

"Both you and I know that half of this class will not pass. Once we know who passes, then I will hear the names."

"You heard mine…"

"But that is because you presented me with it and because I know you will pass."

Shino actually smiled. "Thanks."

"You are welcome… Shino-_chan_."

Shino actually tensed when she heard this. "How did you…"

"I am sorry to say that I have an improved sense of smell, and have been around enough girls to know that you are one. Question is, why do you hide yourself?"

"Clan policy."

"You know that you don't have to be the perfect Aburame? You could try to get a boyfriend!"

"And who? Most guys look at me and run! And you don't know the secret of the Aburames, we are…"

"Living hosts of a family of bugs." I said, making Shino look at me shocked. "Don't assume others don't know what you have been through. You just need to find the right guy."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said the brow haired chunin. He looked around and not seeing anyone raise their hand, he sighed. "He seems he is not here."

"What are you talking about, I have been here before you got into the class, chunin-san." I said as I became visible. Everyone was wide eyed. Amateurs, never saw an invisibility jutsu before did they.

The brown haired one was the most shocked. He looked at me like I wasn't really there. It was the reaction of the other chunin that made me frown. He was leaking a small quantity of killing intent. Good thing Keisei-chan taught me about how to hold myself against killer intent.

Although she did blast me with her killing intent. It took a lot of work for me to leave Xiu's house again. I wasn't able to sleep for weeks! Damned kitsune. If I didn't love her so much, I would have pranked her.

It made me alert. If this teacher was one of the haters, it is very bad for me as I am the one that has to deal with him. He might try to fail me, so I have to watch out. But that made me smirk. Maybe I will have a challenge in this test.

As the written part was given to me, I saw that it had a genjutsu. Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't have seen this one? A hyperactive stupid version of himself? Where did that come from?

I dispelled it easily and continued doing the exam. It would be difficult, had I not sent some Shadow Clones to the library. It was fairly easy.

After that, Iruka sent us outside for the next two parts: kunai throwing and taijutsu. I just knew that this was going to be easy. The Kunai throwing was basically use 10 kunai and throw them into a three. Easy peasy.

I saw other kids throw. Most of the fan girls couldn't get more than 3 or 4 hits. The lazy got 5, the fat too, some pinky girl got six and so did a certain blond girl. Shino got seven, so did dog boy. The Hyuga girl got eight and the glare of all the fan girls. Finally, the brooder got nine.

I walked to my place and was about to grab my kunai when I remembered something.

"Oh, right. The bet!"

The teachers looked at me weirdly. Then I took a piece of cloth from my pocket and tied it around my eyes. Everyone was shocked as I did so. Then I grabbed the kunais and smirking I made a turn, getting the wanted direction: towards the students.

I could not see them, but the screeches and yells were enough to tell me they were freaked out. As I tuned out of their screams, I made some calculations: I turned to them, so the target is right behind me. Which means all I have to do is throw back the Kunai and I should hit the target.

"You don't have to worry, guys. I will not miss." I snickered as that didn't gave them any reassuring and was only making them more fearful. Then I threw them and heard it hit. I took the cloth and examined my work. Ten out of ten.

"Ha! I knew I would win that bet! I am just that awesome! Now Chisuku owns me one favor! And I think I know what I want." I yelled.

"Naruto-BAKA! Stop trying to act cool, you are nothing like Sasuke!" yelled the pinky girl. I looked at her and saw what must be a pink haired transvestite. She had no boobs whatsoever and had the hugest forehead ever! I could write my name many times in that forehead and still have room for more!

I just had one thing to say… "Sorry, I don't understand pink trolls. Speak English or Japanese, else get the hell out of my way!"

Sakura was shocked. "HOW DARE YOU? I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, MY MOTHER TOLD ME! YOU ARE A DEMON, A GOOD FOR NOTHING DEMON!"

Something snapped in me. I turned to look at her, leaking my demon empowered killer intent that made the all class sweat bullets. I knew that Sarutobi was watching me through the crystal globe, it is time for him to know that I will not fuck around. So I spoke.

"**So the pinky bitch thinks she knows something. She thinks that because her mommy told her something, that it is true. Guess what pinky? I am no demon, but I would rather be than being tied to the same species as you." **I just loved demon speech, makes scaring the crap of others so much easier.

I then looked around and took my shirt, revealing the seal in my stomach. "**See this, pinky? This is the Shiki Fuin, a seal that contains a demon. But not just any demon, I contain THE KYUBI! I am the scroll that contains a sealed weapon, and that weapon can be the doom of the village! I am keeping the beast at bay every day, and I still have to deal with insignificant bitches like you. Call me a demon for all I care, just don't call me human. I have long lost hope on that species."**

And with that, I redressed. The class was silent, all ghostly white. Then two Anbu appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you were called to meet the Hokage immediately." Said one of them.

"I am sorry, Anbu-san." I said in my normal tone. "But I have a test to finish."

"I don't think you get it, kid, you must…" the Anbu started but I had no patience at the moment.

"No, you are the one that doesn't get it. I will not meet the old man until I have passed the exam, because if you guys stop me from doing it and I have to wait one more year I am going to target you with pranks for that full year. Understood?"

The Anbu glared, but then left, probably to report to the Hokage. Not that I cared. I went with the others to the taijutsu part.

Mizuki stood there and each student had a turn to fight him. Objective? Land more hits in the chunin before time was up. Iruka was seeing the time and wrote on a paper the score based on how many hits they delivered and how many they took.

I was bored in this part. Most students were pathetic in this. The only one that obtained a good grade where the fat boy, the dog, and the king of brood. The guy seemed to smirk when Iruka applauded him and said "Great score!"

I snorted. Mizuki held his punches against king of brood! He didn't go easy on Shino, giving the poor girl a beating like no other. But he pulled his punches on Sasuke? I am starting to think those two are closet lovers. The one's that are fucking in the closet during recess.

Anyway, my time was up, so I went to the arena and assumed my fighting pose: right shoulder and foot forward. The body leaning back and right hand in front of the face while the left hand was in front of the chest. Left foot turned to the side.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes, not recognizing my stance. I smirked, before saying "Hey teacher, suck this!" and then lifted the middle finger. Everyone was once again shocked, but it had the desired effect: Mizuki got pissed and decided to attack.

When he went for a punch, I evaded and held his arm by encircling my own on his. Then I went for a knee in the stomach and then I used two hands to lift him up and hit with his head on the ground.

He yelled has his head hit the ground. I jumped away and let him raise himself again. He then turned to me and said "That is it, you are dead, demon!" and ran to me. After that, a dance was made: he would attack, I would evade and punch or kick him, then he would stagger back and I would hit him again. Then he would try to attack and things got back to the beginning. I really enjoyed beating him.

Then I grabbed him, his face broken and dripping blood, and said "Enough, you are going to feel the true power of my fighting style." I said as I threw him in the sky. Then I jumped over him and said "Descending Punishment!" And suddenly I was over him, delivering a shower of punches and kicks that send him to the floor.

As he gasped in pain, I turned around and an aura of chakra appeared around me. Then I said "This is the end!" and rushed towards Mizuki. When I was almost going to hit him, a shadow appears and I wasn't fast enough as I felt a powerful rib breaking fist in the stomach.

I was throw to the other side of the ring. I coughed blood before I got up, with great suffering. I looked up as I grabbed my stomach in pain and gasped. "Chisuku-sensei?"

The vixen didn't look happy. Having a light brown color, she was one of the hybrids that came from the escapades the clan had with other clan. So she was a brown super muscular fox wolf hybrid. She wore an light pink top and pale shorts. Her breasts were the firmest DD cup you could ever hope to find. She was furious, and that was shown on her face as her blue eyes narrowed towards mine.

"NARUTO! THE CHAKRA FIGHTING STYLE IS ONLY IN EMERGENCES, NOT FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT! IT IS A FIGHTING STYLE THAT MUST BE USED IN CASES OF LIFE AND DEATH, NOT TO BEAT THE CRAP OF STUPID TEACHERS!" She then grabbed the bloodied Mizuki and did a finger flip, sending him against the wall. "THIS IS HOW YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM!"

I ran to her front, my pain forgotten. "I am sorry Chisuku-sensei! I got carried away and decided to take things a step up. I am so sorry, sensei."

She then looked at me and said "Naruto, in a fight you must respect your opponent. Forget he is your greatest enemy, respect in the battlefield is a thing that you should always have. I catch you doing that technique again without my permission and no sex for you for an year!"

I paled at the implications. "What? You would leave me with a bad case of blue balls for a year?"

"I would, and you know it. Now, about the bet…"

"Oh, I did it, ten in ten and with my eyes closed! You own me one, sensei!" I yelled.

"Hugh, something tells me I am going to regret having made that bet… and that I am going to enjoy it just as much."

"You bet you will, I will have you screaming my name all night long! You won't be walking for days!"

Now this had another interesting reaction. While most kids were shocked and most of the boys had nosebleeds except for Sasuke, who actually looked pale, Iruka had a geyser coming out of his nose. Mizuki was unconscious, but the thing is one could see the windows of the Hokage tower turning red. One could only wonder how that happened.

"Sure, sure, let's see if you can keep up with your word, boy." Said Chisuku before she turned to see Sasuke walking up to them. "Who is the duck ass?"

"Oh, he is Sasugay, probably wants you to teach him." I answered, not liking the look on his face.

"You, teach me!" yelled Sasuke.

Chisuku laughed. "Really, that is the best you can do? Naruto here grabbed my tail and wouldn't let go until I said yes." I blushed in embarrassment at remembering the first time I had asked Chisuku training. "So why should I help you?"

"Because I am an Uchiha! You should feel honored that I am asking you help, bitch!"

Time stopped. I gulped down as Chisuku closed her eyes. I started stepping back, this was not going to be good. Then killer intent filled the school grounds, so powerful that it made most of the academy people faint just from feeling it, the rest released thei bowels if the scent was any indication. Even Sasuke was pale.

"Tell you what, KID, I hate your guts, so…" She then disappeared in a burst of speed and punched Sasuke through a wall. She was about to follow when a group of Anbu appeared.

"Stop attacking Sasuke-san or you will be in…" one said before he was silenced by a fist in his face. She punched the daylights of all of them. I shivered. Bad thing to come between Chisuku and her prey, not very healthy I tell you.

In a few minutes, there were 6 bloody Anbu and a very wounded Sasuke on the floor. She then said "Kids this days, no respect for anything!" before she disappeared. I looked around and saw that they were all scared. After the medic nins came and took the Anbu and Sasuke I said.

"All right, let's finish this already!" I yelled, bringing the other's out of their stupors. Then I looked at Mizuki, who everyone seemed to have forgotten, and suddenly a little branch appeared in my hand and I poked him with it. "I think he is dead."

This made everyone fall on the floor. Iruka then called a medical team and gave everyone the leave for lunch.

*******Minor Lemon******

As I ate for lunch, sitting in one of the tables which you couldn't see what was under it, something appeared between my legs. I looked down and saw Iris. "Sorry, Naruto, but I want my lunch too!" she said as she pulled the zipper of my pants down.

I looked around and got a grin on my face. No one could see what was happening under my table, but neither were they paying real attention to him. The fan girls were still fawning over their brooding king, Shikamaru was just sleeping, Chouji was heating like a mad man, The dog boy was throwing small bones at his partner as he ate his own lunch. The Hyuga seemed to look at him for a moment and I think I saw the Byakugan for a moment, making her fall down with a nosebleed. And Shino was… sitting in front of me?

"I was wondering if I could sit with you as I find you a very interesting person, Naruto."

I looked at her, sweat dripping from me as Iris kept licking my shaft. "Ssssure, no prrroblem." I said as the words draw in my tongue as she would give me a stronger lick, making me go crazy.

"Well, it is like this. I am curious as to your abilities and that woman you seem to know well, the one that hit you hard in the stomach."

I trembled a bit and said "Yah, Chisuku-sensei taught me the fighting style that I use, the fox style, and that one I was about to use called chakra style. She might be rough with her students but she works hard to make them the best. BelIEVE IT!"

The reason why I yelled like that was because Iris had taken me into her mouth. And how good that felt. Shino looked at me weirdly. As I kept shuddering.

"Are you okay? Your voice is shaken and you are trembling."

What do I say now? She seems to lean closer, and I can't think of a good answer. Should I say a bug bit me, that would make her jump over just to see the bug. Maybe that I'm having a cold, but it is the wrong season and I never get colds. Wait, I know.

"The… punch from my sensei knocked me a bit to roughly. I am still wobbly because of that, don't worry." I said in a dismissive voice.

Shino didn't commented on it. She kept eating and I was getting closer and closer to cum. Iris was doing this on purpose. She knew that I was being watched and decided to torture me a bit. Damned vixen!

As the lunch break was coming to an end, Shino whispered to my ear "You know, nest time just say that you are having sex. It is best to be honest." I couldn't say more then "AAhh! As I came in Iris mouth. Shino left, with a blush in her face.

Iris gulped down my cum before saying "This was a message from Chisuku, don't fuck off or next time not only will you feel embarrassed, you won't have the pleasure. Got it?"

"Crystal, Iris. Crystal." I said in daze. Damned vixen.

***********Minor Lemon end*********

It was time for ninjutsu part. I was actually looking forward to it. Turns out that it only requires the demonstration of Henge, Substitution and Clone jutsu, though one could make an extra ninjutsu for extra credit.

Most just did the normal requirements. Shino showed the Bug clone, which was pretty cool. But really no one was doing the extra credit part because no one knew another ninjutsu. I knew why they were doing it, so Sasugay would get extra points. It was no secret that the little brooder had been training in Fire Jutsu, so everyone knew he was going for that.

And I was right, he used the "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." We had to go outside so that mister "I'm an ass" could show what he got. They put some training dummies and he destroyed five with his little jutsu.

I started thinking to myself what to do to get an even better grade. A smile spread through my face as I got an idea. Just in time because I was being called to do the test now. So I put myself in front of Iruka and did the henge to turn into the third Hokage… reading porn.

"Naughty naughty Riny-chan. Hehehehe!"

Iruka blushed like mad and yelled "NARUTO!" But as he was about to start a rant, the henge disperse and so what the class saw was… the fourth Hokage.

"Yondaime?" asked Iruka and Mizuki, now recovered but still filled with ligaments. Most girls had hearts in their eyes and some of the students were looking in shock. I smirked, the guys still didn't noticed that this was another henge. Time to have some fun.

"I have come to test the academy and I find it SEVERELY LACKING! You are training NINJA, not FANGIRLS OF A BROODY KING! Just how far did my Konoha fall, how far…"

Now Iruka was freaking out, and so was Mizuki. Most of the fan girls were now yelling their hearts out as most of the guys agreed with me.

"Our apologies, Namikaze-sama. But the council…" said Mizuki, trembling.

"The council my ass, those guys are to advice, not rule! If I get here again and I see this place in such estate, I am going to show you how I destroyed the Iwa Army doing the war!"

"Yes sir!" yelled Iruka.

Then I smirked. "And Iruka… I'm just joking." Then I dispersed the Henge and was there, standing and grinning as everyone looked shocked. "Didn't you tell me to do the Henge?"

Iruka was about to yell but stopped dead in his tracks. Both henges were perfect down to the personality traits. The love for porn and the hate for the council. He nodded. "Fine Naruto, now the substitution please."

"Fine, name a maximum." I said.

"What?"

"Name the maximum distance from here with whom I can do the substitution." I clarified.

"Oh, just do your best, Naruto." Said Iruka.

I grinned before I went poof. I appeared in the Hokage's office. I sat in the table and used the globe to see the academy. Turns out Iruka thought I was henging again because he hit the Hokage in the head and called him "You BAKA!"

I snickered as the man received a verbal beating like no other. Iruka was white as snow when he realized he had hit the Hokage, and when the last started yelling at him about cutting of his payment due to insubordination, it was to much and the man was begging in his knees for mercy.

I thought now was a good time to go back, so I did the substitution again and here I was, in the academy class again. Iruka sweating on the floor and everybody laughing. Iruka turned to me and yelled "NARUTO!"

"What, sensei? You were the one that said do your best, you should know not to incentivate me like that, the result is not pretty. Besides you talk like I set you up, all I did was substitute with Hokage-san. Nothing more."

You could see Iruka ready to explode, but held it in. So then it was time for the clone. I smirked and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The room was filled with Shadow Clones. Iruka and Mizuki's jaws dropped. Everyone stared wide eyed at the clones. Except for one pink haired… she/he/thing that yelled "SO WHAT, THEY ARE JUST CLONES! SEE…" She went to hit my clone, only for it to grab her hand and throw her at the blonde one, the Yamanaka, making the two kiss accidently.

The room was filled with snickers and laugh as both girls spat their hearts out. They glared at the clone only for it to disperse as did all of the others.

"Alright…" said Iruka. "Do you have anything for extra jutsu?"

"Actually, yes I do! But I need to be out there, like Sasugay. And I will need more than just five dummies."

So we went outside. They put ten dummies together and I smirked. "I need space!" As everyone took a step back, I did some hand signs. "Secret Rena technique:…" I crossed my harms in my front. "DIAMOND…" then an enormous amount of white diamonds appeared behind me, all pointing forward. "…STORM!" and they all rushed to the dummies.

All ten dummies were destroyed. Everyone was shocked at the power behind the jutsu. I then turned to the teachers and said "So, rookie of the year or do I need to do one more test?"

Then Sasuke came over, enraged. "Dobe, how did you do that? I demand that you teach me!"

"Again with this? Don't you learn?" I asked, exasperated. "I can't teach you this, it is a Secret Jutsu and I was only allowed to learn because I did some… favors."

That didn't calm him at all. "Dobe! I demand you to teach me, now!"

"Sasuke, you don't really learn." I said as I came over. "If you want people to give you something, you should try to see them as equals if not superior to you first, then consider asking, not demand. Finally, if the person says no, don't insist, unless you see that the person may change is mind."

Sasuke seethed. "If you won't teach me, I will be rid of you! Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

As the fire was about to hit me, I did some hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Swim" and then disappeared on the ground. When I was close enough, I appeared out of the ground and grabbed his throat, just has he had finished his fire jutsu.

"You know the thing about fire jutsu? They spend all your oxygen so that makes much easier to choke you."

And so Sasuke fell unconscious. I came out of the ground and turned to Iruka. Iruka then cleared his throat and said "Alright, here is your headband, come here tomorrow for the team placements and we will also give the title of Rookie of the year."

I nodded and walked away before a bunch of Anbu appeared. "Oh right, I was supposed to meet the Hokage, wasn't I?" The Anbu grabbed me and we disappeared.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Here it is! A new chapter. Any questions?

**Ego: **You stole the diamond storm from digimon.

**Delfim: **The forms of Iris and Ruki are stolen from Digimon, Renamon. Just change the color. Besides, this is fanfiction.

**Lust: **You stole the idea of chakra aura from dragon ball.

**Delfim: **No, I stole it from a draw story by Marian0 in the site Furaffinity which I am part of too. I know it looks like dragon ball, but in dragon ball it is yellow and allows the person to fly, you won't see anything like that here.

**Ego: **How much of the story comes from your head?

**Delfim: **All of it, though if you want to be picky, I would say the part that has to do with the lemons… at least in this story.

**Lust: **Why make Shino a girl?

**Delfim: **Because I always wondered if Shino was a guy or a girl, even with the voice is inconclusive, so I don't know. Not that it matters really, I don't have much planned for will see.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Delfim: **A new chapter is up!

**Lust: **MORE SEX!

**Delfim: **Yikes, you are worst than Ego…

**Ego: **Yeah… wait what?

**Delfim: **So anyway, on with the chapter…

**Lust: **Wait, what is that ticking noise?

**Ego: **I don't know, it is… quite… catchy.

**Delfim went to the source of the ticking noise, he found a letter and a package and read: **From Sarutobi, the third Hokage, to Author, I am not going to tolerate any more bashing on my person from you, so to resolve this matter, I made a bomb.

**Enormous explosion. When the smoke clears, a ball made of written paper is seen and then it disperses, leaving an unharmed Delfim, Ego and Lust.**

**Lust: **What the fuck was that?

**Delfim: **Author Style: Review Judgment! Based on how many reviews I have, it can protect me, if the positive reviews are more than the negative, or kill me, if it is the opposite. The power comes from how many reviews I got.

**Ego: **And it avoided a bomb? You must be really liked by your reviewers.

**Delfim: **Thank goodness they like me as they do. Thank you all for the reviews! I feel like I have to punish Sarutobi for this. **Delfim rewrites the chapter: **There, it is done. Let us see if the monkey boy likes my surprise.

**Lust: **Monkey boy? You are centuries younger than him!

**Ego: **Don't try, Lust. This guy is lost to craziness.

**Chapter 5 Team 7… Damn it**

"So… what can I do for you, Hokage-san?" I asked, bored as the leader tried to intimidate me. Key word tried. He was eyeing me like I was an enemy and I felt myself grin at this. He was so failing right now.

"Naruto, I would like to ask you some questions…"

"Certainly, old man. Just don't expect to get any answers. I don't like to share things with people that are puppets at the hands of the council."

The look of fury in his face was priceless. "Naruto, I would like you to keep your snide commentaries to yourself for the time being and answer my questions now. I am the Hokage and as I see you are a genin now, I can order you to…"

"Like you ordered those guys to try to kill me every day of my life here?" I asked, making the older man gasp.

"I… no, I never…"

"Precisely. Face it old man, you have lost your touch. The people openly defy you, the council overpowers you, and all you can do is paperwork and wank off to Icha Icha. It is pitiful. I woulnd't be surprised if there was someone who had at least half of the Anbu under is thumb!"

Somewhere, in a deep hideout, Danzo sneezed.

"Don't you dare…"

"Don't I dare what? Mock about your position? Or your power? I believe it is a bit of both. You respect the position of the Hokage since even a sensei of yours was a Hokage, the Second if I'm not mistaken. However, you allowed yourself to become too soft on your position, and let others mock you left and right."

I walked to the secretary and went through the paper work. "Less taxing on civilians… trash, trash, trash… a mission request… trash, trash, trash… uh, blackmail!"

"Would you stop messing my paperwork?" Yelled Sarutobi.

"Why? It's not like any is important. Most of this should be handled by the council. But you know that if they handle this they will do what is best to ensure that they end up winning: the civilians will approve what is good to them and the clans what will give them more prestige."

"Naruto…"

"Ha ha ha, no no, you can't interrupt me now! I'm still in the beginning! There is just so many things wrong! Like why do you allow the Hyugas to enslave their own relatives?"

"That is clan business… as Hokage…"

"You are allowed to mess with everything in your village! You could force the Anbu to arrest the primary Hyugas and allow freedom to the secondary… or you would, if you had the balls to do it. Another point why do the Harunos have so much control on the civilian stores? They have ninety percent of the shops in their claws!"

"The Harunos have gained that honestly…"

"Bullshit! I know that they whore out themselves to other big families and even clans so that they can get most people under their thumb, and you allow it! You let them have their little games and believe this is a something other than what it is: a dictatorship, and you are the dictator!"

"Naruto, that is not…"

"That is exactly how it works! You tell someone to jump of a bridge and you better expect them to do it! You tell a girl to go around naked and the only question she should ask is 'for how long?'! If you don't expect this kind of thing from your ninja then I don't think you have the guts to be the Hokage."

Sarutobi sat down, shocked with me like I was not from this world. I continued to look hard on him. I knew that if things were to change around here, I had to make this man see the mistakes in his ways and become what he should: the Hokage!

"Naruto, an Hokage is not just a tyrant! I have to keep people happy or they will leave…"

"And so you prefer to have a cancerous arm than to remove it for the greater good?" I asked in a bored tone. "Wake up, you are being exploited here! They get you this much paperwork because they know your work ethnic will never let you out of this office until you have finished it. Plenty of time to do whatever in your back!"

"But…"

"You want some advice? I wasn't going to tell you the secret so soon, but I guess the only way for you to understand is to live it. Do a Shadow Clone, old man."

"I… what? How do you know…"

"I said! Do a Shadow Clone and leave him doing the paperwork." I said in an authoritarian voice. The old man decided to do as I said, admired that I was being so forceful and that he had just found the means to defeat the paperwork.

As he came around the desk and left the clone doing the paperwork, I said "Good, now henge into myself and go for a day in my life. I want you to go around the village and see how they treat me. Go to shops and restaurants. Try to have a conversation with others and see the result. Go to my house and see the damage… just don't go to the bedroom. Go on!"

Sarutobi did as I told him and went away, henged as me. I decided to follow him for a while. He went through the streets and felt the glares, trembling a bit as he did. He came towards some kids and tried to ask if he could play. Key word tried.

Even I flinched as they hit him hard. I knew it was necessary, but I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Then I saw a mob forming. I just knew Sarutobi was in for it. I saw him run and decided that he already had an enough view of my life. Bus as I was about to save the old man, I remember something: he is the Kami no Shinobi. He probably doesn't need my help.

So I sat down and saw the show. The chase was barely four hours and the old man was already starting to lose speed. I just knew right then, old man had passed to much time in his office. I decided that I really had to interfere. So I henged into Sarutobi.

As the people were about o reach him, I jumped in their front. "What the hell is going on here?" I yelled in the Hokage's voice.

"Hokage-sama!" one of the ninja yelled. "He was wounding the children! We knew the demon was no good!"

I saw the shocked look on Sarutobi as he caught his breath. "You better get the hell away from here or Ibiki will gain new toys to play with!"

That got them to run. I turned to Sarutobi and said "So, how was your experience as Naruto for a day? Or better, Naruto for 4 hours?"

Sarutobi was still panting hard. "I… I didn't know it was this bad… I… I am sorry, Naruto."

"Save it. I am the one sorry. Sorry to see you in such state!" as he looked in shock to me, I yelled "I was 5 years old and I already could overrun this bastards. You hardly can maintain yourself for four hours. See what that office is doing to you? You are losing the strength that made you Kami no Shinobi!"

Sarutobi had to nod, as he too felt it. I turned and said "I hope you ponder about this. Know this, whatever happens, I will still defend Konoha, no matter how much I hate this place. I have a debt to the fourth to pay, and I will not let his sacrifice be in vain."

And with that, I disappeared into my home. I smirked as I got the memories of a clone I had left in the Hokage Tower. Apparently, Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll. Not that he was able, since I was there… well, a clone of me was there.

I sighed as I walked to my bedroom, ready to relax so tomorrow I could meet my team. I entered the portal that was still and would continue going between the two worlds and saw something that made me rethink my idea of sleeping right now.

***************Lemon**************

There, knelled on the floor was an almost naked Chisuku. Almost being a little collar around her neck. Her muscled firm body all for my enjoyment. She then said in a seductive voice as she rubbed herself. "Naruto-sama, so mean to take so much time to return home. You left your needy pet here all on herself."

I was hard in a second. Chisuku had the master pet/slave fetish and liked to be the pet, even though outside of the bedroom she was the dominate one. Even Keisei respected her. But it was just so pleasurable to hear her talk like that while she was rubbing her breasts and pussy.

I smirked. "Ha, but the slave should know that she only gets to play when master wants to."

She whined like a little… let's say fox, because if I say dog she will kill me. "You are so mean, Naruto-sama!"

I looked around and saw the paddle and ropes. I smirked. "Come here, pet. You have een a very bad pet, you almost broke my ribs today at the academy."

"Am I going to need punishment?" she asked as she crawled towards me.

"Why yes, yes you need." I said as I grabbed the ropes. Soon she had her hands restrained behind her back.

"So what is the punishment, master?" she asked in a sweet voice.

I grabbed the paddle and said "Bend over my knees, I am going to spank your bum." As she bended over my knees, I rubbed the paddle across her ass. "Now, Chisuku-chan, I want you to thank me for spanking you for every spanking."

"Yes, master!" she said in an all too happy voice. I raised the paddle and hit her buttocks, making her yelp and yell "Thank you, Naruto-sama!"

I rubbed the paddle in her buttocks, making her mewl in pleasure before starting again. "Thank you, Naruto-sama!" she yelled louder this time.

And so it continued, I kept hitting and rubbing, she kept yelling and thanking me. The only difference was that my legs were getting wetter and wetter. She was a fountain!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, thank you Naruto-sama!" she yelled before saying in a smother voice. I knew why she yelled. She had just came. HARD! I rubbed her ass again, making her mewl in pleasure. "There, there. The punishment is over, my pet. Now…" I then grabbed her and laid her in bed, her ass striking up. "Time for some fun."

Her tail wagged happily as she heard this, making the image all the more sexier. I gripped her waist and plunged myself in her ass. She yelled in pleasure. "FUCK ME, NARUTO-SAMA. TEACH THIS HORNY PET WHO IS IN CHARGE! OH FUCK!"

I grunted. Chisuku had the tightest ass and refused, even if she was fairly submissive, to accept lube of any kind. She likes it rough on her… and to tell you the truth, I love it.

"Take this pet! This will teach you never to defy me again!" I said as I started to trust fast and hard in her ass, slapping it at every trust I made. Having such a firm body meant that her ass slapped hard against my pelvis every time I went all in on her.

"YES, I HAVE BEEN A VERY BAD PET. DESTROY MY ASS, NARUTO-SAMA! OH GOD!"

I then said in her ear "The name Naruto shall suffice." As I continued to enjoy that firm ass. She kept yelling and incentivizing me. Her fluids running down my legs every time I plugged myself in.

"I AM CUMMING, NARUTO-SAMA! I AM CUMMING!"she yelled in bliss.

"Me… too!" I yelled as I came inside her. She gushed out fluids like mad. As she was panting, I had an idea.

"Your filthy ass dirtied my cock!" I said as I took my dick out of her ass and came closer to her face. "You must clean it now!"

She looked at the cock and without hesitating, she engulfed my cook. She hummed and moaned as she kept bobbing her head up and down. I grunted. "You like this, don't you pet? The taste of your filthy ass in my dick. Suck harder, you horny vixen! I want to empty my balls in your stomach!"

She doubled her efforts, moaning more loudly like a street slut as she kept doing me a blow job, that soon turned into a deep throat as she took all of me at once in her mouth. Her throat felt wonderfully. The vibrations driving my mad. I could see that she was pleasuring herself as one of her hands went to her pussy. "Damn, I am going to cum!"

Her only response was to make one big sucking movement, driving me over the edge. I apinted her throat white as I came. I looked behind and saw her hand filled with her juices. I came out of her mouth and grabbed her hand, licking the juices out of it and eliciting another moan from Chisuku.

"I… love you… Naruto-sama!" she said between pants.

"Me too, Chisuku-chan. Me too."

************End Lemon***********

***********Next day**************

I was waiting for Iruka-sensei to come to class, bored out of my mind. Sasuke kept yelling for me to teach him, saying that he could always tell the council to force me to teach him. That is rich: a bunch of prudes with no sex life telling me what to do. Yeah right!

Then it was Sakura's and Ino's yells that were driving me mad. Honestly, did those girls had the Howler Monkey Syndrome? Maybe they were PMSing. Good thing Vixens could control their pregnancies, because that meant no PMS for them. Lucky me!

For those that don't know what PMS means, let me explain to you: Prehistoric Monster Syndrome. Every HUMAN woman has it once a month and it is a fatal time for a man: one slip and she kills you… or worse, tortures you with yelling and other stuff that will make you wish you were dead.

Anyway, I don't really know what they are yelling about. Probably some bullshit like "NARUTO-BAKA TEACH SASUKE NOW!" or "I AM A STUPID BANSHEE, SOMEONE PLEASE CUT MY THROAT!"… wait no! The last one was what I hope they would be yelling. It get's confusing when you can hardly hear yourself thinking.

Shino was the only one that would sit beside me. Boy did I hope I was in her team. I mean she is clever and logical, and she seemed to never raise her voice more than the needed for civilized talk. What else could a guy with sensitive hearing want in a teammate?

Fortunately, most fan girls failed on the exam yesterday. If I had to hear a chorus of screeching witches I would have Diamond Stormed their asses to oblivion, rules be dammed!

That is when Iruka finally came into classroom. In a second, I was at his front. "Do you know that I have just been bombarded y two howler monkeys while you took your time to come here? Don't be late again!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, before Sakura and Ino started yelling again. Iruka sighed as I returned to my sit beside Shino. He did his big head jutsu. "QUIET!"

As everyone quieted down, he coughed and said "First, I would like to give the title of rookie of the year too… Naruto!"

Everyone was quiet. Then two alarms went off, making a huge amount of noise… oh no wait, it's Sasuke's local bitches.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY DOES NARUTOGET'S TO BE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR? HE PROBABLY CHEATED YESTERDAY! GIVE THE TITTLE TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"Yes!" said Sasuke as he rose himself. "That title should be mine! I demand that you give it to me!"

"QUIET!" yelled Iruka, big headed again as he glared at the class. "Naruto is the rookie of the year, end of discussion. Now the teams. Team 1…"

I then got really bored. Most kids looked like they had won the lottery. Fools. The best they are good for is D-rank missions, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of them where not even good for that.

Shino then turned to me and said "I hope we are on the same team, Naruto-kun."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Naruto-kun? Well, I hope we are on the same team too, Shino-chan!"

This made her blush, though it was difficult to tell with her glasses and the way she hid her face. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura Haruno…" I hit with my head on the table. "and Sasuke Uchiha." I hit with my head again. Could I be any more unlucky?

Shino sighed. As both Sakura and Sasuke started yelling with Iruka, she turned to me and said "It is a shame. I looked forward to work with you."

I looked at her. "We can still work together. Just… not as much!"

"But that means working with Sasuke and Sakura too. I don't know if I am capable of working with such… individuals."

"You tell me, I am their teammate." I said in the most unhappy of voices.

"Team 8: Shino Aburame… Kiba Inuzuka… and Hinata Hyuga."

Shino didn't react to it. So I asked "What do you think of the team?"

"It is obviously a tracking oriented team. The senses of an Inuzuka and the eyes of a Hyuga plus my insects make us the perfect team to find someone or something."

"And what about your teammates?"

She then took a darker look. At least that was what it looked like. "Kiba is a pervert, so I better kept pretending I am a boy for now, less he tries to jump on me. Hinata is insecure and lacks confidence. All in all, my team as serious issues."

I snorted. "Join the club, we got jackets!"

"Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka… Shikamaru Nara… and Chouji Akimichi."

"NO! FAT GUY AND LAZY ASS? WHY ME?" yelled Ino, banging her head on the table.

"I really pity those two." I said as I looked at them. "she is going to be more trouble than she is worth."

"Indeed." Said Shino.

"You will wait here for your sensei. Now I hope you all good luck." And with that, Iruka left class.

I turned to Shino and said "Wanna play Go?"

Just as Shino was about to answer, the door slid open and there entered a red eyed, black haired female jounin with a very provoking dress. She looked around and yelled "Team 8, follow me."

"It seems the game will have to wait." Said Shino as she raised herself. I decided to make the girl blush more and gave her a peck in the cheek. "See you later, Shino-chan!" Shino blushed madly before continuing to follow her teammates, leaving a smile on my face.

************A few hours later***********

I was sitting on the back, trying to ignore the glare of the only two present people on the classroom, Sasuke and Sakura, as I kept readying Icha Icha Tactics I had in my hand. Good thing I stole this book on my way to the academy, or this would be hell. I said it and I repeat it, nothing bets the real thing… but I wasn't going to summon a vixen in front of this two just to have sex: One would try to burn us both and the other would turn us death.

So here I was, readying the book. I could feel Sakura coming close to me, but kept readying until she was close enough. "What do you want, Banshee-san?"

"NARUTO-BAKA! YOU SHOULDN'T BE READYING THAT, YOU PERVERT!" she then tried to hit me in the head, only for me to substitute with Sasuke and continue readying.

It was then that the door opened, and in came a jounin with grey hair defying hair that made me realize who this guy was. INU! The same guy that introduced me to Icha Icha! Oh, this was going to be fun!

"Right…" he said as he saw the other two members of my team. "My first impression of you guys is… I hate you." He then turned to me and said "Except that kid, he has good taste in literature."

I shrugged and said "Reality beats the book… but it is a good book."

He eye smiled. "Oh, is that experience I hear in your tone? I guess you are different from those two!"

"While normally I wouldn't take that as a compliment, because being different doesn't mean being better, since it is compared to those two, I thank you."

He chuckled. "Well, met me in the roof!" and with that he disappeared… and I did too.

He looked shocked for a moment. "Hokage-sama did say that you had abilities beyond genin, but I wouldn't have imagined that you knew the sunshin!"

I grinned at him. "I think all ninja should learn this trick: it is useful and fairly easy once you learn the trick. Besides, it gives us some moments of peace, Inu-san!"

He eye smiled. "So you got me! I shouldn't be surprised. But when I am not an Anbu, I would like you to call me Kakashi or sensei. It is not like I want others to know."

"Your hair kind of ruins that, you know." I said before changing to serious. "I understand that the council wants you to train Sasuke, right?"

He looked shocked. "Yes, Naruto. They have requested it."

"And are you going to do it?"

"I may not have another choice… they threatened to disturb the tombs of old friends of mine."

I gave a nod to that, understanding. That was one thing you should never use as a threat. I nodded. "Just to warn you that I do my own training, so you don't have to worry much. It is Sakura that is going to feel it more, though I kind of wish that she dies on the first mission."

"Ha, but then you couldn't do the Chunin exams and advance of rank! Surely you can see that that would not be favorable for you." Said Kakashi.

"Point taken… I guess." I conceded. "That doesn't mean I have to like it. Anyway, what should we do about her?"

"I don't know. She may have training of her own…"

"No, unless screaming and being a fangirl is part of kunoichi training."

"I feared as much. I guess we will have to go with it and see if she can perk up. I would like to ask you to help her."

"Out of question, I believe she hates me more than even I hate her. She believes I am the fox."

Kakashi nodded at this. Soon, Sakura and Sasuke reached the roof. "What took you guys so long?" I asked jokingly.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO-BAKA!" yelled everyone's most hated banshee.

"Settle down everyone. Now let's start introductions, shall we?" said Kakashi, trying to defuse the soon to be argument. "Likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams! Come on, don't be shy."

"Why don't you start, sensei? So that we can know how it is done." great, she doesn't even know how to present herself… why didn't I get Shino-chan in my team!

"Sure, why not. My name is Kakashi. My likes… you are too young. My dislikes… I don't feel like telling you. I have lots of hobbies and my dreams… never really thought about it."

While the other two looked at Kakashi like he was crazy, I smirked. This was so that they would have to work to know more about him. Cleaver.

"Now you, pinkie."

Sakura glared at him and said "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" She looks at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" she looks at Sasuke again. "My dreams are…" this time, she looks and giggles. "I HATE NARUTO-BAKA!"

Everyone sweatdropped at this. Really, she had to be the epitome of fangirlism. Is that even a word? I DON'T CARE! That girl is driving me nuts… and not the good kind either! Why didn't I get Shino-chan in my team… Haven't I asked this already?

"Okay, Emo King is next then."

Time for Sasugay-chan to glare. "My name is Sasuke UCHIHA. I don't like anything and I hate a lot of stuff. My hobbies are training and my dream… no, my ambition, is to kill a certain someone."

As Sakura had hearts in her eyes, I turned to Kakashi and said "Can I kill them and get new teammates?"

"You would have to wait an year for new teammates and that would only happen if there was an irregular number of students." Answered Kakashi.

I looked at them again and said "I think that would still be the best option."

"Well, why don't you make the introductions? The sooner the better!"

I smirked as I put my headband over my right eye, mimicking Kakashi. "My name is Naruto. My likes… you're too young. My dislikes… I don't feel like telling you. I have lots of hobbies and my dream… never really thought about it."

Kakashi eye smiled. "A comedian, great!" He then chuckled. "I have a prank of my own. You see, tomorrow we are going to do some training."

"What kind of training, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing much, just survival training."

Both Sasuke and Sakura were pissed, having done such exercises in the academy. But I knew something was up with this. He wouldn't just give us a simple survival training. When he chuckled, my suspicion was confirmed.

"Why are you laughing, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"If I tell you, you guys won't like it." We continued to stare at him, waiting for him to tell us what the hell was going on. "Tomorrow is your true genin exam and out of all the candidates… only 9 will pass in the end!"

This chocked the other two, but got me thinking. So 3 teams pass, since it is not allowed teams with less than three members. That means that tomorrow will be decisive.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE PASS THE TEST IN THE ACADEMY!" yelled a pink… thing.

"Sensei has the right to test us, pinkie-san." I said in a bored voice. "Not only he is the one that will have to teach us, he is the one responsible for us in missions. If one of us dies, he will be in deep shit. Not you, me or Emo King, him! So it is legitimate for him to test us to see if we are worth it."

Sakura and Sasuke glared at me. Kakashi nodded at this. "You're right, Naruto. Even if you fail, you might try next year. Now be at training ground 7 at 7 o'clock… oh, and don't eat breakfast, because you will just throw up."

And with that, he disappeared. Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked him out in a date. Before Emo King could answer, I sunshined from there.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **There, all done.

**Lust: **Nice master-pet scene!

**Ego: **Yeah… though I thought you would do much worse to Sarutobi in the chapter. Didn't you say you were going to punish him?

**Delfim: **The chapter was warm up! He is receiving his torture now…

**Sarutobi: **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKS!

**Ego: **I am afraid to ask but… what the hell is going on over there?

**Delfim: **I left the guy in a room… with Orochimaru… and his two brothers.

**Lust: **Orochimaru has brothers?

**Delfim: **Yes… Michael Jackson and Voldemort! The three gay siblings of doom!

**Ego: **LoL, that is cruel!

**Delfim: **I know. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Delfim: **Hey readers, it's great to update again. I hope you are still out there.

**Lust: **Finally, MORE SEX!

**Delfim: **Geez, calm the fuck down, girl! I didn't know I was that much of a pervert.

**Lust: **You never truly know yourself.

**Delfim: **I guess. So time for Kakashi's test. The stupid bell test. My way!

**Ego: **Yah yah, just do the chapter already!

**Delfim:** I will, in a second, first, there is a lot of people saying "update soon", well I wasn't planning on updating until next Christmas, and I will not update until there. I am at university you know. I got to study!

**Lust: **You… studying… yeah right.

**Delfim: **Anyway, I want to announce that I am already working on a fift story with a college of my from university. Her name is Joana and she is awesome, she gives me the best of ideas and helps me write my stuff. She is also evil, which just adds to the mix.

**Ego: **What time of story?

**Delfim: **It's another Naruto story, but one like no one else ever saw: a Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal/Sendoku Basara crossover! It is going to be awesome!

**Lust: **Only you would come up with that.

**Delfim: **Anyway, here is the chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 Stupid test!**

*********Minor Lemon*********

I was currently moaning as Ruki was sucking on my cock. Having just awoken to find the slutty vixen already doing it, I just sat back and enjoyed. I looked at the clock. 8 o'clock.

"Did Sonic come by?" I asked through my moans.

Ruki started using her boobs as she answered me "She did. She said that Kakashi's tests resolve around teamwork. They also found out he never passed a single team because he always has a way to make the members of a team fight against each other."

I nodded as my orgasm was coming. "God! You have been having classes with Yue-chan!"

"Yes I have! I know how much you like her boobs and how she works with them, so I asked some tips. Seems like she was right, you are so easy to control!"

At this, my eyes sparkled and I turned around so now she was laying on the bed.

"Let's see how much do you like when I am the one dominating the game." I then started licking her nipples as left hand went to her vagina.

"Oh fuck! God you are so good!" said Ruki as I continued to play with her. I just smirked and bit on her nipple, gaining a gasp of surprise from her.

"I have a full clan to please, of course I am good!" I answered as I lowered myself to her pussy. Then I smirked and decided to torture her by breathing into her needy pussy. The result was immediate as she gasped and tried to trust her cunt in my face.

"S-s-s-top t-t-t-esasing ME!" Yelled her as she shuddered at my form of torture. This was the way I got her to come back for me time and time again. I make it so bad for her she begs to be fucked, and then after that, she will still come back for more.

"Not a chance! I am in control now!"And with that, I licked her pussy. Only to pull back and breathed on her pussy again. She was starting to growl in both pleasure and frustration, but I paid no mind.

I should have.

Suddenly, she turned us around again, making me be the one down again. She turned around and lowered her rear in my face as she started licking my cock. Then she bit on it, making me yelp in pain.

"You either lick my cunt raw now or I will use your cock as a chew toy."

With the threat being made, I knew it was time to obey. It doesn't take a genius to know this. So I started licking her pussy as she engulfed my cock into her mouth. We moaned as we felt the pleasure rush through us. We kept going, eating each other out.

"I'm… I'm close!" whined Ruki.

"Me too!" I answered and soon both orgasmed to each others mouths.

It was then that someone came in.

"Hey, Ruki, I heard some noise…" said Iris before she gained a smirk. "Can I join."

Looks like I will be coming late for the test.

**********Training ground 7, 2 hours later**********

As I got there, I only found Sakura and Sasuke… huh, Kakashi is later than usual. That or he is the asshole hiding in that three on the other side of the field. I tried to take a better look before I was found by Sakura. Yep, there was a glister of orange in that three.

"YOUR LATE BAKA!"

I sighed. Tell me it's the Howler Monkey season, because I have one right here begging to be killed. Seriously, is this the type of genins that are trained at the academy? If it is, then I don't wanna know how I would have turned out. Maybe a hyperactive orange jumpsuit wearing moron… I really need to stop with the weird ideas.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME BAKA!"

"Look, Sakura, sensei is not here yet, so I am not late. And why are you yelling, I am right here in your front. If you think you can kill people with your voice alone, you are getting there, but you are not there yet so get out of my face."

And with that note, I sat down near a tree, taking out my Icha Icha book. This only angered the pink haired monstrosity even more, but before she could say anything, sensei appeared. Poor bastard doesn't even know what he unleashed…

"YOUR LATE, SENSEI!"

I could see sensei gripping his head in pain. Then I could clearly distinguish the "I want to kill" signs in him. But he seemed to suppress those urges as he said, in a cheerful voice. "Me? Sorry, I got lost in the roads of life."

"LIAR!"

He then turned to me. "I heard you were late to, Naruto. Why is that?"

"I was having sex with two sisters and they didn't wanna stop anytime soon." As everyone looked at me wide eyed, I shrugged. "If they didn't wanna let me go, you think I was going to stop them? Especially considering my team? Besides…" I then whispered so only he could know what I was saying through lip readying. "I know you were in that three, so don't you go bullshitting me."

"Yes, I can see your point." Said Kakashi, sweatdropping. "Well, here is the test for you: you have to take these bells…" as he said this, he showed two bells. "From me!"

"But sensei, there are only two bells. And there is three of us." Said Sakura.

"She knows how to count! Oh god, what a relief, I can sleep better now knowing Sakura will not get us killed in our first mission, it will be in the second!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Hu hum. Yes, Sakura, you are right, there are only two bells. Because one of you, the one that doesn't get the bell, goes back to the academy." Said Kakashi and only one thing passed through my mind.

Bullshit.

Like he could have a team of two members. Really? Who would ever fall for this crap… now that I look at it, Sakura and Sasuke seemed to fall for it. Why oh why didn't I got Shino-chan in my team?

Then I remembered the intel Sonic got: the guy always finds a way to pity the students against each other and he just did it. Now Sasuke and Sakura would be trying to get the bells by themselves without asking for help. Just great. We are so failed already.

"Alright. You guys have to try and take the bells from me before this clock." He then showed us the clock. "Goes off. You have until noon. Begin!"

The other two went to hide. I jumped to a tree and did two clones before jumping in front of Kakashi.

"You know, you are a bit weird." Said Kakashi.

"Really, weird compared to a brooding Emo and a pink billboard bow?" I asked. "And you are one to talk, mister 'my hair defies gravity so I can give porn to kids!'"

"Ah, touché!" said Kakashi with a smile. "Still, why are you not hiding like the others?"

I smirked. "Now now, that would be cheating! You can't know my plan until it comes together, sensei. And on that note, wanna spar?" then I put myself in a fighting position, ready to fight.

He readied himself, his hand darted to his kunai pouch to take… an Icha Icha book. I was about to call him addicted when I noticed that he didn't relaxed his stance. He was still ready to fight and was trying to lure me into attacking him recklessly. Cleaver Cyclops.

"Underestimating me, huh? Well you shouldn't, because I can kick your ass!" I yelled as I pretended to run at him. As I got closer, I did some hand signs without Kakashi noticing. Then I slamed my hand in the ground right in front of him. "Summoning Jutsu: Overrun Fang!"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared. Then a huge number of kitsunes came from the smoke, all from the Rena Warriors, each attacking Kakashi as they went. The result was a very dizzy and slightly bloodied Kakashi.

"Ouch, good thing I told them not to go for the kill." I mused as Kakashi tried to get up.

"Damn, didn't know you could summon, Naruto. But I have to ask: How did you get to summon them?"

I smirked. "If your thinking about Kyubi… YOU'RE WRONG! You got two more tries. Fact is, I got them because I am the luckiest motherfucker ever (Readers around the world agree to this.). They have been the best thing that ever happened to me, so watch out what you say, Sensei. I surprised you now… don't think I can't do it again."

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess I will have to be a little bit more serious with you." And with that, he put his miraculously intact book back into the pouch and said. "Come on, let's get this over with. Come at me with everything you got."

I was about to, when I was hit with the memories of the clones. Kakashi saw that something happened as he looked at me. I just sighed. "What is the point? We already failed."

Kakashi was shocked, I could tell. His eye was wide and made him look ridiculous. "What? Why?"

"Well, neither Sasuke nor Sakura wanna work with me. Meaning we have no teamwork and that means that we failed the test."

Kakashi was even more shocked. "How did you know that the test was about teamwork? And what do you mean they don't wanna work with you?"

"Okay, first come on, really? 'One of you goes back to the academy'? Bullshit! That is what it is. You said that to see if we would work together to get the bells even knowing one of us would go back. That and I sent someone to get intel on you. The fact you put teamwork above everything else just proved my point."

Kakashi's eyes hardened. "You got someone to get intel on me? When you say it like that makes it look like you have a spy network… against your own village."

"In my situation, all care is too little." I said, not really caring about what he thought. Who was he to criticize my actions? "And now to second point. Before we started, I sent some shadow clones to see if they were willing to work with me."

Kakashi nodded. "They didn't agree did they?"

"They both stabbed my clones… Sasuke did it in the face, Sakura in the stomach. Tell me you could work with people that didn't care if you die, in fact they want to kill you. Can you work with them? I can't, so there! We failed."

Kakashi sighed. "Actually I am forced to let you pass due to the council… I am going to test them now. But you and I are still going to spar."

"Sure, whatever." I said as I sat down to read some Icha Icha as Kakashi disappeared. I really didn't care about them. As I heard both of their cries, I casually continued to read. Who cares about a person that tries to stab you in the eye?... Unless that person was not in full mental capability, which was not the case, then no one. (This part is about people with familiars with mental diseases. That is rough. I admire you all and your dedication.)

So after roughly half an hour, Kakashi appeared again. "It is time for that spar."

I shrugged. "Might as well." And got myself ready again. He did the same. And so we rushed towards each other. I tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my wrist. I twisted myself so I hit him with my feet on his head and jumped away at the same time. While he was still disorientated, I ran to him and tried to give him a rotating kick. He avoided it by leaning back. But he didn't escape next as I brought my other kick up and hit him on the chest.

He grunted a bit but he grabbed my food and elbowed my leg. I greeted as my leg exploded in pain. Good thing I was able to pump chakra in there on time or my leg could have broken. Then he pulled me and decked me in the stomach. As I skipped through the ground, he did his own hand signs. "You like summoning jutsu? Me too! Summoning Jutsu: Pursuit chase!"

Suddenly, a lot of dogs appeared, different sizes, but they were all ninja dogs. They ran towards me and I knew I was in trouble. I jumped up and yelled "Take this!" As I made Shuriken rain on the dogs, making them disappear. I looked towards were Kakashi was… only to find him gone. Oh fuck!

Too late to avoid it, even though I knew what was going to happen. The hit in the back of my head proved me right. I hit the ground hard, panting as I gripped my head in pain. "Shit, this guy is good. I might have to use the chakra fighting style, or else I am screwed!"

Kakashi landed away, smiling. "You are better than them, but there are still some things you must improve. Jumping is never a good way to avoid an attack, in mid air you can't avoid anything."

"Thanks for the tip." I said. "But I kinda of guessed that the moment you hit me in the head." And I rushed at him again. I tried to punch him again but he deflected my arm and hit my stomach. I grabbed his arm and hit it with my knee. He seethed but I knew that didn't have as much effect as I had expected.

He used his free hand to punch me in the face. I gave a few steps back as he went for a deck in the head. I grabbed his wrist again and threw him over my shoulder. And when he hit the floor, I palmed his stomach, making him gasp in pain.

He kicked me in the face and we were back up. Then he surprising me by disappearing. I looked around and didn't found him. My eyes widened and I jumped as a hand almost got me. Kakashi came from the ground, clearly disappointed.

"I had hoped to get you like I did with Sasuke." He admitted.

I smirked. "No, you will have to do better than that, I am afraid. I am not a stick up my ass Uchiha."

Kakashi smirked. "That you aren't."

"But you know, Kakashi. You just used ninjutsu. Up until now I was only using taijutsu, but since you decided to add something, I might as well rise to the challenge."

Kakashi was confused, until he saw me do one hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" As the clone appeared, me and him did different hand signs and we yelled "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." "Fire Style: Dragon Breathing Jutsu."

"Collaboration Jutsu: Hell Fire Blast!"

The blast did quite a damage: It was all burned on my front. I guess the cleaning guys will bitch a lot about it. But then I noticed that there was no Kakashi. He emerged from the ground and waved his arms.

"Enough, Naruto. I think that was enough. Out of curiosity, what level are you really? You are well beyond genin."

I looked at him. Should I tell him? I decided to try. "Look, whatever I tell you now, you must, and I mean it you must keep it a secret, okay." Kakashi nodded and I said "Well, I am high chunin in taijutsu, jounin when I use Chakra fighting style which I will not reveal now, I didn't reach sage yet, but I can do collaboration jutsu with my summons, so I am chunin level in that area. Genjutsu are crappy with me, but I was able to get high genin skills in that. Being able to cast minor genjutsu but also being able to dispel high level ones. Ninjutsu I am just beginning, but I already do a collaboration, so high genin on that. Overall, in this form, I am a chunin level ninja."

"In this form?"

My eyes hardened. "Kyubi." Kakashi nodded. "I am able to use one tail of his power. That alone, however, let's me rich low jounin level. I am working on the second tail already. So there you have it. That is why I told you I could take care of myself."

"You sure did and you proved it. Alright, let's awake the other two… but first, help me tie Sakura to the post."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. I followed him as he went to those crappy two and tied Sakura up. I smirked. "I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff, sensei."

Kakashi spurted a bunch of nonsense, but I just laughed. It was fun to just relax. I trusted this guy more than the Hokage, because he was honest with me right in the beginning. So I knew that I could just be myself near this one.

The other two began to wake up. Sakura started yelling "SENSEI, WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP TO THIS POST?"

"I have a question as well, sensei." I said with a smirk. "If I cut the throat of Sakura without killing her, I can still have a team for the chunin exams and I would have a quieter team. It's a win-win if you ask me."

Kakashi smiled as Sakura filled the air of curses and other stuff no one cared to listen. "But Naruto, if you do that you would be arrested for assaulting an comrade. And since this is the leaf village, you can expect a high penalty for that. Maybe even death. You wanna risk your life for it?"

"Good point, sensei."

"Now Sakura." He continued. "You were the weakest of the three, so you were tied to the post. Got it?"

"SENSEI, I COULDN'T BE THE WORST OF THE TEAM! HOW ABOUT NARUTO? THAT BAKA MUST HAVE BEEN THE WEAKEST."

Jeez, delusional much isn't she? Kakashi must have thought the same because he just gave her a deadpan expression.

"Sakura, Naruto was the best out of the three. He knew the true objective of this test, which by the way was teamwork, from the beginning and showed more skill than any of you. In fact, and with his age, the only person that would be at his level was Itachi."

I noticed Sasuke seething at me. Great job, Kakashi, you made me the target of Sasuke Uchiha. And by the looks of it, he was ready to go Itachi on my ass… if he had the skill for it that is.

Apparently, he thought he had because he ran towards me, kunai at hand and ready to kill me. Then Kakashi jumped on him. In a matter of moments, Sasuke was restrained and Kakashi was sitting on top of him, holding a kunai to his throat.

"Let's see now, Naruto, kill Sakura or I kill Sasuke."

It was time for me to deadpan at him. Sakura screamed at Kakshi and looked terrified as I came closer to her, Kunai at hand. Then I turned to Kakashi and said: "Sensei, how about this: you kill him, I kill her, and we say they fell on each other's kunais if anybody asks."

Kakashi chuckled as Sakura yelled her heart out about "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN SASUKE-KUN?" and what not. Really, who still cares about her? Her so called crush doesn't even spare a glance to her, she yells at everyone else so really, who?

"That wasn't really the answer I was expecting. But then again…" He then looked at the two, disappointment dripping from his words. "I didn't expect you to try to kill a partner."

"BUT SENSEI, THEY WERE JUST CLONES! HE DIDN'T EVEN FELT IT!"

"But did you know that he was a clone when you attacked him?" asked Kakashi, getting his answer from their faces. "Besides, the shadow clone is a clone that lets the user get the memories from it after dispersing. So he did felt it, Sakura."

Sakura looked shocked, before she seethed again. "WHATEVER, HE IS JUST A DEMON ANYWAY, WHO CARES ABOUT HIM?"

For a moment, that hurt me. Is that how people here really saw me? Is this the kind of people I came back for? For a moment, regret washed over me. I should have stayed back with the vixens. I could have turned pretty strong, maybe Hokage level, then I could ally myself with another village and in no time I would be the kage. Why had I returned to this wretched village?

Then I remembered Shino-chan and shook my head. Maybe there are more people here like, her, people worth saving. I actually smiled at that. For them, I will defend this pit. For them alone, shall I put effort into its defense. My path was set.

"Well now, here it is." Said Kakashi, presenting two lunch boxes. "Sasuke and Naruto, you can eat. Don't give Sakura any. After you have eat, I let you have another try." And with that, he was gone.

Sasuke started eating like a starved wolf, eyeing me like I was a hated enemy. I just sweatdropped at his antics. I was about to start eating when I heard the loudest growl you can come up with. I looked towards it's source: Sakura's stomach.

"Really, you guys followed that crap of not eating breakfast didn't you?" Then I turned to Sakura. "And you, let me guess, you actually didn't eat dinner too because you wanted to be thin for your Sasuke-kun. Well the good news is, you got thin alright, you hardly have boobs!" As Sakura was about to yell, I decided to interrupt her rant. "The bad news is, if you are hungry, you will be even more useless than usual, so…" Then I grabbed my lunchbox and presented it to her. "Eat!"

"BAKA, AS IF I WOULD BREAK SENSEI'S RULE! BESIDES, I WOULD PREFER SASUKE'S!"

I smirked. "Sasugay over there is as hungry or more than you, he won't give you any. Besides, sensei is not around, so what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him." Actually I felt his presence, but decided to go with the flow. I know what he is trying to do, so let's see if I can make this worthless team pass.

Sakura was reluctant, but as a wise man once said there are three things that blind a person above everything else: lust, greed and hunger. And right now, hunger had a lot of power.

So I started feeding her. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in our front. "YOU BROKE MY RULES! ANY LAST WORDS?" as he said that, his eye glowed menacingly and the whole sky turned black.

"I have some, though I am sure they are not to be used now." I said, surprising everyone around me. "Face it, you drama queen, you set this up. You wanted to see if we valued teamwork over the rules isn't it? Well, I wasn't about to have a comrade, even one as useless as Sakura, die from hunger. So there, just get this over with."

"THEN I JUST HAVE ONE THING TO SAY… you just passed." Then the sky cleared and he was all… eye smiling again. Seriously, how does he do that shit? Anyone else would look ridiculous doing that, but not he. Nooooo, he can do it and make it look easy. It's like they say: a true professional always makes it look easy.

I let Kakashi explain his ideal as I turned down. I started thinking about something. The words of Sakura still struck in my head. I know that it would take me a lot of work to turn people into liking and respecting me. I would at least have to defeat a god level shinobi that tried to destroy our village… I really have to stop having this weird thoughts. Seriously, what the crap?

Still, is it really worth it? These people are ready to worship an asshole hungry for power but I kept a demon locked, so I'm a demon? Could I ever truly trust this people? Then another thought crossed my mind, one I don't even know how I got in my head: what if I had a son… and had to leave him orphan? Would they do to him what they did to me? Could I even trust this village so I could have a son here?

My head was a turmoil. I didn't even noticed the others leaving until Kakashi shook me back to reality. "You okay, Naruto? You just spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just… got something on my head, you know?"

"Care to share?"

I looked at him. I trusted the guy, but I was too much in a turmoil and needed some time alone. "Maybe some other time, I got a lot to think about, catch you later."

"Wait, Naruto. Tomorrow appear at 9 o'clock at the Hokage's tower. We will get a mission."

I smirked. "You mean, 11 o'clock, right?"

He chuckled. "Well, I guess you can come at that time, you aren't going to lose much."

I smiled and started to walk off. I really couldn't stop the thoughts on my head. So much that I actually bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't really…" then I saw who it was. "Shino-chan?"

Shino blushed a bit. "You seemed distracted. And don't worry, it's alright."

"Yeah, just a lot on my head." I said with a smile, trying not to get her worried.

I failed.

"What is going on, Naruto-kun? You seem disturbed."

I sighed. Another one asking questions. I really didn't have the mind for that. But as I looked at her, I found that her eyes, even from behind the shades, had the shine of worry. A thing I only got used from my other ladies. And every time I saw that look, I always melted. I am just too soft.

"Fine, but let's go somewhere else, I really don't want to discuss this in the middle of the street."

Shino nodded. "There is a Ramen restaurant nearby, we can go there."

I smiled. "You know how to get me moving. Alright, Ramen!" then I decided to play the innocent card. "Does this count as a date?"

Shino blushed redder then I have ever seen. She couldn't even speak and was sputtering all sort of words. I came closer and hugged her. "It's alright, I was just pranking you. Now come one, I am buying."

Shino nodded and we walked towards the restaurant. I was in a wreck. How should I tell her? Then I remembered telling about the Kyubi in the genin exam. She heard it, yet she is worried with me?

I actually smiled. I am going to tell her everything. I decided there and then she would know.

We finally reached the place, called "Ichiraku Ramen". A small place, but I more than anyone knew not to judge a book by the title. I was the living proof of that after all. We entered and my stomach actually growled at the fine smells of the place. Yup, paradise, here I am!

After ordering she turned to me and said "So, what is on your mind?"

I turned serious. "What I am about to tell you will change the way you see things in this village. I am not just talking about the sealing of the Kyubi, I am talking about the way the village works. Are you sure you wanna hear?"

Shino nodded. And so I prepared to tell my story.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Yosh, done for now!

**Lust: **Just that? I was expecting more sex!

**Delfim: **Clam down, this is a more sex less chapter but that means nothing, okay? This and the next one are important for the story itself.

**Ego: **If you say so.

**Delfim: **I know so. Anyway, everyone keep readying and just for you to know, my collaboration story with Joana is not coming out for now. First I am going to finish one of my to do stories, and if the first one to end is my digimon story, I have to tell you that I will first write the sequel of it. I promised as much to my first reader ever, . So there.

**Ego: **What kind of sequel is it?

**Delfim: **Another idea that my friend is helping me with: Digimon/Kingdom Hearts Crossover.

**Lust: **How do you keep coming up with this crazy shit?

**Delfim: **No one will ever know… because I kill the ones that find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Delfim: **Merry Christmas Everybody! New chapter of your perverted series!

**Lust: **You better have sex on this one, or I'll…

**Delfim: **You will nothing. This chapter is important history wise. I am in charge here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas. So what are you going to give Ego?

**Lust: **A Butt Rape!

**Ego: **SAVE ME!

**Delfim: **Fine with me, Lust. What about me?

**Lust: **What can I give you, a sex life? You already have it, so screw you.

**Delfim: **That was harsh. But it had to be. What about you, Ego?

**Ego: **Same answer to you, and to Lust I am going to give her rope…

**Lust: **I knew you loved me, you already want to tie me up…

**Ego: **Yeah, tie you up so you can't rape me!

**Delfim: **Enough playing around, let's get to the story.

**Chapter 7 Truths and a New plan.**

"Ah, before I get to that." I said as I did some hand seals. "Sealing Jutsu: Keeper of Secrets! Link!" Then I touched my head before touching Shino-chan's head. "Set!"

A seal shined in both our heads before setting down. Shino looked confused. "What was that?"

"Keeper of Secrets means that I can talk and you are the only one listening to what I say until I remove the seal. To everyone else, they will just see me moving my lips and not saying anything at all. It also works for you, but since you are using your jacket, people won't see your lips moving, assuming that I am just acting like a buffoon and you are ignoring me."

Shino nodded. "I assume then that you wish for complete privacy, without making it completely suspicious."

"Yes. That is exactly it. Now about what you asked. I am going to tell you the answers. You already know I am the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails, sealed by the all beloved but not respected fourth Hokage who in his last wish, and this is something I heard but I think it is accurate, he wanted me to be seen as a hero. Fat chance that happened."

"Was it that bad?" asked Shino.

"I can say it could be worse. I was watched over most of the time, the beatings weren't frequent and I had my dream, the dream to become the Hokage and be respected."

"That is a nice dream, though it is a very hard one." Said Shino.

"Yes, but it was a bit of hope I held. Anyway, after saving a little fox from a bunch of assholes, I ended up being thanked in the form of a seal inside a fox hole. When I touched it, I met the Vixens…"

"Your… sexual partners?" asked Shino.

"Well, yeah but that is not just it, they are very powerful and now lot of ninja arts, some even forgotten by ninjas themselves like the Shaman jutsu. But anyway, they wanted me to be their new summoner. But here is the part I don't want people to really know: there was a price."

"What kind of price? Did they ask you to release the Kyubi?" asked Shino.

"I can see how you got to that conclusion, but no. They… killed Kyubi."

Shino looked at me shocked. "They wanted Kyubi dead?"

"Not much wanted, they were indifferent towards the guy, it was more of a way to get me rid of Kyubi's influence and make me more powerful. It also served the purpose of making me an half demon and untie me of Kyubi's sins."

"You mean, if that didn't happened…"

"I would have gone to hell when I died. Hurray for saving vixens and lost arts of sealing. Anyway, because of that I am now a half demon. One with one tail, working for the second, though I can say that I am pretty close."

Shino looked at me carefully. "You look human to me. Am I to assume you have a different form?"

"Yup, but there are obvious reasons why I ain't showing it here." I looked around, to see if anything was paying to much attention to us. I had the small impression that we were being watched, and since I didn't see or sense anyone, that only meant one thing: the Hokage is watching us right now. "Suffice to say that is not really what is bothering me. Well, after a lot of training, I decided to return to keep my promise. And so I g threatened the Hokage into giving me a chance of taking the test…"

"Wait, you threatened the Hokage?"

"Yeah, you see, he wanted information I am not comfortable telling him, so I made him pass four hours in my skin. He barely lasted those four hours. I had to save his ass or else he would suffer one of my beatings!"

"I see our Hokage is not what he used to be, but that doesn't mean…"

"Shino-chan, please don't be mad at me for saying this, but open your eyes: it's the council the runs this city, not the bloody Hokage! He sits in his office doing paperwork While corrupted faggots do what they want. He lied to me in my face when I asked why I was hated! He had the guts to say he didn't know! There is just so much one can take. Trust is earned, Shino-chan, and once lost, it is very difficult to get back!"

Shino looked at me and nodded her head. "I understand. Is that what is bothering you?"

"No… it isn't… actually what bothers me is kind of stupid. You see, we had the team test today. Teamwork was the theme, though my two brilliant partners didn't figured it out!"

"Why? Did they really thought they could take on a jounin alone? They are just genin!"

"Mark my words, Shino-chan, there are people out there who aren't even ninjas and could kill a Kage. But in this case, you are right, they didn't stood a chance. Anyway, Kakashi got them tricked by saying I have two bells here, those who have the bell by the end of the time, pass, the others go to the academy."

"They didn't really fell for that, did they?" asked Shino.

"They did… and when I tried to get them to work with me by sending clones to talk with them, they killed the clones. Moreover, none felt any remorse. It were Sakura words that bothered me. She… she said I was just a demon anyway, who cares about me?"

Shino kept looking and I was so into it I didn't stopped. "I realize, she is right… I am a demon, even if only half of it, but that is the part everybody sees! I felt bad, is this the people I am going to protect! Is this the people I vowed to defend as their new Hokage? Moreover… did anybody cared in this village…"

"I do." I looked at her as she looked determined. "You have been a good friend even if we haven't known each other for a lot of time. You weren't grossed about me and you truly became my first real friend here. So I care for you."

I smiled. Her hearts had made my heart soar and I just wanted to roar in happiness, but I had to contain myself. No need to induce heart attacks on this people yet. "Well, I am just conflicted. On one hand, I promised to be the Hokage. On the other, I don't want to be the Hokage of this people."

Shino thought for a moment and said "Maybe you don't have to be the Hokage, but still be a kage."

"What, like abandoning the village or something?"

"Maybe, you could try to find people you think would follow you and when you have enough, leave. It seems good enough." Said Shino.

"But I don't know if anyone will follow me…" I said.

"Well, I can help you with that. I know a couple of people who can help us, so there. All we need if time… and for you to get stronger if you want to become a Kage. Because even as you are now, you are definetly not a kage."

I laughed. "Don't worry, two tails more should do the trick. Couple with some training of course and I will be kicking ass and taking names in no time." I looked at her eyes before I pulled her into a hug, surprising the bug user. "Thank you. Really. You have become one of the persons I consider precious."

Shino accepted the hug, but when it was over, she immediately asked "What about the vixens?"

"Well, they are precious to me too…"

"They are your lovers aren't they?" was that sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but I need another mate. You see, any and all child I have with them will belong to the clan and will be female. I am okay with that, but I wanted to have a son out here too. I talked with them and they are alright if I find another mate."

Shino looked shocked. I laughed at her face. "Don't be so shocked, Shino-chan. I ain't going to force you into anything. I will admit you catch my eye, but I prefer we build a little bit of trust first before we take any big step. No sense in rushing things right now. I will allow you, if you want, to be trained with me and the vixens. You may learn some new tricks and become even more powerful. What do you say?"

Shino seemed to think on what I said. I could barely hear a buzzing noise that told me she was talking with her insects. Since I never spoke with Kyubi, I was always curious about how it felt to talk with someone that lives in you. How much do they criticize?

"I accept your training offer, it would be most beneficial to learn techniques long lost to ninjas. As for the…" she then blushed, which I thought was really cute. "the… relationship, I need some time to… think about it."

I smiled. That was all I could ask. Then I felt someone coming. "Shino-chan, what level of chakra does your father have?"

"I would say jounin level, why?"

"Because I may have to take of the seal, he is coming." With that, I ended the link between the seals. Just in that moment, a older Aburame appeared.

"Shino, I was looking for you." Said the monotone Aburame.

"Why, otou-san?" I almost gasped at how strict and monotonous Shino-chan sounded.

"Your training as finished already, why aren't you at home?"

"I was hanging out with a friend, otou-san."

It was then the older Aburame looked at me. He seemed to study me and I thought he was going to kill me at some point. However, he just replied "I see. It is good you are making friends, Shino. I thought that you would end up making Jounin without a friend."

"I seems not." I said. "She is a wonderful person. By the way, name is Naruto."

He seemed shocked, and so was Shino. The man said "You know she is a girl?"

"She hides is pretty well, but my nose is kinda like the Inuzukas. I caught what she could never hide."

"I see. I hope you keep being a good friend to my daughter…"

"Wouldn't do it any other way!" I said with a smile.

The older man nodded and left.

"He liked you." Said Shino-chan.

"Really? I couldn't tell, he is hard to read."

"Yes, he is very good at keeping emotion hidden in public. He is actually quite a friendly person in the compound."

"I see… So tomorrow at 7?"

Shino-chan raised an eyebrow and I smiled. "For training! I only have training at 11, so until then I am free. Besides, if you wish, I can present you to Chisuku-sensei. I will warn you, she is a slave driver."

We parted ways. As we did I had the biggest smile on my face. I had a new objective: find those worthy of being saved and put them in a new village. For that I would have to work hard, but what in life comes without work?

Maybe a headache.

********A few weeks later*******

I was BORED! Scratch that, I was REALLY REEEEEEEEEAAAAAALY BOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEED! Our missions sucked ass more than Sasuke. I mean paint a fence? Take out weeds in a garden? Walk the Inuzuka dogs? Why am I doing this useless missions with two dweebs?

And Kakashi was right, he had to train Sasuke. Not that it mattered, the kid was arrogant and Kakashi could hardly teach him anything. Sakura stayed basically the same. Useless, Screaming, useless, stupid, useless, bitchy and did I mentioned useless?

I didn't really cared, I finally obtained my second tail. I am jounin level now in demon form. More than that, I have been training like hell. Specially now I had a protégé of sorts.

Shino-chan was really a hard working girl. She would come whenever she could and wouldn't leave until she couldn't anymore and I had to carry her to her compound. Good thing Shino-chan explained why I had to bring her to her father, because for a moment the buzzing was really frightening. If I had to guess, she was a sure high genin in almost everything. Her greatest improvement were her learning of the Shaman arts, which was both weird and cool.

We have also started a relationship, though we have only really old hands and kissed. Well, we want to take things slow and I can't really expect her to be like my vixens, can I? Still, I have a great time knowing her, like I had no idea she was such a big fan of red bean soup! She almost eats as much as I do ramen, with more delicacy of course.

Anyway, I am getting off track. So now we were trying to catch the devil known as Tora, the cat. I had to say he is impressive for a small cat. But I couldn't shake off that something was wrong, it's scent was… demonic. I decided a little talk with this pussy-san was in order.

So I decided to let my teammates try to tire out the cat first. They truly were pathetic, the cat was practically dancing in their front! Sasuke was panting hard and Sakura was gasping for air. The cat was distracted. NOW!

I jumped and got the cat before vanishing with sunshin away from that place. I then did some hand seals. "Sealing jutsu: Chamber of Secrets!" The area around turned into a huge black room with no doors. Seals all over the walls.

"It is time you reveal yourself, demon. I am the arising Kyubi, and I want to know who you are."

"What if I don't tell you, Kyubi-gaki. Will you try to force me?" the voice was male and harsh.

"No, since I don't know just how powerful and dangerous you are and I don't really want to make enemies with the first demon I meet."

"I see that you are smart. Well, since you went through all the trouble of setting this up, I might as well reveal myself." Said Tora before changing. He now stood nude, small and thin. He had two brown cat like years and tail, which added to his chibi like looks made him look cute. His eyes were yellow and he smirked. "Name is Tora as you know. I am a Neko demon descendent from Nibi herself, Kyubi-gaki."

"You call me Gaki, yet you look far younger than I do. Am I to assume that you have lived more years than me?"

"Maybe… after all, I was here since the time of the Nidaime Hokage! So make the maths. Anyway, you seem respectful enough, tell me how many tails have you secured already?

"Two, I am starting to work on the third."

"Not bad for such a young Gaki."

"Thanks. So why are you…"

"Making myself look like a domestic cat and make you poor genins go after me?" at my nod, he smirked. "Well, it was actually your Nidaime's idea…"

"You were friends with the Nidaime?"

"Yes, Gaki. I was. Anyway, he wanted to have a constant mission that even the weakest of genins could do. The answer was me! I was supposed to pretend to be a running away cat that the genins would chase for a mission, be as annoying as I could to get them pissed and make them work harder."

"So your job is to incentivize genins to work? I can see how we win with this situation, but what do you win?"

"Well, even though my owner as the most tight bone crushing hugs ever, I have to admit she has the best food and bed for me." At my incredulous look, he added "I can see you don't think much of this. Well, before I met the Nidaime, I had to fend for myself, get my own food, try to find places I could sleep in and above all, fighting demons now and then. When you go from that to a life of glamour and luxury, you tend to agree with anything."

"I understand. So are there other demons around?"

"Thinking of building an army or something?" Tora said, with a smirk.

"More like a… hidden village."

"I see… yes there are other demons, but not all are that good. If you want to have an hidden village, I could suggest having some of them in your side."

"Thanks… so what do you think of this village?"

"Making idle conversation now? Well, I can say I don't think much of it. Corruption is most of what sips around here. It all started with the council the Nidaime created."

"The Nidaime created the council?" I asked shocked. I always thought that the Shodaime had created them.

"Yes, it was supposed to help him with his work load. I told him that was a waste of resourses, that they would sooner do things for their own good then for the others. But the old fool said that he trusted this village…"

"What is it with Hokages and trusting this village far too much?" I wondered. First the Nidaime and the council. Then the fourth and the treat him like a hero thing. Then the third and the they won't do nothing to him thing.

"Indeed. Anyway, the Nidaime was right at first, it worked. I actually apologized to the old fool for not believing him. It was when Sarutobi was made the new Hokage that everything went down the drain."

"Why?"

"There was this man, you must know him, Danzo…"

"Oh yes, I know him."

"Well, he wanted to be the Hokage. But when Sarutobi took the place, he got furious and started to undermine is authority, corrupting each and every one of the council members one by one. Now almost everything is under his thumb."

"I see. You are actually quite smart."

"I have lived far enough and have knowledge enough to back it up, but thanks for the compliment. I don't get that many, being a demon and all."

"Everyone likes to be complimented." I said simply.

Tora grinned. "Some more than others, no? Specially for things that they really had no merit on."

I raised my eyebrow a this. "What do you mean?"

"That Uchiha brat." Tora said, his eyes showing how much he disliked the boy. "He is praised for being the survivor, but I was there that night. All he did was run and cry. And while I wouldn't have expected much from such a youngling versus and Anbu captain, he as become obsessed with the title of survivor and last Uchiha. If I were you, I would get rid of him fast, he may become a real pain later.

"I can't. If I act now, I would be thrown out. I want to gather the people necessary for my new village. Only when I am done will I think of killing Sasuke."

Tora nodded. "Should we go back? I think you and I need to get back to mission hall, you get the money, I get my master."

"…right."

And with that, I deactivated the seal, Tora was back into a cat and I went back to my team. Sakura came up and for poor Tora's sake, I put my hands on the cat's ears.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU? WHY DID YOU TAKE TORA AWAY?"

"None of your business, Pink Troll-san! Anyway, what do you care? We have the cat, we can go get our payments so you can spend yours in useless things that won't make you any prettier and get a new mission, so let's go!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Sakura, Naruto is right, we got the cat so let's go guys." Said Kakashi, eye smiling… I am still going to ask how he eye smiles like that one day.

"Hnf." Said Sasuke, in his I'm superior to you crappy pose. I shrugged at this. I can deal with Sasuke later. So we left to the Hokage Office. We soon found team 8, which brought a smile to my face as I saw Shino-chan.

"Hey Shino! How's it handing?" I asked. We had agreed that when in public I would treat her like a boy for secrecy reasons. That and she didn't want Kiba to find out and started harassing her.

"We have been well, Naruto-san. We just got our first C-rank mission." Said Shino.

"Take that, Sasuke-teme! We already have a C-rank while you are probably still doing D-rank missions!" yelled Kiba.

While Sakura screamed at Kiba, I smirked. "You shouldn't speak like that of D-rank missions, you never know what you might find!" Then I whispered to Shino-chan "I will tell you later."

Shino nodded, maintaining the appearance of a typical Aburame. I swear at this point if someone was to look at Tora, he would see the biggest grin on his face at my words.

"Right, let's get a new mission, shall we?" said Kakashi.

"In a minute, I want to speak with Shino." I said looking at her which she nodded.

"Go on, I will catch you later."

Kurenai looked surprised, but shrugged and went of, so did the rest of the team and mine as well. As soon as we were left alone, we walked to a more private corner and started to make out. I activated the link between our seals as I said "God, do I have news for you."

"Tell me."

"You know that cat, Tora? He is actually a demon cat."

"Come on, Naruto-kun, you more than anyone should know not to call someone that." Said Shino and I could feel disapproval.

"What? No really, he is the descendent of Nibi, he said so himself and have been here since the Nidaime!" I said, trying to make her understand.

"That would explain why that D-rank has been around for so long."

"That is not all, there are demons around the village. If I can get them to join me…"

"You would have some powerful allies. I think we should try, but when you are stronger."

"Yeah, I know…" I said as I kissed her once again. "You can't imagine how much I want you."

"Naruto-kun, please, I am not ready yet." Pleaded Shino and I gave in.

"Fine, my bug queen, I shall await for when you are ready."

Shino then made me a question that left me shocked. "Tell me, if you are a demon, does that mean you are going to live forever?"

I looked down. "If I am not killed, by natural means I can't die!"

"That means that at some point, as I grown old, you will stay the same… untouched by time…"

"Yes…" I said as I looked down. I didn't want to reveal this yet, but I had to. "But there is a way around it."

"How so?"

"I… I would mark you as my mate… that way, my demonic chakra would run through your body and turn you into a half demon…"

"So… I would become a fox half demon?"

"Can't say. I became because I was overpowered By Kyubi's demonic chakra, but you may become something else entirely, depends on what type of demon is more close to you."

"… I will think about it…" said Shino. "Thanks… for being honest with me…"

"Hey, I love you, Shino. I can't hide things from you… specially with you helping me with my plan as much as you are."

"Speaking of which, I may have gotten us some allies. Tsume Inuzuka offered to help if you show you are strong enough for her to follow."

"That means I have to ask Chisuku-sensei to double my physical training, or else she will twist my guts before I can even try anything."

"Not a pleasant image, that one."

"It would totally happen, but I am going to get ready. Well, I guess we have to get back to our teams."

"Yes." I could feel the sadness in her voice. "Let's both be done with our missions soon so we can be together sooner."

"You bet." I said in a happy voice as I turned off the link. "See you, Shino-chan."

Shino nodded and she left. I went to meet with my team when I saw them coming towards me.

"Hey, what is up?"

"BAKA, IF YOU HAD COME WITH US YOU WOULD KNOW!"

"Sasuke asked for a higher mission so we all got a C-rank mission. We are to escort a man to the Land of Waves."

"That is it? Doesn't sound so tough." I said.

"Well, met us at the gate in 3 hours, okay Naruto?" asked Naruto with an eye smile.

"Ok." As the others left, I smiled. "6 hours for myself, means I can go get laid and still have time to prepare. What luck!"

With that I disappeared.

********Lemon*********  
>I had just appeared in my room when I was tackled by a blue blur that left my head spinning like crazy. I looked up to see the face of Sonic. She was a blue hedgehog-fox hybrid, having the hair on her back and head all spiky without it actually being needle like. Her greatest asset was her speed which had earned the name Sonic.<p>

"Sonic…" I groaned. "You got to stop speeding into my room like that, you could accidently hurt somebody."

"Oh shut up and fuck me!" yelled Sonic as she tore my clothes. Damn, I need new clothes now. That was the thing with Sonic. She was a great gal, but unless you let her have her way, she could become incredibly pushy.

She lined herself with my cock and in one push I was in! God, Sonic was wet. She was just a fountain and it was going down my cock. It felt like heaven. She started to go up and down on my cock at a fast step. Yup, she was fast, even in bed.

"Fuck, Sonic, can't you take things calmly?"

"You wish, I am all about speed love, and I don't care what you think." She said as she kept going up and down at high speed. God what a feeling! She was so fast it was like my cock was constantly balls deep and was being rubbed at the same time!

We kept a fast pace, even as I felt her coming many times as we went. Sonic was the kind of girl that wants fast and cums a lot! The thing is, she has huge stamina. So me and her had a kind of a challenge. Who could make the other pass out. Well, Now that I have two tails, it is easier to keep up.

I decided to start playing for real, so I released my illusion, making my ears and tails pop out. As soon as my tails were out, I made them rub her clit and ass while my hands played with her breasts. If she was cumming before, she was in a constant orgasm now! A flood that was making my legs wet was coming out of her.

"OH FUCK! FORGOT HOW GOOD IT FELT! HA! HA! FASTER YOU FUCKER! FASTER! FUCK ME!"

"Faster? You are a blur over me but you want more speed?" I asked incredulous.

"HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? OH FUCK, YOU ARE SO GOOD! HAAAAAAAAAA! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! FUCK ME TOO A COMA!"

"You are doing it yourself! Ghng. CUMING!"

And I did, but did that stop her? God now, she kept going on, so now my jizz was joining the flood.

"Ha, time out girl, let me catch my breath…"

"I DON'T SEE ANYTHING STOPPING YOU FROM BREATHING, SO CON'T COME UP WITH BULLSHITTING EXCUSES! HA! HA! GOoOoOD THIS IS GOOOOOOOD! KEEP GOING, HA! HA!"

*********3 hours later********

I was panting hard, sprawled in the bed, while Sonic slept in my chest. She only stopped a moment ago and god was I tired. I got out of her and layed her on the bed. As I was about to leave, I felt someone circling me with it's arms, one black furred hand going for my cock.

"Iris…" I said in a pant.

"Look who is just ready for me." Said Iris. "I hope you are not too tired, because you are going to ram that fucker on me!"

I smirked. "As you wish." And so I turned around and made her face the wall. "But since I just had a pussy marathon, I am going straight to the ass."

"Like that is not what want?" replied Iris, making me hear angels singing just from that. I decided to go gentle, since I was still a bit sensible with the previous cock raping I had experienced. To no avail as the moment I was balls deep on her… I came. Going from something so wet to something so tight does that to a guy.

"Fuck…" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Uau, that was way to fast. You aren't getting soft on me, are you Naruto-kun?"

"Still sensitive. Don't worry, I will show you who is going soft." With that I started trusting while my hands roamed her body, my tails played with her pussy.

"Fuck, you are good."

"I know, Sonic just told me." I replied with a smirk. I loved when my ladies were happy, made me feel proud of myself.

We kept going, gaining speed as we started a different marathon, an ass marathon.

Suffice to say, I didn't think I would make it to the mission.

*******End Lemon******

*******With my team, a few hours late*********

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN, BAKA!" Yelled everyone's favorite Banshee… I really didn't need the extra ringing in my ears.

"So? Sensei is always late." I replied, not really in the mood to fight. I was damn tired.

"Well, Naruto…" started Kakashi in his bored tone. "While I did get late here…"

"HE WAS 3 HOURS, YOU WERE 4!"

I blinked. "Guess Iris ass really is a time machine, didn't even see it flying…" I mused aloud, making a certain one eye jounin to snicker while Sakura bristled in anger.

"HENTAI!" Yelled Sakura as she tried to punch me. Key word tried as I grabbed her wrist, twisted it, and applied a knee to her stomach.

"So, let's get on with it!" I yelled as I started walking. As I did, I heard Tazuna mumble "I like this gaki."

**Author Notes:**

**Lust: **You made Sonic a dominating needy bitch? Nice.

**Delfim: **So? Anyway, I want to warn every of my readers that again it will take a long time until I can upload again. University is a pain, even in holidays.

**Ego: **What are you complaining? There are girls, and booze, and girls, and parties, and girls…

**Delfim: **Should I mention tests, exams, maybe the extra works they make us do? Yeah, it is not just about sex and parties, that is for sure.

**Lust: **But those are the important stuff.

**Delfim: **Why oh why did I create you. Anyway Review please and I hope you liked it.

Peace Out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Delfim:** What's up bros, how is it going? My name is Delfim the Black Kitsune, and I have a new chapter for you perverts how there.

**Lust: **More SEX!

**Delfim: **Ah… no. This one doesn't have… sex. It is the beginning of the wave mission and at some point I will change the point of view!

**Lust: **Wait, I though the story was all in the first person.

**Delfim: **It is, just the person narrating changes as it goes. It will be clearly marked and I thought we could do with another person's point of view.

**Lust: **So anyway, let's go!

**Delfim: **In a minute, now some may think that I shouldn't do this, but people who have read the Rise of the Dark Tamer and Fox may believe some things about me which are not correct. I will tell you now a bit about me which, if you read the story before, you will see it is pretty similar.

I was roughly 18 years old when I first started writing that fanfic, so the age is similar. I am a sarcastic, calm person whose mind proudly works in a different way. I am blond, fit but not muscular from working with my grandma, my BOSS, and I prefer the color blue.

My brother's nickname is Axel, because he hates is original name Filipe. He is mostly a happy person, but instead of being a computer genius he is a musician, being one of the best piano players I have ever heard. Fuck you Mozart, I have Axel. He has autism, but is still the best brother I could ever have.

My parents aren't dead. My father is a judge and my mother works with APPDA, an association that works for the good of autism children and people who suffer from the Asperger Syndrome, I think that is how it is called. Now some of you might say "But you said that Delfim's story in that fanfic was truth!" it is, just not mine. A friend of mine lived through all that and allowed me to use it on my fanfic, as long as he wasn't identified. I was looking for a background story and he offered. At the time he was my best buddy in helping me write. Now he is in Coimbra, in University.

My grandma lives in a farm, as more energy than any teenager I have ever met, she is sneaky as hell, her name is Cidalia and I call her boss. All that was truth.

My uncle is kind of a selfish man, just like in the fanfic. I rarely get to see him or my cousin, though he is a nice enough guy.

I did come close to death, at least once. The details I would rather not specify, except it was a battle, I was arrogant, I went down.

I think that is about it. I don't want to give more relevant info, internet is a shark pool. Anyway, here is the story… wait where is Ego?

**Lust: **He is taking care of the kids.

**Delfim: **WHAT? You guys had kids when I wasn't looking? WTF?

**Lust: **Dude, Ego is doing babysitting to get money. He said something about getting more sugar.

**Delfim face palms.**

**Chapter 8 This sucks.**

I'm pissed. No really I am pissed. I thought this would be better than the D-rank missions. To all little ninjas out there, C-rank missions are D-rank missions that you do outside the fucking walls of your fucking village! I'm sorry for the bad language but seriously this sucks!

And then there is my lovely company: a pink haired harpy… no wait, that is a major insult to harpies. At least they recover from the little roughing I gave Sakura. It has been a freaking hour and she is still nursing her poor wrist and belly! WTF is going on with this useless bitch? The other is the typical guy whose birthday party is celebrated by the sacrifice of virgins in an altar and the skinning of a living cat. Emos out there, pray that you never reach this guy's state. Our sensei is readying porn because he can't get the real deal, it is so sad, and Tazuna is so drunk all I can smell is booze and piss! FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!

Great, I'm starting to regret ever coming to this mission. Scratch that, I'm starting to regret being a ninja all together! Thanks you guys! You assholes made my life just a bit more greyer.

Seriously, I could have pretended to be sick. So what if it is not original? Don't fix what isn't broken! It works but nooo, I'm stuck with wonder team and client for Kami knows how long. And I can't even read cause Kakashi is wary of me and doesn't lend me his book. Son of a bitch.

"So Tazuna, is there a ninja village in the Land of Waves?" asked Sakura.

I snorted. Really? "Why yes, Sakura, of course there is a ninja village. That is why Tazuna here went all the way to Leaf to get ninjas. Because it is perfectly logical to go further for the same if not inferior service, considering that you and Sasuke are in the team. Use your head, you stupid bitch!"

"Now now, Naruto, don't be so rude to your teammate." Said Kakashi in a tone that held no reprimand whatsoever. "To answer your question Sakura no, Wave doesn't have a hidden ninja village. There are only 5 villages like that…"

Great, now I have to hear a monologue about something an academy student would know. Yes, because knowing that there are 5 main armies in the world and you are part of one of them when you become a shinobi isn't something you should know BEFORE you apply for it.

Kami, why? Is it because I am a demon? I'll be good, I promise! I will even have a shrine dedicated to you, and pray, and give donations, and hold ceremonies. FUCK the only thing I won't do is get ass fucked for you! But please, please make my teammates mute so I don't have to hear them!

… well fuck, didn't work. Wait… is that a puddle? No clouds; no rain yesterday or today; too much water for someone to have just spilled some water; no caravans passed to or from Konoha recently so this doesn't pertain a caravan incident… someone is in that fucking pool, just waiting for an ass whopping.

I decided that I was to pissed off for a prank, so I went forward, before the others could come closer to the puddle and dropped a couple of explosive tags near the water. You should have seen Kakashi's eye when he saw them. They were so wide, like a cat when he hears a strange sound. "Get away!" he yelled as he grabbed Tazuna and jumped back. Me? I just jumped to my colleges and threw them back, making them fall on their asses.

The explosion made debris and two dorky brothers fly, which was pretty amusing if you ask me. They fell on the ground, bloodied and dying from the blast, one of them spitted out blood before gurgling "Damn…you…" and with that passed away, soon followed by his brother.

The rest of the group was looking at me in shock. What? Is it so weird that I finished them with a couple of explosive notes? They were imbeciles, what can I say?

"Naruto, you shouldn't have just killed them."

I mean, I wasn't expecting them to die so easy but… wait what?

"Could you repeat that, Kakashi?" I asked, incredulous. Seriously, what the hell did he just say!

"We didn't know what was their intention or their target, you shouldn't have attacked them." concluded Kakashi.

…heh? Heh? HEH?

"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled as I looked at him. "We are ninjas! We are supposed to kill! Whether they had good or bad intentions, they were hiding, in an ambush like situation, and we have to protect our client. It's a kill at first situation."

"Perhaps, but…"

"And take a good look at them! They are the Demon Twin Brothers, Meizu and Gozu! They are worth cash, which is mine since I did all the work!" as I said this, I went to them and took a kunai. Ignoring Sakura's freaked out yell, I severed the heads slowly so as to have them easily identifiable.

"But you didn't know they were the twin brothers, did you?" asked Kakashi.

"I agree that I was lucky it was them. Easy money, I know. But even if it weren't them, we have a client who is a civilian with no kind of combat skills, eliminate all possible threats at earliest possible time so that the rest of the mission can go smoothly. And why are you even berating me when you could interrogate Tazuna to see if he knows something?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes but went to Tazuna while I sealed the dorks' heads. Tazuna couldn't be more obvious know if he had a sigh next to him saying "I fucking got you screwed." The man gave in with little to no interrogation… then again, if I was in a presence of a team where a kid had just blown up 2 guys, had no training whatsoever, and the kid's captain started asking some questions, I don't know if I wouldn't have had spilled the beans. Don't mock until you have walked the other person's shoes, right?

But the funny part is when he started the emotional blackmail. How he would return alone, and probably get killed, but it wasn't our fault: How his wife would cry a river over his bedside, and probably be caught by Gato's man and forced to serve the little pig, but again it wasn't our fault. How his grandson would grow up to hate the leaf village for abandoning him and his family and become and from said hate, plan our demise, but again and of course it wasn't our fault. Tears and everything. If I didn't know he was full of crap, I would have given him an Oscar.

Kakashi then turned to us, with a grave expression on his one and only eye. "Okay, guys, I think we should head back. This is a B borderline A rank mission and you are to green for this kind of mission."

Sasuke started to whine how he wanted to fight stronger enemies, so they should continue the mission while Sakura was indecisive between agreeing with Sasuke and admitting she just wanted to get the hell out of there and go back to Konoha so she could continue being her useless self.

I sighed. Sasuke wouldn't get Kakashi to agree like that! A man like Kakashi is like a special fish: you need the right kind of decoy for them to bite. And I know just what to use.

"Sensei, we accepted the mission already, so it would look very badly on all of us if we were to come back saying we refused to finish the mission because we were scared." First, hit him in the image. As much as I hate to admit, Kakashi thrives on his image to impose authority because with his regular habits, if it wasn't the image, no one would give two shits about him. And finish with something he loves above all: "Besides, think about yourself, after the image, being the sensei of only team of the rookie and passively from the previous year genins to successfully complete a B-rank mission! Gai would be green of envy!"…bragging rights.

Hook, line and sinker. You could almost hear the fantasy playing in Kakashi's mind. Too easy. He actually accepted without another moment of doubt. Now you may wonder if I was complaining so much, why still go?

Well it is because I had an idea: Land of waves has no ninja village. Now it is in a good spot for trading, has water in good quantities and vegetation, so the resources are good, It is close enough to Konoha so if I have to move clans from there it will not be so tough… you guessed it, I am planning to build my future hidden village right around this parts. And hey, if I perform well enough, I probably could get Tazuna to work on the project for a smaller price! It's a win-win-fucking-win situation so far! I would have to consult Shino, but so far I don't see downsides.

Thinking of Shino feels me with dread. I fear what she may choose. If she chooses not to become a demon, it's like she says, she will get old, wither and die. If she chooses to become a demon, what will she become? And what if she loses control to whatever demonic power she gets? What if I have to kill her because of it?

The images kept getting darker and darker. The prospect kept getting worse and worse. I had to thank Kakashi's sudden hand in my shoulder, even though I jumped out of my skin because of it.

"Hey Naruto, you okay? You were spacing out for a while and I was getting worried." Said Kakashi.

"Huh? No nothing, my mind was just torturing me with dreadful images." I answered half heartedly. Some of those images weren't dreadful, they were full Freddie Kruger level nightmarish. I have studied enough demonology to know just what could go wrong with this. "Love interests are the worst."

I intended this to be a silent muttering to myself, but Kakashi heard it. "Love interest, I only ever saw you hanging out with Shino…" then he looked at me suspiciously. "Are you gay?"

While outside I kept calm, on the inside I was laughing my ass off. Another that falls for Shino's disguise, and you call yourself a freaking Jounin?

"I thought that with your ideology of looking underneath the underneath you would have gotten, but allow me to clarify this for you: I am in no way, shape or form gay, though I am a great defender of gay rights."(**Delfim: **That's my position to.)

While Kakashi seemed to consider my words, I started thinking of Shino again… hope her mission is going better than this…

**Change in pov: Shino**

*This is Illusionist, calling scarab. Do you copy, scarab?*

*This is scarab, I am in sector 4, nothing suspicious here, over.*

*Roger, mutt got some suspicious activity on sector 7, I'm going to give him support.*

*Copy that, but it probably just mutt's senses overreacting though. I will continue to survey this sector. Over and out*

As I spoke this last lines, I turned off the communicator and wiped my forehead. The daimyo had apparently left in a business meeting with the daimyo of wind country. As he took a lot of his samurais with him, he feared for the security of the capital so asked for a shinobi team to handle the patrols.

The problem is that it is hot, too hot. The streets are packed with venders, citizens, beggars and such which made it even more difficult. No wonder Kiba was having difficulty, the amount of smells and sounds is disorienting.

In that aspect, I guess I have the advantage. I'm standing on top of one of the shop buildings and my bugs are scouting around, trying to see if there is any suspicious activity. Of course it still is pretty hot, but at least I don't have to deal with so much noise and smell.

Wait a second… my kikaichu…

_QUEEN SHINO!_

_ What is it, Queen Serina?_

Serina was the queen of my kikaichu bugs. Me and her share a telepathic connection, allowing me to easily control the hive. Of course, she will step right in if I start abusing my privileges. The one thing that if find unnerving is how nervous she can be all the time, giving startling yells at the most unpredictable times.

_DIRE KNEWS! THERE IS A DEMONIC CHACKRA SIGNATURE COMING YOUR WAY!_

_ All right, which way is it coming from?_

_ BEHIND YOU!_

I turned quickly, preparing to do something about this demon. Imagine my surprise when laying in a tree behind me was Tora, the cat.

"So you are the one for Kyubi-gaki's eyes?" asked the cat as it transformed into this scrawny little kid, with brown ears and hair, yellow cat like eyes, nude and a smirk in his face. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"When Naruto told me you were a demon, I have to admit I was expecting something different."

This made him smile at me. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know, just not a little kid who looks younger than me. Though I know for a certain that you have lived at least since the Nidaime era."

"Did he told you that to?" asked him, surprised. "Well well well, ain't this interesting. He is the first Kyubi, even if still in the making, to depend so much on a human being."

I narrowed my eyes at this, for I didn't like his tone. "Are you insinuating that is a bad thing?"

"Neither bad nor good. I haven't had the pleasure to see the type of person you are yet, so I won't make any judgment. Though I give you points for the disguise. If it wasn't for my nose, I wouldn't have known you were a girl altogether."

"Naruto said the same thing, I am afraid. I suppose you couldn't offer advice about hiding the pheromones, since I already hide the smell."

Tora grinned in a disturbing way. "Asking my opinion? Just like Kyubi-gaki, you don't care about the fact that I am a demon, old or anything, you just ask. Well, if it is an answer you want, I can't suggest anything sort of filling your skin with male pheromones."

I nodded, expecting as much. "I am curious just how much more powerful is a demon's nose if it can smell what a dog and his partner can not."

"AH, you speak of the dog folk, Inuzuka. Quite rude, they always tried to threaten me with their dog partners whenever they caught me."

"In their defense, you are a very annoying and hard to catch cat."

"What can I say? It is my to be tough to catch! But about your previous question, it is not a question of potency, rather what we tend to catch! Animal senses are prepared to catch scents around them, because that is what you can find the most around you here on earth." At this he took a deep breath. "Scents… we demons come from hell. In hell, the smells are of burned or rotten flesh, ash and smoke. Our noses are not prepared to catch scents, but pheromones so that we can know if there is a dangerous male around or if there is a willing female nearby."

I nodded as I processed this information. It made sense. Evolution in different ways. Both developed according to their environments. But wait a second…

"Does that mean that, in a middle of a crowd, a demon's nose is as affected as a dogs'?"

"Busted. You are quite the clever minx. Indeed if you were down there, in the crowd, I would have never been able to find you with all the smell and noise. But since you are up here and alone, finding you is easier."

"I see. That explains some of the mysteries that clouded my mind. I thank you for this information." As I said that, I turned back to watch the Kikaichu patrol.

"Is there something else on your mind?" asked Tora. "Something like the turning of one into a demon?"

I turned to him, eyes wide. "How…"

"I was lucky. My owner was just taking me away when I caught glimpses of your conversation. Enough to pierce it together." He said with a smile. "He must really love you, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because this form of mating, a demonic mating, creates a bond like no other. You will see his past, experience what he lived, learn what he did. And so shall him. This is a commitment that unifies you far a brief moment, enough for an unbreakable bond to be created! There are demons that never mate, with fear of their secrets being exposed to the wrong person."

"What?" I was shocked. Floored even. I didn't know the significance of this. Naruto's explanation was brief, he didn't mention all this. "Naruto didn't mention anything remotely close to this magnitude."

"Honestly, I think he didn't know." Said Tora. "Between you and me, he is still green behind his ears. Hell, I bet I was the first demon he met face-to-face, with the way he addressed me and all. Don't be harsh on him, information on demon rituals and secrets is scarce."

"I see." Then I decided to get a few doubts out of my chest. "Is it truth that I could become just about any demon?"

"Yup, though if you allow me an educated guess…" Tora then seemed to come closer to her and take a whiff near her. "With all those bugs you share your body with, my guess is you will become a bug demon. Now here is the good news: it is extremely unlikely, since your connection is with bugs, that you become a black widow demon."

"That bad?" I asked surprised.

"Their venom is both lethal and acidic. If it doesn't kill you outright, it melts you from the inside out. Her skin is tough as fuck and they have no form of conscientious mind whatsoever. It moves, it is eatable." He explain, grimacing as he did. "So it is good news there is absolutely no chance of ever becoming like that. The bad news is… you can become something far worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there is this bug demon called a mantis demon. Nasty ones, that are, always hungry and horny. They go after males, fuck them until they are spent, then eat them alive." Tora shivered. "And they are fast as fuck! It is virtually impossible to escape a mantis demon once she sets her eyes on you. Fortunately most are dead. The old Kyubi did something right after all."

"… how probable is it that I may become one of these mantis demons?"

"Heck should I know, mathematics is not my specialty. But if you want my honest opinion, I say five percent give or take."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I commented.

"Considering most of the others are for the rest of the demon lore and that 5 percent is one of the biggest percentages you have right now… well, you guess what I am trying to say but hey, don't stress! I know you won't become one of them."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, trying to grab some hope.

He grinned, showing his pointy k9. "Think of it as an instinct I have." Then he returned to cat form and went away.

It was at that point my communicator started beeping.

*Scarab, this is Illusionist, Mutt is unconscious. They started serving lunch here and he was right next to a curry shop. *

*Roger, Everything is calm here. How is Eagle Eyes?*

*Eagle eyes is fine, she is returning for a break. Met us near sector 5.*

*I am on my way.*

With that, and my mind filled with new questions, I went to meet my team.

**Change pov: Naruto.**

We were now on a boat, crossing a river in silence. The air felt tense, like it was going to wrap around our necks and choke us kind of tense. I was always trying to detect the smell of a demon who may have set this place as his land, so I can either convince him to join us… or kick his butt out of this place! If I want to make a hidden village, first I have to make this place MINE!

But the mood was unsettling. Fog so thick you could stab it with a knife and it will bleed smoke, without allowing you to see jackshit, no clue what was around us, too quiet it was unsettling and the jounin of the group was readying porn like he was in his own bedroom! Doesn't it make you feel warm and secure when the guy supposed to watch over your life doesn't give a shit?

Suddenly, an enormous shape could be seen through the fog. I have to give credit to Tazuna, as the bridge became more visible, cause it was HUGE! The kind that Chuck Norris wouldn't be able to break in one it… who the fuck is Chuck Norris anyway? But the sight made my resolve of hiring Tazuna all the more firm. If he can build this COLOSSUS, then a hidden village shouldn't be so tough.

"Uau, it's huge!" yelled Sakura.

I reacted before I even thought. I just had to shut up the harpy before somebody heard us! So I grabbed her mouth and squeezed it while whispering "Shiu, you pink haired bitch, do you want us to get caught? If that is the case, then please die so that you don't endanger us!"

Seriously, how stupid can you be? In the middle of this fog and yelling? Might as well put a sigh saying "Hey, Missing nins, easy pickings HERE! Now with more pink and broodiness!"

"Sakura, Naruto is right, keep your voice down. We are in enemy territory." Scolded Kakashi, not even taking his eyes from the book.

Yeah, you seem like you are worried about the situation. FUCK THAT!

It was far too late for me when we finally reached the shore. Sakura kept sending death glares at me all the way and I was getting too frustrated. And don't you dare mock my patience! I am a demon, we are not made to be patient!

I looked around as I stepped out of the boat. Hell the only clue I was on land was the soft ground beneath my feet! I can't see shit cause of this motherfucking fog! The Yellow Flash could be strip teasing with Might Guy and Iruka, no one would notice… that actually would be hilarious. I can just imagine Kakashi's face if that happened.

Suddenly, I heard the distinct sound of leafs being stepped on. So reacting on instinct, I threw a kunai there. Sakura screeched in fear while the rest tensed. I gave a few steps forward only to find a bush with a trembling bunny running out of it.

"NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU SCARE THE POOR BUNNY?"

Ignoring the poor attempt at my ear's life, I looked at the bunny in thought, noticing one strange thing: it's fur was white… in the middle of the summer, his fur is white… it must have been kept in cold temperatures to keep the white fur… but it's summer, so it can't be just a wild bunny… could it have been used for…

Suddenly I heard something that broke my train of thoughts right there and then: a whirling sound coming towards us. I turned only to go wide eye. I mean, it's a huge motherfucking sword flying towards my neck! If that doesn't shock you FUCK YOU cause it did me! I thought for a second that it might have been a genjutsu but I am not willing to find out!

While Kakashi yelled at everyone to get down, I just crouched and watched the sword zip over me. Boy does that get your heart pumping as I felt the breeze it produced in its wake. There goes the genjutsu theory. I looked to see everyone on the ground, Kakashi having brought Tazuna with him. Well, at least the client is safe… for now.

As I looked back, the sword imbedded itself on a tree near us, showing us that yes, it is a real neck cutting sword that just sailed by us. Then a guy wearing… is that a pajama? Those have to be the freakiest pants I have ever seen. And for the record, if you are a guy, don't appear for a battle shirtless. I don't care if the girls dig the style, the rest of us doesn't! If it was a girl, sure go ahead, but not guys come on!

He turned his head towards us, showing his face covered in bandages and… no eyebrows? That's new, but looks really freaky. NO! Must… not… be…judgmental! People have been doing that in regards of yours truly, I can't just fall in the same category.

"So he sent you, Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist!" growled Kakashi.

WAIT! Stop the movie… demon? This guy is a demon? BULLSHIT! I can't smell it, he is human! Perhaps it is a title. Well if it is, then he must be good. Maybe I should think of getting him on our side… after I teach him a lesson.

"Yo ASSHOLE!" I yelled making him turn to me. "Are you freaking retarded? Do you think that is how you are supposed to use a sword, you idiot? Swords are to be kept in the hands of the wielder who must use them as an extension of him or herself, not throw like it's a freaking giant boomerang!"

Everyone stared in shock. WHAT? After training with the loyal weapons, I kind of grew very fanatical about weapons. Seriously if you are going to use it, might as well do it right! What he just did is both dangerous to the blade and the enemy could have grabbed the blade and then he would lose it! To all weapon wielders out there: take care of your weapons.

Zabuza then started laughing. "A green ass genin thinks he can tell me how to use my sword, how sweet."

Green genin my ass! Green SAGE, at most! And don't you dare ignore what I just told you, that sword deserves far better! I took a few steps towards him. When I'm done with him…

"Everybody, guard the bridge builder! I will deal with Zabuza." Ordered Kakashi as he pulled his headband down, showing the Sharingan.

…thanks a lot, douchebag. Not only do you go ahead and take my fun, you send me towards the other two losers and client and you also thief mode! Now even if you need help, I won't help! Cause if I start using jutsu, monkey sees, monkey does and I will not have my jutsu stolen like that. Screw you, even monkeys work to learn what they see others do, you prick! I will just watch from the side lines.

"Oh, so I get to see the Sharingan this soon! I'm honored." Said Zabuza before he somehow picked the sword that was under him and vanished.

OH FUCK ME! NOT A GHOST WANABE! Sure my fear of ghosts is considerably smaller thanks to the Phantom Illusionists, but they still freak the fuck out of me, always appearing and disappearing, always trying to hunt the shit out of us. This sucks!

Then killer intent fills the place… well this is refreshing. I was tired of the normal mood already, so this is actually much better. It is a nice change from wet and humid air, that is for sure. Well, my teammates don't seem to agree but hey, who cares about them anyway.

It was actually kind of funny, Tazuna just trembled, and I have to give the old man some credit, I saw ninjas piss their pants from less. Sakura was near lala land. Look at her she is wobbling on the place she is standing! If I were to poke her on the side, she would work like an inverted pendulum. Ding dong ding dong.

And Sasuke is… is he going to kill himself? That kunai is coming awfully close to his throat. Oh sweet Jesus it's a miracle! Sasuke is going to kill himself! Die, die, die…

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. "I'll protect you guys."

SON OF A BITCH! Couldn't you just wait for him to die before you give the motivational speech? GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Now Sasuke is confident, Sakura is still in lala land, thank god for that, and I have to deal with both! Wait, Chunin exams! Must… keep… them… alive.

I know it is wrong to leave you in suspense but I really need to get this of my chest: can there be bigger torture to your emotions than having to protect people that you hate so fucking much you would murder them and their entire lineage so that things like them could never exist. Kill, not kill, kill, not kill… fuck my emotions are going on a roller costar.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Said Zabuza appearing in the middle of us.

In my defense to the following actions, I told you that I hate this kind of stuff.

"OH THAT'S IT!" I yelled as I kicked him square in the nose, sending him away from us. "GET THE SUCK AWAY YOU GHOST FREAK WANABE, I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR GAMES!"

Zabuza was obviously startled, much more because I broke his nose with that kick. Then he tried to remain calm by stating "Tsk, lucky shot, kid."

Really? You appear in between us and you didn't expect retaliation? What were we supposed to do, give you flowers or something? That is not how the order goes: first you die, than we dig up the grave and then we get you flowers you fucking imbecile! Demon of the mist, yeah right.

Kakashi rushed to Zabuza and folks here it got weird, so here is the abbreviated version: Kakashi cuts Zabuza, Zabuza bursts in water, then Zabuza cut Kakashi in half, then Kakashi turns into water, and a kind of weird dance of killing and puffers set in. What are you Houdinis trying to do, bore us to death? Good job then, you have achieved that goal for me.

And then I lost all respect I still held for Kakashi. No one, and I mean no one, makes the idiotic mistake of facing a water specialist… by jumping away and landing on the biggest body of water in the place! He was asking for it, and got lucky, cause all Zabuza did was trap Kakashi in a bubble. For future reference, unless your job is to trap the enemy, killing is more intimidating than trapping. Just saying.

"Give me the bridge builder or he dies!" yelled Zabuza.

Meh, kill him. It's not like I own him anything, so doesn't bother me all that much. And I need a team for the chunin exams, sensei is not included in the package.

"Guys, get Tazuna and run away, keep him safe and call for backup from the village." Yelled Kakashi, even though it should be impossible, cause the asshole is in a bubble made of water.

But that didn't bother me at the time. I was like HELL FUCKING NO! Did he forgot that I was the one who kicked his ass? Does he even remember what I told him? I'm fucking sick of this, I need to vent. So I started to do some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu."

A puff of smoke that even blinded me appeared. Seriously, what is up with the smoke thing? Why does everything as to involve a cloud of smoke? It blinds the opponent, but it blinds me too! Got focus though.

From the smoke came a beauty. She was a petite, considering she was roughly my size… yeah I know I'm fucking small, I'm still a growing teenager. White fur all over her body, silky in texture covering everything except two things: her nipples, which where perky in her B-cup breasts and her pussy. She had a smile on her face as her single eye, the one not covered by a pirate eye patch, shined just as much as the sapphire in her head.

"Good morning, master Naruto." Said the newcomer with a bow. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Masamune, I need your qualities for this match." I replied, keeping my eyes on the enemy.

"I understand, I shall be your weapon then." And with that she started to shine before her existence flew to my fight hand. Now I was grabbing another kind of beauty, a samurai like sword that was thin and long, longer then my arm. The metal was simple and only a true master swordsman would realize just how deadly this weapon could be.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at this. "I have heard of summons that can turn into weapons but… Are you sure that sword suits you? Too thin and too long, you won't be able to wield it."

I smirked." Fool, this is the legendary Masamune, this blade makes your sword look like a trinket from a cereal box. And I will show you just how much my statement is truth."

**Author Notes:**

** Delfim: **MOTHERFUCKING DONE! God I'm spent.

**Lust: **You did jack shit! You just wrote Naruto whining!

** Delfim: **You SHUT THE FUCK UP! Remember who created you.

**Lust: **…sorry mom.

**Delfim: **Da Fuck? MOM? I'M A GUY!

**Lust: **You gave birth to me. Congratulations, you are a mommy!

**Delfim: **That is totally fucked up. Oh well, review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Delfim: **Hey bros, how is it going? Delfim the Black Kitsune here with more goodness!

**Ego: **Naruto entered Sephiroth mode BIATCHES! Shit just got real!

**Delfim: **Have you been eating sugar again?

**Ego starts to cry: **Lust took all my sugar, daddy. She is so mean…

**Delfim: **You mean she is looking out for you. You can't eat just sugar. Where is that girl anyway?

**Lust runs in front of Delfim and Ego, so fast they hardly saw her. Then she passed again, in the opposite direction. Finally she went around the two of them screaming: **MORE SUGAR!

**Delfim: **What the… Lust?

**Lust stops, foaming at the mouth: **SUGAR need SUGAR loots of sugar and COCK, need more COCK! My brain is screaming and my pussy is drolling need MORE!

**Lust runs away again.**

**Delfim facepalms: **What's with my personalities and sugar?

**Ego: **I don't know. Go figure…

**Delfim: **Anyway, there is a challenge I wanted to give you guys. If you read my One shot for Psucode Samurai, then this is the challenge. I would take it myself but I am busy.

Naruto in the Pokegirl world before he returned. You have the guidelines there, like which is his starter, some of the pokegirls he caught and just who helped him in the fic, the rest is free, except I don't want him to have a fox pokegirl. Take it as my way to sa life ain't fair. I passed through the same thing.

Naruto is back, he has pokegirls, he is confident, he causes chaos. You know more or less how he behaves from my one-shot, take it from there. He is allowed to recover pokegirls from his special device, which I leave to you to explain, except he won't have a fox pokegirl…

Alright give it a shot and PM me if you do. I want to read it.

**Ego: **And on that note, let's go to the chapter.

**Chapter 9 A Battle of Demons**

I kept my eyes trained on Zabuza and my other senses broad out. I knew that one slip and he would take the advantage of it, which I could not afford. I may wield a better blade, but the skill of the swordsman is also a very important factor, and he definitely had enough experience to be better than me.

_Be careful, Master. Even with me, there is only so much you can do. Don't be cocky._

I smirked as I heard her words in my head. This was the true power behind the Loyal Weapons: Telepathy with their wielders, offering advice and help in battle.

Zabuza seemed to get tense. No doubt even though my sword looked longer than it should be, that he would not be tricked. Moreover when he had to look out for my sensei so he wouldn't run away from the bubble. Damn, there goes one possible advantage. His stance suggests that he is preparing to defend himself rather than advance, but appearances can be deceiving. He has to have a better plan than just wait for me on top of water.

And he did have a different plan. "Alright, let's see how you do with this!" He then did some one-handed hand signs and said "Water Clone!"

One water clone came out of the water, making me sweat drop as I saw it. My senses didn't detect anything else, so I had to ask "That's it? You call a clone? That's really it?" is this guy for real?

"Meh, not like you can kill this one anyway." Said Zabuza.

Now that I remember that battle, and with all the experience I have, I know I could have done things differently. I could just wait for his clone to attack, allowing me the advantage because as long as he is in the water, he still expels chakra, no matter how little, and I don't, so at one point both clone and original would have to move from their position or risk losing control of their techniques and fall down the water from chakra exhaustion, or simply from boredom. But I had and still have a miniscule problem: I have no patience.

His attitude is seriously pissing me off! Can't kill this one, huh? I will show him, I will make him regret his words! This were the only thoughts in my head as I gripped the sword tighter in my hand.

"Here I go!" I yelled as I swung my blade and rushed at the clone, my vision tunneling at the speed. Masamune is the deadliest weapon both because she can make the biggest newb into the greatest of swordsman, but because she rushes your body with so much power, augmenting your physical prowess in such way, that you easily become arrogant when you wield her.

I ducked under his high swing, snorting to myself. You know you are facing an arrogant swordsman when he tries to kill you by shopping of your head with an attack from the front, for it is the easiest to avoid and the easiest to block as well. After that, I made a single circular step, cutting the clone in two by the hip.

_Master, watch out!_

As he dispersed into water, I was hit by a water ball from the side, which threw me away and actually hurt my shoulder a bit. Zabuza had launched a "Water Bullet" when I killed the clone and I had to face palm for not considering that the original would try something while I dealt with the clone. After all, this is a jounin we are talking about. I got up and glared at him, putting myself in position to fight.

"You know, you look like you would be fun to fight." Mused Zabuza as another clone appeared behind him. The clone then took his position keeping Kakashi in the bubble. "Let's see what you got!" with that, he rushed towards me as I kept my stance.

Zabuza brought his blade down in a powerful arc. I side stepped and made a horizontal swing which he blocked only for me to twirl around him and try to hit him again, with no success as he rolled forward, avoiding my hit. I brought my blade down only for him to turn and block with his blade horizontal held in one hand as he tried to punch me, only for me to squat under the punch and kick him on the side of his left leg. As he fell, he pushed his sword into the ground to gain balance and to protect himself from another swing of my blade. I put my feet on his chest, though, and pushed him away.

"Damn kid, not bad." Complimented Zabuza. Before you start saying "Of course he said that…" and going on about me making this look good for me, let me say that I am not that kind of guy! I try to keep things as truthful as I can and I daresay I could have done better if I knew then what I know now.

"You too, Zabuza, though it is annoying that I can't get a clean hit." I mocked with a smile. There is nothing that irritates people more than the calm smiley guy that is just goofing around in the battle field.

Zabuza ran towards me as I ran towards him. I trusted my blade and since my weapon was longer, he had to block with his blade, putting it in his front as a shield as I kept trying to stab him over and over. He seemed to wait for the right moment, as at one of the trusts, which I couldn't tell you which one as I wasn't counting, he brought his weapon up, pushing mine up too in the process and kicked me in the stomach with all his foot, and a reverse of before happened as I was throw back by the kick.

_Master, he is coming again! _

I fell on my feet, but I had to block an attack from above as Zabuza wasn't going to let me recover. But this wasn't the first time I faced someone better than me. Now that I think about it, I almost always faced someone better. So I was used to deal with tight spots. He soon was raining attacks from me, from above, from the side, wherever and whenever he could while I defended at best.

I gave a few steps back, keeping tabs on how much closer I was to land. For this to work, I had to be out of the water and him in the deeper part of the lake. The first one was easy, the second one, not so much but I had a plan. So when I finally was near the lake, I started pushing chakra into my body, using the basics of Chakra Fighting Style to empower myself, as the blue aura attested to, and pushed him away. I let him get up as I pushed chakra into my blade.

"I have to admit, you aren't half bad." Said Zabuza. "You can call yourself genin, at least. But you made a mistake kid. You never let your enemies get their bearings back."

"Unless that is part of the plan." I retorted as I trusted my blade into the water. Masamune hummed as the blade vibrated a bit. Suddenly the whole surface of the water was trembling and Zabuza hardly held himself onto it. Vibration Pulse, an ability that makes just that, vibrations. It might sound useless, except the more power you put into it, the more vibration you create, making it possible to create earthquakes or tsunamis without using elemental chakra. For my idea, this was enough.

I then pushed chakra into the blade and prepared myself. This one was going to be a sure hit. "Crescent Blade Wave!" I yelled as I made a horizontal arc with my blade. The wave kept getting bigger and bigger as it neared Zabuza. I saw that Zabuza tried to get out of the water, but the turbulence on the surface made it too difficult. I watched with anticipation as the light was now looking like a crescent moon, so bright I couldn't even see Zabuza.

But the wave passed through where Zabuza was supposed to be, leaving nothing in there. I was confused. It was powerful, but not enough to obliterate him, much less without any sort of blast or something. The wave died down just as the trembling stopped. Then Zabuza's hand emerged from the water and he got back up.

"*gasp*Damn kid *pant* if I didn't let myself*breath* fall inside the water I*wheeze* would be done for. That is some*pant* dangerous skills you got there." Gasped Zabuza, his breathing hard probably because of the scare and not from tiredness.

I seethed. One miserable little detail and it blew my plan! It would have been an easy victory for me too! But nooo, now I got to face Zabuza with one, two maybe three less trump cards in my sleeve! Just my luck!

_Don't stop now, Master. Pursue the attack!_

I tried to do just that and take advantage of the situation as I rushed to Zabuza. Just as I was about to get him, both me and Zabuza had to jump back as a Water Dragon almost hit us both.

"What?" asked a surprised Zabuza.

"The trembling of the water destabilized your clone." Explained Kakashi as he walked closer, kunai in hand. "Guess I am back in battle."

"Oh yuppie. As if I needed you now." I mocked. Inside I was yelling at myself about the fact that I forgot about him. Not so much about forgetting a comrade, don't misunderstand me, but because I let one detail slip my mind and in battle, this kind of slips my lead to your death. "Look why don't you go back to the genins while I deal with Zabuza, Kakashi? I am having too much fun."

"Naruto, he is a Jounin. You have to let me fight!"

"I was the one that kicked your ass in the genin test!" I yelled, turning to him. "I may not have your experience, but I know what I am doing, unlike you mister 'Let's fall on the lake when facing a water using JOUNIN!'"

_Master!_

"I made one mistake, which will not happen again." Continued Kakashi. "But you"

"I what?" I asked, not even trying to keep my anger out of my tone. "I what? What is wrong with me, huh?"

_Master!_

"You aren't ready for him!"

"The hell I am, do you know how much I have been training to face guys even tougher than Zabuza?"

"This isn't your responsibility, it's mine, so let me handle it."

"No you let me…"

_MASTER, TO YOUR LEFT, WATCH OUT!_

"Water Style: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!"

Zabuza's voice cut into our argument and when we turned it was too late. A huge vortex was coming towards us. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the jutsu while I just said "Fuck…"

The vortex hit with a strength I didn't though possible for a water jutsu. I was thrown in a whirl, basically breathless, and completely dizzy, my hand gripping Masamune as if it was a safe line. I could no longer tell where up and down where. I knew I had to do something, or I might end up in pretty bad shape as I could see trees around me as I was twisting away. The blue aura flared as I pushed as much chakra as I could through my body and forced it though the vortex, directly at the source, still gripping Masamune tightly in my hand.

Zabuza barely evaded my blade as I came out of the vortex and took a swing at him. In fact, if he hadn't jumped back, I would have cut his neck, of that I am sure. This of course cancelled the jutsu, which was a good bonus as I landed precariously on top of the water, still dizzy.

"That's impossible!" gasped Zabuza. "No one can do that. No human can! The vortex should be too powerful!"

"It was." I panted as I explained. "But… not enough… for me…"

Zabuza snorted. He didn't want to believe that a kid would do what not even him or any of the others of the seven swordsmen could do. But this didn't mean he would bow down and give up. Let it not be said that Zabuza was a coward, for he would never cower before anything, even the unknown.

"Very well, kid. Let's see how much longer you can stand."

I was berating myself as I gripped my blade as hard as I could, hand slowly trembling. How could I let myself be distracted in the middle of battle? I was clearly asking for this, to take one powerful blow for my disregard. But now I could hardly stand. I knew that if I wanted to win, I would have to reveal my tails and fight to my full power, and even then I might not make it, since my body took one hell of a blow.

And Zabuza wasn't helping. Once again he rained blows on me: one down arc, which I defended by bringing my blade up, only to get a kick in the ribs or a side slash, which forced me to duck, only for him to punch me with his free hand.

Damn, I can't release my demon power unless I get some distance from him. I need to focus. So I knew that yet again I had to use one of Masamune's special abilities. Pushing chakra into it, I vanished from my place as Zabuza was about to cut me in half.

As I reappeared away from him, I sighed. A teleporting technique almost if not on par with Yondaime's Yellow Flash, only it spends a lot of chakra. Well, human chakra, at least. But I was going for my demon chakra, things were about to get fun.

I felt the power flowing from the seal to me. A power both addicting and alluring. I felt a rush as my muscles vibrated. My previous wounds quickly healed as I stood up, now back to full power. I my hears get furry and pointy, I felt my senses evolving. Being a kitsune was something else all together. Finally, I felt two tails rip their way out of my back.

Zabuza turned around only in time to see my tails burst. He was gasping. "A Jinchuuriki? No, even their 'extra' limbs are made of chakra, not real fur, what are you?"

"I am a half demon, Zabuza." I answered. "And you are facing certain death."

With that, I started putting my chakra into the blade, which made Masamune actually vibrate. She loved my demonic chakra, so whenever I pumped it into her, she almost purred… except she isn't a cat, which makes this all the more hilarious.

I started teleported behind Zabuza, I started flashing strikes after strike on him as he defended as best he could, stepping back as I pressed advantage. I soon teleported again and he had to duck under my swing only for me to teleport to his front and make a up turned swing, which he avoided by jumping. As he was about to fall, I made a single flashing slash and reappeared behind him, cuts appearing everywhere on his body making water spurt out… wait water?

_To your right!_

I blocked a blade only to sidestep and hit Zabuza's head with the guard of the blade, making him stumble away before he fell butt first on the water due to the strength behind my next strike, which came down on his sword.

_Press attack, don't let him recover!_

I tried to stab him but showing amazing control he rolled on top of the water and avoided but not the side gash to his cheek. He got up just as I teleported behind him, cutting him from the left shoulder to his right hip, making him yell in pain.

As I was about to cut him in half, he disappeared and left a puddle of water which fell in the lake. "So this is the Mist's Substitution Technique, huh?" I asked out loud. "Come on, Zabuza, don't run away from me yet!"

"I ain't running away from you, kid." The voice came from land and I looked to see him straightening himself. "Just recovering a bit."

_He weakened! This is your chance!_

I nodded as I did a one handed symbol. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." 6 clones appeared around me. "Now, Zabuza, you will face my ultimate technique."

"Oh yeah, kid? What's that, 6 clones boring me to death?" asked a false bravado Zabuza.

"No, it's called Crescent Blade Assault!" And with that, my six clones dispersed around Zabuza and started making flashing slashes: From one side to another, leaving series of gashes on his body as Zabuza tried to keep up. As he did, I prepared my blade and did a Crescent Blade Wave, which got Zabuza right in the… sword.

I could see Zabuza gasping and putting the last of his strength into holding his ground. In the end he was throw away, tired, chakra less and his sword now had a huge gash on it.

"*Gasp* been in this life for 24 years…" said Zabuza. "Never *pant* did my blade *wheeze* ever got a *pant* single scratch."

I came closer to the man. In truth, this man had gained my respect. He may have just been my true test ever since I came back. He proved that I still had a long way to go. That I still had a long road before the idea of a village and of being Kage could settle in. I was about to ask him info on Gatou when needles just flew to his neck. Wait what?

"I thank you for helping me kill this dangerous foe." Said an hunter nin from mist as he appeared. "Without you, things would have been that much tougher."

I nodded, though I was seething. Nice going, jackass, you just made me lose my info. You could have let me question him first. And thanks for coming only when the job is done to.

"I must now dispose of the body, farewell."

Of course he had to just let others do his job and… wait a second… dispose of the body?

_Master, he is escaping!_

I turned but I was too late as the hunternin disappeared away in a poof of smoke. Damn, I was so immersed on my own thoughts I let an enemy escape. How careless was I being that day? Geez, too many mistakes at once.

"SENSEI!"

I groaned as I heard Howler Monkey's voice. As I did, Masamune returned to her kitsune form and said "Since I am no longer required, I will return to the clan."

"Yeah, thanks. I will reward you later." I promised her. Without her, I would die, so I was really grateful to her.

"I will hold you to that." Said Masamune as she disappeared.

I turned to see that Kakashi wasn't so bad. He was sitting on the ground, laying against a tree, unconscious with various gashes and wounds that were bleeding, but with the technique we were hit, I thought he would be a hell of a lot worse.

I knew I had to return back to my previous form. I don't know if they saw me yet, but better not risk it. So I returned back to human, feeling wobbly and dizzy from the fight and chakra drain.

"Alright, Pinky, Sasugay, you carry Kakashi…"

"Why don't you carry him?" asked Sasuke.

"YEAH, WHY DON'T YOU?"

"Hello, just been in a fight?" I asked rhetorically, too tired to give a shit. Well, I wouldn't anyway, but still… I then came towards Tazuna and leaning on him, I said "You mind giving me a hand as we go? I am far to tired to walk on my own and I don't trust those two."

"Sure, just hold yourself there, boy. You took quite the beating." Said Tazuna as he helped me.

Yeah, one hell of a beating, for both sides.

****A few days later*****

We were now in Tazuna's house. Our arrival was met with screams of fright from Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, who was really helpful as she allowed us this room for me and Kakashi to recover. Even though I wasn't too bad physically, the demonic chakra taking care of that, I was still pretty roughed up psychologically and my chakra was low.

Kakashi was quite bandaged, only letting one eye be shown, he was pretty roughed up, but he would make full recovery, I made sure of that when I summoned Sakuya before and had her heal the guy. She made it so his healing would be accelerated, since forcing healing at this point, with his chakra so low, could be fatal to him.

As he groaned, I said "Finally back, Dushebag, you almost got us both killed!"

Kakashi mumbled incoherently before he gasped and said "Where is Zabuza?"

"Alive, he escaped due to the help of an accomplice." I answered truthfully. "No thanks to you. Had you kept yourself out of the battle and he would be dead or captured at the very least."

Kakashi then sighed. "But everything is okay, right? He is gone…"

"No everything is NOT okay! We nearly died, Kakashi! We were damn lucky! What is wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same." He said as his eye turned to me. "You have been a lot more aggressive lately, Naruto. Care to shed some light into it? Why are you acting like you hate me and everybody else?"

"I don't… I… you know what, I don't know." I answered truthfully, though still yelling. "I guess it's the stupid missions, and the teammates, and the villagers and everything that has been pissing me off! We do chores every day, I hardly get to train with you, my sensei, I have to work with people I hate while the villagers keep getting more and more bold, and I gave the one I love a very difficult choice which may make her hate me! I feel like nothing is going as I wanted and I am getting fucking sick of it!"

With that I punched the wall, making a hole there and bruising my knuckles. As I gritted my teeth in pain, I heard him say "Well, the chores aren't my idea, but the Hokage's, so complain to him. Second, I warned you that I would have to train Sasuke and why, so don't throw that one on me. Third, well sometimes you just have to swallow the toad and be done with it. It's unpleasant, it sucks, but you do what you got to do. Fourth, the villagers are only getting bold because you allow them, try to stay out of their hair and you will see that they won't actively seek you out anymore. Finally, if this person loves you, she will do the right choice… unless you were a real dick with her, cause then forget it."

I looked at him in surprise. He chuckled. "Not expecting me to answer your rage with logic? I find that if we can rationalize with ourselves, we can actually control our emotions easier. It doesn't work for everyone, but it's a good strategy. Besides I have been worried about you."

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Of course!" He said with an eye smile. "As powerful as you are, you are still my genin. I worry about you more mentally than physically. I understand that working with people you hate can do much bad to one's psyche, so I was worried you would snap and do something you would regret, but if I just offered my help right out of the blue, you would have just gotten worse. You had to come and accept my help at your own time for it to work."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"It is not that uncommon for ninjas to feel frustrated by their jobs. Most ninjas searched for psychiatric help at least once in their life time, specially the stronger ones. And you are definitely strong, Naruto. That is too strong for the type of missions we have been doing up until now. Though this one might just be your type."

I breathed deeply. It was weird to know he cared, but it made me feel better. I realized that my bad humor made me over criticize everything and turn me bitter towards things. Damn, I needed something to help me, something to distract me. That is when it hit me, an idea that made me hope.

"Kakashi, since there was a A-rank ninja in this mission, we can call for backup, right?" I asked, trying to prove my theory.

"Well, yeah I suppose, but do you really think we need…"

"Oh absolutely!" I answered before he could finish. "We need another team… for the sake of our mission... and my psyche… and the safety of my teammates…"

"Okay, I get it." He said in surrender. "Can you write the request for back up? I would do it, but I am too bandaged to even move my butt."

"Don't worry, tonight we can take the bandages. But I will write the request of course." I said in an more lighter tone. Just hope this works.

*****Change P.O.V: Shino*****

I was at the Aburame compound, walking towards my father's study, deep in thought. The conversation with Tora shed some light into some things, but gave rise to more questions than answers. Was I ready to see his path, see and understand him to a deeper level, and let him see me? While my logical side keeps telling me there should be no problem, as I have nothing to hide, I still fear for what I may or may not see, what I may or may not expose.

And furthermore, what if I end up turning into a mantis demon? It could be problematic… scratch that, it could be disastrous if what Tora said was truth. This made me nervous. After all, and as far as I knew, there was nothing that could determine just what I was about to turn into.

"You called father?"

Father had summoned me to his office, claiming that he had something to discuss with me. So I came and now that I saw him, I knew he was nervous about something. He is difficult to read, but I am his daughter. It isn't so hard for me.

"Come in and sit down. I need to discuss something... about your friend." He said as he had me sit down in front of him. "I assume you know of his burden by now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he told me the day we met."

"How trustful of him." Said dad.

"Actually, it was to scare the potential genins in a exam and because one of the hopefuls was getting on his nerves." I answered. "Why have you asked me here, though."

"I asked you here to confirm if you truly have feelings for him or if I was mistaken all those years ago." I couldn't help but feel my cheeks get warm. "Looks like I was right."

"I will admit I have feelings for him and that we have a steady relationship right now." I said. No use denying it. That only leads to mistrust and problems in the family. And for an Aburame, family is everything.

"I see. So you are already in a relationship…" He then sighed in relief. "Uff, then my biggest worry was meaningless."

"Huh?" I asked, surprised.

He turned serious again. "For an Aburame, it can take years if not decades to start a relationship because of our… companions." He explained. "There are some that actually never find their loved ones. That is why the clan is rather small compared to other clans. If you two are already in a relationship, then the harder part is already done."

"So that is what you were worried about." I mused with a smile.

"You still are my daughter, so I was worried I will admit. But hearing this makes me rest easier. You do have to invite him one day, though. I wish to meet the one that has m daughter's heart here where I can give him the traditional Scary father speech without it being too much of a shock."

I just shook my head at my father's antics. He could act like the loving understanding father he was inside of the house, but outside he was the true stereotypical Aburame.

"Fine, but try not to scare him away, would you?"

"Who me? Never. Just going to make him sweat a bit, that's all."

We shared a good laugh at the image. This also made me scowl at the village as we had to act like emotionless warriors to keep them away. What kind of place forces you to feel unwelcome just because of how you are born?

"Shibi-sama." Said the monotone voice, loud enough to tell us that we had guests and had to put forth our façade. "One Kiba Inuzuka is awaiting for Shino-san. Something about a last minute mission."

I raised an eyebrow. We just returned 2 days ago and already we had to go on another? That was highly irregular. Perhaps we were specially requested. That means it must be a genin level tracking mission to train the future tracking team. That or it's a clan mission from one of the clans that made the team. Since her father didn't inform her of anything, it meant that if that was the scenario, it would involve the Inuzukas or the Hyugas.

"Tell him she will be there soon." Answered my father as he dismissed the other Aburame.

"Very well." As he left, my father gave me a slight nod which was to confirm that I could leave.

I quickly made my way to the bedroom and prepared. Packing my stuff so that I would be covered for any kind of mission, I put some spray to hide my scent. After all, it would do no good for Kiba to find out I am a girl. God knows how Hinata puts up with it, but I do have a theory that deep down she likes to be molested. A normal person would have hit the daylights out of Kiba already. Just saying.

I soon left the compound and Kiba was there with his partner Akamaru. "Come on, Shino, we are going to be late."

"Better late and prepared than early and with no means." I answered calmly. I knew that this just bugged him of even more, but it kept up with my Aburame persona and kept him away so far, so it's a win/win situation.

"Whatever." He then sniffed the air and frowned in disgust. "Man Shino, why do you always have to use that odorless crap?"

"Because I don't want to be sniffed by you." I answered truthfully.

"You are such a jerk, Shino." He told me.

I couldn't really care about his opinion. Let the mutt develop an issue over it, I have better things to do… like get info on the mission.

"So what mission is so important it requires us?" I asked, trying to get information.

"Heck should I know. Kurenai just told me to get you."

I nodded but on the inside I was groaning. This means that it is either a training mission or a Hyuga related one. I can only hope it's a training mission, cause if it is a Hyuga related, it means another Branch member ran away and they want us to capture the poor guy or girl so they can activate the seal in front of every other Branch member to serve as example. That is a serious crack on one's mental stability, to hunt people fighting only for freedom. One I don't think that Hinata could deal with.

We reached the Hokage Tower soon, where we met with Kurenai and Hinata. Seeing her just as confused made me rethink that perhaps it is just a training mission. That or her father decided she wasn't worth informing personally, which knowing Hiashi was a very possible reality.

"Ha, Team 8, welcome." The Hokage said with a smile. A few of my kikaichu quickly revealed, however, that this was a clone we were talking to and that the real one wasn't even here. "I called you here due to Team 7's request for backup…"

"HA! Those weaklings can't even do a simple mission without backup!" joked Kiba. I only frowned at this. Naruto is strong enough to take on jounins, he shouldn't be having problems.

"The mission is actually A-rank." Oh no. "And before you ask why it is you well, you were firmly requested." He then showed the request letter.

The request was as followed:

_To the old man_

_We need backup and don't you fucking dare to send an Anbu team. When I say backup, I say a team of people around my age which are somewhat mentally stable. _

_So I ask not for Team 10, we already have the pink version of a fangirl, having the blond one doesn't give a bonus to us. And if you send team 9 I swear they are coming back in a shoe box… all four of them… in the __same__ shoe box._

_I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure it out, I am asking for team 8 to back us up. While Kiba is an asshole and Hinata is still a bit green, I need a friend to support me here as my frustration with the mission is making me do mistakes. So I need Shino here._

_If you send someone else, I will swear to god I will fucking murder them before I become a new missing nin with one sole purpose: to fucking give the Leaf Village the biggest headache since Orochimaru._

_And if by now you are feeling outrageous about the way I am writing to you, fuck it, you still have a lot to work out before you get my respect, old man._

_So we await for the backup at Tazuna's house. The coordinates and a map are in the separate sheet of paper. There is also info from our mission dictated by Jounin Hatake Kakashi, who know lies in bed. _

_Signed_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.S: I know I asked Kakashi, but I have to ask you: if I cut Sakura's throat without killing here but making her mute while giving Sasuke a laxative so he can shit the 10 foot brick wall he has stuck up his ass, will it be considered an attack to a fellow ninja or a public service?_

I read the letter and I could see that, while he tried to humor it, he really needed help. He normally doesn't show so much frustration not even when talking, and that was worrying to me. Though I also couldn't help but scold his language. Demon or not, there was no need for that.

"As you can see, you were quiet directly pointed out as the only acceptable backup for this mission."

"What the hell is wrong with that douchebag?" yelled Kiba. "You want us to go get him for punishment, Hokage-sama?"

"… as much as I don't want to admit it, I guess he has some right to the way he addresses me." While I saw the others confused at this, I just looked with a bit of pity. I couldn't look past the fact that he was old, and that Naruto made him hit reality far too harshly. "The information on the mission says they were attacked by the Demon Twin Brothers and Momochi Zabuza, so they requested backup as a better safe than sorry measure. You are, however, required to depart immediately."

"Yes sir!" answered Kurenai.

Wait for me, Naruto. I am coming.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Done.

**Ego: **That wasn't what I was expecting.

**Delfim: **It didn't came up as well as I would have liked. But I think it served the purpose. Anyway guys, I hope you liked it andreview please.

**Ego: **You better do it, or Lust will rape you!

**Lust: **MORE MORE GIVE LUST MORE! FEED LUST MORE MORE MORE!

**Delfim: **…ooookay… Peace Out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Delfim: **What's up you all? Delfim the Black Kitsune is here! With a new chapter for all of you!

**Ego: **What in the nine circles of hell took you so long?

**Delfim: **Hey fuck you! Life is tough get over it! I am not in the mood. One of my vocal cords is paralyzed so now I can barely speak and I have to go around with a notepad just so people know what I want to say!

**Lust: **You say something?

**Delfim's eyebrow twitches. Then he takes out a hammer that says **"Anti-kakashi-impersonators" **before she hit lust with it.**

**Delfim: **Anyway, so here is a new chapter. Anything that may look like from other anime's or games or cartoons or books or whatever is unintentional… or not. Also the first part there is going to be some general point of view but it is something that needs to be done… in my opinion.

Don't worry, the 1st person experience will still be here.

**Chapter 10 A new teacher.**

**General P.O.V**

An imposed figure sat cross legged on a stone floor. He was tall, more than the normal human. He dressed in a dark kimono with purple flowers in it, with a white mantle covering the Kimono with shining runes in it. He wore wooden sandals with white socks on his feet. The man's hair was white and flowed down his back. His round glasses were a bit down on the nose, allowing his closed eyes to be seen. An old samurai sword was strapped to his left hip, the hilt being made of white and black cloth intertwining around the wooden handle.

The figure kept a steady breathing, almost none-existing considering that his body hardly moved a single miniscule inch. It was so peaceful one could believe him to be a ghost.

"MASTER!" came a young and loud female voice that rang through the stone walls of the underground cave. A blur passed through a corridor in his front, not noticing him there as she entered another door, trying to find her master.

The figure didn't move at this, oblivious to all the racket that now assaulted his resting place.

"MASTER! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled the voice as she came out of a door in a corridor behind him only to pass to another room without seeing him yet again.

This tame the man gave a low and amused sigh, though he still kept in the same place, only now with a small gentle smile.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled the girl one last time as she once again rushed from a door only this time stopping to look around until she saw him meditating and gained a tic mark on her head. "You have been sitting there the entire time?"

"But of course, I was meditating." Said the calm and soothing voice of the man who didn't even open his eyes. "Join me Victoria, you look like you could use it."

"THIS IS NO TIME TO MEDITATE! MASTER THIS IS SERIOUS!" yelled Victoria.

The man got up and turned to her. She was short, really short. Like knee high amusingly short. She had a shoulder length pink hair framed by two thick reddish horns that pointed straight up. Her small blue eyes were framed by her equally small specks which she kept loose on her nose. She wore a black sleeveless dress that only came up to her tights and had white edges, with two holes in the back where two small imp like wings came out and a tail that poke from under the skirt with a heart-shape ending. Her small red heels a poor attempt by the girl to look taller. The thing that looked out of place was the necklace with an inverted horned skull the size of a fist with glowing red eyes.

"Why are you so stressed? You haven't found another cat did you?" asked the man with a gentle smile.

The girl cringed. For some unexplainable reason, the girl had the biggest fear of cats, going as far as running up trees to get away from them… until she finds the cat in the tree with her.

"It's not that! You felt it, right?" asked Victoria.

The man looked up, brushing the white hair out of his face. "Yes, I did. A demon has come to the Land of Waves."

"Is he dangerous?" asked Victoria.

The man chuckled. "I would say he is a kitsune demon with the power levels going for 2 maybe 3 tails. There is nothing to worry about here." Then he frowned. "Although… his rage is all over the place."

"Huh?" asked Victoria.

"If he keeps following this path on restraining said anger, he will find himself sex foot under, along with the millions he will kill before that. Victoria, looks like our friend might need some help." Said the man.

"Do you want me to get him?" asked Victoria.

"No, not yet. He is too far, surrounded by too many and still too soon. Let him come closer to us, my dear. After all, one must try to find salvation before any offer of help actually do their trick."

Victoria nodded. She long learned not to go against her master's wisdom. Not that he would punish the person, no her master was an extremely kind… individual for lack of better term. However, the world seemed to punish you for him, as stuff happens that you wouldn't believe.

There was this once where her master told her not to go after the fish in the village for 3 days. She didn't listen to him and went anyway. When she suddenly was attacked, tied up, tortured and the only reason she wasn't raped was because her master used a seal to summon her to his side, or else she would have lost her virginity that day. And all because o one salmon too!

"So we should wait? That sounds boring though." Said Victoria.

The man chuckled. "Then the library is all yours. Read to your hearts' content. Both of your hearts."

The girl joked at her master's little joke and rushed to the library. Once she was out, the man sat down again and said "So… the previous Kyubi either had a son, or this kid somehow got hold of its power. Judging that the power seems to be coming from his core…" he then kept muttering to himself, trying to figure out the enigma of the new arrival.

*****Point of view: Naruto with Lemon*****

Kakashi decided to teach tree walking to my imbecile teammates. Since I already knew that he told me to train something else. So I came back to the house and decided to pay back some debts I had.

So here I was, sitting behind Masamune, running my hand all over her soft body as I kissed her. She just loved to be worshiped, to be touched in the most loving and devoted way. And boy was I willing to worship her petite body.

"Masamune, you are so soft." I whispered to her ear making her shiver as I started to knead her breasts.

Masamune panted with her cheeks red. She is just cute when like this. Panting and moaning softly as her lone eye looked at me with a silent beg. I gripped her nipples with two fingers each and started to pinch them which made her yell out "NO! Not so rough!"

I grinned at this and started to suck the vein of her neck, making her gasp in surprise. Honestly, she was so sensitive. One of my hands started to slowly go down her body until my fingers reached the wetness of her folds.

"HA!" came the surprised yell from Masamune as I inserted one finger in her folds. "Baka… stop it's too much!"

"Nothing is too much for my hime."

I could practically feel hr shivering from my words. This feeling of control and power, it is amazing. I started to trust the finger faster, soon putting another finger into the mix, which only added to her pleasure.

"NO, STOP! IF YOU DO THAT I'LL… CUM!"

"Oh that is my objective, my dear."

"IDIOT! I DON'T WANT TO CUM LIKE THIS! STOP!"

It was a lie and both of us knew it. She loved it. I knew this cause the first time I actually stopped and she nearly killed me. So I kept going, ignoring her increasingly loud protests.

"NO, NO, NOAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She flooded my fingers with thick fluid as she came, my hand drenched. I brought it up to her mouth where she affectionately started to suck on my fingers with a faraway look on her face and the ever present blush on her cheeks only adding to it.

"Are you up to it, or would you like to rest a bit?" I taunted her.

She glared at me, and I knew I was in for a rough… well afternoon. She then jumped on me, making me fall down in bed with her on top. She then turned away from me and spread her ass cheeks. Uh oh.

With no time to even speak, she forced my dick all the way to her ass and I went wide eyed and screamed. My dick was being crushed… in a good way! Her insides were so tight my dick throbbed inside of her.

She wasn't much better, her eyes also wide and panting in exertion. She obviously bit more than she could chew, and now we were both on the rough. But I wasn't going to let her realize that so stilling myself and trying to not cum to soon I started trusting.

"N-AH~! NO too SOOOOON!" yelled Masamune.

"That's what you get." I said between pants as I palmed her ass with both hands and started kneading the soft flesh. "When you try to dominate me."

She just moaned and god all mighty was she the tightest thing. Warm flesh clung to my cock and pulsed with my throbs. I had this deep desire: faster, harder, reshape her to my cock! So I did, much to the shouting and denying joy of my partner.

She decided that I was having to much fun and actually growled as she put her hands on my legs and tried to stop my hips from trusting. "Stop that right now or no more sex from any of the other girls."

I gritted my teeth. Shit, she had to threaten me. I complied and stopped moving.

Once she was sure I wouldn0t move she slowly started to rise from my hips, her ass in show to me to watch. Once only the tip was in she went down just as slowly as if to show me that she could take it.

The slow movement was torture for me, but got me incredibly hard as she clenched her ass in different ways, making it feel like her ass was a fleshy hand trying to milk my cock.

She grinned at me. "You don't seem so good. Were you not the one talking about a second round?"

I glared at her. So that is how you wana play. I grabbed her, making her look in surprise before I turned us around, laying her head in the bed but raising her body so I was hammering at her asshole, her legs falling forward.

"NO! WAH! WHAT ARE YOU KYA!" yelled Masamune as I trusted rapidly at her tightening ass.

"You are such a slut." I said as I started fingering her pussy again. "Always teasing me. No more of that, this time I will make you scream my name!"

Pulling my hand back, I made one shadow clone. He immediately went to the front and rubbed his dick on her wetness. He soon trusted in making her yell and cum yet again, making both stop to let her catch her breath.

"You,,, you are gona… be the death… of me." She muttered tiredly.

Me and my clone grinned. "That is my job." I said as I started to trust only for my clone to trust once I pull out. We soon have a rhythm that has her screaming herself horse, since she always has at least one hole filled. Her body was incredibly tense, her holes were even more hot and we were picking up the speed.

"NO, AH NO! I AM CUMMING AGAIN!" yelled Masamune.

"DO IT! CUM FOR ME!"

"AHHHH NARUTOOOOOOOOOO~!"

She soon passed out, with my clone turning to smoke that meant that I had to grab her so she wouldn't fall. I gently laid her on bed and chuckled. "Aren't you the cutest thing."

*****Lemon end*****

I came out of the bedroom and went downstairs. There I found that everyone was still out, which in itself was good since I still wanted to think about what has been happening to me. I can't really explain but it's like on one moment I am calm, the other I want to break something. My emotions are going over the limit.

That was bad. It would be too difficult if I had to fight Zabuza again while keeping my new rollercoaster of emotions in check. Last battle was proof of that. I could have done way better. I had Masamune for fuck sakes! How the fuck did a fake demon even get close to beating me?

And there goes my arrogance. It escalates so quickly nowadays. I need to go back to the vixen land, have a drink, fuck a few vixens and just quit this shit… hold on… did I just thought of quitting? NO FUCKING WAY! No rage quitting. Where the hell is Shino?

*****With Shino*****

This place is too humid. My bugs have been nagging me about the change of environment ever since we reached the land of waves, which was a few minutes ago, 15 to be exact. It's not that they are mad, but normally us Aburame are given a little bit more time so that we can let our hives adapt to the environment we are going into.

But I didn't give them that time, too concerned about Naruto that I actually forgot to make the transition, hence why now they are complaining. Not that I don't agree with them though. This place is too close to large amounts of water and fogs were a constant here. Not exactly a paradise for Kikachu. However it might improve my hive's adaptability and allow me to find new bugs.

"Hey Shino! You see anything? I think we are walking in circles!" yelled Kiba.

Normally, he would be right to be concerned, except I have been leaving marks were we pass in case we truly are walking in circles and since we haven't found a single one of them, either we aren't walking on circles, or someone is erasing my marks… which doesn't seem like it since there has been no sign of life so far.

"Calm down, Kiba-san. We are on the right way." Muttered Kurenai while patting his head.

God my sensei. Don't take me wrong I love her as a person, really she is a very likable person but I fear being a teacher isn't the right thing for her. For one she worries too much about us, treating us more like her children then students. Second she is very insecure, something about an old student that went wrong, but the thing about teaching is that the more insecure you are the less you are going to be trusted. Finally, while I do share a bit of her interest in genjutsu as I started to learn a bit when Naruto told me it would do me well, she is way too obsessed. I don't know how she made jonin with just genjutsu, but she won't stay for long if she continues this way.

But I guess I can't blame her. She is a new jounin, this is her first team and she is nervous, but she needs to put her act together. Hinata is following her footsteps, and not the good ones either: she is still the nervous one, caring girl, but now she is even more unwilling to hurt others. Kiba didn't get better either. He tried to make a pass on her and she scolded him. If his mother's scolding didn't get to him why would yours? I am not saying that she should hit him, but a well placed genjutsu could make all the difference, and since you are so good with them…

The last part that makes me dislike my sensei is that she too didn't get that I was a girl. I was expecting to keep this secret from my teammates, but my sensei? A master of illusions? The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha? I have to admit I was disappointed.

"The-the-there are three p-p-p-people ahead in the f-f-f-forest, one has J-j-j-jounin level chak-k-kra." Shuttered Hinata.

I sent some bugs to confirm this. Just because one is a jounin level chakra, doesn't mean it can't be an enemy.

"We should look into it, see if it is Kakashi and his team, though if it is he is missing a student." Said Kurenai in concern.

We started advancing towards the location, with my bugs soon returning with a report. Two of them were Sakura and Sasuke alright, and the last must be Kakashi if the description they gave about him is correct.

_QUEEN SHINO!_

_What is it, Queen Serina?_

_THE QUEEN'S MATE IS NOT THERE! THERE WASN'T EVEN A TRACE OF HIS YOUKI! _

_What? But he was the one who sent the report! If he is not there, where is he?_

_I DON'T KNOW! I SAID THERE WAS NO TRACE OF HIS YOUKI, DIDN'T I? _

_Hum… let's keep ourselves calm, he might have been assigned to do something else and because of that he wouldn't be with his team and sensei._

_BUT WITH EVERYONE THERE BUT HIM DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IS IT?_

_I have to believe so._

"Damn Shino stop talking to your damn bugs. The buzzing annoys me." Said Kiba and that made me raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Then perhaps you should stop talking to Akamaru, the barking makes it hard to distinguish the two of you." I replied in a monotone voice.

"That is different! At least people like dogs." Shouted Kiba childish.

"And more people get killed by bugs than by dogs which leads to my partners being terribly more efficient. Now let us end this pointless debate and meet up with team 7 as your body odor is currently conflicting with my sense of smell."

"Shino, that wasn't very nice of you." Scolded Kurenai. "In a team, you got to be supportive of your partner."

"Said partner revealed to not be the supportive type, sensei, resulting to petty arguments that a child would use, hence I don't feel the need to support him."

"Sh-shi-shino-kun, we should all g-g-get along." Said Hinata.

I said nothing. Truthfully what could I say? It was obvious that I wasn't going to win this one as they won't accept that dog boy is not what I would call a trustworthy teammate. If I could get along with him, do you think I would hide the fact that I am a girl?

It did not matter I suppose, as the conversation ended there though I could see that Kurenai looked sad. Perhaps because this was not the team she envisioned? OR perhaps just sad that she can't make us work together. I don't know.

We soon reached the clearing where we were met with the sight of Sakura just sitting in a branch of a tree like she was in lala-land, Kakashi reading porn while supporting himself against a tree with the crouches, and Sasuke trying to walk up a tree and falling on his ass. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was missing, I might have found the situation amusing.

"Kakashi, what is going on? Your students are training Tree Walking and you are even missing one of them!" said Kurenai in concern.

Kakashi turned surprised at seeing us. "Kurenai? You are our back up?"

"Well yeah, your student did request us." Said Kurenai.

"He did? He didn't told me he had requested you guys, just that he requested some much needed back up." He then looked at us and said "Must be because he has a friend in this team.

Kiba scoffed. "Please, as if I would ever be friend with that asshole."

Look who is talking.

"He was talking about me, Kiba-san." I explained to him, making him look at me incredulous. What? I can't have a friend now? The letter clearly mentioned I was his friend, though we are past the friend zone. 

"Why the hell are you friends with that bastard?" asked Kiba. "You barely talk to us, and now I hear you are friends with him?"

"He has a name." I calmly say. "And I don't believe you have any business prying into my personal life. Now where is Naruto, Kakashi-san?"

"Huh? Oh he is at the house since he already mastered this. He said he was busy working on something."

"Then perhaps we should check on him." Said Kurenai.

"No need." I replied quickly. "Team 7 seem like they need help with the exercise and between Hinata and you sensei you should be able to lend them a hand. And since Kiba here showed such an animosity towards Naruto…" "Showed what?" "… it means you dislike him, Kiba-san. As I was saying, I am probably the best choice to go and make sure he is alright."

Kurenai seem conflicted but Kakashi eye smiled. "That seems like a good idea. The house is that way. Thank you, Shino."

I just nodded and proceeded to go meet my boyfriend.

*****With Naruto*****

I was meditating on the ground, trying to feel the world around me while focusing on my emotions. Every time I thought I had it, my entire body filled itself with rage. I didn't know what was going on, but it was like I just wanted to break something, to destroy someone, and it didn't reign itself down.

Suddenly, the door opened and I turned to it, ready to tear the head of whoever was there until I met face to face with a shocked Shino.

"Shino-chan?" I felt my rage disappearing and my mind clearing the moment I saw her.

"What happened? You looked like you were about to kill me." Said Shino concerned as she came closer. We both sat at the table while she put a hand on my shoulder.

"… I don't know what's going on." I admitted. "Recently it's like I am a motherfucking volcano and someone ignited explosives inside of me. I just can't seem to suppress it."

"Suppress what?"

"This… desire… to hurt… to break… to just go wild. I… I just feel so angry. And I don't know why. It's not like I am just angry at a something or some things, it's like I am angry at everything!"

"… Have you tried to relax and meditate?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, but it doesn't work. It's like the only times I don't feel mad is when I am with the vixens and you, at least when battle isn't involved." I said. "I have just been with Masamune and it's like everything was just about us two, no rage whatsoever. The moment I get out it just blew again."

Shino blushed a bit, probably figuring out what me and Masamune were doing. "That doesn't sound good. Maybe you should keep away from your team then."

"And go where?" I asked.

"How about we both go take a walk. Since I will be there, it should keep your rage down."

I nodded, liking the suggestion. "Alright, let's go."

******3rd person point of view****With the mysterious master*****

The man's eyes opened up as he once again was meditating. "Hum… his rage is diminished. Perhaps a mate? Or at least someone he fancies… Yes, with her here it might just be the best time… VICTORIA!"

The girl rushed through corridors to get to her yelling master, leaving small dust clouds which were incomprehensible since the floor was impeccably clean. When she finally reached him, she stopped to catch her breath before asking "Yes master?"

"He is ready. Go get him and tell him and his companion to come here."

"Companion? But I don't feel any other demon." Asked a confused Victoria.

The master nodded. "I deduce this companion to be his mate."

"…HEH? B-B-B-B-BUT THERE IS NO OTHER DEMON, AND NO ANGEL SIGNATURE! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THIS DEMON'S MATE IS WHAT, HUMAN?"

"That or a summons or even someone who can hide its power well. Whichever it is, you must bring both here, tell the boy that otherwise his rage will consume him and he will end up hurting the ones he loves the most."

Victoria gulped. "That bad?"

"Oh yes… that bad. So don't waste your time."

"YES SIR!" yelled Victoria as she rushed away.

The man chuckled. Then he looked at the corner and said "A bit far from your territory, no? Unless you know of the little kitsune that came to my land."

From the shadows, Tora, in his humanoid form, appeared. "Yeah, it's about him. You will have to teach him a lot, I think he doesn't know nearly enough about himself."

"I see." Answered the man. "And his mate?"

"Not yet mate, though its getting there. She is a human, fairly interesting, and the kid wants to turn her into a demon."

The man nodded. "And you wish for me to help him then?"

"You are the best for that, Sage of Demonia." Taunted Tora.

"Mah ,mah I thought we were friends, Tora. No using that old title now." Said the sage.

"Meh, whatever you say, Sage." At the glare from the man, Tora snickered.

"If you are done mocking me, what can you say about him?" asked the sage.

Tora took a deep breath. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki…"

*****Back to Naruto's P.O.V******

We were now walking through the village, seeing how bad it truly was. It made my blood boil, only for Shino to put a hand on my shoulder. That action, that look, my rage just gone from the moment they appear. But now I am once again in a rollercoaster. Now I am mad, now I am calm, now I am mad, now I am calm.

And Shino seems to notice this, as she tries with all her might to keep me under control, but It was for naught as I kept having moments where I just want to rip something to shreds.

"Damn it." I gritted my teeth. "This is torture."

"I am sorry." Said Shino. "I thought this would help."

"It won't be that easy."

I turned around to see who said that, only to see no one. "Down here." I looked down and blinked. I thought I was short, but the girl before me was even more. She only came up to my belt! Her pink air almost made my eye twitch, until I saw that it was a stronger shade of pink and that it was short. Her blue small eyes framed by and equally small frame pair of glasses. Her little black dress with the white outline was complimented by red high heels, which while big still made her look incredibly small. Her necklace was weird, what with the too big inverted horned red eyed skull in it. But what caught my attention was the pair of horns framing her hair pointing upwards and the pair of imp like wings and the tail that ended in a heart-shape.

"A demon?" I asked as I got defensive.

"Easy there. I am only here to get you to my master." Said the girl.

"You won't take me alive." I answered still keeping defensive while Shino's bugs started to fly around menacingly.

"Take you alive?" the girl seemed to blink before she yelled, mad "Do you think I will just fight you? I was told that either get you and your companion to come with me or your anger will consume you. And now I"

"Wait what? How do you know of my anger problem?" I asked.

The girl seemed to be going to say something when her eyes widened and she looked down. Her legs were now covered in bugs.

"If I were you, I would speak before my kikaichu drain you dry." Replied Shino.

The girl struggled. "Is this your companion? Wait is he a boy?" She then sniffed the air. "No, it's a girl. Look all I know is that my master can help you. Trust me it's the truth!"

"Why should we?" I asked.

"DAMN IT GAKI YOU ARE GETTING ME PISSED OFF!" suddenly, her youki exploded. It was dark pink and killed Shino's bugs before she rushed to us and grabbed both of our clothes, forcing us to bend down and look at her eyes, which were blazing. "Now you are going to come quietly and no more fucking bullshit or I will kill you BOTH!"

"Miau."

The girl froze, her eyes completely wide and her face filled with dread as she slowly turned her head around to see a small cat looking up at her. The two kept staring at each other until…

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She just jumped and grabbed onto my head. For real, I couldn't see shit as my face was buried in her stomach as her legs were in my shoulders and she was crying over my head.

"NEKO! IT'S A NEKO! GET HER OUT OF HERE PLEASE!"

"miau."

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"MHMHMHMMM!" I tried to yell to her to get off, but I couldn't speak when she was crushing my head.

Shino, deciding that the best course of action was to use what she had, grabbed the cat and held it near the girl, who started flaying and crying in fear.

"You will tell us everything you know, or else I will let kitty-chan have fun with you."

"FINE, I WILL TALK, BUT GET HER AWAY! I HATE CATS GET HER AWAY!"

Shino nodded and soon the cat was gone, the girl was on the ground and I was gasping fro breath.

"… my name is Victoria. Victoria Liriam." Said the girl. "My mater is the Sage of Demonia Perm Outhervein. He is called that because he is one of the greatest keeper of secrets about demon lore, traditions, rituals and general info. He has noticed that your emotions were out of control and decided that you needed help, so he sent me to get you."

"Why couldn't he come himself?" I asked, not trusting this.

"He can't!" said Victoria. "My master had become famous among demons, and some feared he might use his knowledge against them, so they went and tried to fight him. My master however was able to defend himself and thus some demons decided to do something different and sealed him inside his own temple, binding his soul to the very foundation. Now he can't leave the place, and so he was unable to come get you."

"Well that at least is better than Kakashi's excuses." I joked, which brought a raised eyebrow from Shino. "I will tell you later. Are you telling me the truth."

"Of course I am!" She seemed mad that I doubted her.

"Really? If you aren't we will bring kitty-chan back." threatened Shino. God I had to make an effort not to laugh.

"I AM I SWEAR, PLEASE DON'T BRING THAT CAT AGAIN!" begged Victoria. God she looked pathetic. Was that how I looked when facing ghosts?

"Fine. Take us to your master."

The girl got up and turned around. "Follow me." She said as she started to walk away. We followed her in silence. Soon we reached a ancient marble temple With black stone pillars and an aura of power that surrounded it. "The heck is this power? Looks demonic." I had to ask.

"That is my master's repressed aura." Answered Victoria. "He represses it cause otherwise his energy creates an effect called Spiritual Pressure, which is like gravity only several times more potent. I almost died the first time I asked him to show me his true power."

I looked at her in shock. The fuck? I knew demons were strong, but this is unreal. His own youki is a damn weapon! Even if it doesn't kill the opponent if he can create this spiritual pressure than at least his opponent will be hard pressed to fight.

"I see you realize it now." Said Victoria with a prideful smirk. "My master is an ancient powerful demon, who far outclasses you. The previous Kyubi respected and feared him, so don't think that you, a mere kitsune, can stand up to him." She then stuck her nose up. "You should be grateful he wants to help."

"What's up with that attitude? Do you want me to get Kitty-chan?" I asked her.

"That is my threat, Naruto-kun." Complained Shino quietly.

"Hahaha, sorry Shino-chan."

We soon entered the place and for a demons home it was kind of nice. The place was very clear and open, with a long white corridors filled with Black wooden doors. We walked forward until we found a large square like room with the floor being some king of carpet instead of stone. There was no one there, though. "That is odd, he was here when I left."

"You don't even know where he is?" I asked the girl incredulous. What student doesn't know their master's habits?

"HA! He must have taken a break or something! To the Kitchen!"

She then proceeded to run, with us having to run to catch up. She went though one of the doors and found what could be considered a large modern-like kitchen, the walls were pristine clean as was the floor and it was fully equipped. Sadly, no one was there either.

"Mou, he should be here! HA, the library!"

She ran again before we could stop her, so we rushed after her. She got out of that room and walked back to the rooms of the corridor before. She went to the third one on the right and we found ourselves in a library like room… only on steroids. Rows after rows after rows of shelves filled with books and more books and even more books. The shelves reached the ceiling of this enormous room. Again, there was no sign of life here.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" I yelled, tired of running around for nothing.

"I don't know! MASTER!" yelled Victoria. "MAAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!"

"In the meeting room, Victoria!" came a calm reply from… somewhere.

"HA! HERE WE GO!" yelled Victoria as she ran.

"At least we are getting some exercise done, right Shino-chan?" I joked.

Shino just panted before we both followed Victoria. We soon were in a room where two people were sitting down having tea. One was a tall man, like a GIANT of a man, I barely got to his tight. He was dressed in a dark kimono with purple flowers in it, with a white mantle covering the Kimono with shining runes in it. He wore wooden sandals with white socks on his feet. The man's hair was white and flowed down his back. Round glasses framed his eyes filled with mirth. A samurai sword was strapped to his left hip as he seemed to be telling a tale to the one that was with him.

"So then I rushed to the library, to see what was going on, and I see Victoria, holding herself up to the upper shelves while trembling looking at this little black cat who was just looking up to her and turning his head in confusion."

The person that was with him laughed while Victoria blushed a mighty shade of red and yelled "MASTER!" Making both turn to them. It was then that I recognized the other guy.

"TORA/Tora?" I yelled while Shino asked, which made me turn to her. "you met him?"

"In a C-rank mission before we came here, he helped me understand some things." She then turned to him. "But what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't an old cat visit a friend now and then?" asked Tora with a cheeky grin.

It was then I looked at Victoria and saw that she was calm. Odd, I am pretty sure that Tora is a demon cat, and that she is afraid of cats, so why… "Hey, chibi-san, why aren't you afraid of Tora? You seemed to be afraid of cats."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled the little girl as she turned to me, eyes filled with anger. It was rather funny, considering she was so small. "YOU PIECE OF…"

"Calm down, Victoria, he meant it as a joke." Said Tora with a grin. "To answer your question it took at least 5 years before she accepted me, until then she was climbing all over stuff just to avoid me."

"TORA-TEME!" yelled Victoria as she jumped towards Tora only to be caught in mid air by Perm, who had this huge grin on his face.

"So this is the one you were talking about, Tora-kun." Said Perm as he put Victoria down who huffed in annoyance. "The new Kyubi in the making. Hopefully you shall be better and greater than the previous Kyubi."

I could only blink. The man in front of me looked nothing like what Victoria described him. By what she said, I expected some big, powerful demon-looking figure with purple skin, and wings, and horns, and surrounded by this feeling of death. This man looked like an easy going, friendly human.

Perm seemed to study my face until he smirked. "By the looks I would say that Victoria told the old legends about me. Do not worry, young kitsune, I will not harm you." He then turned to Shino. "And you must be the human with his heart in her fingers, you hide it well my dear, ut hiding your gender from a demon is practically impossible I'm afraid."

Shino started to mumble about every demon being able to find out about her or something similar which made me laugh at her.

"My name is Perm, and welcome to my humble abode." He said as he waved around, which got me to sweat drop as this room alone is big enough to hold Keisei.

"Victoria, you have done well, but what took you guys so long?" asked Perm, curious.

"He took things the wrong way." Said Victoria. "It took quite the effort to convince him to come, stupid Kitsune."

I felt my rage flare as I heard that. "WTF DO YOU MEAN? YOU ARE THE ONE THAT JUST COMES TO US AND STARTS DEMANDING THAT WE FOLLOW LIKE WE SHOULD JUST DO AS YOU SAY!"

"Naruto-kun. Calm down." Pleaded Shino. I started to breath in, with some difficulty as it felt like the rage was fighting to stay. Once I was calm enough, I sat next to her.

"Oh my, this is worst than I expected." Said Perm. "It is good you came when you did, I don't know how much longer you could go like this."

"He wasn't like this the last time we met." Said Tora as he looked at me, concern filling his face. "But I felt a bit of his anger already back then. It was just so little I thought he was taking care of it."

"You know what's wrong with me?" I asked hopeful. Seriously being pissed all the time sucks!

"Before I explain what is going on, perhaps I should explain something first. Tell me do you know the difference between angels, humans and demons?"

I was confused. What does that have to do with anything? "One lives in heaven, the other…"

"No no no." said Perm as he waved his hand dismissingly. "I was talking about another difference." Said Perm. Victoria was holding her hand up, as if in class. "And no, Victoria, this is something that he must answer."

"Hum… the energy we use? I mean humans use chakra, demons use youki and angels…"

"While it is a good point, it is not the one I want to make. I assume then you haven't met any angels. And the energy of angels is called Ten-atsu." Asked Perm and I nodded. Sometime passed until Perm decided that we haven't reached the conclusion. "Then let me explain: the difference is in the emotions."

The fuck? Emotions? What the hell is this guy smoking? Shino was quiet, listening to the man, but I could see confusion in her face.

"Let me explain: You see angels, at least most of them, are rather emotionless beings. They follow the higher up orders religiously, pardon the pun, and tend to act like they had cut of their hearts, with there being small exceptions here and there where on reveals that he can feel one emotion, whether it is happiness, or rage, or whatever. Humans tend to place themselves in a place between angels and demons, and in this is not different. They can be terribly emotional, or they can be almost as emotionless as the angels."

"Are you telling me that demons are the emotional ones?" I asked incredulous. I was not a damn cry baby!

"Not in the sense of we cry all the time." Damn he got me. "But our emotions are that much stronger: if we hate, we loath it. If we love someone, we nearly if not become obsessive about that person. And this emotions are often our demise."

"That would explain why you are always so affectionate." Replied Shino, making me blush while Perm and Tora chuckled. Victoria only had a vicious smirk.

"Quite right. Now there are two emotions that are the strongest in demons: lust and rage. And each must be taken care of, otherwise they consume the person. I wonder however why the lust seems to be completely sated with you."

I sighed. "I have the contract of the vixens and" "HA, that explains it. There isn't a better contract for a demon in development. Now listen: every time you gain a tail or grow a lot in power, you enter a period where your emotions get more sensitive. This is what is happening with you."

"So how do I deal with this?" I asked.

"Well, first we must deal with your rage, it is too big. Then we will begin to train so you can control the new amount of power you have. When you do, your emotions should become easier to control again." Explained Perm.

I sighed. It was that easy? I have been so worried because of a power surge. Damn the second tail.

"So when do we start?" I asked.

"Now." Said Perm. "You can break anything in this room until you feel that there is no more rage."

"Heh?" I asked surprised. "Anything?"

"Of course. As Long as it is not alive, anything in this room should do. Go on."

"But master, who will clean this up?" asked Victoria.

"Don't worry about it." Said the old master. "I have too many things anyway, let him break them."

I looked at Shino, who nodded. So I got up and the first thing I did was hit with my hand on the table, breaking it in half. I felt a rush as I saw it break.

"The classic breaking the table. Remember when we first did it, Perm?" asked Tora.

"Yes, most therapeutic I must say." He replied not even fazed while Victoria was gaping at the table.

Then I advanced to a couple of small plates that were there, all looking expensive. I started to throw them around, the sound of them breaking making my heart soar.

******Shino******

"That looks expensive." Said Tora with a smirk.

"It is." Said Perm. "It was a unique collection that I got my hands on for quite the price."

"You don't seem concerned about what he is breaking." I commented to them just as Naruto broke a wall… with a couple of punches as his tails flared out.

"I am not. Look at the table he just broke." Said Perm. She looked and saw that it was not broken anymore. "He is in an illusion, and so where all of us to make it more believable. He can break as much as he wants, as he is not breaking a thing."

"And he is still releasing his anger anyway." Continued Tora. "It's a win-win."

I nodded. Now that made sense. I was startled by him just letting Naruto go all out and break stuff.

"Anyway, have you thought about our last conversation?" asked Tora.

I nodded. I knew what he was talking about. "I decided that I would give it a shot. Even with the fear of becoming… a mantis."

"Then you will need our help." Replied Perm. "Tora-kun has told me that Naruto-san has probably never met a demon before."

"He hasn't. He didn't even met the old Kyubi." I confirmed.

"Then he might make mistakes, and in this procedure, a mistake is something we can't afford." Said Perm. "So we will aid you two, but only after we got Naruto's youki under control."

"Thank you, Perm-sama."

"No sama!" reprimanded Perm. "I hate that formality crap. Call me Perm."

"Yeah, the Sage here doesn't want to realize how old he truly is." Teased Tora, which got a stinky eye from Perm.

I breathed in relief. While I trusted Naruto, knowing that these two would help in it made me feel more confident on my choice.

"Just one question? If I do turn into a bug demon, will I have… compound eyes?" I had to ask. It was my biggest fear. I did NOT want to have compound eyes any time soon.

"Hard to say." Answered Perm. "Some bug demons have them, some don't. The majority unfortunately do. However… there are a few cases, roughly 15, with no compound eyes."

The sound of Naruto, in the illusion, still breaking thing playing in the background was all the sound made after that.

*****3 days later*****Naruto*****

I was incredibly nervous. After putting my rage to rest, I started working under Perm. He was a great teacher, the best so far. Understanding, calm but firm, he took his time to not only teaching me control but to teach me how to fight with a sword better. I still remember my matches with him, where he would grab his old sword, with enough marks to prove it's use, and teach me to properly wield Masamune.

"A demon must not focus on its pain." He explained as he stabbed himself on the chest with a knife. "But let the pain fuel his actions forward. A true demon is fearsome cause every time you cut a limb from him, he gets even more vicious, even more deadly. This is how a true demon fight. NOW FIGHT NARUTO!"

I ended up wounded, coughing blood after those, only for that little prick of a girl Victoria to heal me. That girl was so very full of herself. She only respected Perm, and was so afraid of Tora when in his cat form that she would run and cry to Perm's knees.

Shino was not neglected. Somehow Perm got her a bug she hadn't see before called… what was it? The Tiger Beetle? I just know that it's supposed to be the fastest bug on the world, with the down side of when they run at top speeds, they go blind! Shino was absolutely amazed by the small guy who would run then stop as if to gather his bearings only to run again.

Perm loved to talk and transmit his knowledge. At dinner time, he would talk about different things, from angels and their traditions, from different types of demons, to even some of his old adventures when he was free.

"There was this once." He would start, gathering our attention. "That I was chosen by this Black Widow to be her Fiancé. And the thing was so ugly! I mean I have nothing against black widows apart from their venom being able to kill a group of… well… mes! But this one was just the kind that would make you piss yourself and run…"

It was amusing and for a moment, I felt myself like I had found home, and Shino did to. We felt so at ease near this giant of a guy. It was great.

But today, Shino told me she was ready to turn into a demon. After being assured that Perm and Tora would help, we decided to that night.

So now here we where, in the middle of the night, in a room filled with seal arrays made out of demon blood: a combination of mine, Perm's and Tora's. Shino was wearing a white nightgown revealing a shocking secret: the Aburames DON'T have bugs living inside of them, but around them in their jackets. The only bug that resides inside them is the Queen which is put chirurgical inside the chest when the Aburame is 5 years old and surrounds their hearts and through there pumps the orders the Aburame wants the bugs to follow into the chakra of the Aburame which is then consumed by the bugs, who receive their orders this way. So no holes, no bugs crawling in the skin, just a big living around the heart. So did Shino explained to me. Perm was fascinated by it and I had to admit that apart from the chirurgic on kids, it was kinda neat.

She was a bit put out when Perm told her to take of any clothes she had and dress that robe. When asked about it, Perm answered by saying that she should wear as little as possible as to not hinder the transformation, so the robe was to keep her modesty. Her brown eyes were just as nervous as my own. Perm and Tora were there to explain what would happen.

"Okay Shino, I will warn you already that it is going to hurt." Said Perm. "No use lying, you are t smart for that. First of all, you will stand on that circle, only Naruto can move around. Me and Tora will stay in these two. Naruto, you must grab two chalices, the silver one has your blood and must be drunk by Shino while the golden one has her blood and must be drunk by you."

"This is not how I read it." I admitted.

"The ritual you read was one were the mortality rate was rather high used before this method came. This method is easier, safer and not as painful believe me. Once that is done, you must bite Shino on the collarbone and inject a tiny amount of Youki to form a mark. It is through that mark that she will be recognized as your mate." Explained Perm.

"You then go to this circle near us and we pump as much youki as we can for exactly 10 seconds towards the seal." Continued Tora. "At which we must leave the room for you to continue the ritual."

"After that, you must activate the seal and once she has transformed, let her bite you in the collarbone as you did her. Then you must claim her here." Finished Perm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Shino.

Shino nodded softly. "This is our best chance, with the supervision of this two the procedure should be safer."

"Yeah, but…"

"Please, Naruto, don't make this more frightening than it already is." Shino whispered.

I nodded. Then I went and grabbed the two cups. As I gave the Silver cup to Shino as Tora intoed "Now drink my blood, my beloved, as I drink yours, to bind us to each other in heart and soul."

Naruto turned around with a raised eyebrow as Perm shook his head. "Tora likes being dramatic."

"Don't ruin the moment, man!" yelled Tora.

I drank her blood, which had a strong taste of iron but I loved it. Maybe it was the demon in me. I stepped forward and bit her, feeling more of the liquid go down my throat as I pumped a bit of my youki in that wound, making Shino whimper a bit.

Once I let go, I could see the mark of my fangs in her. I walked to my circle and Perm said "NOW!" We started pumping it while Shino counted out loud. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

"STOP!" yelled Perm. He then turned to me and said "It's up to you now, Naruto."

I nodded as I saw them leave. I turned to her and sighed. "Here it goes. No matter what happens, I love you Shino."

Shino nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "I love you to."

And then I activated the seal. A tower of youki surrounded her as she started screaming. Two small antennae started sprouting out of her head, extending until they were slim and long as her hair fell down from its pointy state to a tamer bundle. Her body was filled with red curves that went around from her face to her arms and legs, making a curious but beautiful pattern. She arched her back as two pairs of wings sprouted out of it, colorful and large, the patterns almost hypnotizing with their small dots and lines, making my mouth drop. A Butterfly demon? I wasn't expecting that! Though it is much better than any of the alternatives. Her breasts seemed to get just a tad bit larger, like half a cup, and going from a C to almost D. Her body became slim, but not too much. Her eyes fortunately didn't turn buggish or whatever they are called, they instead were now golden.

The tower of energy stopped there and then and she fell to her knees. I went to help her up, concerned, only for her to look at me, panting but with lust clouding her eyes. She went and bit my collarbone, making me gasp at how sudden it was. Just as it started, the sharp pain stopped as she pulled away only to hug me.

"What am I?, Am I a…" her voice was so soft, so feminine now.

"Not a mantis." I answered quickly as I made her see the mirror. She gasped at her image. "You are beautiful, almost like a fairy."

"Almost?" she asked.

"But of course. You far outshine them." I said with a smirk as I went to kiss her cheek.

Only for her to grab my head and kiss my lips fully, making me go wide eyed. I mean wow, so much strength! She was almost eating my face of as she kissed me. So I kissed back.

"I…" she started whispering. "I have never done this… I don't know if… I…"

"Shhh." I replied to her ear. "Don't worry, I will be gentle." And with that, I kissed her again.

*****Another lemon, though smaller******  
>I felt her rubbing herself against me as I kissed, her, raising a leg so her core was rubbing against my leg. I felt her wetness running down my leg, and it made me hard.<p>

"Eager are we?" I whispered to her ear. Shino just smiled as she went and licked my neck, making me shudder before she raised up and whispered to my ear

"Perhaps." She then proceeded to nibble on my ear.

I growled a bit as I felt my transformation coming down. Now both were in our true forms. Our true selves. No one else would ever se Shino like this, this loving and teasing girl. And that awoken a possessive part of me. She was mine.

So I grabbed her waist and raised her up, at which she encircled my waist with her slender legs. I could feel them crossing behind my back, as if to ensure I wasn't going anywhere.

"I will be gentle." I promised to her.

She kissed me as an answer as I rubbed myself on her pussy, getting my cock nice and sleek. I was painfully hard at seeing her, she was just so hot.

"Ready?" asked Shino with a smirk.

"I should ask you that." I answered with a smirk.

And with that, I slowly entered. God her pussy was definitely different than anything I had ever tried before. It was so… wet! But at the same time, the liquid was hot and glued itself to my cock, making me even more hard. I almost bucked. And I only had my head inside!

Slowly but surely, my cock went deeper into the hot wet folds of my girl, until I reached a barrier. I looked at the wet eyes of my lover, who nodded to me before I speared her. Her pussy tightened as she gave the loudest yell of her entire life, crying softly on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"Did… did we do it?" she asked uncertain, her face looked so cute with her tears. "Did we become… one?"

"We did." I assured her. "We are one now."

"Ha…ha… go on… move… I want you to…"

Not seeing any reason to deny her, I slowly worked the rhythm. She moaned and tightened the grip around me as I slowly worked myself into her.

"Kami, this is so… different!" said Shino, her head going back. "I… I can't…ha!"

"Can't what? My Chō no hime (butterfly princess)."

"I can't… control it… my heart beat… is going… so fast…" she cried out, tears leaking from her eyes.

"You are enjoying it then?"

"I am…" she said, still crying. "I am… oh Kami please go faster."

I smirked and complied, picking up the pace as my head bent down to catch a nipple in my mouth, making her moan out even more.

"No… NO… if you do thay… my head… will spin!" she said through chokes of breath.

I went up and licked her tears away and shared a deep kiss as I went even faster, having her moan into my mouth. Kami she was so cute and hot at the same time. How can she be both and make it look so easy!

"HAAA, I can't… I… something is…"

"You are about to cum."

"Am I? Are you… going to cum too?"

"I am, so close!"

"Cum, cum with me!"

And then it hit us, with a roar from me and I heard her yell once again we came, youki covering our bodies in a bright flare.

**Author notes:**

**Delfim: **Well that is done.

**Ego: **We hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Shino became a butterfly.

**Lust: **Just like Alice in the game, when she dies.

**Delfim: **No, in the game she becomes a group of butterflies, it's different. So a new teacher and ally. This should be good. I hope the lemon came out okay.

**Lust: **Guys, did any of you invite a bug loving boy here?

**Delfim and Ego: **No.

**Lust: **Than what is he doing here.

**Shippuden Shino appears.**

**Delfim: **Shino! What's up?

**Shino: **… you made me a woman… and you made Naruto break my hymen… I lost my virginity to that… dofus… for that… I shall kill you.

**Bugs start flying around.**

**Delfim: **Yaikes! See you next time folks, we got to run!


	11. Chapter 11

**Delfim: **…

**Ego: **Hey guys! I bet you weren't expecting two chapters in a row.

**Lust: **Huh, Ego?

**Delfim: **…

**Ego: **So yeah we have been working hard to bring you two chapters mainly because we were inspired.

**Lust: **Ego.

**Ego: **Not now, Lust. Anyway, so Shino is a butterfly demon, now it's time to know what skills she might have and…

**Lust: **EGO!

**Ego: **What?

**Lust: **Delfim is too quiet.

**Ego: **If you were here last night you would know that his voice his dead.

**Lust: **What?

**Delfim: **…

**Ego: **Apparently, and so he wrote to me, his condition got worse making it impossible to speak. So he told me to take over.

**Lust: **Why you?

**Ego: **Cause I am the older brother here.

**Lust: **So what? I can sodomize your butt, I should be in charge.

**Ego get's right in her face: **YOU? You would just have everyone raping each other to death!

**Delfim:** …

**Lust: **What's so bad about that? It would be better than this piece of trash you guys call a story!

**Delfim's eyebrow twitches.**

**Ego: **HA, You couldn't write two lines on a paper even with Delfim's help! Besides blame Delfim for this shit, not me!

**Delfim's eyebrow twitches more.**

**Lust: **I don't care whose fault it is, a ten year old could write better.

**Before Ego could answer, a shadow covers both. When they turn, Delfim is holding a building above them. He then smashes the building over them. He turns to the audience and takes a notepad where he writes and shows to the audience.**

"Dear readers, I apologize for the crappy commentaries done by my charges named Ego and Lust. I normally accept reasonable critics but if you have no reason to hate don't write that you do or I will drop your freaking home on your freaking heads."

**Ego: **Oh my god, I can't feel my spine.

**Lust: **I think I just shit out my heart.

"And now, to the chapter."

**Chapter 11 Discovering Powers and returning with an ally.**

******Naruto*****

"Absolutely amazing." Said Tora. "You must be the luckiest girl, Shino-san, for you acquired a form like no other."

We were now once again in the what I call tea room. Shino was wearing some white silk like robes that allowed her new wings to pop in the back and was being examined by Perm and Tora who seemed delighted that everything went alright. More like glad that she didn't turn into something too nasty.

"Indeed." Said Perm. "The Monarch Butterfly Queen Demon. A beautiful and rare sight."

"What is so special about that?" asked an annoyed Victoria, who ignored them and was just drinking some coffee and eating some cookies. "It's a bug demon, big whoop." God I wanted to beat her face in right now.

"My my my, just a bug demon?" asked Perm as he and Tora sat down, an amused smile on his face. "The Monarch Butterfly is one of the few Bug Queen demons. This means that they have a natural control over normal bugs plus Butterfly Demons."

"Second, they have a shitload of abilities that makes them fierce in battle." Said Tora.

This got me curious. How strong was my mate? I mean the name sounds promising but I don't know much about demons, so I just want to know. Shino-chan seemed to be deep in thought.

"Monarch Butterfly… from the Nymphalidae family. They are known to be poisonous and for their long migrations routes. Is there any connection between this butterfly and my new form?" asked Shino-chan.

I had no idea there was actually a normal butterfly called the Monarch Butterfly. When Perm started to chuckle, I decided to pay attention.

"Not really, not even in the pattern of your wings." Said Perm. "Your species name is more because you are a true monarch among Butterflies, not as any relation to that species of butterfly."

"Your abilities, however, are worthy of a queen." Said Tora excited. "Let's start with what you have physically. Besides those strong yet light wings of yours, your antenna are sensors. They can sense chakra, youki, and Ten-atsu."

That could be extremely useful, especially in battle, the enemy will not catch her by surprise.

"Then why can't I feel anything?" asked Shino-chan.

"You haven't activated them yet." Explained Perm. "Unlike other senses, your antennae are controlled by will. This is because they would become more of a headache than anything else in a place filled with people."

Shino-chan seemed to nod at this. A sense that you can control at will? Can I have a hearing like that? Listening to Pink Troll ramblings is something I would definitely turn off.

"Then in the wings lies two potent weapons! The hypnosis pattern." Said Tora pointing to the colors. "Allow you to hypnotize your enemies into a daze like stage. All you have to do, is pump your wings with Youki and let them shine."

"However, you must understand that while nearly anyone can be caught in the trance, and will keep in such trance as long as you keep your wings shining with youki, the moment you stop will determine how strong your enemy's mind is." Said Perm. "The more time they take to recover, the weaker their minds are."

"The only downside of this move is that while you can still move, you can't move too fast while doing it. The trick is to hypnotize by flashing different colors and patterns, if you move to fast, the patterns fail and the enemy won't be affected. Let's test this out on Naruto, shall we?"

Pff, as if. I may not be the best at genjutsu, but I never heard of an all effective hypnotism. There is always some way to break out of it and I will…

This was as far as I got because as soon as I turned to Shino-chan, my world exploded with color. Literally. All I could see was colors flashing in a kaleidoscopic way that would make an epileptic have a seizure in an instant. I tried to look away, but I couldn't feel my body at all! My youki was non-existing. I didn't feel anything, I was just glued to the colors.

Then all of the sudden, it ended and I was looking around confused as Shino turned to Perm, who had a grin in his face. "15 seconds Naruto-san, that is impressive for your first time. Same goes for you, Shino-chan. That was incredible."

"How did it feel, Naruto-san?" asked Tora with a grin. Cheeky bastard.

"It… didn't." I replied, trying to explain myself. "I couldn't feel anything, my body, my Youki, all gone. And everything was just… colors and shapes and ah what just happened?"

"That is the Monarch's Hypnotism." Explained Perm as he sipped some tea. "Effective, no? The only downsides is that the enemy must make eye contact with the wings and it's patterns, or else it won't work. So it is useless against, let's say, colorblind people of blind people. Most doujutsus can also weaken its effects, making their bodies go a bit numb but not stopping them completely."

"Doujutsus are annoying." Muttered Shino-chan, which made me laugh.

"They sure are. Damn eye infections." Muttered Tora. "Do they have to make people so conceited? Anyway, your wings hide yet another secret. Rub them and see if you can find out."

I was curious so I scooted over and started to rub then gently, which made Shino blush a bit. They were pretty neat, they felt as if they were made of very soft slices of scales, at least that is what it felt to me. But as I rubbed them I found something weird: there were this miniscule lumps on random places along it.

"Naruto-kun… I think you rubbed enough." Pleaded Shino-chan, looking more and more red.

"There are these tiny little lumps here." I said as I kept rubbing them.

******Shino******

Oh please, make him stop. It is tingling. My wing is tingling all over and I feel something rushing though the veins in my wings. It feels so weird, way different than pleasure or pain, I don't know what I am feeling.

"Kyubi-gaki… if I were you, I would stop rubbing now." Warned Tora. I said nothing, I couldn't even speak anymore.

"Naruto! If you rub anymore…" started Perm until he looked at my face. I don't know how I looked like, but considering I was panting due to the sensations, I must not look that great. "Everyone take cover!" Yelled Perm as he pushed the table so it was lying on the ground turned to us and hid behind, Victoria and Tora doing the same.

Then I felt it, the need to release something.

And I did.

From my wings, a purple colored powder came out, spraying forward hitting Naruto and the table. Naruto soon fell down, his face was purple and he was groaning in pain. From behind the table, Perm, dressed in a futuristic anti-radiation-like suit, came closer and said "Poor guy, one straight to the face, that means he took the spores through basically every single sense: taste, smell, sight, feel and I think some went through the ears."

"What was that?" I asked fearful as I came towards Naruto. "What is wrong with him?"

"Step aside Shino." Said Perm as he showed a syringe filled with a strange liquid. "Good thing I keep an antidote for most poisons with me. Doesn't work with a Black Widow's poison, but meh, they are extinct."

****A few minutes later****Naruto*****

I coughed a bit as I was finally able to sit up. "My body hurts. What happened?"

"We were going to explain before you got too touchy for safety." Apologized Tora. "Those little lumps are actually spore producers. Whenever she needs, she just fires the spores and uses the wings to propel them forward. The spores have a nasty poison that paralyses and kills the opponent. However can be treated by A an antidote, B medical ninjutsu and C Extreme, fever like body heat."

"There is one last skill that she can use." Said Perm. "While total control of bugs is good, Hypnotism is sweet and the spores are deadly, the Monarch is known for a unique ability: displacement."

"Displacement?" asked Shino.

"You probably will take a while to pull it off." Explained Perm. "But Monarchs are demons to be feared because they can displace themselves or something else. What I mean is that if your enemy attacks you, and you have the time, you can replace your position to somewhere else. For example if Naruto here, where to send a fireball towards you, you would be able to position yourself right behind him."

"However, most take at least a few years before being able to pull it off and it does have limits: the limit recorded for the use of this technique is 12 times in a day and it was by a prodigy of old. Apart from that, however, the technique is pure gold." Said Tora.

"So a Monarch Butterfly is that strong." Uttered Victoria in awe. "I take back what I say, that is some serious power you have."

"Heh, Shino-chan has some impressive abilities." I said in awe until I realized something… I didn't have anything like that. "Hey what about me?"

"What about you?" asked a confused Tora.

"What kind of abilities do I have?" I asked. Seriously, if Shino has such cool abilities how come I don't have any?

"HA, you have the ability to be an idiot, congratulations!" yelled Victoria as she laughed out loud. "I mean what kind of demon doesn't even know his own skills?"

And I was like Oh hell no! Bitch is going to take a beating. Until I noticed that Perm was looking at me in shock.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Perm. "You are a descendant from a Biju, and the Kyubi no less. Did no one taught you that?"

"Perm, we are the first demons he ever met." Said Tora. "I guess that we kind of forget that with how well he does, but he is still ignorant to the ways of demons.."

I didn't know if I should accept the complement or be mad that they call me ignorant. Perm just sighed. "Your abilities come with the tails."

"Tails?" I asked. "You mean I need a number of them to unlock them?"

"Precisely. For example, each tail unlocks a new level of chakra, strength and speed on you."

"That I noticed."

"Oh?" asked Perm. "I suppose you would, seeing as you have two tails. The first tail has no benefits, but the second allows you the ability of speedy regeneration. It heals your wounds far faster than the norm and allows you to regenerate even from fatal wounds, provided you don't take too many."

"That seems useful." Said Shino-chan. No kidding, surviving mortal wounds seem awesome.

"As I said, there are limits. Don't get your head cut off or stabbed too much and you should be fine. Now on three tails you get the ability known as mirage. A kitsune uses their illusions by infusing their tails with their youki and waving them in patterns that spreads the youki around. When it hits the opponent, it forces them into an illusion of the kitsune's desire."

"Is that why I have such a hard time doing genjutsu?" I asked. "I mean I can pull them off, no big, but they are much more difficult to do than to other people."

"Yes, you will learn to do it with the tails." Said Perm. "But you still need three tails. Now it may be too soon, but on the fourth tail, you get the beginnings of the bijudama, the signature move of the biju allows you one blast of destructive power that blows everything in your front."

"Sweet." I said with a smile.

"Sweet yet dangerous, please promise that before you try you come here to train it first. Now Five tails allows you super speed. Unlike anything else, you can more kilometers in a flash, and in battle it becomes nigh impossible to catch you."

"Watch out for tunnel vision." Warned Tora. "It's a pain in the ass."

"Tail number six allows you a stronger body. You can resist harder hits, last longer and with the regeneration makes it impossible to humans to kill you."

"Okay, so after 6 I am what god?" I asked joking.

Pain wracked my head after that as Perm held the sheath of his sword. "I believe this pain shall teach you never to consider yourself go. Humans can't kill you but demons can. Also, you might want to reconsider that I meant in battle they can't kill you, but there are many ways to defeat an opponent that doesn't involve killing, the bijus being example as they are most if not all currently sealed."

"Ok ok, I get it." I muttered under my breath. Seriously, it was a joke! Can't they take a joke?

"No we can't and before you ask no I do not read minds." Said Perm. "The thing is, Naruto, that those that believe themselves to be gods can only follow one of two paths: either they become champions of the people, putting their lives at risk and having no consideration about their own or they become monsters, willing to crush others they consider beneath them. I will not allow a student of mine to become neither a fool nor a monster." He then sighed and looked down. "The world has its share of them."

I looked down as well. It's one of those times where you just whished you had stayed quiet and said nothing. "I am sorry master Perm."

"Now none of that. Just Perm will be enough." Said the man with a grin. "Now onto the tails. The seventh tail allows you the ability to command elements. It is the reason behind the legend of a flick of a tail crushing a mountain or raising a tsunami, it was elemental manipulation."

"Okay." I said with a smile. "That sounds good."

"The eight tail allows you to turn yourself into what is called the biju form, the legendary size of the mighty Kyubi. The stronger you are, the bigger you get."

"I really need to learn that one, there are some vixens in the clan that need a good rump." I said with a smirk.

"I would gladly pass without the mental picture, Naruto-kun." Said Shino. Oh shit, she doesn't look too happy.

"Hahaha… sorry Shino-chan." I said while scratching my head.

Perm just shook his head. "The ninth tail and the last one gives you one last power that distinguishes you from the other bijus, the energy eater."

"Energy eater?"

"Once called Youki eater until it was proven that it works with chakra. The Energy eater allows you to absorb energy from your opponents when you bite or claw them." Explained Perm. "Whether they have youki or chakra, one strike and you take a part of their energy. This is especially effective against enemies like the bijus, as otherwise they are invincible."

"Combine that with the biju form and that is one hell of a power." I commented.

"Indeed." Said Perm. "Since you have no abilities that require training, you can train your sword here for a little longer."

"Perm-san, there is a problem." Said Shino, breaking the moment. "Me and Naruto came here on a mission with a team. We must return to them as it has been three days."

"But you can't leave!" said Tora. "You have to learn how to control your powers!"

"Quite true, at least the spores and the hypnosis, since you showed such skill with them and to learn how to use the antennae." Said Victoria. "It would be far too dangerous otherwise."

See I was conflicted. On one hand I could understand Shino's point, on another most selfish part, I really just wanted to say fuck them and stay here. But she turned to me and I saw that she wasn't too eager to leave either so I said "How about you stay here and learn what they have to offer. If needed tomorrow I will return to them to tell them we are on a bug searching trip."

Shino raised an eyebrow as she smiled. "Bug searching trips?"

"Well, you being an Aburame and me being your friend makes it believable." I said with a shrug. "What do you say, Shino? You will learn here more than with your team."

"… fine, I shall do as I must. But you at least must return to our team."

Throughout all this I obviously didn't noticed that Perm had gone contemplative for a second, confused. Then his face turned into surprised as he spoke, startled. "Oh dear! Didn't I mention the Hyperbolic Time Curving Effect of this Shrine?"

What the hell? Hyperbolic what? "Huh, I don't think so. What is that?" I asked curious,

"It seems not." He then sighed. "I must have forgotten when you came in. You see this place has an effect. One week here, one day outside. (A.N. I decided to make like this instead of the year because it would be a too big of a stretch.)" So you really don't have to worry. At least not yet."

The… fuck? Seriously, how can someone forget to mention that! However, it made me feel glad when I heard that, more time I can spend with a real teacher than with a fake one.

Shino seemed to calm immediately. "You will have to explain how that works."

"Some other time, perhaps. While we are here, do you have any question?"

"Yes, you mentioned bug queens, could you tell me more about them?" asked Shino.

"Well, that is a good question. The Bug Queens are bug demons that can elevate above the others, so they are extremely rare. There are Five types, counting with your own species: The Imperial Ant Queen, the Empress Bee Queen, the Warmonger Wasp Queen and the Hercules Beetle Queen. Now the Ant Queen…"

And so he begin telling about the different queens, from their powers, to their culture and legends, to some funny stories as the one where he pissed a Wasp Queen because he slept with her daughter and how he couldn't sit for weeks after that.

*****3 weeks later*****

Me and Shino-chan looked up to our mentor, our master. He had taught a lot to us, by training my sword fight and helping me combine my chakra taijutsu with my sword wielding. Apparently, my issue was that when using my chakra taijutsu, the chakra output in my hands would hurt Masamune. But master came with a way around it.

"Your problem is that you use Youki to use the chakra fighting style." Said Perm. "Which is your energy now, but Masamune is not a demon, so the energy hurts her. Now Chisuku-san, correct me if I am wrong, but the objective of the chakra cloak is to empower the cells thus empowering the individual right?"

"Yes, but what is your point?"

"Well, there is a easier way to do that. Instead of pumping your energy all around you, pump it into your heart, directly in your blood stream and let your Youki reach every part of your body. This Not only stops the Youki backlash against Masamune, but reduces the amount of youki wasted with this fighting style."

And it did. Before I felt like I was on fire, now it's like my heart is a compass for me, each pule making me stronger and faster. The downside is that after a few minutes I have to stop or my heart won't survive.

With Shino-chan it went different. First Perm explained the true origins of chakra. "Chakra is the base of all energies and existed way before your fabled Sage of Six Paths, he just discovered how to use it." He also explained the difference between Chakra and Youki. "Youki is a more potent and emotional chakra, that feeds of your state of mind to fuel its power. This becomes painfully obvious when you use Youki and you are mad, making the Youki feel malevolent, or when you use it when you are happy, which makes it come out like a torrent of feelings."

After that, he taught her how to fly. For real. The first time she tried to fly she ended face first on the floor, ouch. Now you may ask how can someone without wings be able to teach you how to fly? Appearantly Perm is a meta… metama… metamo… METAMORF! Yeah that is it. He is a demonic metamorf able to change parts of his body at will, so he actually grew wings and taught her how to use hers.

After a full week of learning how to fly, Shino-chan was able to master her two abilities and learned, from both Perm and Chisuku, a fighting style that worked with her. They called it the Flying Butterfly and it resolved in elegant evasive movements that would allow her to get into the enemies defense or away so that she could use some technique. She found out that she could now speak with bugs and ear what they said. She laughed at some times without notice, only to tell me that the visions bugs had of the world were quite amusing. Whatever that means, I guess.

We took some extra time to teach Shino to use the same genjutsu as I do. After all, it wouldn't do for team 8 to suddenly see their 'male' quiet and stoic teammate appear as a gorgeous bomb of a fairy girl- as much as calling that annoys her. Curiously, Perm asked to teach that genjutsu to Victoria, who was reluctant to learn from me, since she took it as a personal blow to her. She prided herself in knowing what others didn't know… except for Perm I guess but accepted at our master's insistence.

We were sad to leave. This man wasn't just a sensei, at least not to me. He was a true father figure, or at least what I believe a father should be: calm, patient, knowledgeable or at least with a good amount of life experience, but above all, someone that is there to help and support. Even with his limitations, he still taught us to his best, told us a lot and I was very grateful about that.

"We must return, Master. Our teammates await us." Shino said as we were both turned to Perm. Victoria was next to him. We ended up befriending the little devil, I will admit as much. Sometimes we had mock fights, but that was fun. Tora was not there as he had to return, else his owner might get to worried.

"Already, huh? Well I suppose we both knew this was coming." Said Perm with a smile. "Thought there is something I must ask of you before you go."

"Anything, Master." I answered immediately. After all he has done, it is the least I could do.

"Take Victoria with you."

"WHAT?" yelled Victoria. "Why do you want me to go?"

"Victoria, you have been my student for the last 125 years. It is time you leave and get real life experience." Said Perm in a calm voice. HOLY SHIT 125 YEARS? BITCH IS OLD AS FUCK.

"But I… I don't…"

"I know you don't, but you have to understand there is nothing else for me to teach you and staying here will only stagnate your potential."

"… is this why you had me learn the genjutsu?"

"Yes, that is precisely it. I wanted you to explore the world sooner, Victoria, but with no way to avoid the humans safely I feared for you. It was a good thing Naruto knew that genjutsu."

"But…" was she in tears. I guess I can understand it, but it still is weird to see her in tears.

"Victoria, before you go, I have one gift for you." Said Perm. "I know that you like my library really much. During my travels I would do more than collect books. I would then put every single thing in them into a separate book." As he said that, he took a small, clip size book. "I call it, the Root Book."

"It's a bit small, isn't it?" asked Victoria looking at it. Seriously, it is, it fits in between two fingers.

"Pocket edition." Said Perm as if that explained everything. And then he did something so weird yet cool. He started to apply movements as if unfolding a piece of paper and with each movement the book turned bigger and bigger until it was a slim book the size of a tome. It still looked way to slim, until he made a pull gesture on the top and the thing seemed to gain volume in a second, making it the thickest book I had ever seen. "See, here it is."

"…" Victoria was shocked as she saw it. She took it into her arms, who didn't even wobble at the weight of the thing, I will give her that. She opened the book to find it blank. "Master, it's empty."

Perm got a tricky smile on his face. He turned to the book and said "Definition of Imp!"

Suddenly, the blank page filled with words and images as we looked in shock. The page had detailed information about Imps, which I assumed was the Victoria's demon species.

"That is one heck of a book." I said as I looked at it. Perm just laughed at our faces.

"That is my last gift to you Victoria, my apprentice. Use it wisely on your journey. And remember, it responds to youki, so keep it away from other demons." Said Perm.

"I will." Said Victoria, with a smile while still crying. She then went and hugged his…lower part of the leg, cause she is so small. HAHA! I am just happy there is someone so much smaller than me. Call me an ass, but that is how I feel.

"Then you may go. All of you." Said Perm.

We all bowed and left the shrine, Victoria hugging the book to her chest tightly while walking, not saying a word.

I sighed. "Look, I understand this is a big change to you, but since master told us to take you with us… you know… if you need anything…"

"… thanks…" said Victoria. "But I am alright."

"You sure?" asked Shino.

Victoria then jumped into some rock and made a pose by pointing at the temple we had just left. "Master put his trust placed on me. I can't, I won't disappoint him. I will prove myself a worthy student, I will prove it to all. You will see."

"We sure hope so." I said with a smirk. This is better, she is coming back. Now for a final push. "Being all emo doesn't suit you, chibi."

I could literally see smoke coming out of her ears. Her eyes glowed red and it might have been my imagination but I think the skull she carries was laughing, in its inverted way I guess. She then proceeded to headbut my stomach, which I tell you hurts like hell! It felt like my insides were turning over each other.

I fell on the ground, curling up and groaning as she kept kicking me in the back. God her heels are really pointy! It's like someone is stabbing me with a blunt kunai repeatedly. Then she started yelling in between kicks:

"YOU… FUCKING… PIECE… OF… SHIT! YOU… JUST… HAVE… TO RUIN… EVERYTHING! HOW… MANY… FUCKING… TIMES… DO I… HAVE TO… TELL YOU… NOT TO... CALL ME… CHIBI!"

Even as the pain filled me, I could only laugh. If the sounds in the background was correct, Shino was laughing too. And I could see a small tear leaving the eyes of Victoria. One I was sure was of relief.

*******A bit later******

We were now coming towards Tazuna house, all in our henged forms. I looked at the others. Shino looked just like before, no physical change though her smell, in regards to her pheromones, was different. It carried this feeling of power that made me shiver. Victoria now had her horns, tail and wings hidden, but she still carried her big ass book.

"Well guys… this is it." I said pointing to the house.

"Way to go, lame-ass." Said Victoria. Why that little…

"How should we explain her presence?" asked Shino.

"We will just say she is an orphan that was starving and we gave some food to her. After that she just followed us." It sounded good enough. Her size does make her look like a kid from here.

"The clothes are a dead giveaway." Said Shino-chan… damn she is right.

"How about my family was attacked by mercs and you saved me. There forward I started following my two saviors." Said Victoria far too cheerfully.

"And if they ask you to leave?" asked Shino.

"I will take care of that." Said Victoria. I don't know what she has in mind, but she seems confident so let's hope she knows what she is doing.

I knocked on the door. Silence echoed before the door was opened and a kunai was pointing to my… hand since I grabbed it, but it was going for my throat. Kurenai was just shocked when she saw us.

"Shino! Naruto! Where have you two been?" she asked shocked.

"Well, it's like this…" I started, as I pushed the kunai away from me. "I was feeling under the weather when you guys got here, my nerves where jumpy and my insides were burning mad."

"So I decided that he needed some time away." Said Shino, cutting in, her voice back to the 'male' tone which got an incredulous look from Victoria, who was really not expecting it. Almost made me laugh to. "I invited him for a bug search, since I knew there were some interesting species around here."

Kurenai sighed. "Shino, I know he is your friend, but I don't know if Naruto is really into bugs."

"Oh no, they are quite interesting." I said with a smile. "I saw the fastest beetle in the world, a very annoying fly…" at this I looked sideway to Victoria, who just put her tongue out. "and one hell of a butterfly. A Monarch Butterfly. Wasn't she a beauty?" I asked looking at Shino.

I could see that Shino was trying not to blush. She coughed a bit and said "Regardless, we are back now. Has anything relevant occurred yet?"

"No… but…"

"Then there is nothing t worry about." I said with a grin. "Now can we come in? I am starving."

"I am in a similar condition." Said Shino.

Vistoria's stomach answered for her, drawing Kurenai's attention who finally saw her.

"Who is she? Why is she with you?"

I was about to answer when Victoria said, in a cutsey voice that had my jaw on the floor. "Can we eat something fiwst? I am vewy hungwy."

Kurenai had stars in her eyes at hearing the baby talk. WTF? I almost fell for that to! What a scaring performance power.

"Poor thing. Come in, we still have some food." Said Kurenai in a really mothering tone.

"Thank you, pweaty lady." Said Victoria as Kurenai was pinching her cheeks. Seriously how does she do this?

We soon were inside where everyone bombarded us with questions. For real. There were yells of "NARUTO-BAKA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" and "SHINO, WHY THE FUCK WHERE YOU WITH THIS GUY?" and a much calmer question, I think it was Kakashi, that said "Who is the little girl?"

As for me, Shino and Victoria? We were happily ignoring them while eating. Well me and Victoria were happily ignoring them, Shino-chan went with the stoic and regal eating while ignoring the shit out of everyone. It was actually amazing how she could hold herself that way while Kiba was screaming in her ears.

Kakashi, seeing that we weren't giving a fuck about them, pulled Sakura and Kiba away from us, sat down with us and took the orange book, waiting for us to end our meal. But Victoria had other plans as she yelled "HA, those awe the bad books my mama told me about!"

Kurenai, who had not seen the book yet, was confused. "Bad books?"

"Yeah, mama always sad that man who wead those books are bad! Mama called them… pewvets!" yelled Victoria with a huge victory smile. How fitting.

I could only watch as Kurenai turned to Kakashi, who was now sweating and saw what Victoria was talking about. Her hair shadowed her eyes as she trembled in fury. Then she was on Kakashi punching and kicking the crap out of him while yelling "YOU PERVERTED BAKA! HOW DARE YOU READ SUCH BOOKS IN FRONT OF SUCH A YOUNG CHILD!"

Is this a good time to tell her about the time he let me read about it while I was a kid? Maybe not, considering Kakashi looks near dead. Having to dig a grave would be too much of a hassle. This should be enough for him…

It took a few minutes before Kakashi was once again able to sit with us to talk. Good thing Kurenai's specialty wasn't Taijutsu, or else Kakashi would e dead. He did, however, put the pieces of his book away, since it had been shredded by Kurenai.

"Ok you two, I want to know where you two have been and I want to know now." Said Kakashi.

"Must we repeat ourselves?" I asked dramatically. I had to lighten up the mood, Kakashi kept glaring at Victoria and at us for, I don't know bringing her here perhaps? I don't really care, I just had to lighten up the mood. "Look, Shino took me away because I was feeling a tad bit under the weather."

I could hear Kiba snorting behind me after I finished. "He can't even handle the pressure. A few days and he already needs help. What a pussy." Did he just said what I think he said?

Suddenly, Shino got up and walked towards Shino and leveled a glare at Kiba, though you couldn't see with the glasses. What you could see, is a swarm of bugs that was threateningly flying around her, the buzzing loud and deadly. "The term you just used is very discriminating and offending term specially when we have women among us." Said Shino-chan. "I suggest you apologize."

"I am with him." I said. God, I had to steel myself so I wouldn't say her. "Kiba call me what you want, but don't say things that can insult others."

"That is enough out of the two of you." Said Kurenai. "Kiba was wrong, but this does not invoke such a…"

"Pweaty lady! What does pusswy mean?" asked Victoria innocently. God is she having a blast, you could see the mirth in her eyes.

Kurenai lost all color. There isn't a bigger fear to a motherly woman than to have to explain, to a seemingly innocent girl, the birds and bees talk. She was trembling in the place, her tongue kept making turns in her own mouth whenever she wanted to talk. Finally I decided to have pity and said to Victoria as if talking to a child. "You know what, Victoria, let's just assume that you are too young to know. We will tell you when you are older, okay?"

Victoria huffed and acted like a child by muttering "I am newer old enough." Before I turned to Kurenai and said "I suggest you discipline your mutt or I will do it for you, no matter how many bones I have to break to get there."

"That is a bit out of line no, genin?" asked Kurenai, not liking being challenged.

"Then keep him in line." I finished. "If you haven't notice, your student is the one that started being rude. In front of a child no less. If he can't control himself in front of a kid, than he might as well sleep outside like a dog."

Kurenai seemed mad but Kakashi interrupted her by asking us "Speaking of Kids, where did this one come from."

Victoria turned her eyes down, her hair hiding her eyes. Good acting. Almost fooled me. "She… her family had ported here for some food, and the mercs attacked them thinking they were from here trying to escape… or so told me the merc I tortured for info."

"After we defeated the mercenaries." Continued Shino-chan. "She was the only one left alive. We couldn't leave her alone and she came with us."

Kakashi sighed. I know what he is going to say now, something about we can't keep her. "Naruto, Shino, there are a lot of orphans all over the world, we can't just pick every single one of them. Besides you guys are too young. I am sorry, but she needs to…"

_Snif._

Did I hear right? I just heard a snif, a very quiet one but…

_Snif._

Okay what the hell? Is Victoria… oh I get it now. Kakashi, Kurenai, you guys are so screwed.

"Mama… papa… they… they awe… they awe dead." Said Victoria in a quiet voice as she raised her head. There it is, the big eyes filled with tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She then rushed to Kurenai, hugging her and burying her head in Kurenai's… well legs cause she is so fucking short. She continued to cry while yelling things like "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO!" and "I HAVE NO ONE ELSE!" Kurenai's mother instincts went skyrocket as she started hushing the little girl while glaring at Kakashi, who I could say was feeling really uncomfortable now. Yup, nothing makes you feel more guilty than a little girl crying.

"Kakashi… She is staying with us." Said Kurenai in a slow voice as she kept running her hand on Victoria's head. "And if I hear any complain about this, I will personally put you in a genjutsu that will change all your porn to gay animated porn."

OWOWOWOWOWCH! That must have hurt. Kakashi seemed to take the hint though, cause he stayed quiet. Good job Victoria… you are a genius… a moe genius, but a genius.

Though now you are in quite the predicament… cause now every female is trying to console you. That's right, Kurenai, Hinata, Tsunami, all were trying to console the little girl… well Sakura was there, so it's females and travesties, but oh well.

"Anyway, you guys rest. Tomorrow I want to have a team spar with team 8." Said Kakashi.

That made me perk up. "How are they going to be?"

"Oh, two on two matches in which you must pick a member of the other team to be your partner…"

"SHINO!" I yelled loudly. I wasn't going to wait for them to choose her. Besides, we know each other's abilities and skills, so we will succeed. I could see Hinata looking down after that but fuck it, I work better with Shino-chan.

"I agree." Said Shino-chan. Good, this is going to be a blast.

I could feel Kakashi sweatdropping. "Wow, you guys are really tight friends."

"Are you insinuating something, Kakashi?" Seriously, that sounded so fucking wrong.

"No no no, nothing." Said Kakashi. "Well anyone else wants to pick a partner."

"HINATA! I AM NOT WORKING WITH THE MUTT!" yelled Sakura.

"HEY!"

"Okay, Sakura and Hinata which makes Sasuke and Kiba." Said Kakashi as Kiba hit with his head on a table. Wow, am I the only one that sees that me and Shino will easily win?

"They don't stand a chwance!" said Victoria from her face, visibly better. "Nawuto and Shino awe the best! They will beat all of them"

It made my eyebrow twitch at being called 'Nawuto' but heck yeah, someone else sees it.

"How stupid. These two can't face someone like me… an Uchiha." If you can't guess who said this, you are a retard. Of course it was Kiba… nah kidding it was emo douchebag.

I merely smirked. I get to beat up Kiba and Sasuke. I could hear angels singing in a alleluia way like 'Kill the pri-icks. Kill the pri-icks. The pricks. The pricks. Fucking kill them ALL!' Damn, it actually sounds cool. Wish I could.

"Since we are to battle tomorrow, is it three teams put against each other right from the start or individual team matches?" I asked.

"The three will be lead to different parts of the woods tomorrow and then you must hunt each other and fight each other." Explained Kakashi.

"Makes sense." Said Shino-chan, making me turn to her. "Team 8 is a tracker team, so we have the ability to find the other team while team 7 is an assault team, ready for combat fighting. This should be a good test."

"Indeed. Now go rest you guys." Said Kakashi.

I was going up when I heard Shino asking "Kakashi-san, where am I sleeping? I was not informed before taking Naruto on the trip."

"Oh, you will be sleeping in Naruto's bedroom. Kurenai sleeps with Sakura and Hinata. I sleep with Kiba and Sasuke and you too share a room." Kakashi explained with a eye smile… that sounded so wrong. The teachers are taking advantage of the students and... wait me an Shino share a room? "Now where will Victoria sleep?"

"She will sleep with us." Said Kurenai. "Our room is right next to Naruto's in case she wants to talk with her two saviors and it's better than to leave her with the rest of you." What have they done to get such an answer? Wait her room is right next to ours? Bummer. No sex tonight. I ain't got no silencing tags with me.

"That is acceptable." Said Shino with a nod.

We soon were in our room but as soon as we entered someone knocked on the door. As I opened it, Victoria barged in, looking pissed.

"I am so freaking tired of pretending to have the intelligence of a teaspoon I think I am running on smoke!" complained Victoria as she flopped down on the bed. I guess it's understandable. Doesn't mean that I can't have some fun.

"What's the matta, Victowia? Don't you wanna play pwincess with Kuwenai-chwan?" I mocked as I tried to imitate her voice. Key word tried, as it came all shuttering as I tried to hold the laughter in. Finally I couldn't anymore and just laughed.

Only to feel my lower leg and being forced to kneel because of it as Victoria was not going to allow me to mock her. "OW, that hurt!"

"Enough you two, stop it right now." Said Shino as she looked at us like a disapproving mother.

"He started it!" yelled Victoria. I knew that I could just be childish and drag this further, but Shino didn't look like she was up to some joking.

"Mah, we are just playing Shino-chan." I said, not wanting to piss her off.

"All that aside, why are you here, Victoria?" asked Shino.

"Just came to see if you two had some sort of plan." Said Victoria. "After all, you guys are facing two teams."

"But of course I have." Said Shino, making me turn to her. Already? "While the other teams were being selected, I put one bug in each of them. A female Kikachu. Now tomorrow all I have to do is find them through the use of the other bugs and catch them."

"What about when you find them?" asked Victoria. "You guys maybe good, but you can't use your demonic forms tomorrow and that will be limiting."

"Calm down, Victoria. I am used to keep my power and Shino-chan, even before the change, was stronger than those motherfuckers. And I have an idea." I said as I call them closer. As they did I said "The most dangerous group is the Emo Dogs. If we can disable Akamaru from the fight, Kiba will be out cause he can't do much without his partner. After that, Sasuke is cocky who overuses fire jutsu, which he won't be able to use in the middle of the forest for fear of getting himself trapped in a fire. So he won't be a problem."

"I see." Said Shino. "Hinata has confidence issues and problems standing up against others. It will be fairly easy to deal with her. Sakura is too cocky and stupid. If you get her pissed, she will go into a fit of rage and try to attack head on, so we can make some traps based on their personality."

"That's right. So here is the plan…"

*******Next day*******

"So here is where you start. Remember, you can only start when you see the Water bomb rising in the sky." Explained Kakashi.

"Water bomb?" asked Shino.

"Yes, I can't use the fire one, too much green. So I went with Water." Explained Kakashi, though he did lean next to me and whispered "That and I want to see if I can get Kurenai wet.

I just shook my head. He is going to die. Kurenai is a pervert exterminator… makes me wonder how there are still so many in Konoha though, with her filling the hospital every week with a new case of busted balls. Must be a plague.

"Alright, just stay here while I place the others." Said Kakashi as he left. Once he was far enough, I turned to Shino.

"So, where are they?" I asked her.

"They are being placed. Emo dogs are going North East while The princesses are being led North West. It's like they want us to find each other at the center and have a Battle Royal."

"Is that right? Well that fits right into what we planned actually." I said. "We now just have the best place to do it."

I could feel Shino smiling behind her jacket. Even more when the bubble of water rose to the sky, only to fall down again followed by a scream of fury and another of pain. Wow, that was quick.

As soon as the scream died down, I did two shadow clones and send them off. "I worry abut your clones. They always seem to have a different personality from you."

"I know, but what can I do, not even Perm had an explanation. Let's just get this thing done."

*********Clone 1*******

I was going through the woods at high speed. Man Boss had to give me the worst job. A date with Kiba and Sasuke while trying to not dispel until Mistress is ready. Speaking of which I decided to take a look at the innocent looking bug on my shoulder.

"You better warn me when the time is right, and no bites." I warned. I don't know if the bug understood me nor did I care, I just don't want to be bitten. I already have to deal with Kiba, I don't need any more bites.

I soon stopped as I spotted my targets and sweatdropped. Why? Take a look.

"Look you prick, I smell Hinata's shampoo over that way and I don't know where either Naruto nor Shino are, so let's deal with one group and then search for them."

"Shut up you mutt, if we go after those weaklings we will be given the others time to make a trap. And since you suck with anything that needs a brain it's more than likely that you will fall in whatever trap they lay."

"Fuck you, Uchiha uke! Just because you are scared of those two doesn't mean that you should act like a pussy!"

"I am not afraid you dog humping idiot! I am an Uchiha, an Elite! Therefore I know that the best is to deal with the strongest guy first and then take the weakling out!"

I just shook my head. Seriously, this is for the best. With those two fighting, I can just sit back and wait for the time to go to phase 2. I hope they keep fighting till then. Now where did I put that popcorn.

********With Clone 2*******

Lalala gona piss two girls in the middle of a forest! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I am fabulous! I stopped a bit to watch my own reflection in a stream. Perfect, the hair is spiky towards the back, the jacket is open in the front, the pants are tight and my boots are impeccable. Truly I am at my best!

"Ah, I wish I was real, this body is such a waste fighting all the time. I can see it now, walking with the new hit on fashion, designers everywhere hoping that I model for them. HA! I think my heart just stopped a little." (Those that are into fashion please don't be offended by this.)

The only thing out of place, which is now threateningly vibrating in my shoulder, is this ugly as sin BUG! How can Boss and Mistress expect me to work when I have such an ugly insect in my shoulder? And it's so biiiig. That's what she said HA! Still got it.

"BZZZZ."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YOU UGLY THING! I AM GOING ALREADY GEEZ!" What the heck is wrong with this thing! Doesn't it know it's place? Beneath my boots? Away from me, specially from my face. I do have to do something to soften this whisker marks, they are to feral.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

Oh, what a delicious idea, to parade with my tails and ears out! The women love fluffy things, a few doses of shampoo and a softener for fur and they would be fabulous too. And then we would OWWWWWWWWW!

That stupid bug just bit me! How dare him? I will be marked for life! Oh my beautiful skin…

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" 

"FINE YOU FIEND, I AM GOING!" It's better to avoid other bites. You are very lucky I am not famous you stupid bug, or I would have someone squash you!

Better finish with this task. So all I have to do is keep them busy. And I just know how to keep them busy. Those hussies will be dancing to my tune in no time.

Finding them was easily enough though I have to say that I hate working with amateurs. If compared to flowers, one is so far away from blooming it doesn't even have petals yet, the poor dear, and the other is just rotten. What an ugly person! Her forehead is too huge! It's hideous! She should just do my eyes a favor and erase her existence from this world! Truthfully hideous.

"But I suppose I have to do what I have to do." Said the clone as he jumped down in front of them who were shocked at seeing me. Probably never seen anything as beautiful as me before.

"NARUTO! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FOUND US ALREADY, AND WHERE IS SHINO?"

OH… MY… GOODNESS can this hussy be any louder? Anymore and my brain will die! How can someone so disgusting even exist! Not only is it hideous but it possesses the voice of the demo! Shoo Satan, shoo!

Though the other looks kind of cute when she blushes. Oh I can see it now. A jacket that opens in the front completely opened, a trench coat on that chest you slutty girl rahrrr, jean shorts and some high heels, completed with some mid blue eye liner and she would be fantastic!

"QUIT IGNORING ME YOU BAKA!" Oh god I forgot the ugly one. As I turned to her however "KYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I had to crouch to avoid a punch to the face. Can you believe this bitch? She is going to the face? Oh she is getting a piece of my mind.

"You hussy!" I yelled at her, a pose of a true macho. "What do you think you are doing? You could have hurt my beautiful face!"

Everyone looked at me incredulous. Even the ugly thing… no not the transvestite, I am talking about that bug in my shoulder. Then all of the sudden, that hussy… she started LAUGHING! She dared to laugh at me! How could she?

"AHAHAHAH YOU THINK YOU ARE HAHAHA BEAUTIFUL AHAHAHAH OH THIS IS GOLD!"

_Twitch._

"I MEAN, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE A LOSER BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

_Twitch twitch._

"YOU COULDN'T BE MORE UGLY EVEN IF YOU BROKE YOUR FACE BWAHAHAHA!"

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I run to her andslapped her in the face. "HOW DARE SOMEONE AS UGLY AS YOU CALL ME UGLY, YOU WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU ARE A MAN!"

She then turned to me, pissed and soon we were trying to punch each other.

"YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY!"

"YOU AREN'T JUST UGLY, YOU ARE DOWNRIGHT FUGLY YOU MAN-SLUT!"

"NARUTOOOOOOO, YOU ARE SO DEAD! I WILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS!"

"FUGLY FUGLY FUGLY FUGLY!"

******With the originals******

I was passing my youki to Shino-chan while she prepared for phase 3. In order for we to advance to phase 2, phase 3 must be prepared or else it will fail.

"How is it going?" I asked out of the blue.

"Give me a few more seconds." Said my girl. Then she started to chuckle.

"What?" I asked surprised. Is this more of those bug jokes?

"If what my Kikachu are telling me is correct, you will bang your head once you dispel your clones.

What the fuck does that mean? What are my clones doing? Don't tell me they are falling on enemy traps! That would make me so embarrassed, falling for those guys traps!

"Alright, time to call them back, phase 2 begins now." Said Shino as she focused.

*******Clone 1********

The bug started to scratch my shoulder. Suppose it's time for phase 2. What a drag, I just sat down for a few seconds. So I said out loud for the dorks "Hey ladies, keep your couple issues out of this alright?

The two turned to me, furious beyond belief. Literally, I think Kiba was foaming of the mouth. "Dobe!" wow, one comment and they get in synch!

"I mean with you two arguing I was getting bored. I think I will hunt those girls, they should be more of a challenge." With that I hoped away.

The two of them started rushing after me. Good, my part is almost over.

******Clone 2*******

"KEEP YOUR FUGLY FOREHEAD AWAY FROM MY FACE!"

"YOU FUCKING MORON!"

"PUSSY!"

This bitch just doesn't get that she is a blight in this lovely world! Oh but I am about to finish her off anyway. Her partner is on the ground. I hate to injure such a pretty flower, but she tried to stop me saying something about proving herself to boss. Well, only if I get to make a makeover of her first!

Is the damn bug scratching me now, damn it, time for phase 2 already and I am a mess. Oh I am so mad right now.

"You hussies can't understand the concept of beauty. Beauty lies in strength and elegance, and only the girl in the floor as a flimsy grasp of them. I am out of here." I said running away.

"HINATA GET UP, WE GOT TO CATCH THAT BASTARD." Yelled Sakura.

They both rushed after me. In any other situation, having a beautiful girl like Hinata and her pimp running after me wouldn't be so bad, but I got to stick to the plan. Curse you boss. Curse you and mistress for this cruel plan!

********With the Original********

"They are close." Whispered Shino-chan. "Phase 2 is done and phase 3 is running already."

"Good." Now we wait.

It didn't take long for the two clones to appear, dispersing in clouds of smoke as the two groups came in.

"Well well well, look who we have here, two teams of dorks." I said as I smirked until the memories of the clones hit me. WTF was wrong with that clone? It was like Orochimau had a son with a beauty queen. Self centered and possibly gay, which comes from which you tell me.

"No more places to hide dobe, we will deal with you now!" yelled Sasuke.

"Very well, we will fight." Started Shino. "Just one question, which one is who?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Sakura.

"What my partner is trying to say is… which one of you is the real deal?"

This confused them all until they turned to each other and gasped. I grinned and turned to Shino and whispered "So they truly see each other in the other team."

"Yes. In the eyes of Kiba and Sasuke, Sakura is another Sasuke and Hinata is another Kiba while Hinata and Sakura see Sasuke as another Sakura and Kiba as another Hinata. Now the battle royal to prove who is who begins."

And so it did, first with Sasuke yelling at Sakura about "how dare she impersonates him of all people" which got an amusing answer of "HA, YOU ARE DEFINATLY A CLONE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET THE GENDER RIGHT!" Followed By Hinata's shuttering voice saying "Ca-ca-can't we solve this p-p-p-peacefully?" followed by Kiba's angry yell of "No way you damn stupid FAKE!" It was hilarious I tell you.

Then they started fighting, with Sasuke and Sakura insulting each other and Hinata avoiding Kiba's strikes and trying to attack him only to miss as he jumped away.

"So one thing I haven't understood yet is this: how did you make them fall in this illusion?" I had to ask. It went according to plan, but she didn't explain how it happened.

"I used different bugs that went after the female and were ordered to bite wherever the females were."

"What about my clones, they had a clone too."

"I made sure to leave a male one in your clones, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, that makes sense. Okay Sasuke is almost finished with Sakura, god does she have to scream so loud?" I complained because Sakura was screaming about it being unfair and she being the original, which only pissed Sasuke more.

"Hinata is almost out too, time to make our movement. You deal with Sasuke and Sakura."

"Why?"

"You do know that Hinata has a small crush on you, don't you?"

"So?"

"Hinata doesn't have the mental strength to deal with you trying to beat her up."

"Oh okay."

I then rushed to Sasuke, who was too absorbed at his eminent victory. I then chopped him in the neck and rendered him unconscious. Sakura looked up exhausted and that is when I grabbed her hair, pulled her up and hit her right in the solar plexus making her fall coughing while I readied a chop. She too was unconscious soon after.

I turned to Shino-chan, planning on bragging when I saw both Hinata and Kiba unconscious and covered in bugs. I looked at her, who had a smile on her face.

"I believe I win this round, Naruto-kun."

I blinked at her for outmatching me. But chuckled. "Have I ever told you how much you look like a war goddess when you are like that?"

Her blush didn't leave her until we took both teams back to the teachers.

**Author notes:**

**Delfim appears with a sign saying: **

Thank you for readying another chapter of Sage of Vixens King of Perverts. Naruto and Shino have improved and are ready to take all situations.

**Lust: **Get us out of here! We need a medic!

**Ego looks dead.**

**Delfim takes out another card that says:**

Please ignore the two now homefull idiots behind me. They got what they deserved. Peace Out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Delfim: **…

**Ego: **As you can see, Delfim still doesn't speak. But he asked me to answer some questions before the chapter. HERE WE GO!

**Lust: **How are you alive? You died back then.

**Ego: **I am Ego! The more reviews, the more my power grows. Now here is for the answers.

The Naruto getting jealous. It can happen, but I will make it happen in a different way, I don't like the idea of Naruto just complaining about Shino.

When I made the Queen surgically implanted inside Shino, I had not anticipated the where would the eggs come out off. I will explain in this chapter, or at least try to.

Shocked A. Reader, I am about to give you another heart attack. Just don't die on me, okay.

I don't know if I explained very well, but Naruto's rage was both because he was a demon and his power surged to quickly with little time to adapt. What Perm meant was that demons, when they get too much power, their control goes sniff and both their power and emotions run rampart. That is what I meant. So no, he just needs to control his power before his emotions get the better of him.

Victoria will be the annoying cocky friend that is good at hiding it in front of others. In public, she will behave like Shino and Naruto are her "big brothers". Alone she will be neutral to Shino and annoying to Naruto.

The look the girly clone had for Hinata was her outfit on the movie Road to Ninja. Go watch it, it's Kishimoto's attempt at redeeming the series which, considered it's only 40 minutes trying to redeem years, still did a decent job.

Dante Shido, keep fighting man. The world doesn't need that people adapt to it, we have to adapt the world to everyone's needs… and kick your brother's ass. In fact, if you are in Portugal, tell me where you live I will kick him myself.

Also, Shino meeting the vixens and becoming a summoner will happen later.

**Lust: **It's not the same thing if it isn't Delfim.

**Ego: **Shut up. If I am lucky, he might just stay like this so I can take over.

**Delfim grabs Ego by the throat and chokes him, Homer style. Ego dies.**

**Lust: **You are used to this, right?

**Delfim doesn't answer, he just makes a "come here" gesture and a group of people dressed in shirts that said **"Delfim's cleaning crew" **come and take the corpse.**

**Lust: **Meh, I guess it's just me right?

**Delfim turns, his eyes bleeding while his entire body twisted in many shapes. Lust gets horrified as Delfim keeps twitching and twisting until he turns to her again, only this time he looks like Sarah Palin.**

**Sarah: **You say something bitch?

**Lust runs away. Delfim returns to normal than makes a thumbs up sign to the shadows where a camera is. Ego is standing next to the projector laughing his ass off.**

**Ego: **That will teach her to shut up. On with the chapter.

**Chapter 12 **

We were standing in front of Kakashi and Kurenai, who were looking at us suspiciously. Behind them, the others were treating themselves after we brought their unconscious asses here. Thank god for clones, those guys were heavy. On another note, now I am 100% sure that Sakura is a guy… that or she has ball-like flesh in between her legs. Whatever it was kept hitting on my shoulder when I brought her here.

How long are they going to give us the silent treatment. It is boring. Ever since the fucking team fight ended 50 minutes ago these guys have been staring at us like we have done something wrong. I could see Shino was equally bored, but did her best not to show. Seriously, these guys are not threatening at all! They are trying to intimidate two half demons while looking like they are constipated… not that they know about the half demon part.

"We have a few questions for you." Well thank god for that, Kakashi, cause the silence just doesn't work for me anymore.

"You two worked far too well together." Said Kurenai, glaring at me. I had to roll my eyes at that.

"We are friends. It is logical that we trained together and learned each other's styles. Not only that, but we originally wanted to be in the same team because we work efficiently together." Oh Shino, delivering only the necessary truth to the unsuspecting Jounin. Of course what she said is correct, but we got really good together under Perm's guidance who said that separated we are strong, together we are mighty.

"Even so, that still doesn't explain things." How can it not explain? We work together Kakashi, what don't you get? "You would still be injured. You don't even have a scratch."

Oh so it's pride we are dealing with. We beat them all without a scratch and you guys feel hurt. They must have been training them while we were out and were surprised that all of that didn't even scratch us. "With all due respect, Kakashi, you already knew that we were far better than your average genin." Seeing Kurenai's confused face I smiled and turned to her. "I bested Kakashi in his own bell test." Kurenai's face was shocked. "Anyway, combine that and Shino being what I consider my perfect partner than we were in for the win."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. What now? "Perfect partner?" Why does that confuse him?

"If I may." Started Shino-chan. "Naruto focus on close range battle with a few very destructive ninjutsu in his arsenal while I focus on long range and tactics. By collaboration, we cover the fields of a genin team without even trying. Combine that and our teamwork efficiency, and you get a perfect duo." Well I wouldn't have put it better myself.

"How did you use genjutsu like that?" asked Kurenai. "You need a conductor to keep moving genjutsus."

"Simple, we used my bugs." Said Shino.

"I didn't know Aburame's could cast genjutsu." Replied Kurenai coldly. What the heck is up with her?

"We can, we normally don't because we risk chakra exhaustion which leads to losing control of the bugs." Said Shino. "Moreover, this illusion was difficult and I had to prepare it for four different bugs which made quite a bit of a dent on my chakra reserves."

"Then how are you okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto shared his chakra with me." Said Shino. "In between the two of us, we were able to cast and maintain the illusion with little to no problem."

"Share the chakra?" asked Kurenai. "But his control should be awful. Your chakra coils could have blown up!"

Bitch I have good enough chakra control to not blow up my loved one. Perhaps I should bloat Kurenai with my youki and see if she would shut the fuck up.

"… okay I have decided." Said Kakashi. "That we will try this again tomorrow but with different groups." Oh no. "So Naruto, you will work with Hinata." Well, that is not so bad. "Sakura will work with Kiba." Good, let's make dog boy death. Wait that means… "And Sasuke with Shino."

WT-SERIOUS-F? We just told you that we work well together and now you break us? And put Shino with the Emo? "This is to instill in you teamwork with different partners. Sakura you picked Hinata because you can't work with Kiba, well it's time you learn how to work with him. Sasuke, you need someone level headed with you so you won't have problems. And Hinata needs you Naruto because she needs someone that can watch her back."

Oh I will watch her back… and front if my clone's ideas are anything to go by. As effeminate as he was, he was right. That look would work wonders for Hinata. Maybe she would finally get laid with someone and unwind. I know she loves me but fuck she needs to be more confident or I won't take her. The way I see it, she wants a husband that does everything and I am not being lazy, but I don't like that.

"Ne ne, when do we eat? I'm angwy!" yelled Victoria running into the room with a childish glee. How does she do it? How does she make herself look so adorable? She is wearing a freaking SKULL for a necklace!

"Alright alright. Me and Shino will take care of it since the rest is in no condition." I said as we got up.

"That won't be necessary, I can do it." started Tsunami. In truth, I pity her. Dealing with an alcoholic father, not that Tazuna is bad, just smells too much of liquor, and an emo kid that is competing with Sasuke for the title of emo king, while having lost not one but two husbands can't be freaking easy.

"No need, me and Naruto are used to cook." That is only half true, Shino-chan. We just learned a bit with Perm. Not that we are major chefs, but we learned to cook. "Besides, our teammates need assistance right now, but I highly doubt they want ours."

I had to laugh at that as I felt the glares from all the others. What? It's your fault you fell in a genjutsu. I could feel Sakura's even harsher glare. Guess she didn't like the clone, huh?

Not my fault that my clones are crazy.

Me and Shino started working with what we had, she did the salad while I went to prepare the main dish, just a bit of rabbit me and Shino brought home after beating the losers. That and some potatoes, simple stuff.

Perm had taught us how to cook. And unlike other teachers, when he was evaluating a dish he never complained… at least, not outright. He would give small comments like when the meat was too raw he would say "It seems we need more wood for the fire."

Never once he said anything bad outright.

It took little time to be done and we were soon on the table. As we were eating, I noticed that the tomato slices where a bit thick, so decided to play with Shino-chan and Victoria.

"Oh dear, looks like I will have to sharpen the knifes." I said, imitating Perm.

Victoria and Shino chuckled while the rest looked confused. Shino then decided to be mean by saying "Ha, so we do have enough coal in here." As she touched the meat. I like my meat well cooked damn it!

"At this wate I will need to get more cabbages." Said Victoria through snorts. Everyone seemed lost except Tsunami who quickly caught on what was going on by looking at the food and chuckled with us.

This is how life should be: exchanging a few private jokes between those we consider friends and/or family while having a good meal. This is life.

*******Two days later*******

"You think we should help them?"

"Nah, not yet."

Me and Shino were watching as the rest of our teammates where running away from… bees. While not able to use demon form, she can still control bugs. And the result is obvious.

Now you may ask why the hell am I working with her again if Kakashi told me to work with Hinata and Shino with Sasuke. Truth be told, we didn't care. We work well together and we don't wanna fight each other. So we decided to force our teams to meet and then double-cross those idiots.

That and I don't feel good working with Hinata. I have been having a strange feeling about her. A strange feeling that just makes me want to stay away. Shino started to feel it too, which makes it weirder.

"Victoria has a theory." Said Shino.

"What does she think?" I asked curious.

"Why don't you ask me?" asked Victoria as she jumped near us on the three and watched as everyone ran away from the bees. "Personally, there was only one time I felt this and that was when a lone angel tried to attack master. He got his feathery ass kicked out of there, of course, but I still felt his energy."

"Hinata? An Angel?" I asked in disbelief. "I know she is sweet, but that is one hell of a compliment."

"BAKA!" OW! That book is too heavy to use as a brain duster you fucking chibi! "I said she has a similar energy, not that she is an angel. It seems it is time for another history lesson heh?"

She then sat down… on her book… which was levitating for some reason… is she trying o look mystic or something? At least it's a good parley trick. "Bloodlines, whether you are aware or not, are not human in origin. They happen when half demons or half angels have a child with humans, meaning that they are humans with a bit of demon or angel blood in their veins. One example of a demonic based bloodline is the Aburame with the Bug Queens, which allowed them the ability to control bugs."

"Is the Sharingan demon based too? Cause if it is and Hinata's is angel based, that would explain the dislike between the two families." Yeah, that makes sense. Good one, Shino-chan. But that is only if the Byakugan is angel based.

"And you believe that Hinata's bloodline is angel based? And why half angels and half demons? Shouldn't it be angels and demons instead?"

"BAKA!" DAMN IT! Stop with the MOTHERFUCKING BOOK-INDUCED-BRAIN-DUSTERS! "If it was a full blooded demon or angel having a child with humans, the result would be something like you guys, half demons or half angels. Do you see a pair of wings on Hinata?"

"Okay okay, geez." I relented. Didn't want to be hit by that dammed book again.

"Anyway, yes I believe Hinata's bloodline is angel based which brings a good opportunity." Said Victoria with a smirk… I don't like that smirk. "All we have to do is first help her ascend to angel…"

"Huh, demons here, don't you think that is risky?" I asked her. Seriously, what if she gains the power to beat us up. I don't want my dream to end at a "Hinata's ass kicking".

"That is why, before we do it, you must seduce her into having a crush for you."

"That won't be necessary. Hinata already developed a crush for Naruto-kun."

"Oh?" asked Victoria, sounding even more devious. Seriously, I could see dark clouds crackling in the background. "Then it is simple, we help her ascend and then you." She then pointed to me. "Must make love to her."

… wtf? "Wouldn't it be, you know, difficult since she makes me feel so weird?"

"Don't you see? An angel that loves a demon, even an half angel, is something God can't tolerate! So if she does it, she will be casted aside and become a fallen angel!"

"I see. That could prove useful." Said Shino.

"A Fallen-Angel? That means she would become a demon."

"Yeah!" said Victoria. "Neat huh? An enemy becoming an ally."

"But how do we pull it off?" I asked.

"Hinata must desire to arise." Said Victoria. "To turn her into a half-angel she must desire to become stronger. Then we must find the right artifacts for her to become an angel."

"Won't she notice it and question us?" I asked.

"We will do it in secret. All she needs to do is desire to be stronger. Now once that happens, I do happen to know that in the library there was a ritual." She then took out the book from under her while she kept floating… cool. She then opened the book and said "Ascension Ritual." The book began coloring itself and she said "Here it is. It requires the blood of dead demons, holy water… that is nasty, and two of those golden chalices the church uses."

"Where do we find the holy water and the chalices?"

"There are some churches in human capitals. We go there at night and steal the stuff. As for blood of a dead demon, that is simple, you guys just have to kill a demon."

"You make it sound easy." Said Shino.

"Since this does not specify what kind of demon, it is. All you have to do is kill a spawn."

"Spawn?" I asked. Seriously, what is a spawn?

"A pawn is a lower demon, the lowest of the low." She then turned to the book and said "Spawn." The book filled with images and text about the spawn. From what the picture showed, it had 4 legs, red skin with spikes coming out of every part of its body, a lizard like head with rows and rows of sharp teeth and a scorpion like tail. "These guys may look intimidating, but they are weak as fuck." She then turned the page and showed a picture comparing the spawn to a human, showing that it hardly reached one's knees.

"Almost as small as you, heh Victoria." I couldn't resist the joke.

"BAKA!" OWOW! How can she hit me with such a heavy book? "Stop joking around and focus you asshole! This is serious."

"Is it me, or every pink haired girl I know is violent?" I asked Shino-chan because it is true: Sakura and now Victoria.

Victoria coughed a bit before continuing. "I can summon 5 of them, but there is no use to it if Hinata doesn't desire that power."

"So we have to make her desire power." I said.

"That may be easier than you think." Said Shino. "All you have to do, is give the idea that you like strong woman. That will make her desire to be stronger."

"Might work. But I am still not sure about the making love to her." I admitted. "I mean…" I then turned to Shino-chan. "I already have a mate."

"So?" asked Victoria. What do you mean, so? "Powerful demons tend to have more than one mate. Both male demons and female do it."

"Then why does Perm has none?" I asked.

"He had once, they died. And now that he is stuck, it's not like he can easily find a mate." Explained Victoria. "Now you two figure it out, I need to get back. Kurenai and Kakashi are about to check up on you guys."

"Okay, see ya." I answered back as she moved away. A pregnant silence hit us both. I was afraid to say anything.

"You know… ha… I mean…"

"I think we should do it."

The fuck?

"It would give us a powerful ally while at the same time give someone to help the urges."

"… are you really okay with it?" I was shocked. Normally it's the guy trying to convince the girl, not the other way around.

"I already share you with the vixens. One more won't hurt." Commented Shino. "We Aburames are a lot more open minded than you would think. We are willing to experiment… as long as you don't pull any stunt without asking first."

… I really love this girl. But there was one question that has been nagging me.

"Remember when you explained me that you guys have the queen in your hearts. So how do the eggs come out?"

Shino-chan raised an eyebrow at me then turned back to the screaming guys down there. How did I not heard them throughout all of our conversation with Victoria, I don't know. "Has you noticed after we woke up from our… mating… there is a part on my back where the skin his thinner."

"Yeah, right above the heart. I thought that is where they put the Queen."

"It is. But it serves another purpose. The egg laying occurs every 5 weeks. When we return to Konoha, I will require some time to do it."

Every 5 weeks? But… "How do they come out?"

"It is a complicated but surprisingly painless procedure. The Aburame must first lay down face turned to the floor and not move. Then the Queen injects a painkiller in our back through a small bite. Then she eats away at our back."

I turned green at this. The queen ate out my girl from the inside out?

"I see the thought upsets you." How can you be so calm about this? "To tell you the truth, I was the same when I learned about it but it is pretty painless. All you feel is a bit of an itch, but you can't move. Then once she reaches the surface, the queen thrusts the abdomen out and lays the eggs on my skin which the other Kikaichu grab and put in this special pocket…" She then opens her jacked a bit to reveal a thicker pocket. "Until they are ready to be born."

"Wow… and you guys have to deal with that every 5 weeks. Wait why is there no scar on the wound?"

"The first Aburames had them, but the queens have evolved to make the process easier. Not only is it painless, their saliva contains healing properties, in that same day, the scar is healed. We have evolved as well because we have less flesh on that place."

"Oh, okay. A true symbiotic existence… how does she eat?"

"She drinks my chakra. That alone can keep her going till the end of her life. The same with the others, but they drink it from the surface of my skin. I am really glad that my youki works the same way for them."

"Wow, you guys really take this seriously. To deal with this things. I am impressed."

"Many clans have their secrets, their darkest corners where they keep the dirt about themselves. Ours is that our bloodline demands more from us than people would believe."

I then heard a sound in the distance. I knew what it was: someone was coming, probably Kakashi and Kurenai. "They are coming."

"Then we will await them."

Soon the teachers arrived. They looked around and frowned. "Naruto, shouldn't you be with Hinata."

"I was?" I asked innocently.

"Shino, why aren't you with Sasuke?" asked Kurenai.

"I have no recollection of being paired with him." You tell them girl!

Kakashi sighed. Here he goes again. "This is the second time you have done it! Why won't you work with the others?"

"Because they disturb our dynamic." I answered as I pointed "Hinata, like me, prefers close range, which makes it difficult cause my fighting style doesn't mix well with mine. Sasuke is a long range like Shino, but Sasuke is not above sacrificing comrades in a battle, so he would easily use a fire style jutsu even as the enemy is covered in bugs, killing Shino's partners."

"Something I will not tolerate." Said Shino. "I would try to work with Sakura, but she is too loud and has no battle skill at the moment, while Kiba is to hard headed to follow any kind of plan that isn't his own, which don't work 90% of the time. If you are wondering, the 10% that work are related to plans such as getting up, eat, brush teeth and pee. Bath is not included in this 10%."

I almost snickered at that, though I agreed. "Because of that, we decided to forgo working with them and work together."

"You guys don't get it. We sometimes have to work with people that we don't like, but that doesn't mean…"

"It means a lot, Kakashi-san." Said Shino. "In a battle against a stronger opponent, having a partner like Naruto that can stall him while I get my kikachu on them to drain them dry, or have someone like Sasuke who would burn everything in his path, even my bugs, can make a big difference."

"Same for me. If I can't get a hit cause Hinata is in the way, then I won't be able to fight well. It is better to have Shino whose abilities don't interfere with mine and can even combine with mine."

"But that is the thing. You are used to each other. Now you have to give a chance to the others…" Is this guy for real?

"We would try it if we had the time, like when we were in Konoha doing nothing but D-rank. But right now we are in hostile environment, we have to work with what and who works best to ensure the best results."

Kurenai and Kakashi stopped then, but I could see they didn't agree. Me and Shino knew this, but what else can we do? We explained as best as we could!

"Save them and then meet us at Tazuna's home." Said Kakashi as he left. Kurenai stayed, to help save her students.

Not that it was necessary as Shino soon had the bugs under control. But it was nice to have someone carry a bug bitten Kiba and Sakura while I carried Hinata and Shino carried Sasuke.

*****At Tazuna's home******

"Okay guys, let us all define something." Said Kakashi. "In one or two days, Zabuza shall make his move. Because of this, we have to define groups."

Oh no. I feel something I don't like coming. Might be because Kakashi is looking at me and Shino in a specific way. The way that says punishment ahead.

"Me and Kurenai will go to the bridge, which leaves 6 of you to pair in 2 groups of 3, one goes to the bridge, the other stays here." I can feel it coming. "We decided to bring the best students with us depending on your teamwork." Son of a bitch! "So Naruto, Shino and Sakura, you guys are staying here."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" guess who. "WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY WITH THESE TWO?"

"I agree!" I stood up. I won't let this go on. "Me and Shino have perfect teamwork and are at top condition! Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke should stay here, Sasuke is too arrogant, Kiba is to hot headed and Sakura is too stupid!"

I had to avoid a fist to my head. Who does the bitch thinks she is, Victoria? That speed and strength will never get me.

"You loser, you only win because of Shino." Yelled Kiba.

"Everyone quiet down." Said Kakashi. "The groups were made by Kurenai and I. Take it or leave it. I can honestly say, however, that if you two had worked like we told you to, you might have gone to the bridge with us."

"That is bullshit. You are just mad that me and Shino didn't play your stupid game!"

"Naruto…" the sound of Shino's voice stopped me. "As much as I agree with you, they are our senseis. They are the ones that decide, in the end, what we must do."

I knew she was right. I knew it… I just didn't like it! They were treating us like kids when we just beaten the rest of our team. I went up against Zabuza on a sword fight for fuck sakes! "Fine… I will stay here, but take the useless girl with you then. I am able to somewhat work with Hinata, but not Sakura."

"YOU BAKA!" I caught her fist just before it hit me. "LET GO OF ME!"

"See what I mean?"

Kakashi just shrugged. "You should have thought of that when we left you with her on your group." Great, now he is trying to make me feel guilty. This is so unfair.

"A-ano." Started Hinata. "I don't mind… s-s-staying here wi-wi-with them."

What the hell? After we made her run away from bees she still wants to stay with us? There is something fishy about this one.

"Well, if you are sure." Said Kurenai. Did she just sound relieved? What is she relieved about? That her student doesn't get to fight? Is this jounin for real?

"Anyway, let's eat. After that workout, we need it." Said Kakashi with a smile.

We soon were eating again. As we were eating, I could feel the glares of Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke. Those three are actually working together to merge their killer intent and focus it on me? Make them a team! I will gladly swap with Kiba!

"Shino-niichan! What do you wike in a gwil?" Oh! Is it time already?

Shino seemed surprised for a second but immediately fell into paper. "What I like in a girl? Someone who accepts me and my… guests. Someone who can support me when I am down and need it."

"Not bloody likely you will find someone like that!" What the hell! Who invited the snickering puppy? "The minute a girl sees your bugs, she just runs the fuck away from you!"

Sakura and Kiba then laughed at the supposed joke. Oh Kiba, if only you knew how beautiful she truly is. But now got to act like the 'supportive friend' I am supposed to be. "Watch what you say, mutt. At least Shino can get close to girls, the minute they smell you they flee to the next town."

Victoria snickered loudly while Shino shook her head in mirth. Kiba went purple at this. "YOU JERK! YOU THINK YOU ARE ANY BETTER? NO GIRL WILL EVER DATE THE DEMON ANYWAY!"

I locked my eyes on him. So he wants to play that card huh? "So I am a demon now? Interesting. And what demon am I supposed to be, Kiba?"

"The Kyubi! Everybody knows." He said with some wicked glee. What's with him? It's like he is having an orgasm just talking about me.

"Kiba that is too far!" "Peace Kurenai." I said. "Let him speak his mind. And he is telling the truth, I told about the seal to all graduates. But tell me this, Kiba. If I am the Kyubi, which clan should I destroy first, your own?"

"SHUT UP!"

"How many should I kill this time? Half of them? The ninja side? Maybe I should pull an Itachi on your clan and leave you a broken emo like Sasuke."

"SHUT UP!" yelled him as he got up.

Time for the killer comment. "Although a true demon takes his time to enjoy his victims. So who should I rape first, Kiba, I will let you choose: your sister, or your mother…"

Kiba jumped over the table, trying to get me. I just grabbed him by the throat in a circular movement and as I stand up I turned around and slammed his face on the wall, putting my arm across his shoulder blades. "This is the difference between you and me, teme. You think you are top dog. I don't think, I know. And believe me, if I was the demon, I would have chopped off your arms and legs, drag you to Konoha and force you to watch as I turned your sister and your mother into my whores, after which I would kill you. Do you get it, dog?"

Kiba tried to move, but he ain't got the strength to do it. I felt to arms on my shoulders trying to push me away and if the strength is any indication its Kurenai and Kakashi. "Let me go! I am not through with him!"

"Naruto stop this!" shouted Kakashi.

"Fuck no! He wants a demon, I will show him one!"

"Enough Naruto, enough." Said Kakashi.

I felt another hand in my shoulder. I knew that hand. "Let him go. It's okay. I expected such reaction."

I sighed. If Shino doesn't want me to kill him, then I best not. But damn do I want to kick his ass. But with her and two Jounins stopping me that ain't happening. Sighing I let the mutt go. Though it almost backfired me as he turned around ready to punch me only for Kakashi to actually catch his fist.

"When I said stop, I was talking to you two." Said the lazy jounin. "Now let's seat down for dinner again… and I meant **now.**"

We went to the table with Shino always by my side. I made a gesture to her, trying to tell her I was okay. I was really. I wasn't mad, I just wanted to kick his ass. Nothing big.

The silence that followed was boring and ruined our main objective of this talk: to get me to say that I like strong woman without it sounding out of context. That way, the first step to Hinata's ascension would begin.

"So since we were talking about it, what do you like in a woman, Kiba?" Dear God, Kakashi actually pulled through for us. Maybe he just wants to have some male bonding time here, but hey, who cares.

"Me? BOOBS!" BONK! There goes Kurenai punching the shit out of Kiba at last. Ah the yells of a young pervert getting his just deserts. Don't get me wrong, I am a pervert to. But I like to think I am the good kind of pervert. The one whose perversion is limited to his girl and at a level she accepts. I mean Shino hasn't complained yet.

"Well… moving on, what about you, Sasuke?" Does that guy even like woman?

"Hn." Guess not.

"How about you Naruto?" I turned to Shino as she spoke. "What do you like in a girl?"

The plan was working, we got Hinata hooked on the conversation the moment my name was mentioned. Now to give the killing blow.

"Hum… well I like a girl that is strong and independent. Someone that doesn't take nay crap from anyone ever, is not afraid to speak her mind but is still sweet and caring when needed."

I saw Hinata looking down. I do hope this works. Cause if it doesn't, then this will be all for nothing.

"So Nawuto-niichan likes gwils that awe the diffewent than him?" *Twitch* *Twitch Twitch* the nerve.

"Oh I like girls different than me heh? Are you saying I am weak? Are you saying that I depened a lot of other people?" I asked while my eyebrow wouldn't stop twitching. I knew she was joking, but hot damn if I will let her pull something like this without retaliation.

"Hai!"

That's it! "COME HERE YOU LITTLE PEST!" I ran at her while she squealed and got of the chair. Soon I was chasing her upstairs and downstairs, all around the house while she laughed out loud.

I ended up catching her and rubbing her head with my knuckles, much to her chagrin. We were soon sitting again. As everyone was coming down from laughing, most likely from seeing us running around like loonies.

"Why do you try so hard? You are just gona die."

And there goes the mood breaker. The kid just had to show that he could be as bad as Sasuke. "Hey Kid, chill would you? Don't ruin the mood unless it's important."

"Don't you all understand? Gato is too strong! He will kill you all!"

"There is only so much money can do, while there is no limits to the strength of a person. You have nothing to fear." Said Shino-chan .

"You only said that because you don't know how things really are here! You all probably lived pampered lives in your good for nothing village and don't know the meaning of suffering!"

I looked at the kid, right in the eyes, with only one emotion going through me: pity. He is a scared kid, who is afraid because of all the shit happening. I know I was in a similar situation once, with the villages going after my head, having to look behind my back for any surprise attacks and all. I could understand his cries.

But he had to understand that not all was bad. So I got up and sat right beside him. "Hey kid, look at me would you?" When he did, I pointed to his mother. "Do you see your mother over there? Do you know how much you are hurting her with that? Do you know how lucky you are that you have her?" He remained silent, not knowing what to say. "Look at the old man, who still resists Gato like a mountain resists the wind. Do you know how hard he tries to stop this situation? Look around you even have your own house."

I then turned to him, seeing him look at his family as if for the first time. "Now look at me." He then turned to me. Now to instill just how lucky he was. "Until I was like ten years old, I lived with no mother or father. I had to live in a dump with people hating my guts. I went to bed hungry and crying for my mother, but she never came. And like me, many people out there are in similar if not worst conditions. But sitting down walling in self pity doesn't help. So shed whatever tears you have to and toughen up. Your mom and your grandpa need you. Are you going to let them down?"

"…no."

"I can't hear you kid."

"No."

"LOUDER!"

"NOOOO!"

"Good job, you gave your first step in coming out of emoness!" I said with a grin. At the table, I could hear Victoria snickering. What? Emoness is a word! I created it right now, deal with it.

"But what can I do?" asked the little brat.

"Listen, Inari was it?" When he nodded, I continued. "All you got to do, is support your parents. When your mothers is out there, buying her groceries, help her take them home. When your grandpa is tired, don't bother him. But above all get tough. If present yourself with bravery, you will make others feel brave as well."

"Really?" asked Inari.

I nodded. "In fact, how about me and the others teach you something cool tomorrow, huh? You get your own private ninja teachers."

He looked at me with starts in the eyes. Oh no. "Really? You will teach me?"

"HEHAHAHAHA FUCK NO HAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't help laughing as the kid face faulted. When I saw Shino glare at me behind the glasses, I decided that I needed to rephrase that. "I mean I can't teach all of it to you, cause you know not everything is my area of expertise. But I am sure Shino over there can help with the rest."

This seemed to calm my bug goddess. Uff, I'm safe for now.

"So what do you say?" I asked the kid with a smirk.

Inari looked up to me, and slowly a smile formed in his face. I really see myself in him, and I know that in this moments it's an act of kindness that makes the biggest effect. Just like Keisei had done so many years ago for me. I will never forget that moment.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Shino's face. I could see the pride behind those glasses. I couldn't help but smile at her as well. I felt that this little things would make the biggest differences.

"Well guys, how about we go to sleep." I said out loud. "Big emotional day here, but we got to get up early tomorrow. That and I really don't want to hear the moaning when Kiba and Sasuke go at it." With that I ran the fuck away, all the while hearing the cries of war and rage of Kiba and Sasuke while they chased after me, laughter filling our race.

*******Next day*******Shino*******

I watched silently as the rest of the group left, leaving me and Hinata alone in front of the house. Naruto took Inari to the tress nearby to start him in an ability that, according to him, everyone wants to learn at some point: the tree climbing. I couldn't say I disagreed with him. The idea of walking on a surface is alluring and many people would give everything for it.

But that meant that me and Hinata were alone watching over the house. Again, this shouldn't be an issue, but Hinata has been behaving oddly. She seemed to steal glances at me, which I really don't feel comfortable with. We have been teammates for so long and this is the first time this ever happened.

"Shino, c-c-c-can I ask you so-so-something?" Ok, finally I will get some answers. If she finally has the guts to speak then I have the chance to know what is going on.

"We are teammates, I believe you are entitled to question me. Though you will have to accept if I keep some answers to myself."

She seemed to stop for a while, as if gathering the courage to speak again. She took quick breaths and seemed to try to even hold her ground. What an absurd reaction. "Shino. A-a-a-are you Na-naruto-kun's girlfriend?"

WHAT? HOW DID SHE… WHAT?

_QUEEN SHINO! YOUR HORMON PRODUCTION AND HEART BEATING HAVE INCREASED DRASTICALLY. WHAT IS GOING ON? SHOULD I PREPARE THE…_

_No, thank you. I just lost control of my emotions and let them run while, forcing a production of hormones. Please try to keep calm while I resolve the situation._

_UNDERSTOOD._

I took a deep breath as I tried to calm my racing heart.How did she find out. "How did you know I was a girl?"

"I used my Byakugan once in class and noticed you were a girl. I have been keeping the secret as my father told me that the Aburame always hid their gender until they tried to get a lover."

I nodded. Hiashi more than anyone knew how important a secret can be, so I wasn't surprised. That and he would lose the support of my clan if he and his clan started blurting out any piece of info they get their hands on.

"A-ano. Y-y-y-you haven't a-answered my que-que-question." Shuttered Hinata.

Now what? If I tell the truth, I will break the girl. If I lie, then it means being extra careful around Hinata, which might not end well with her Byakugan. But perhaps I can turn this on my side…

"I am one of his girlfriends yes." Her look was totally dejected, as if she was completely destroyed. God it has to be now. Now is the time. "However I won't be the only one.Naruto is someone with a big heart, too much for only me. I know this, and I know that he has an interest on you."

"On me?" asked Hinata, turning completely red. That is cute, but I am afraid that will change with her demonification.

"Indeed. He sees in you potential to become one of the strongest Kunoichi ever, and feels sad whenever he sees that is not happening, no thanks to Kurenai-sensei."

"K-ku-Kurenai is a gre-grea-great teacher!" said Hinata more forceful. God forgot that Hinata was very connected to Kurenai.

"Kurenai is a great person, but she treats us more like her children than her students, not training us to our full potential."

"But… K-kurenai sensei…" She seemed devastated. Time for the final push.

"You know, if you want, you could train with me. If you become more powerful, Naruto will finally accept your love."

"Ho-how can I trust you?" asked Hinata.

"Because I want what is best for Naruto, and with his interest on you, the best is to make sure you are strong enough, so that everyone wins."

Hinata went quiet. I don't know what she is thinking, but she seemed to slowly nod as she thought. Perhaps now she will evolve.

_QUEEN SHINO!_

_What? My hormones are at a natural level._

_THAT IS NOT IT! SOMEONE IS COMING! MY CHILDREN SAW THEM OUTSIDE!_

… _how many?_

_2. they seem to be swordsman of some kind._

_Okay. Remain calm while I devise a battle plan. Time to warn Naruto._

_UNDERSTOOD. I WILL SEND A KIKACHU!_

"Hinata, it appears as if two swordsman are coming here."

Hinata gasped, scared. "Wha-wha-what are we go-going to do?!" asked Hinata, panicking.

"I have a plan…"

******With Naruto******

"Again."

Inari nodded as he started walking slowly up. I prefer this method, as while running gets you higher, walking helps train the focusing of chakra and it's control making it easier to learn.

He got up to half the tree before falling.

"You are doing better than me the first time. Keep working." I yelled. I had to give him some incentive after all.

"How long did it take for you to learn this?" asked Inari.

"You don't want to compare, I had a chakra mountain compared to others, so it was that much more difficult. It took me a week and a half when I first started learning. That and I was much more reckless back then. With you making it to half a tree already, in two, three days you will have this down."

"Really? Alright bring it on!" with that he threw himself at work.

"Mah, at least he has determination." I thought out loud.

Suddenly, a bug fell on my shoulder. I looked at it and knew what it meant: someone was coming, and wasn't friendly.

"Inari, I need to go back, trouble back at the house. I will leave you with a clone so keep practicing, okay?"

"Wait is my mom okay?" asked Inari.

"Don't worry. Shino and Hinata have her covered." I said as I did the hand signs. "Shadow Clone."

A puff of smoke appeared. Suddenly a voice was heard "I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

My eyebrow twitched. How the fuck did this happen again? Inari looked afraid though. In front of us stood my effeminate Clone, doing some weird victory dance by shaking his hips like a fucking whore.

"AH! I am back! My hair is perfect, my clothes are great and I am absolutely _fabulous!"_

Soon I was on him, punching the shit out of this fucking piece of shit as I yelled "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

"OW OW, NOT THE FACE OWOW YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN MY YOWWW OKAY THAT IS IT TIME OUT!" He then jumped away and pointed at me while crying like a damn retard. "WHY DID YOU JUST TRY TO KILL ME LIKE THAT! YOU MONSTER!"

"How the fuck are you still alive? And how the hell did you came back?" I asked. I needed to know, and to inflict as much fear in him as I could so I spiked my Killer intent on him.

He seemed to ignore it as he turned around and started to arrange his clothes and hair. "It is nothing so difficult to understand, you brute of a man. Youki is an emotional energy and sometimes unpredictable. You never know what will happen." He then pulled a mirror out of his pocket and started to check his eyes, which one was now black. "YOU DAMN BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HIDE A BLACK EYE? Now my face is ruined…"

"Quit your crap and dispel so I can call another clone."

"And why would I do that? Just so you can leave some second class clone to watch the boy? Humf, I can do that myself."

"But I need someone to teach him to, and I don't want him to learn how to be a man-whore!"

"HOW CRUEL! IF YOU MUST KNOW, YOU ARE MY CREATOR! IN THE END, IF I AM A MAN-WHORE IT'S BECAUSE DEEP DOWN YOU ARE ONE AS WELL!"

"YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT TO MY FACE YOU FUCKING RETARD! I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD YOU WILL FEEL IT WHENEVER YOU DECIDE TO POP BACK INTO LIFE!"

"HA, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS MORE DISGRACEFUL, THAT YOU THINK THAT YOU TASTELESS JERK INTIMIDATE ME, OR THAT YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ME!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Sensei, who is that?"

Me and the damn retard turned to Inari. Shit forgot he was here. Come to think of it, why did I summon a clone again?... oh yeah.

"Hum… just a second…" I then turned back to… well… my clone. "Look, I will leave him with you cause I have to help the others. But don't teach him some bitch ass shit. Just true ninja stuff."

"Okay okay okay! I get it, go and have fun." Said the clone with a smile.

God I want to kill him. "Okay. Inari he will watch over you. But don't take him seriously unless he can explain to you how whatever he is saying is connected to ninja."

"Okay." Said Inari.

"Good. See ya!"

With that I was jumping away back to Tazuna's house, ready to fight whoever decided to be a big shot. When I got there I was in for a surprise. Hinata was in the middle of two guys and… well poking the shit of them. It helped that a group of bugs seemed to have gotten the swords from these two idiots, but it was still entertaining.

Seriously the Hyugas must have the funniest fighting style. I'm gona poke you to death! Let me tickle you bitch. HAHAHAHA I am imagining a Hyuga saying that in the middle of battle with a stupid grin in his face.

Focus you goddam retard. Hinata just finished with these two. Time for inspirational speech. So I walked out of my viewing point and said "Good job, Hinata. That was amazing." Does it sound fake? Nah, seems good. Hinata seemed to believe it, cause she turned extremely red. "You are starting to become stronger. I look forward to see you growing even stronger, my little angel."

At that, she passed out. I had to catch her before she fell down and hit with her head. Wouldn't want that happening now.

"Did you have to make her pass out?" asked Shino-chan. "We don't have time to protect her too, you know."

"I can just leave a clone." I said as I went to put her in a table inside the house. Once I was outside I created a clone and he nodded as he entered the house. "There, that should cover it."

"At least it wasn't one of your… special clones." God damn it I could hear her laugh.

"Don't remind me, I left one of those with Inari. Hope the poor lad can survive that. Wait you are leaving a bug clone to?" I asked as I saw a clone of her entering the house.

"Your clone would feel lonely and it is just in case something comes that your clone alone can't handle. Now let's go to the bridge."

"Yes. If these two came here, then the bridge must be under attack. And if it is Zabuza again, I want to test my new moves with the sword on this guy."

I think I hear Shino muttering about "Man and their swords." But I am not really sure, cause I was already jumping ahead. After all, that guy owned me a sword battle. And I owned him an ass kicking after last time, without Kakashi's interference. Which reminds me.

"Hey Shino, how are we going to do so we can use our powers without alerting the others?"

"Without Hinata in the group, I can go in my demon form and unleash my spores in order to put them into sleep, I will however, require your wind jutsu for it to work."

"Ok, so that means we have to do it from afar."

"Correct."

"I see, okay where do you want to do this?"

"Hum… Maybe on the back of the team, so they don't see it coming."

"Sounds good."

We soon were hiding near the bridge where Sakura and Tazuna were. God Sakura looked pathetic. She just looked around without moving even though the fucking fog didn't let her see a thing.

"Should we really put these two to sleep? If those guys try some dirty trick, they might kill Tazuna."

"Do you prefer to hear Sakura scream?"

"… ok let's just put her to sleep."

"Glad you see my point."

I started doing hand seals as Shino took her jacket and turned into her demon form, leving her in a pair of black gym like pants and an open back black shirt. God is she beautiful. She looked at me and I nodded. I knew that the moment she pulled out those spores, I had to use my jutsu or I would become a victim of our own plan. Oh there they are, those purple bastards.

"Wind Style: Gentle Deceiving Breeze." I whispered as the wind calmly took the spores. As it did, Shino raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Surprised? Well I created this jutsu to make it easier. You see the Great Breakthrough is to violent to carry the spores and would lead to them landing far away and the others would have figure our plan sooner. This technique is my own e rank wind jutsu for this purpose only: carrying your spores."

"That was very well thought." Are her eyes softer? God I have to focus before I start kissing the hell out of her… not a bad thought except she is still shooting spores.

"What? It's not like I am brainless. I am just more used to you coming up with ideas."

"I know. It just means a lot that you created a jutsu just to help me."

"Hey now, don't make me blush in the middle of an ambush girl. It was just a simple jutsu. Just a low amount of wind, no big deal."

"If you say so. Thank you nonetheless." Man, why does she have to look so god dam beautiful when she says that?

"Y-yeah, sure. Let's just see how many are… what is that?"

Soon both me and Shino had to dodge as a dragon made out of water filled with spores came out of the mist. The mist cleared to reveal Zabuza and Haku still up while the rest was unconscious.

"Almost got me with that, Gakis." How the fuck did these guys avoided it? "But I noticed the spores in the mist. One water dragon and blew them away."

"Oh good." I said as I jumped down. "I didn't want you to be down for too long after all. We need to finish our match."

"Fine. Haku take that… fairy or whatever that is."

I could hear Shino's eyebrow twitch. God I almost cracked up. It's like a curse that is going to hunt her forever.

"Are you sure you want to deal with Zabuza, Naruto-kun? Cause I feel inclined to end his existence."

"Play nice, Shino. You still have the fake hunter nin. He should be fun."

"Fine. But you own me for this." Shino then jumped into battle.

"Damn, I guess that I will have to find some sound proof seals for tonight. Know where I can get some?" I asked with a smirk as I turned to Zabuza.

"How about in the afterlife?" asked Zabuza.

"Oh that is how you wana play? How about we film a movie then?" I asked with a smirk as I did the hand seals and the cloud of the summoning jutsu appeared. Soon I had Masamune in my hands again. "You are going to be a baby seal, and I am going to be some guy paid to make a coat out of you. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ACTION!"

And with that I sprang right to him, slashing horizontally which almost hit him had he not been fast enough to bloke it with his sword. Big mistake cause I just headbut his face to the ground. I was going for a quick finisher only for him to substitute with a piece of wood. Well at least it isn't a log.

"You… you have gotten… faster. How did you…"

"You are doing it wrong!" I yelled. "Baby seals aren't supposed to be that fast! They take the hit and let themselves be skinned alive. Seriously I know what I am talking about."

"Would you stop with that, you stupid Gaki?"

"OH 15!"

"You think this is funny or something?"

"36!"

"You don't stand a chance against me!"

"And 73." I said with a smirk.

"… ok WTF is up with those fucking numbers?"

I know this is kind of a dick move, but I love to mock my opponents. "You see I have faced so many arrogant pricks already that I started counting how many times someone would say a certain line. It's kind of a game really."

"… are you insane?"

"EHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed out loud and turned to him with a smirk. "12."

"GEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" and there he goes rushing towards me, ready to cleave me at the waist. I jumped over him and slashed his back, leaving a small but undeniably painful cut on his back. I wonder how Shino is doing?

*******With Shino******

"So, what are you really?" asked my opponent.

That's cute, thinking I will just say what I am. "How about someone you should worry about?"

"I must defeat you, whatever you are. For Zabuza-sama."

"Then you will have to defeat me and my partner, as he is more powerful than your precious Zabuza-sama."

The guy seemed to turn to the other two. NOW! I rushed to him and decked him in the face, followed by a rotating kick to his other cheek and finishing it by putting my rotating leg down, side turned to him, and raised my other leg and gave him a side kicking, implanting my foot into his ribs, which made the boy yell in pain. God I love this fighting style.

He fell down away from me, rolling to get more space between the two of us. "That… that was a cheap shot."

"You are a ninja, cheap shots are the basic of your life. Live with it." I have to be tough with him, he is my opponent. No weakness in front of my enemy.

"I see. I was going to use this on the Uchiha, but since he is out, I will have to use it on you." Suddenly I just see Ice plates around me… everywhere. "Ice style: Demonic Mirroring Ice Mirrors."

Mirrors, huh? He really doesn't know what he is dealing with does he?

******With Naruto*******

After that first moment, things went to a standstill. Even with my improvement, I couldn't get him, fortunately he can't get me either. But I am just waiting for the right moment. The right moment where I can just go all out.

You see, this is my idea. The best way to stop someone from trying is to make it hopeless. So I will make him think that we are equals and when he is too tired, I will pull my Chakra Fighting Style and fucking kick his ass! A few slashes should do the trick, and then I can focus on getting him to work with me.

You thought I forgot? Neither I nor Shino did, I even have a plan about where he will stay: here in wave! Since I am planning on having the village here, it should "OH MY GOD ALMOST GOT MY HEAD WITH THAT SWIPE!"

"STAY FOCUSED OR YOUR DEAD, KID!" Oh uh! Another big slash of his, time to jump over.

As I did, the asshole jumped forward, making it impossible for me to cut his back again. Damn, he is learning.

"I don't fall on the same trick twice kid."

"A shame, I wanted to make a cross in your back, it would look cooler."

"Don't play coy with me, you little prick. I don't know how you got so good in such a short amount of time, but I am far out of your league."

I just looked at him grinning. That's it, inflate that ego of yours so I can pull my power and crush you at your best.

"You think you are though, but you don't know shit, kid! WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

Again? Not this time, baby. I know how to get out of this. I jumped over and landed on the dragon. SERIOUSLY, I did! The thing about the water dragon jutsu is, it is very long, it allows the person to… run all the way to the enemy with nothing in its way… if one is fast enough to do it before the water dragon goes splash that is.

Which I was. So I jumped from the dragon, sword ready while Zabuza tried to dispel the technique so he could get away. Not without another slash on the back. UH judging from that scream, it hurt.

"Oh look at that, I manage to give you that cross we were talking about, what are the odds?"

He was positively pissed. I could see that. I just didn't realize exactly what it meant… until my whole body was cut in half.

"NOW WHAT KID? NO LAST COMMENT? NO LAST JOKE NOW THAT MY CLONE CUT YOU IN HALF KID? HUH?"

Damn… can he be any more quiet? I can't even feel the pain… wait never mind, keep him yelling. Oh no, my organs are spilling out! Stay in there sweeties! Daddy needs you!

Oh well, it was good while it lasted. I smirked as I went *Puf*.

******with Naruto's… special clone*******

Wow… not bad.

"Almost there."

I am genuinely impressed.

"Almost…"

I never even saw it coming.

"I DID IT! I REACHED THE TOP OF THE TREE!"

Damn that little brat, can't he be more quiet?

"Kid, I understand that you are happy but I am readying something incredibly important! It says here that Michele Roman Has broken up with Filipe after he caught her on bed with 7 black guys… I wonder how she did it." (Names and situation are fake, don't google it).

"Why does that even matter? They are just characters of some new tv series!"

"What does it matter? Now the main paring of the entire series is broken! Do you know what it means you little brat!"

"That you need a new hobby?"

"That now the main characters are going to date other people which will afflict us viewers with episodes of awkward moments between them all and senseless scheming! Oh I don't think I can take it. And they were so good together… I would she even betray UHLALA those are some BIG peckers."

"How Gay can you be?"

"Shut up brat, you don't understand. You don't have enough brains or heart to understand the complexity of this stories! Why don't you just go learn how to walk on water?"

"And how am I supposed to do that when you haven't taught me that yet!"

I was about to berate the little thing when I felt a memory assaulting me… oh god I was cut in HALF! Oh wait, it's a shadow clone's memory. Uff. That would certainly not do. I am not a guro artist or piece of art. And I sure hope no one makes me one.

"What now? You even shuddered."

"You would shudder too if you received memories of yourself, a clone but still yourself, being CUT IN HALF! Now let's go. The sooner I teach you, the sooner I can get back to Michele."

******With the clone in the house*******

"Okay, I understand that you guys are clones…"

Oh, her lips are so soft.

"And I understand that you, Shino, are a girl…"

Damn, I can get enough of this ass.

"What I don't understand is WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING OUT IN MY COUCH!"

We broke apart at that. How long was she there? We had just started…

"Oh so now you act embarrassed. You have been sucking each others' faces for like 5 minutes, and that is what you did in my front!"

…well what did you know, time does fly when you are having fun. Yaaah!

"What's wrong, you just shuddered."

I turned to my girl and smiled. Okay so she was just a clone and boss was the one with the real girl but who cares? "Yeah, I just had a memory of a clone being cut in half."

Thumb.

"What, she passed out because of that?"

"I think everything has been just too much for that. How is Hinata?"

"I checked her earlier. Still out like a light, though she keeps mumbling something like 'more Naruto more'. Never thought I would hear something like that from her mouth."

"Oh stop it." Said Shino as she swatted my arm. OW remember I am a clone.

"Sup, what did I miss?"

We both turned to see Victoria just standing there with a bed possessed face. You know, the one where it's apparent you just got out of bed and at any moment you will return there.

"Hey, if you are looking for the originals, they are at the bridge." Oh Shino you shouldn't.

It was like seeing the clock in her head slowly tickling until the alarm went off. "WHAT? AND THEY DIDN'T AWAKE ME? FUCK THIS SHIT I AM GOING THERE NOW!"

And there she goes, cloud of dirt covering her cartoon-rapidly-moving-legs as she did.

"Huh… you wana make out?"

"Sure."

******Real Naruto*****

Damn, that hurt. It might have been a clone, but that hurt.

"Not bad, Zabuza, not bad at all." I then looked at where Shino and Haku where and smirked. "Well, your partner is about to go down."

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Cause mirrors is the one thing you don't use on Shino. Not with her new ability."

*****With Shino******

Damn, that almost got me. I only wanted to see what he was planning to do with those mirrors… for future reference if I ever caught myself in a similar situation, and now he is terribly fast.

"You can't avoid my needles, I am far faster now than you will ever be. It is over."

Oh now he is being cocky. No more.

"I don't need to be faster than you, I just need to catch your eyes."

And with that, I opened my wings and let out my hypnotic light.

*****With the real Naruto*****

It was beautiful. It's like one of those disco mirror globes that shine in psycadelic light. And I know it's already awe worthy from here, the inside should be even more awesome!

"WTF what the hell is that?"

"It's the signal."

As he turned to me, I pushed my chakra through my veins. I could feel my body straining from it, but I knew that I only needed a couple of slashes. It wouldn't be a problem.

"Here I go! Chakra Fighting Style: level 2! KAIOKEN!" With that my body started to flare with a red aura.

"Kaiowhat?"

I slashed his sword to pieces and kneed him in the face. Then made an two slashes in his shoulders, rendering his arms, until they were healed, useless. As he screamed out in pain I pointed my blade to his throat.

"Kaioken. When your opponent is far more powerful than you can ever hope to be." I replied with a smirk.

Zabuza just hissed. I could see that he wasn't going to fight anymore. Even he knew when he was beaten. And I know Shino should be done.

"Oh, you finished already?" I turned t see Shino with a knocked out Haku.

"What? Already?"

"Well when you use the hypnosis followed by a powerful dose of spores, then you get an easy win."

"Still."

"What are you complaining, you beat up an A-rank ninja just as fast."

"Okay fine, your right. I just never fought how much difference the training made until now. Kaioken is great!"

"How about gloating later and care about Gato now!" She said as she pointed to the other side of the bridge. "My bugs are awaiting orders."

"Not yet, first I have to knock them out." I said as I did the hand signs. "And I know the perfect one for that. SUMMONING JUTSU!"

The customary puff of smoke. Oh how I hate it. Oh well. From it emerged a beautiful Rena warrior only with a bushier tail, black fur with a white stripe going in the middle and the back and dressed in…absolutely nothing. This was Acid. Another hybrid of the clan. Shapely legs go into a round and soft derriere and her modest but cute c-cup only made her more beautiful. And deadly.

"Why only her? You need more than her if you want to knock them out!" said Shino.

"Trust me, whatever you do, don't get in her way… or back."

Shino seemed confused while I just laughed. "Okay Acid, just turn that power of yours right over there. When I say so, I want you to fire!"

"I am always ready." Said Acid in a coy way.

Suddenly, Gato appeared, and made a little speech, like a whiny bitch. It went something like this.

"Well well well, looks like Zabuza is just a baby demon after all. Well it doesn't matter, cause I wasn't going to pay you anyway. These guys, everyone together, cost less than you did!" gee I wonder why mister, maybe because you hired useless thugs! "So now I get to kill you, claim the price on your head, claim wave and UHH that girl is exotic look at her wings. I might make her my little pet!"

Okay seriously WHAT!? Oh you gona die now, you motherfucker! You gona fucking die!

"NOW ACID!"

Acid just turned their back to them, raised her tail and… farted. Yeah you heard me she released a STINK NUKE! Bitch is a hybrid between fox and skunk! And with chakra powering her up she is a real stink nuke with legs, ass and a bit of tits.

"YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE DAMN STINK FU! MOTHERFUCKERS LOVE IT DON'T YA!"

Forgot to mention that she is also completely nuts…

"Send the bugs in now. They are so out of it by the stink the bugs will just get caught in it. And make sure Gato is alive, we should let the villagers deal with… Shino?"

I just turned to her and laughed. Shino was holding her nose with a face of disgust. Apparently, the wind blew a bit of the cloud into her face. Oh her face is priceless.

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how you protect a bridge. By Naruto and Shino Uzumaki.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey guys, I have regained some of my ability to speak, though if you ask my family I merely whisper. Since this is written I suppose you are able to understand me with no problem, right?

Anyway, I will have a lot of tests in the next few weeks and probably won't update till the end of it.

So without further nonsense, let's focus some points:

I know the ending there was rushed, but bare with me, I did not know what else to do there!

Inari's moment, I know what are you thinking, why didn't Naruto go ape shit, killer intent blasting killing small animals all around only to scare the shit out of a little kid but that is what he is, a kid. A kid that has no idea what is out there. Some adults don't do to you don't see me screaming my head at them!

**Ego: **Mainly cause you hardly can speak right now.

**Delfim uppercuts the shit out of Ego.**

**Delfim: **Shut up Krillin!

**Ego: **That was low.

**Delfim: Moving on:**

If you recognize it, I made several references to Dragon Ball Abridge by Team 4 Star. Go watch it, it's fun. Specially season 2.

Now I want your opinion. I want to write one of these two stories when I return and you must choose:

Number 1: Harry Potter Fanfic. After playing an incomplete game called Ellisyum, I had an idea. For those who never played, you are a guard, you had a girlfriend, one day you were supposed to protect the princess, you fucked up she was raped you bring her to the castle they blame YOU and you discover before dying that this was all a plan by your best friend who s a major asshole. After which you get back to life only you serve an entity called the Dark Mother who gives you power and an army of creatures at your disposal so you can fuck shit up. For people older than 18.

Now that the spoiler is done. The Fanfic is about Harry being killed by the Dursleys after being abandoned by his parents so that they could raise Dennis Potter the Boy who lived. Only for him (Harry) to be saved by the Dark Mother and be taught about the true power of the Dark Arts. Also

Warnings: Wrong Boy Who Lived fic. Contains sex, slaves, harem, Dark Creatures, Crossover with Legend of Queen Opala (No Bestiality) and general Dark-Harry with him acting kind of a jerk sometimes. Bashing of Dumbles, Weasley, slight of Hermione, Macgonagal, she deserves it and lots of fun.

Number2: Naruto fic. Yey! Another one. So I hope you guys have seen the Road To Ninja film of Naruto. If not go watch it, it's worth it! Anyway it gave me the idea for a fic. What if in the cannon some people behaved like in the Road to Ninja.

Before you read the warnings go freaking watch the fucking film! This is your last fucking warning go fucking read it!

Warning: Sex… what? Parents alive, older sister incestuous relationship, badass Hinata, Charismatic Romeo Sasuke, stupid Shikamaru, smart Chouji, harem, references but nothing specific of bestiality (Joke on Inuzuka) Which means Inuzuka bashing and that should be it.

So choose and stay awesome.

Peace Out.


	13. Death Battle

**Delfim: **HEY HEY HEY! THE CRAZIEST THING SINCE DEADPOOL, DELFIM THE BLACK KITSUNE IS HERE!

**Laurelene: **What's gotten into you? You are far too energetic.

**Ego: **Dude, are you on drugs?

**Lust: **Got shagged/fucked/raped to blissful unconsciousness?

**Delfim: **Better, oh lord so much better. I just passed anatomy! I made her my bitch and kicked her ass! AHAHAHAH!

**Laurelene: **Congratulations!

**Ego: **PARTY!

**Delfim: **Damn straight! But before we can get ourselves so drunk we will regret in the morning, I have a few announcements for my fans.

**Lust is already drunk and screaming for more.**

**Delfim: **So let's start with the announcements.

Number 1: the Harry Potter fanfiction is going to be made first simply because it's a new thing for me. But rest assured, I will have the new Naruto fanfic ready once I finish some of my other fanfics.

**Ego: **I still can't see how you are going to do a charismatic Sasuke.

**Delfim: **Number 2: While I will keep writing, I may not always be able to post. So if you don't see a new post in a while, expect a chapter shower.

**Laurelene: **Filled with the all familiar Delfim's touch.

**Lust: **I know I could go for some of that…

**Delfim: **…incest… why not… Number 3: I will complete all my stories, I just ask for patience.

**Laurelene: **That is it?

**Delfim: **Well if I just leave it like that, it would be worthless. So I decided to do something extra. An OMAKE of my own! I hope to not offend anyone, this is purely for comedic purposes.

**Lust swaggers and falls unconscious.**

**Delfim: **This was based on the Youtube Death Battles! I hope you enjoy it.

**OMAKE DEATH BATTLE**

**Laurelene: **For many years, we have seen all kinds of art and artists.

**Ego: **But when two different styles and people clash, a DEATH BATTLE is unavoidable.

**Laurelene: **Like when you join Justin Bieber, the guy everyone loves to hate.

**Ego: **And Delfim, Fanfiction writer.

**Laurelene: **He's Ego and I am Laurelene.

**Ego: **And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills and whatever else they might have in order to determine who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **Delfim is a 21 year old fanfiction writer, having completed two stories and having four yet to finish with bunch of other ideas in his mind.

**Laurelene: **he is an original guy who tries to think outside the cube!

**Ego: **Isn't it box?

**Laurelene: **No, box is two dimensional, he is going 3d!

**Ego: **While being a writer doesn't mean that Delfim is not a sports guy. Fighting with a passion but with no appropriate style of his own, Delfim is a fighter of instinct and quick moves.

**Laurelene: **This guy as no problem kneeing a guy in the balls… twice! Not only that, but he trains his strength everyday!

**Ego: **Quite truth! Delfim can easily break noses and jaws with his fists.

**Laurelene: **And wield almost any weapon. Delfim has a preference for pocket knives, but he isn't above using revolvers, snipers, bow and arrow…

**Ego: **Bow and arrow?

**Laurelene: **A hobby. Among many other weapons.

**Ego: **Not only that, but he can quickly adapt to any weapon he can get his hands on.

**Laurelene: **But Delfim's greatest attribute is something we call the Adrenaline Rush!

**Ego: **As long as Delfim's Adrenaline is high, Delfim feels no pain at all. You could stab him in the shoulder and Delfim wouldn't even grimace, continuing to fight even with a limp arm.

**Laurelene: **However, this does not mean he is invulnerable, as he can still fell the effects like muscles moving slower…

**Ego: **Limping arm…

**Laurelene: **And lack of blood. However, this means that he will only stop when he is really dead.

**Ego:** But Delfim is not god on earth, he does have some weaknesses.

**Laurelene: **Delfim has low stamina and can't handle heat.

**Ego: **He has vertigo though considering we will be fighting on the ground, this won't be a problem.

**Laurelene: **And finally, while being able to drive to some degree and having some experience in making a car work without a key, Delfim was not able to get his driving license.

**Ego: **His biggest problem being that he was too impatient with the car and often ran a straight line rather than making the curve.

**Laurelene: **Disaster.

**Ego: **Quite.

**Laurelene: **A curiosity about him, Delfim was once a fan of Bieber.

**Ego: **What?

**Laurelene: **When Bieber was younger, he had a youtube channel where he played different music.

**Ego: **Back then, the style was ballads and romantic classic songs which was cute when played by a kid whoseguitar was bigger than he was.

**Laurelene: **But then Bieber had to go and become what he became, and now Delfim must kill him. And now a quote from Delfim.

**Delfim: **If you aren't man enough to be yourself, then you have no right to judge me!

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **As we said before, Justin Bieber is a singer that started on youtube, and went worldwide, before he turned to what he is now.

**Laurelene: **An androgynous bastard? Wasn't Tokyo Hotel enough?

**Ego: **He was discovered by accident and after being apprenticed by Usher Rayman the 4th he became the young pop sensation he is today.

**Laurelene: **Why? Why is he so popular?

**Ego: **Now now, let's keep neutral ground here Laurelene. His video Baby is the most viewed video on youtube.

**Laurelene: **but why? He is just singing auto tunes repeating baby over and over!

**Ego: **His premature fan led to the creation of lunch boxes, t-shirts, pillows. I mean there isn't even a Delfim's t-shirt.

**Laurelene: **No but you won't see Delfim's name on a perfume that is shaped like a vagina. But Justin Bieber…

**Ego: **You think that is weird? A lock of his hair once sold for more than 40 thousand dollards.

**Laurelene: **Not even furry lovers would pay so much for a bit of hair! Such a huge waste of money!

**Ego: **Unless they want to clone him.

**Laurelene: **No! NOOOOOOO! THAT IS EVEN WORSE! No more musical abominations like this one!

**Ego: **His fans all over the world are really devoted to him. The most devoted call themselves the Beliebers.

**Laurelene: **What? BELIEBERS? That is the dummest thing I have ever heard!

**Ego: **Half young girls and half creppy older woman, with some cases being mental institute escapes, they tend to have irrational behavior.

**Laurelene: **Like entering a mindless and deadly stampede, hurling bottles of water at the kid which, by the way whoever did it, traumatized him for life with a fear of thrown objects.

**Ego: **With all this erratic behavior Bieber created a more aggressive side, often threatening and using physical violence on paparazzi and fans.

**Laurelene: **And yet, he still puts this horrible shows.

**Bieber: **BABY, BABY BABY OHHHH!

**Laurelene: **SHOOT! SHOOT TO KILL!

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Ego: **Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this once and for all.

**Laurelene: **Since we are not sponsored, we will just say everyone, we fucking love you.

**Ego: **Hope Delfim survives this.

**Lust: **Just to warn, I put guns and stuff all over the place.

**Ego and Laurelene: **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

**DEATH BATTLE**

Delfim and Bieber stand in front of each other, in the middle of road filled with cars, a few weapons here and there and some hidden people who will appear later.

"You can still give up, kid. Don't want your rabid fangirls to create a tsunami with their tears." Mocked Delfim

"At least I have fangirls, you probably have 45 year old virgins has your readers."

"That is it, you must die!"

**FIGHT!**

Delfim gave him a punch in the face, braking his nose before kneeing him in the crotch twice. He then hurled Bieber head first away into the ground. "How is it hanging Bieber?"

Bieber, still bleeding from his mouth and a hand grabbing his destroyed privates, grabs a revolver from the floor and turns to fire with Delfim, who noticed the gun as Bieber went to pick it up, diving to safety behind a car as shots were heard.

Delfim looked and saw a grenade. He picked it and thought "At least this will distract him!" before he took the clavicle and threw it to Bieber's direction, not hitting the target but making him pale at the object being thrown at him. Bieber started to run away in fright, forcing him to stop shooting. Delfim rushes to Bieber, with a pipe he grabbed from the floor and hit him in the side of the face.

Bieber fell to the ground and rolled as Delfim tried to hit him on the floor. Bieber soon grabs a knife and stabs Delfim in the leg, who just hits Bieber on the arm and braks hit, making beiber cry like a little bitch.

Throwing the pipe away, Delfim grabbed the knife and pulled it out before he gave three quick strikes: one for each of Justin's knees and one in the shoulder of his undamaged arm, before twisting the last wound. Bieber than yelled out loud "GET HIM!"

Delfim looked up to see an enormous stampede of fangirls.** "**SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Delfim… tries to run away as the girls scream for blood, even as his leg his not helping. Soon however, not only was he getting tired but they were getting closer. Seeing an open convertible and smiles. "It's GO time!"

Delfim jumps inside and begins to tinker with the wires. (Note to all, I will not explain to you how it is done because I only done it once and it was in a friend's car who forgot the keys. I fixed it later and I will not let this piece of info fall on the wrong hands.) Soon, he was driving head first into the pile of girls. While using his knees to keep driving, Delfim saw something on one of the seats… a bomb. An inactive time bomb to be precise. "This needs a little more thinking." He then drives out of the pile and away from the group, driving to a safe spot before starting to gather as much stuff as he can.

"FIND HIM!" yelled Bieber from the ground. "QUICKLY! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

"I am a doctor!"

"No I AM a doctor!"

"We could all play doctor with you!"

Many squeals and screams echo through the place.

"Hey Bieber!" Everyone turns to see Delfim, still in the car. "I have something for you! It's called a roll over!"

Delfim then drived again into the group however before the car hit the fangirls he jumped out of the car and without stopping ran as fast away as possible. Inside the car was the bomb, the counter going for the 10 countdown and all around it were various degrees of pointy weapons, explosives and alcohol.

Delfim rushed behind a building and counted. " 1!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM! **The entire fangirl patrol and Bieber were bombed and shredded to pieces by the explosion and the shards flying around. Three young singers, the Jonas Brothers, were just walking into the place to see what the commotion was all about and got his by different pointy things in the chest, eyes and dicks, immediate death.

One pointy knife went right into the sky. Delfim saw it go and wonder. "Where is that one going?"

A few miles away.

"And today, to sing for all of you, Miley Cyrus!"

Miley walks to the podium only to get a knife right through the head, making her die instantly.

**MONSTER KILL**

**DEATH BATTLE**

**Laurelene: **Go honey! Rid the world of the plague!

**Ego: **Delfim started hard and tough, using a combination f his personal instincts and skills to put Bieber in the proverbial shit hole.

**Laurelene: **And despite Bieber's fans invading the match, Delfim was quick to act and pt an end to them!

**Ego: **With the unexpected surprise of dealing with the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus! Glorious. The winner is Delfim.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Peace Out.


	14. Chapter 13

**Delfim: **Since I am uploading a new chapter of this, you know who won the poll.

**Lust: **Hey guys!

**Ego: **We are back!

**Delfim: **Great, you guys are here.

**Lust: **Oh come on, Delfim, what would be of you without us?

**Delfim: **I would be a normal guy… huh, stick around then.

**Ego: **Thanks.

**Delfim: **Not you, you can go sleep on the dog house.

**Ego: **Wait what?

**Delfim: **Someone commented that while they like the femaleShino, they don't like Hinata in the mix. Personally, I love Hinata, she is cute girl in love. Besides the fact that she stalks Naruto which is really amusing by the way, there are a few things people seem to miss about her: she is incredibly creative, inventing her own jutsu while most clan heirs and friends just use clan techniques and jutsus created by other guys. Second, she has a very strong will, did you see her fight with Pain? She may have been taking a beating but she was awesome, and you can feel the raw potential in her.

**Lust:** Plus those big tits are real eye candies.

**Ego: **I am contradicted, because if you allow her to be with Naruto, it would be the same as allowing Sakura to be with Sasuke: fan that gets the idol. That is not healthy man.

**Delfim: **Not the same. Hinata isn't has aggressive nor as delusional… she is a bit, I give you that, but we have seen her get of some tight situations with no help unlike Sakura who sits on her ass and waits for help most of her screen time.

**Lust: **Plus, boob points, Hinata deserves Naruto.

**Ego: **How does that even count?

**Delfim: **Moving on, here is the new chapter, the first of 3 more.

**Chapter 13 Leaving the Land Of Waves.**

You know, this was starting to become tradition: me and Shino sitting on one side of the table, Kakashi and Kurenai on the other while the rest of our teammates are glaring at us… well except Hinata, she is still knocked out.

On another note, now both Victoria and Shino are glaring at me too. Victoria is mad she didn't get to see anything because we let her sleep late and Shino… I think she is still mad that I didn't warn her about the stink nuke… what? I told her to stay away. The stink of Acid can kill!

So now I am a bit uncomfortable. Not because of the Jounin's and colleges silent treatment with death glare included, but because of Shino's silent treatment with death glare included. I know she is glaring! Those glasses won't hide it no matter what you may think!

"I thought I told you to stay here." Said Kakashi calmly.

"I think so too." I answered back at him.

"So why didn't you?"

"I had a score to settle." And I did, Zabuza got what he deserved.

"You let your emotions cloud your judgment…"

"No I didn't, I left this place under protection and executed everything flawlessly. It is you and your group who failed to grasp the basic of ninja arts: to always keep an eye to your surroundings."

"This isn't a discussion about…"

"OH leave it Kakashi!" yelled Kurenai. Man bitch is pissed. "He has been undermining our authority from the beginning. I say we bring him in for insubordination."

"I can follow the rules easy." I answered while looking at my nails. "It's just that I don't want to follow yours cause neither of you act like a proper sensei or Jounin leader."

Kurenai got up and SLAP! A hard slap to the face. I was actually shocked. I never thought she would slap me. "How dare YOU? Do you know how much work I put into my team?"!

"And yet you can't keep a mutt in line." I said.

OW! ANOTHER SLAP? "And what of you? You think you are good cause you beat Kakashi once? Get off your high horse! When we get back to the Hokage, you are going to lose your ninja license."

"Shouldn't you lose it too then?" I was nearing my limit here, bitch slapped me twice! "What are you really angry about? I did my job: Tazuna's family was protected, the kid even got to learn a few tricks, while you were the ones that didn't do yours, we did it for you. Is that what pisses you off? That you, a newly appointed jounin, can't keep up with a couple of genins?"

She was about to strike me again when a hand grabbed her arm. I was surprised that it was Shino who did it. "Kurenai-sensei, while we did break the rules, we did it for the safety of everyone in both teams and we were able to dispatch the enemy and the threat against our client."

"Yeah, don't be mad!" started Victoria in her fake sweet tone. "Nawuto-ni-san and Shino-ni-san did what they had to do!"

"Enough Kurenai, hitting them will accomplish nothing." Said Kakashi, which led to Kurenai pulling her arm free from Shino and moving to stand near Kakashi. "Anyway, there is still something I don't understand, where is Zabuza?"

This was the question that I was expecting, and me and Shino had prepared for that. "They are dead. Their bodies are buried outside."

"Then where are their belongings? Zabuza's sword for example? Did you bury it with them?"

"I did." I answered. It was a blatant lie. The graves are empty. We just made them to avoid having to hear it from Kakashi and Kurenai about having highly dangerous criminals locked in a place with a temporal distortion… thank you master Perm… thank you.

"That was unwise." Said Kakashi. "We could have gotten a lot of money from…"

"Using the head as identification is okay with me… however using ones weapon, the pride and joy of someone being delivered just to be used again will just add to the legend of the original owner, making them immortal even if in stories. Nor Zabuza nor his sword deserve such praise." That is the truth. No one remembers if there was a second holder of some big ass weapon, they remember the first holder.

"Stop being such a child, think about how much stronger the leaf can be?"

"And for what? If we get too powerful the other nations will rain war on us… that is what happened with the Hidden Whirlpool Village, no? They were too powerful so Kumo and Iwa united to kill them?"

Kakashi seethed. "I will inform the Hokage about it."

"I count on it." And I did. Old man was more sentimental than anything, I just have to play the tune right.

"If you excuse me, I have to go pack. I am required to leave sooner due to clan business." Said Shino.

"Wait you are going alone?" asked a surprised Kurenai.

"The mission is complete and there is no immediate danger." Said Shino. "Yes I was hoping to leave soon, however going alone is not an option. That is why Naruto, Victoria and Hinata are coming with me."

Go Shino! Get us out of here.

"I don't think so." Said Kakashi. "I understand you need to leave, but Naruto is in my squad. He is coming home when Team 7 is coming home. Perhaps you should take Kiba instead?"

"No I don't think so." Said Shino. "To take all scouters would put you in a disadvantage and I trust Naruto more as an assault member than any other member of your team."

"Wait, a jounin should go with you…"

"No need. My father is meeting us halfway. I sent a notice yesterday." I don't know if that is true, but I hope that works! GO SHINO! "I understand your concern but it is necessary. We leave tomorrow, but first I would like to have a few words with Victoria and Naruto."

Oh uh. Victoria's smirk was not a good one. It spoke of torture, pain and a book-induced-brain-duster.

So I got up and went after both. As I left I could hear Kakashi whispering "Don't those guys spend too much time with the kid?"

As we walked, Shino never turned towards me, never spoke, almost didn't breathed… well I lie she did breathe but not enough for me to hear it. You know that you are fucked when your mate doesn't even speak with you. Women must be mental ninja, they get inside your brain and make you feel regret, and the feeling only grows until you apologize. I feel like I have cheated on her and she found out!

Okay calm down Naruto, calm down. We are almost there, the door is just there, just be a man about it and keep cool. We have just entered the room, keep calm keep calm keep calm "AH SCREW IT! Shino I AM SORRY, okay, I should have told you about Acid's ability and for that I am really sorry, please don't be mad!" Shit I cracked. The one thing you don't do in front of a woman is to crack under pressure! This is it, I'm done for!

"AHAHAHAHAH! YOU DID IT! YOU REALLY DID IT MWAHAHAH!" is that… Victoria? Why the heck is she… wait a minute…

"Surprised?" asked Shino with a smirk as she let her wings show off. "I told Victoria that I could make you crack in less than half an hour. I won."

"You wha when huh?" If this for real? "Oh man wtf?"

"You are such a wuss." Said Victoria with a smirk. "A deal is a deal though, Shino you are off the hook."

"You scared the crap out of me to get off the hook with her?" I asked. Really?

"I have seen what those hits with the book do to you. I wish you good luck." Said Shino as she turned around.

"Wait…"

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "OWUH THAT HURTS OWOW STOP THAT OUCH I can't feel my head…"

I don't know how long she kept hitting me, nor when did I start losing grip of reality. All I know is that by the end of it, I had seen a unicorn trying to hump a smurf and a bulimic bear trying to pick a fight with Jesus… I don't even know who that guy is!

"You okay?" a distorted voice reached my ears. I looked up and saw a mirage of colors and an odd shape…

… Is that a fairy? "Are you a fairy?"

OW! Guess not, that hurt! Shino has some mean hook when she is mad.

"Guess that that is enough venting." Said Victoria. "Now listen well, both of you, we are going to have an advantage of a few days since they have to stay here until the bridge is done. That might give us just enough time to set up Hinata in the path of a Fallen Angel. However we have to strike while the iron is hot."

"Yeah, this would be our best bet. Kurenai is out to boot us off the system."

"No thanks to your comments." Said Shino. "She is a woman that has worked hard to achieve her place."

"Come on, I respect her skills but not her leadership. Not all the best ninjas should be teachers you know." I said to Shino-chan. "It's just like everything in life: being a master doesn't mean you are a sensei, just that you know a lot about something."

"I guess." Said Shino as she took her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "It still made her that much more furious about you."

"I can deal with that." I can, it's not like I am going to be bumping into her that often… I hope…

"However, there are other things we have to take care about." Said Victoria as she held up her hand. "First…" she her one finger up. "We have to deal with Zabuza and Haku before leaving, and maybe ask advice from Master Perm."

"Sounds like a good idea." Yeah, any advice that Master Perm might give us will help.

"Second!" she held another finger up. "We still need to get demon blood. Enough for the ritual."

"Yeah, that means fighting your summoned demons right?"

"Yeah you moron, that is what I mean." I know you are angry, but calling me a moron is pushing it chibi. "Third!" she held her third finger up. "We have to prepare her for the ascension."

"Already in progress." Said Shino. "She found out about me and you, Naruto, but she still wants to be with you."

"Which will only spur her desire to become stronger brilliant!" I said to them. "So what does this ritual consists off?"

Victoria took out her book and started flipping the pages. "Here it is." She then showed it to them. The pages had lots of words and a drawn pentagram.

"Why is it always a pentagram?"

"Magical properties and whatnot, I would explain but I don't have the time nor you the patience to learn."... she is just going to keep insulting me, isn't she? "It doesn't matter anyway, what matters is that we must create this pentagram with demon blood, say a few prayers." At this she cringed. "And let the ritual do it's part."

"Just that? I always thought it would be more… complex." Come on, guys, this can't be that easy.

"You want complex? Deal with the headache you are going to get from praying. Besides you still have to kill the spawns. That is a part of the ritual too."

"It still sounds way to easy, no?"

"Not everything have to be complex and I for one am glad this is not it." Said Shino-chan. "This saves us a lot of trouble."

"Perhaps." I had to agree, why going complex anyway? I just need it to work.

"Finally, we have to think of what to do after that?" asked Victoria. "We could try and demonize some people, but that takes time, or we could find some already living demons, but it might not be the best idea…"

Shino nodded. "We still don't fully dominate our powers yet, and are inexperienced. Better not to face a tough demon just yet."

"Pity, I wanted to test myself against another demon." I grumbled quietly. "Just out of curiosity, what type of demons would be more common for us to find?"

"… around this area, there are imps like me… but we ain't that good for battle… and there are other species, mostly water demons, but the Bijus killed many demons around the elemental nations for sport."

"Damn it! The more I hear about the Bijus the more I hate them." I yelled. "That means we truly have to go the old fashion way: corrupt and turn."

"I guess so." Said Victoria. "If anyone can find some demons for us, however, will be that damned cat Tora, so we might have to pay him a visit."

"Already handled that." I proudly announced. "I have Tora looking into demons that may be interested in joining us. I will ask him what he found out once we are in Konoha."

"Well that is one thing done then." Said Victoria. "Okay, so we have our plan of work then: Talk with Perm in tonight, meet Haku and Zabuza, and talk with Hinata in the morning to try to turn her into a fallen angel. Once in Konoha, we still have to talk with Tora and find out if there is any demon noteworthy. Any questions?"

"I have one thing to say." Said Shino. "I will be out for the entire day once we are back to Konoha do to… well my condition." Oh the egging! I forgot that. "What I am trying to say is that I will not be able to help while I am dealing with…"

"That's okay." Said Victoria as she sat on top of her now levitating book. "Naruto can deal with what we need."

"Yeah, don't sweat it, Shino." I encouraged her. "If you want, me and Victoria will go meet with Master Perm, you can rest here."

"It's not like I am pregnant or something." Scolded Shino. "I can still go and meet Perm, it's just that as soon as I am back on Konoha, I want to deal with my problem."

Victoria seemed a bit confused. We hadn't told her yet about the egging nor was I going to: it's Shino-chan's secret after all. "Okay, then we should go now, before the rest of the team decides to be an ass."

"Yeah, let's go." I said, ready to bolt out of there.

We decided to leave through the window, cause going downstairs, passing through the team, and leave before they started throwing questions did not sound like a good plan, does it? So we rushed through the forest, following Victoria, who was still sitting on her magical-sprinting-and-still-levitating-book. How the fuck does she do that? Seriously!

Mist started to cover us as we reached the temple entrance. We heard a loud yell and rushed inside. We saw no one on the hall, which made us nervous.

"Where are they?" I asked as I looked around.

Another yell came to our ears, one filled with pain.

"Maybe someone cut himself in the Kitchen!" yelled Victoria.

"Oh no, I am not trusting your sense of orientation." Seriously, I don't, bitch had us run in circles first time we were here. "That definitely came from the training area."

"Fine." Sulked Victoria as we rushed to the training area. I was right, it did came from there. More specifically, from Zabuza as his hand was being twisted in the grip of Perm, who looked as calm as ever.

"Now Zabuza-kun, you will repeat with me: I will not try to steal Master Perm's sword ever again." Said the ever calm giant as he gave another twist. Damn I could hear the crack from here.

"Aieeeeeeee! I-I will not try to steal Master Perm's sword again!" whined Zabuza. It was obvious that this wasn't a quick submission: his other arm was bent in a strange angle, his eye was purple, he was bleeding from many cuts around the chest and arms and lots of bruises that indicated fractured ribs.

"I am not convinced, Zabuza." Said Perm as he slowly turned his wrist just a bit more drawing more yells of pain. "I have to hear it again, but louder." Shit man Perm is starting to scare me. I never thought he could be so ruthless.

"I Will Not Try To Steal Master Perm's Sword Again!" yelled Zabuza.

Perm gave him a harder twist and said, now in a much more evil tone, the kind that makes you shiver when you hear it. "Louder."

"I WILL NOT TRY TO STEAL MASTER PERM'S SWORD AGAIN PLEASE THIS HURTS OH GOD MY ARM!"

"Good, you just gave your first step towards forgiveness." Said Perm with a smile as he let go off him. Then he turned and saw us and smiled. Oh no stay the fuck away from us you sadist. "I am sorry you had to see that, but I am very possessive of my sword."

Dully noted, you psycho… then again, if someone tried to steal Masamune… but this is different, Masamune is alive and she is awesome in bed, I don't even think that Perm's sword can turn into a fuckable form, nor do I want to think if he uses it on it's original form… WTF AM I THINKING?

"Master, we wanted to say goodbye as we are leaving the area." Said Victoria.

"Oh? Are you going back to Konoha?" asked Perm. "A shame, I had so much to teach you guys yet."

"And there is still so much more I wanted to learn." I admitted. "That Kaioken thing was awesome. I wonder how much more I can learn."

Perm smiled while Zabuza's painful moans echoed in the area. "Why don't we take care of our friend first before we continue our conversation?"

Once Zabuza was all patched up and Haku was with us, we were sitting in the tea room, having a bit of tea as it was tradition. Zabuza grunted. "So this was the guy that made you that strong."

I smile viciously. "You have to admit that he is terribly efficient."

Zabuza grunted again while Perm seemed to grin. Haku decided to interrupt my fun before I could even start though "So what do you plan to do with us?"

"I was wondering if you would consider joining me." I said to them.

"Joining you? You mean Konoha? No thanks, I am done with ninja villages." Said Zabuza.

"How about a Demon village?" said Shino.

Zabuza turned to her confused. "The fuck? Demon village?"

"We are creating our own. I thought since you claim to be a demon that you would like to be part of it."

"… What does it entail?" Asked Zabuza.

"Aside from becoming a demon, not much." I answered with a shrug. "We are a group trying to live our lives away from those who would ostracize and kill us without a thought."

"And why, pray tell, would I join you?" asked Zabuza.

"Because if you don't, I will just take your head and sword and claim the reward." Either way, he will be useful: if not working for me, the reward will give me a good bit of funds.

"… tsk, I don't even know if I want to be a demon." Said Zabuza as he put his feet on top of the table.

Only for Perm to hit his legs with a bone breaking chop. "OWOWOW!" Yelled Zabuza as he fell to the floor grabbing his legs. Haku rushed to him, trying to help him while he rolled on the floor, in pain. If I wasn't hissing at the shattering crunch that came from the hit, I would be laughing at the guy.

Perm just took a sip of tea while Zabuza's yells filled the background. "That was for trying to put your feet on the table. Victoria, could you heal him please?"

"Yes Master." Said Victoria as she rushed and started to heal him.

"While we wait for them, I have some questions for you, Naruto." Said Perm. "Where do you plan to build this utopia?"

"Here in the land of waves. It's discrete, the fog can hide us, and with you here the academy is already a fixed issue."

Perm smiled gently. "Me, an academy teacher? Well I like it." He then chuckled. "I look forward to that. But how are you going to build it?"

"With the help from Tazuna the bridge builder." Said Shino.

"Yes, his work on the bridge was excellent but perhaps consider having more than one builder might be good. After all, two heads think better than one."

"That seems like a good idea." Said Shino-chan.

"However, I have yet another question for you guys." Said Perm. "Here it goes: what is the objective of this village? I mean, once it is done, will it be like a normal ninja village? Hired mercs with headbands for badges?"

"I…" I had to stop a bit, cause I actually hadn't thought about it. What did I want this village for? It was Shino who first suggested it, but why did I agree to it in the first place? "I… when I first thought of the village, I just wanted a place away from Konoha, something that felt similar but felt more like a true village should: united."

"So you just want to make a demonic Konoha?" asked Perm, and I could feel his disappointment when he said that.

"No. That was just what I first thought." I had to really think about it. What are we going to do? I mean I am hiring people like Zabuza, who is a tough ass warrior, but I am hiring people like Victoria to. She ain't a warrior, as tough as her hits are. So what can we do… "I am not really sure, but I have this idea."

"Yeah?"

"We are going to be mostly demons, and the first priority is to build a defendable and self-sustainable village. But for objective, I think we could perhaps deal with any demon-related problem."

Perm frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… the bijus for example. I mean who better to deal with a demon than a group of demons like us? Victoria told me that they killed a lot of demons, so we could deal with them when they get to troublesome."

"Risky. Just that?" asked Perm.

"No, not just that. Specially now, I mean, the bijus are mostly sealed, so demons that up until now were repressed by them will start to grow in number, and that is bound to make some trouble."

Perm scratched his chin. "A demon society ready to deal with any problems resolving demons… I like it. But you may need a lot of support, especially from the existing human ninja villages. I don't think that most of them will allow such a society to exist peacefully."

"I have an idea to get support on your side, Gaki." Said Zabuza as he got up, all patched up, and rejoined the table with Haku and Victoria. "Back in Mist, things are a mess. A bloodline war is going on."

"Yeah, I heard about it from Tora." Said Perm. "Is the Mizukage really exterminating all who have bloodlines?"

"Yeah, down to the last single fucker." Said Zabuza. "So here is the thing: the rebel side, the bloodline user's side, is taking quite a beating, cause the Mizukage is a freaking Jinchuriki."

"Ah, I see where this is going." I said with a smile. "So if we help the rebels and put one of them that we trust in the leadership, we get the support of the Hidden Mist Village."

"It's not like they would be against a bit of help. They could use it, whichever the source. That and I want to beat the crap out of that Mizukage. But we are going to need a few more guys on our side first."

"So that is an 'I join you' then?" I asked Zabuza.

He just shrugged. "What the heck, is demon or death, and people already think of me as a demon. What say you, Haku?"

"I will follow whichever route you choose." Said Haku.

"There is a slight problem with Haku's turning." Said Perm gaining the attention to all. "His bloodline is angel based."

What? First Hinata now Haku. What's with all this angel related bloodlines? I turned to Shino and she seemed as troubled as I was.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Zabuza. O god please don't let him think the worse out of this I hope he doesn't think the worse. "Wait, does it mean… you are not going to lay a hand on him! You won't kill him you sick bastards!" Fuck he thought it. Thank you god, you're an asshole.

"We won't kill Haku. The problem is that now to turn Haku into a demon we have to first rise him to the status of angel and then have him fall to the known Fallen Angel path, which can only happen in… specific conditions." Said Perm.

"Great, we are already dealing with Hinata, how are we going to deal with him to?" I asked Perm. I really hope he has a plan.

"Hinata?" asked Perm, curious. "You have another angel-based-bloodline user?"

"Yes master." Said Victoria. "Fortunately the girl loves Naruto to death, so she will be easier to turn."

Perm only gave a small "Ah!" to that.

"This does not solve our present situation." Said Shino and I agree. Can these two focus? How are we going to handle Haku?

"I will handle Haku and Zabuza." Said Perm. "I know a few tricks that I can use. Don't worry about that."

"Alright so that is the plan then. Get a few more guys, go to the Hidden Mist, fight on the rebels side and get a few new allies." I said with a smile.

"But first, you should improve yourselves beyond your present power." Said Perm. "It is a shame I can't help, but there might be someone else: on the north of the Hidden Leaf Village, there is a mountain range, follow the path that leads to the lowest mountain, the road must look like it hasn't been used in centuries. There you shall find a cave…"

"You mean we should go to her?" asked an incredulous Victoria as she turned her head to him. Her? Sounds interesting. "Master, why? She won't help us!"

"She may be their only chance." Said Perm. "The woman I talk about is Kurohime, daughter of Xavier, the mad, she is your only hope and she lives in that cave."

"Huh, why is chibi here so apprehensive about it?" I had to ask, come on!

"BAKA! Kurohime is one of the toughest demons to crack! She is an expert on demonic powers and techniques, but she is also very arrogant and conceited, she won't take an apprentice no matter what. Even Master Perm couldn't get her to teach him that much."

"Kurohime doesn't trust people because of her father." Continued Perm. "Her father was born from lands beyond the elemental nations and his sole wish was to kill all humans, as he believed them to be inferior."

"In some things he may be right:" I muttered.

"As he is wrong in others." Said Perm firmly. "Remember that while inferior in physical skills, humans reinvent themselves and are incredibly ingenious while doing it. They are the sole race with more potential and that is why half demons like you, Shino and Kurohime are so powerful."

This confused me. "Half demons?" I asked confused. "I thought that we were full demons. And this Kurohime is one to? What is the difference between an half and a full demon?"

"You may have the demon blood and powers, instincts and issues too, but your mind still works like that of a human. That however is your strongest point." I don't really get it. "Demons are pretty basic on their way of thinking: we desire something and we dedicate ourselves to it. Even I fall on that category as my desire was for knowledge."

"As Xavier's was for death." Said Victoria.

Perm sighed. "He caused a lot of pain, even to his own flesh and blood. Kurohime was born from a woman who was raped by Xavier. Her mother didn't survive the birth, and Xavier was angry as he had not finished tormenting the poor woman."

"It was a sick game for him." Continued Victoria. "Xavier was one of the most sadistic demons of all time. He would attack a place, slaughter all but a selected few who he would torment for the rest of their lives. Kurohime was a way to torture one of his selected few."

"He would rape her without regards to her will, and cause her much pain while he was at it." Said Perm with a sad face. "When she died, however, his anger was turned to his born child, Kurohime."

"What did he do?" Seriosuly, what could he have done to her?

Perm looked at me for a moment, his eyes taking a glint of regret. "It is not my place to say what horrors he did to her. Just that you have to remember that while Kurohime was his child, she still carried the blood of a human, something he hated."

"So what happened to him?" asked Shino.

"… he died after facing a group of demons too strong for him." Said Perm with a sad face. "I was a member of said group. We were just a three demons who were tired of his existence: Malabari, Shiroku and I. The battle was difficult, Malabari and Shiroku died… but so did Xavier."

I was a bit shocked at this piece of news. "Oh man, I'm sorry I wow wow wow wait a second! You killed her father."

"Yes."

"Who was a homicidal freak…"

"Yes."

"And this happened I don't know how long ago…"

"Close to 700 years before the elemental nations were given that name." said Perm with a smile.

"And you want us to trust the daughter of such demon?" I asked incredulous.

"I admit she is a bit tough to get along with. She would rather be alone and has many issues with people coming to close to her. But she may be your best bet." Said Perm.

"I will trust your judgment, master Perm." Said Shino. Well I still find it weird that he would ask us to trust the daughter of someone he killed, but hey I won't go against his word.

"Another thing: full demons, as I have mentioned before, are very obsessive with some things. If you want their alliance, you will have to find what makes each demon you find tick."

"Just a question: is Victoria a full demon or a half demon like us?" I asked him. I mean if she is a full demon…

"She is a full demon." That explains her violent behavior! Perm guessed what I thought, cause he chuckled. "Yes it does, doesn't it." Good thing Chibi didn't get the joke, cause I don't feel like taking a hit. "Now before you leave, I do have something to give you guys."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just a thing to soften things with Kurohime." Said Perm as he gave me a… well a black flower. "She will know once she receives this."

"Hope you are right." Said Victoria. "That woman will not help us if she can avoid it."

"I remain faithful." Said Perm. "Now, you guys need to get a move on, many things ahead of you."

"Indeed." Said Shino as she got up. I followed her example. "We thank you for your assistance, Master Perm."

"Think nothing of it." Said Perm with a smile. "I hope you succeed. An utopia of demons… maybe that is what this time really needs."

"Just one more thing, Master." I said to him. "I intend to… send a young mind this way. A young human mind."

Perm seemed interested about that before sending us away without a word. We left the room while Zabuza took the opportunity to bombard Perm with questions about Haku's situation and what needed to be done.

"… is it coming sooner?" I asked Shino.

"… no, the queen is a bit antsy, but not yet."

I looked at her. Truthfully, I still felt shivers at the idea that the queen would actually eat her way through her back, but I respect her that much more for it. "Okay. If you need anything, tell me okay?"

"… I will repeat my previous statement, I am not pregnant you know."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you are just… what is the word? Egging?"

She hit my shoulder in response. "I can still kick your ass, or call some fellas to do that for me."

I raised my harms in mock surrender. "Please don't, my queen."

She was a bit surprised. "My queen?"

"Well, you are a Butterfly Queen…" I then grabbed her and kissed her lips. "And you are mine."

"Oh could you two get anymore corny?" asked a disgusted Victoria.

I smirked. Seems the imp is a bit embarrassed. Time to strike the iron while it is hot. "You want a hug, Victoria? Are you feeling a bit lonely?"

"You wish." Yelled Victoria. "Even if you were the last man on Earth, I wouldn't go near you, much less hug you."

"A shame." I said with a sad smile. "Here I was hoping for a hug."

"Yeah, and I am a kage." Those hits in the head could have fooled me. "Come on, big day ahead of us."

"All right!"

********Next Day******Shino*******

I was looking myself over the mirror. The collar is at sufficient height, the glasses are covering my eyes, the jacket hides everything… the look is set, not one thing out of place. Being an Aburame could be tough, especially since we have to always be careful about our appearance and what we show to others: keep as much about you hidden as possible.

_QUEEN SHINO! EGGING WILL BEGIN IN 15 HOURS._

_Enough time to reach Konoha. Thank you for the warning._

I walked out of my room, deep in thought about what still needed to be done: Even without Hinata and Kurohime, we still need to find enough people willing to join us, meet clan heads and other such people, and aboard the issue in such a way that even if they don't join us they won't betray us to the Hokage… A lot still needs to be done and it is like every step we give is only going to unveil more yet to be done.

I suppose that it is unavoidable. We are talking about creating a hidden village, filled with demons and now half demons and whatever more we find on the way. I just hope that we are able to do this, it seems like things are only going to get tougher.

Suddenly, my vision went black and I heard a whisper in my ear. "If I was an enemy ninja, you would be dead."

I smiled behind the collar. "If it was an enemy ninja, I doubt you would let it just attack me without killing it first."

"… yeah you are right." The hands left my eyes and I turned to see Naruto, my mate. It feels good to have a mate. I have to admit that what my father told me made sense, not many can get past the "Hey that girl is filled with bugs" so I don't know if I would be able to find a mate if Naruto hadn't showed up.

"So, you seem ready to go back. You left bed without waking me up." he asked me with that smile of his. It fits him, it makes him look like a tricky fox. Which he certainly is, that devil. "Shino?"

"Huh? Yes I am quite ready to return." I answered him, maintaining a monotone voice. Kakashi's room was just next to us, no use giving him any hints.

"Yeah, me too, I'm sick of these guys." I know that he is doing it on purpose: he is still smiling and he is speaking in a way that everyone is listening. "Between teachers that won't teach us jackshit, howler monkeys, mutts and emos, I am glad to leave this place with the best people of the group."

You could almost feel the animosity coming from most rooms as he said that… well almost all of them. Neither Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna nor Hinata had such feelings toward him.

"You do know that the others are listening?"

"Shh!" he made a shushing noise before whispering "That is half of the fun. Come on, I need to give something to Inari before Kakashi finds out."

*********Naruto's P.O.V******

I knocked on Inari's door and waited. The kid had potential, and I was going to make sure that such potential was not wasted. The kid took no time to open the door, and smile widely. "Naruto-sensei!"

"Yo kid, I am returning home." I told him with a sad smile.

"Heh? But what about my training?" asked Inari.

"Inari, I have been teaching you the basics of chakra control but I can't teach you what you can or will become. I am still learning myself. But here is a few things I leave you: first, I leave you this scroll." I gave him a red scroll I created last night. "It is an exercise routine to increase your body, chakra reserves and chakra control… and a challenge."

"A challenge?" asked Inari.

"Yes Inari. Hiding in this land, there is a temple, where a powerful and wise sage lives. In this scroll." I gave him a white scroll. "Are clues as to how to find him. Find the sage, if you dare, for his teaching will be tough but rewarding."

"Really?" asked Inari.

"I wouldn't lie to you." I answered him. I wondered just how much stronger could Inari become under Perm's watch. Guess I will find out one day.

I went down to see Shino and Hinata chatting quietly. I put a big smile on my face as an idea crossed my mind. "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata blushed but kept from passing out. "Na-naruto-kun."

"Hey, I had a great idea: why don't you and I train together once we get back to Konoha?" I asked Hinata with a smile. "After what I saw of you, I can't wait to test out your strength."

Is that red even possible? Tomatoes are pale compared to that. Cute. "Ha, m-me?"

"Yeah you, who else dispatched two guys with a few pokes?" I said with a confident smile. "Now if you two don't mind, I have to go eat something cause I am starving."

I then left the two, knowing that Shino would not let this opportunity go to waste.

********Shino's P.O.V.********

Not bad, Naruto. Now time to make it work.

"I think you should take his offer." I told Hinata, making her turn to me. "Naruto is showing interest on you, and I believe that you should take your chance."

"But… I am not that strong." She really as an inferiority complex, and this pisses me off. I can see a strong person, trying to get out, but then there is this giant self-made prison that keeps her down. God I hope that disappears once she reaches her Fallen Angel.

"If Naruto has his way, you will be strong." I assured her. "Trust me, I have been training with him since I know him and I have improved by leaps and bounds."

"… I… I hope so."

"I know so."

We both went to the Kitchen where Naruto was already eating an apple… wait what? What the hell is he doing? "You shouldn't eat that in the morning. The natural acidity from the apple coupled with an empty stomach may raise the natural acidity of your stomach and that may injury the walls of your stomach."

Naruto looked at me surprised. "Huh, I haven't felt nothing yet."

"It's not an immediate reaction, but it happens slowly. You eat one today, than tomorrow, then the next day and when you know it, you wake up with serious stomach pains, blood coming out of your anus and feeling overall sick."

"… milk it is then."

We ate quietly after that, only being joined by Inari, who ate a good serving before running outside to start on some training routine. Victoria then joined us, showing that she is definitely not a morning person.

"HEHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WITH YOUR HAIR?" laughed Naruto and I had to admit, the sight was quite humorous: her hair was puffed out like a pink unorganized afro. Add that the face that looks like she is a living dead and you get quite the humorous view.

I know it took all that Victoria had not to yell and hit him, considering that Hinata was there. So she went with another approach. "Bwaaaaaaah! Don't laugh! Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"Crying her little heart out. What a demon.

It was interesting to see Naruto trying to appease the girl after that. Another win for our devilish imp, I suppose. I don't know why he still tries.

After Victoria had stopped her little theater, Tsunami entered the room. "Oh, you guys are up already?"

"Yeah, we have to return early. A lot to report." I heard Naruto comment. "Don't worry, the rest of the guys will still be here until the bridge is done."

"Yeah, but I kind of liked you guys more." She said as she ruffled Naruto's head. I had to repress a chuckle. His face when that happened was so funny. It was something between a pout and a laugh. "Well at least I won't have you two making out on the couch again."

I coughed out loud at that while Naruto looked alarmed to the corridor as he tried to see if someone had heard her. I decided that I should be the one to tell her. "Tsunami-san, my identity is a secret to the rest of my team and the other team for personal reasons. I would not like them to find out that I am a girl. At least not yet."

"It was a good thing that only people that know the secret are actually here." Said Naruto as he came back. "They didn't hear a thing, though I suggest we don't speak about that, okay?"

I turned to see that Hinata was blushing. I guess that even if she knew that me and Naruto were together, Hinata is still Hinata, so she had to blush at the idea of me and Naruto making out.

"We shall leave soon." I said to Tsunami. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Yeah, we appreciate it." Said Naruto. "You took not one, but two teams of ninjas and Victoria here. It means a lot to us."

"Oh don't sweat it. You guys saved my dead… hell you guys saved this village!" said Tsunami. It is times like this that I think that make this job worthy it. To protect people like Tsunami. She works hard for her family, one that was breaking down due to despair. Being able to help, to do something for them, that is what really matters.

"We were doing our jobs." Said Naruto with a smirk. "Nothing to it."

"Nothing to it?" we all turned to see Tazuna. "Remind me not to be there when the job is tough. You guys did everything by yourselves. I didn't want to intrude on the argument last night, but you guys were great."

"Thank you, Tazuna." Said Naruto. "It's a shame we have to leave early. Believe me we were loving it here."

"One would doubt that. You hardly spent any time here at my house. But alright, before you go, there is this little thing I had a friend of mine working on before you left. It's going to be on the bridge. Come on!"

******Naruto's P.O.V*****

I was really curious about what was going on. I mean, what does he wants us to see so badly? He was actually the first one who woke up after the spores, even if it took him 3 hours to wake up. Enough time for me to drop the two stooges on Perm and get back, so he knows just who did the job, part of the reason why Kakashi is pissed.

Once we reached the bridge, there is this white blanket covering something. I was curious at what they were planning.

"Yo guys, this is what we have planned. Pull the blanket!" yelled Tazuna.

There was a stone pillar half way done, nothing on top, with a metal plate on it saying "To the Heroes of Wave, Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame. May their path guide them to us once again." Then Tazuna pointed up where another plate was up saying "The Naruto-Shino Bridge."

I was looking at it and I was stunned. They had a plate with our fucking names… THEY HAD A FUCKING BRIDGE WITH OUR FUCKING NAMES! HOLLY SHIT I was like WOW! And Shino wasn't much better, cause she was looking at it shocked and turning from plate to plate, rereading it over and over. I came over and just laid my arm over her shoulder and said "Would you look at that. We are heroes!"

"… it is a strange feeling." Said Shino. "It's a mix of pride, joy and shock at this point."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said to her as I smiled.

"What do you guys think?" asked Tazuna.

"…" Shino was still looking back and forward, so I decided to answer for both saying "Give us a few more minutes for our heads to stop swelling and we will tell you."

Tazuna just laughed at that.

**Author's notes:**

**Delfim: **So I know this is shorter, but classes are starting again and I have to close shop. However don't panic. AS soon as I have the time again, I will upload.

**Ego: **With a lemon or two on the next chapter.

**Lust: **Coming back home, sating a stinky fox and Hinata's demonification, everything can happen.

**Delfim: **And How will thing go out with Kurohime? Well, I will figure something out. But first, I have a little question I want to hear the answer from.

**Lust: **It's a top 5 thing. Delfim is going to do his here and then he wants you to do your answer to that.

**Delfim: **I have been in the internet for years, playing all sort of games, but I will never forget those adult games that pop up in the internet. And if you are thinking of something like nude tetris, you don't know what you are losing.

**Ego: **So here it is:

**Lust: **Delfim's top 5 erotic games on the internet! Be warned, he has a pretty twisted mind. No Guro though.

**Ego: **we start with number 5.

**Delfim: **My number 5 is the **Monster Girl Quest** series, which is the 1 and 2 and possibly the 3 that is coming out. For those of you who don't know, it's a game about this guy who wants to be a hero by fighting monster girls… except his traveling companion not only is a monster girl, but is his final objective: the Monster Lord.

Between wacky humor and some very well made monster girls, the game is centered about a turn based game that if you lose leads to rape… yeah the monster girls rape you, so even if you lose, you still win.

It was a very good game because I love the idea of monster girls and I would love that there were more games of those but the only other monster girl game is not finished. It's Monster Girl Unlimited, it's an rpg maker game and is unfinished… so this one had to do.

**Ego: **From Monster Girls to the Number 4.

**Delfim: **This game was something weird and new to me, a text game. No images no nothing, just text. It's CoC, **Corruption of Champions**. It's a game where your character is thrown into the world of Marea or whatever, a world where you either fuck or you are fucked. With an enormous possibility of customization and adventuring, even if the game is not complete, there is so much you can do that that doesn't matter. You may start as a human, but by eating strange stuff, you can change gender, grow a tail, maybe fins, wings, whatever you may think can happen in this game.

Finding the game hard? Well open up your game editor and just change whatever you want, the level and stats of your character, the appearance, the gender, the amount of cocks, the items. Whatever you want, change!

Plus, you can get some characters in your camp as followers, lovers or slaves depending on how you play your cards. Just remember, people react differently to you depending on a lot of factors. But that makes half of the fun in the game.

**Lust: **Enough Text. It's Number 3!

**Delfim: **Number 3 is a very dear yet very weird game to me, because it was one of the few rpg maker games that is finished. It's Village of Nightmares. In this 2D game you play as a guard who watches over an ancient sealed Succubus… but you fail cause the seal breaks and she turns you into a futanari succubus. Now I know what you guys are thinking. I mean MEH, a girl with a wang? No thanks! And I was like that too, but the game is really fun.

Your objective is to fuck and corrupt an entire village to being succubus. It is tough, but really fun to play. Specially cause some characters, once turned into Succubus, become so funny. Like the priest. Suddenly he is a holly sex machine. FUCK YEAH!

**Ego: **huh… girls with wangs… let's just skip to number 2.

**Delfim: **Now some of you may know about the anime Koihime Musou and while a pretty funny anime, if you knew what I know, you would be disappointed. This is because the series came after a Visual Novel/ Game by Base Son called **Koihime Musou**. Now here is the thing: anime, rated for teenagers, maybe a few kids, with lots of smoke in the way of nudity and no sex scenes… at least that I know of. Then you turn into the game, and it is a sex game with a very good plot and excellent characters that just make you cry for more.

You are a student that suddenly is transported to a new world. In this world, they believe you are a Messenger of Heavens, there to end all the wars. But people won't just bow down to you. You have to start low and go high. The characters are brilliant, the plot is superb and the sex scenes are awesome. There is this minor issue of lolicom in some scenes and parts, but you can avoid that if you want. That and it was one of those Visual Novels in which you could end with the Harem Ending.

The only down side is… they did make the sequel, Shin Koihime Musou… with more characters, more routes to choose from, more endings to find… but it is not being translated to English! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.

**Lust: **Going from Maidens in Distress to Number 1.

**Delfim: **You are going to have a lot of fun with this one. There are a series of games in Japan that never get translated and never reach here. Well if one had to be, this one was the right choice. It's **Sengoku Rance** from the Rance Series! This game is amazing, with a unique war yet turn like gameplay, this strategy game is great.

You play as Rance, a man who just wants to have sex with as many girls as he can, while being a huge prick while he is at it. This time he comes to Japan, where Oda Nobunaga asks him to be the unofficial leader of the Oda faction and to protect Oda. However, Rance, using his own logic, thinks: to protect Oda, I have to make sure there are no threats. Solution: conquer everything and if there are cute girls in the way, fuck them!

The game is tough unless you use Cheat Engine and an already made table for it, but it's really fun, with great characters, like Uesugi Kenshin, the Goddess of War who is an absolute Cutie. This game is awesome and is definitely the best game I have ever played with a unique battle sistem. Each commader has an unite, you have to raise the number of guys in the unit by spending cash in it. Then when you go to war, you have to choose which commanders you send.

Best part is… there is a female Nine Tails! YEAH! But there are no CG/explicit sex scenes with her…. ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh.

So anyway, what are your favorite Erotic adult games… and nude tetris and all that crap don't count.

Peace Out.


	15. Chapter 14

**Delfim: **Hey everyone a new chapter just so you won't feel so lonely.

**Lust: **I hope there is sex.

**Delfim: **You always hope there is sex.

**Ego: **Can we get on with this story.

**Delfim: **What's the rush? I haven't written in a while, in fact as we speak I am still writing this story.

**Delfim turns to the computer and starts typing at a very slow pace.**

…

…

…

**Ego: **Is it done?

**Delfim: **No.

…

…

…

**Lust: **Is it done?

**Delfim: **No.

…

…

…

…

**Ego: **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IS IT DONE?

**Delfim: **Oh for fuck's sake NO it isn't!

**Lust: **But we are tired of waiting!

**Delfim: **Go rape his ass for all I care. Just let me finish it!

**Lust: **Okay!

**Ego: **WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…

…

…

**Delfim: **Ok! I think it is done!

**Delfim turns around to see two skeletons looking at him.**

**Delfim: **… guys?

**Ego shows up and yells: **Ok who the fuck left a skeleton in my seat?

**Delfim just sighs as Lust appears to try to take a peek at the story.**

**Chapter 14 Rituals, Sex and demonic PMS**

The journey to return to the village was actually better than the one to leave the village, which considering the desire I had to leave the place is saying something. But nonetheless it was pleasant.

I praised Hinata a few more times, stroking that still fragile Ego while trying to make her desire more, which succeeded in making her blush colors that would make her the Power ranger Red without a suit. Now that is something you don't see every day, a Hyuga ranger… Go Go Hyuga Ranger!

Shino made a comment here and there but kept quiet for most of the walk. This, coupled with all the distressed bugs that were flying around her head, made me think that we might not have as much time as she lead us to believe.

"Hey you okay?" I asked her as I saw that she was starting to blush, and not the cute blush of embarrassment, but the 'I am not feeling so well' blush, the one when it is too hot or you ran so much that your lungs are ready to pop out of your mouth.

"Y-yeah, the queen is a bit impatient." Answered Shino quietly. "Fortunately, we are closing in on my father. He should take it from here."

"Okay, just ask if you need anything." I said to her before I turned to Victoria. The kid had her big ass book opened and was readying it while walking, avoiding any and all obstacles as if she was used to it. Man how does she do it. I know I would have hit a tree by now.

"Shino." A quiet voice called as Shino's father appeared. He gave a one look and then turned to us and said "I am sorry, but I have to take him now. Clan business."

"We understand." I answered him with a nod. "We can make it the rest of the way."

Shino's father nodded himself before he grabbed Shino and disappeared. As he did, I turned to Hinata and said "Well, looks like it is just you and me."

Hinata nodded with a blush before she asked me "Is Shino going to be o-o-okay?"

"What Shino? Yeah of course! Why wouldn't he?" asked Naruto.

"… I-I-I-I know that Shino is a g-girl, and that… her bugs…"

Yeah, I know that she knows, but telling her that I already knew would not be good. Because that would mean that I know of the rest of the conversation, which may be a bit too embarrassing for her.

"Good for you, but we are starting to close in on the village and I don't want them to know. If Shino doesn't want to reveal her gender than it is not my place to do it for her."

"I guess…"

"As for the bugs… don't worry, Hinata, Shino is tough. If he said he is going to be alright, then he is going to be alright."

Hinata nodded, not trusting her own voice. I can't wait for Hinata to turn into a Fallen Angel so she will stop being so shy. It's cute, but makes it that much more difficult to talk with her. I mean if every time you try to talk with a girl she turns away and blushes, a lot of conversation will be lost. Just saying.

"I can see the village." I told her, making her look forward. As she did, I put my arm around her and said "So let's go meet the Old Man and then we can have that training session I promised you."

"B-b-b-but we just got back…" damn that shuttering.

"Yeah, but I am still brimming with energy…" I knew that she was tired, but we have a tight schedule with all the things I have to do, so I have to get her in a training field the fastest I can. Well, time to go through reverse psychology. "… unless you are too tired… it's okay, I can wait for tomorrow, really…"

"I-i-i-i… I guess I can…" she turned away from me, blushing. "…train a bit…"

Nothing gets someone to do something faster than trying to be considerate of them. Works every time. "GREAT! Then let's go!"

Reaching the Hokage's office was dull. People glaring, Hinata shivering because of all the attention, the only thing interesting was a purple haired beauty wolfing down dango… might have to look into that one later but I think her tits were showing…

Then there was the secretary who tried to yell our ears off, particularly mine, with things such as "Demons don't belong here!" and "Crawl back into your hole!" No boobs, no ass and no cute slim figure either, what a waste. She should be hired as a cold shower for all those that have those bombshell secretary dreams.

I just ignored her, though Hinata often looked frightened between me and the secretary. I had to calm her down, so I smiled at her. "Don't worry, that hag over there is harmless. All bark and no bite, throw a stick and she will fetch it for you."

This resulted in far more screaming, of course. Stupid hag. So we kept going until when we reached the door to the office, four Anbu surrounded us.

"You may not enter."

Seriously, how drone of them. Let me try something. I raised my arm and passed it in front of their eyes as I said "These are not the droids you are looking for." Behind me, Hinata giggled. Guess she saw that movie too.

"We warn you that you may not enter, the Hokage is busy at this point." Replied the purple haired Anbu.

Wait Purple hair? "Okay, first do you have a sister that wolfs down dango and has her hair in a pineapple, cause purple hair isn't really that common."

"You would be speaking of Anko Mitarashi. No we are not sisters." Seriously she spoke as if she was a robot or something. Geez, Anbu sure are weird. Then again they are supposed to be faceless ninja ready to do the worst and most gruesome missions.

"Okay, next question, what is old man doing that has him so busy."

Oh, a response. The four Anbu seemed to shiver, or at least it looked like it. "We are not at liberty to say."

"Oh yeah? Why the hell not?"

Before the purple haired Anbu could answer, another Anbu with a mask of a… rabbit, answered: "It involves a certain adult manuscript and the incessant movement of hand." "Yeah, up and down up and down and repeat." Joked a bear masked Anbu.

Oh god the image of Sarutobi beating his meat… shit I need to puke…

"Quiet." Muttered the purple haired and the Anbu went silent. "As you can see, he is busy. You will have to return at a later date."

"What wewe they talking about?" Forgot the Chibi was with us. I can only guess where this is going. "What is an adult manuscwipt?"

I could see the purple haired Anbu sweating. "Hum… it's hum… something that Adults read from time to time."

"Can I wead it?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Wow now that is surprising, a yelling Anbu. "I mean… you are still too young, and it is a very complex manuscript."

"But I am smawt! I can count up to 10!" replied Victoria. God you could see the sweat pooling around the Anbu's feet.

"I-huh-I…" She turned to me, as if to ask for help.

I smirked and crouched down, looking at her in the eyes. "No one can read that manuscript until they reach a certain age. It pertains knowledge that requires one to be old enough to read it. As such, you can't read it yet."

"Moh, I am nevew old enough." Sulked Victoria.

And the best _duet_ performance goes to…

I could hear the sight that escaped the Anbu's lips. "Thanks, I own you one. I will make sure to warn you when it's okay to go in."

"Alright, we will wait over there." I then walked to a row of chairs and flopped down on one. Hinata nervously sat to my right while Victoria sat to my left. I decided to try and get Hinata out of her shell while waiting.

"So what do you like to do, Hinata?"

"Heh?"

"Your hobbies? What are your hobbies? I myself like to see a good movie when I am not training."

"Yes, I could see that by the… the reference…"

I snorted. Time for a Darth Vader Impersonation. "*Deep Breath* Hinata, I… am your father!"

Hinata giggled as I kept taking deep breaths. This is going well, at least she is laughing. "You… must join the Dark Side… for we have cookies on Fridays!"

"What awe you doing?" way to ruin it. I turned to the chibi and smiled.

"I am mocking a character from the Star Wars Saga. Since you didn't recognize it, I guess you don't know about it."

"No, you will have to show me."

"That sounds like a good idea. How about it Hinata? Me, you, Shino and Victoria, sitting down watching Star Wars with a few handfuls of popcorn."

Hinata nodded at me. "Sounds fun."

I sighed. "Yeah it does." If only there was time for all of that.

"The Hokage is ready to meet you." I turned to see the Anbu looking at us.

"Oh okay. Let's go guys!"

We walked up to the door and entered the office. If it wasn't obvious before, it sure was now. The old man had fapped. Despite the windows being open, there were remnants of the smell you never want to smell… that or it's just my nose coupled with the fact that I KNOW THAT IT HAPPENED! DIRTY OLD SON OF A

"Ah, Naruto, Hinata, what a surprise." Yeah, surprise we caught you mid-wank! "I didn't expect you back so soon. And who is this?"

Right, time to introduce the Chibi. "Her name is Victoria, she was an orphan I found at Wave. I decided to take her in." as I said this, I ruffled Victoria's head a bit, for effect.

"Moh! Stop messing my hair, bit bwother!" Ack! I almost fell for that one!

"Take her in?" Oh uh, he seems worried. "Naruto aren't you a bit too young to adopt someone?"

I can see why he says that but it makes me feel so… I don't know, like a kid being told of by the headmaster of his school. "But old man, she has nowhere to go!" Play the homeless card… "She was all alone, I… I had to take her in." Appeal with the 'desire for help'. "I promise I will be responsible, old man." Show a little maturity… "And how could I refuse her? She is just like me when I was little!" Play the similarities.

"Mistew Hokage!" Kill it with Chibi acting… "Is something wong?"

Oh Kami! Her teary eyes… her chibi voice… that quirk of the lip… oh Sarutobi is done. He is done! No chance Sarutobi has to fall for this!

And there are the first signs of a fall… the trembling lips… the tear in the corner of the eye… a small smile yeah he is done…

"Oh alright." BINGO! "But you must understand that taking care of someone is a huge responsibility. I want you to at least change where you live."

Ah what now? "Change where I live?"

"Yes Naruto. The place where you live might not be the best. It is isolated, you live there alone and I have a sneaky suspicion that not all is in proper condition there."

"Well excuse me for not being able to pay for a new house!" I did not predict this, but maybe… "And besides, who would live with me? Most people pay to avoid me!"

"Don't be melodramatic. Besides I do have a solution."

Yes! Free house!

"I know of someone who has a few rooms free. You can stay there provided you pay your part of the rent."

And deflate. Living with someone else? That is going to put a damper into some of my plans.

"What about my old house?"

"Bah, best demolish it and build something new." Said Sarutobi. "We will see what comes out of it."

Shit shit shit, I have to go back and remove the seals before they attempt to destroy the place.

"She will be here later to take you home. I will send for you when she arrives." Yeah, keep talking like you haven't made a huge dent in my plans. "Now why are you two here and where are Kakashi and Kurenai?"

Oh crap. This is the part where I have to explain what happened is a way I don't get in trouble.

"Well, as you know, we found some… trouble in this mission."

"Yes, I know that, Naruto. It was on your letter." Said Sarutobi.

"Alright, so…"

I launched myself in an explanation. Lots of "We did our best." And "There was no time for teamwork exercises with people that don't want to work with us." And finishing with a nice touch of "No one got hurt, mission was done and even got a bridge named after us."

"So I suppose that Shino is back with his clan." Said Sarutobi.

"Yeah, something to do with his bugs."

"Very well, do you have something to say, Hinata?"

Oh crap. I hope she sticks with me on this one.

"I-I-I-I think that Naruto and Shino di-di-did the right thing." Aww, so cute, she is babbling. "Naruto m-m-m-might have been impolite… bu-bu-bu-but they did save all those p-p-p-people."

The Hokage is in deep though. Shit, that can't be good. I hope that he is not planning anything. I have had enough of surprises from him… which reminds me that I have no clue what to do about the situation I am in… I mean me and chibi living with someone else? She is bound to find out what we are, and raise a huge fit about it.

"Very well, I will await for your senseis for a full debriefing. In the meantime, you may leave. The money from the mission will be delivered to you at the full debriefing."

Uff, no more surprises. Thank kami for that.

"Come on, Hinata, I know a training ground that is always free." I grabbed her hand and started to run.

"Wha-WAIT NARUTO!" she really is cute, yelling like that.

"AH WAIT FOW ME NAWUTO-NI!"

The rest passed as a blur as we raced through the streets, though I know I felt her hand squeeze mine more than once. Good old Hinata.

Racing through Konoha was more of a chore than anything else, people just kept getting in the way, only to glare at me like it's my fault they get in my front while I am running. I should have pulled Hinata up to the roofs and just ran there, that way I would only bump into other ninjas or birds.

We finally arrived at the training ground with Hinata all red, but not from running since she isn't even sweating. One thing is for sure, this girl has been training her body.

"So Hinata, why don't you tell me about what you can do?" I can guess she knows the Jyuken and little else.

"Well, I know the Jyuken…" no shit. "And a lot of exercises about chakra control…" that is good, never know when those may come in handy… wait why did she stopped?

"And?"

"… I can use the Byakugan."

Dear Kami, this is worse than I thought. I can feel the headache forming. In reflex I rub in between my eyes, and I can see that she is sad. Time to get her out of this sorry state…

"Okay Hinata, now is there something you would like to learn?" It is obvious that I can't just start pushing her on and actually train with her until she gets a bit more variety in her arsenal.

"Heh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, besides what you know, do you want to learn anything else or just train what you already learned?" I hope she asks for something else.

"But… my clan…"

"FORGET YOUR CLAN!" Wow, she jumped two feet in the air. "Right know you are Hinata, no Hyuga, no Ninja Village, nothing! You and only you. Is there anything you would like to learn?"

"Hum… I…" Damn she is so nervous! But I have to be patient! Patience is the key with her. "I wanted to learn medical jutsu…"

ALELUIA! Something I can work with!

"Okay, why medical jutsu?" I ask out of curiosity. I am still gona help her learn, but I want to know why.

"Well… I think that as a medic nin, my eyes could become a serious advantage…" She's got a point, with her eyes she could see the problem without any expensive or time wasting exam. "I… also learned of a technique they use called the chakra scalpel and… I thought it would…" She is twirling her fingers again... actually that is kinda cute. "…well… compliment my jyuken."

Oh that is whicked! "So not only would you be able to close chakra points, but cut the muscle. Do you think you are up for that?"

"… not yet but…" wow what is that fire in her eyes? "I need to grow stronger."

Yiekes! Call the fire department, this girl is on FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Still, I like this too, it makes training her easier.

"Okay, but medical jutsu is not my specialty." Especially considering that the last time I tried to eat a fish I had fried tuna for lunch. "But I know someone that can teach you."

Here goes: boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram.

"Summoning jutsu!" Man I always feel a rush when I use this jutsu.

… but the damn smoke is irritating as fuck… cough…

"Why have you summoned me, Naruto?" At least I got the right one. Emerging from the smoke, the image of Yue, in her Taoist robes, staring at me with a smile.

"Yue, Hinata would like to learn about healing jutsu. Could you teach her?"

"First that girl, Shino, now Hinata… normally I would scold you about clan techniques and whatnot, but I don't think you would care much for that." Of course not, some things aren't meant to be kept private! Yue seems to be studying Hinata. "You do know you need at least some bases of anatomy to learn medical jutsu, right?"

"A-ah, well… I can… l-l-learn." Poor girl seems frightened out of her mind.

"Well, that is a start. I guess I will try to teach her." Said Yue. "We will start right away… but I want my reward later."

Okay, that sounds like this problem is solved. "Great. Well then if you girls excuse me, Chibi and I still have a few things to deal with. So I will see you guys later."

Time to leave the scene, I walked out even as the two girls started talking about… well, body stuff and whatnot, I don't get that shit.

"Finally we left them. Hearing you be oh so helpful was going to make me sick." And look who finally decided to talk.

"Nice seeing the real you again, though I would prefer the sugary version."

"Tsk, you do realize you got us one hell of a problem, right?"

"If you are talking about living in a new house, I did not plan for that. Heck I didn't know that he would take this so seriously. Now I wish I hadn't awaken him from his soft self."

"Quit whining, we got to figure out what we are going to do!"

"Well, I was planning that we could collect the blood in advance, unless it needs to be fresh for the…"

"Thank hells no, we can collect it now." Well at least those are good news. "Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Hey, I am a demon too, you know, I can handle this."

"Tsk, fine I will open a gate to the first circle of hell, we should get a few fresh spawns for you to fight.

"Hell yeah! Now we are talking."

"But we need some place more… quiet before we pull this off." She's got a point. If I do this in a place where others might see us… well considering my reputation things could spiral out of control.

Hum… maybe the training grounds? No too risky, any ninja could just come in at any time. My old apartment? Not much space of maneuver. The Hokage monument? The entire village would spot us. I'm running out of places where we could… wait a second…

"Can you summon them inside a summoning realm?"

"Yeah I can, can you reverse summon us there?"

"Duh, why do you think I suggested it in the first place? We can do whatever as long as we can keep things under control… you will make sure nothing bad comes out, right?"

"Tsk, who do you think I am? I ain't you!" Damn Chibi insulting me all the time!

"Fine then! I will make the reverse summoning. You better hang on to me though, or else your ass is staying behind!"

Damn that glare! Were I not me, and I would have shit myself. This kid has a serious bipolar disorder that is the only explanation. Someone this poisonous cannot be so sweet at any given time! Wonder if she could do both, like stare at you but using the sweet tone, cause then I'm out, the book is scary enough!

Soo I did the reverse summoning hand signs. In retrospect, it is almost identical to the original Summoning Jutsu signs: Monkey, bird, dog, boar and ram…

And then you feel like the world just went for a spin and left you out of the loop. Seriously, the feeling of reverse summoning is nauseating, it's like someone just takes the floor from beneath you, traps you in a bubble and shakes the bubble with you inside, all you wish is for it to stop, to end…

Which normally happens with your face on the ground, as usual…

"Au…" Landing on your face, especially on a rocky road, is not funny.

"hugh…" AHAHAH! Chibi can't even get up! She is just flopped on the ground, hair hiding her face like someone through a doll in the ground. "Yu culd hav warn me… sto laughng!"

How could I stop? Even her mumblings were funny as hell! AHAHAHAH!

"NAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

… crap, that isn't Chibi! That is!

And suddenly I meet the ground again.

"Naruto you're cruel! When are you going to repay me for my good work on the bridge you stupid asshole?"

Shit, it's Acid! And she is horny! I say that because I can feel wet in my pants! Horny Acid is bad! Very bad!

"Hum… I have been… busy you know.

"Well you could repay me right now! I'm sure no one would…"

"We would mind yes." Thank kami for Keisei! "The smell would make us all go into heat, and I don't think Naruto has the energy to deal with all of us."

"BUH! GO AWAY, HE IS MINE NOW KEISEI!" yelled Acid. "Once he smells my arousal, he will be a prisoner of his own lust BWAHAHAHA!"

Before you consider her delusional ladies and gentlemen, know that she produces two types of scent: the one she uses in battle, which is nasty as shit… and the one she produces when she is horny. A cocktail of pheromones, sweet scents and kami knows what else it could make even the biggest prude accept a public orgy.

Fortunately Keisei's paw just stomps Acid, quieting her for now. If you are worried about Acid taking on a pawn that must weight tons don't. Knowing that crazy vixens as I know her, she will be back with no scars or marks from this. She survives the most miraculous situations.

"What do you require summoner?" Damn, there is always this feeling of how small you are when the one you are talking to is bigger than a freaking mountain!

"Ah yes, me and Chibi needed a place to invoke and slay demons. Thought Konoha wasn't the best place." Damn this actually sounds bad. "Hope there isn't a problem with us doing it here."

"Not at all, as long as you do it away from our village. Less damages that way." Pfew, that is one problem solved. "There is something I wanted to discuss with you, Na-ru-to." Oh CRAP, she looks pissed. "You have yet to start your senjutsu training."

Damn, I had forgotten about that. "Hum… can't we talk about this some other time? We are in a bit of a tight schedule."

"What is Senjutsu?" Now Chibi is curious.

"Who is this?" Oh right, Keisei didn't meet Chibi yet. "Don't tell me you already have a child!"

HACK WHAT THE…

"No Keisei, no this is Victoria, she is an imp demon I met in Wave. She is the one that is going to summon the demons."

"I see…" hum… what is that look in her eyes? "Well, to answer your question, little one, senjutsu or sage arts are specific powers taught by the summoning clan to their summoner in order for him to reach sage status. It is different for every clan but it usually ends revolving around nature energy and it's use."

"Oh, is it powerful?"

"Very. A master of Senjutsu can call upon the power of nature itself, his strength, speed, durability, everything is increased to a new level. They can do things that they could never do before, like feel everything around them."

"Sounds awesome, why haven't you learned this already?"

Why that little bitch! Does she think that it's that easy?

"Senjutsu takes years to learn. Naruto has started on that path, but has made little progress on it as of late…"

"It's just that I don't feel ready for the next stage yet!" Seriously, the first steps of senjutsu Vixen style were deadly! "I want to train and learn more before I tackle Senjutsu."

"If training is what you need, we could provide you with it." Yeah, but then I would have to reveal that I am actually scared as shit of senjutsu training. "But I respect your decision. Know that you are expected to reach senjutsu. How would you promote our image as a summoning clan if you, as our summoner, cannot reach Sage Mode?"

"I get it, Keisei, I will reach it, okay? Trust me, I just have a lot in my plate right now!"

"So I see. Do what you gotta do, but remember we will finish this later." She then turned and walked away… making the earth shake with each step. Seriously, she is huge! What happens when she has gases? Global Warming?... That was a terrible joke.

"Guh… stepping on me like that, she is cruel…" CRAP, Acid is getting up. "… moh, I'm dizzy, I think I will crash here…" Seriously? ALELUIA! She is! She is going to sleep here! AH!

"Come on Chibi, we need to get going before Acid wakes up again!" I grab Chibi's hand as I ran away from there… I am running a lot today…

"B-b-but she was just crushed under…"

"Don't ask! Acid defies logic, physic, science and nature. Don't try to understand her, don't try to study her, and remember the two golden rules: One, she is crazy, two, stay away from her ass!"

"I don't understand!"

"Good, that means you haven't spent enough time with her yet!"

I only stopped when I thought we were far away from the village that Acid wouldn't find us… I hope…

"Right, let's get this over with. Summon up the spawns!"

"Wait!" What the… "We need to prepare things before we start the slaughter!" Huh, what is she talking about?

"Huh, prepare? Prepare what?"

She stuck a hand in one of her pockets and took a few chalices. At least 5! "These are where I will collect the blood. Now how do you plan to kill them? Cause we need as much blood from each as possible!"

"So no burning and leaving them with as few wounds as I can right? Well, I guess I could snap their necks, break the back of their skulls, stuff like that…"

"Which will make it even more difficult for you. Furthermore, we will need 5 of these, you up to it?"

"BAH, I can do it, summon the first one!"

She sighed as she opened her big ass book… seriously, where does she put that thing when she is not using it? It's freaking huge! That and the cups! Someone as thin as her could hide maybe one cup, she had 5! Bitch has some secret pocket dimension shit or something, I swear!

Now she is mumbling something, it sounds cool and all, but I can't understand shit!

"Erec shu nem va bataka mariu nolote oborite obscuras!"

Yeah, you try to decode that! I don't get shit of what she is saying!

Wow, something is appearing next to her. It's big, black, with bumps and spikes, circular, blood red lines all over it… no that is blood flowing through it. It's obviously metal, just not any that I know of, and not of this world.

Is this what a gate of hell looks like?

"Behold the gate of the first circle!" Great, now she is feeling theatrical. "The gates are different depending on the circle they are connected to. The deeper the circle, the bigger the gate." Okay, I can believe that since this gate is half my size.

"So where is the demon?" Seriously, now I am just itching for a battle!

"Patience! To summon the demon first we summon the gate! Now I will convince the gate to release a demon for us!"

"Convince the gate? You talk as if the gate is alive!"

"Who says it isn't?"

Okay now this is getting freaky. She is turning to the thing and BOWING to it? Holy shit she is!

"Mariven Astuleva, obscuras ventras nos gidani!"

More gibberish! As if we didn't have enough of that!

Wait, the thing is breaking at the middle! Seriously, a crack just went down through the middle of it, purple smoke coming out of it. The two sides of it are starting to slide away from each other, more smoke coming out of it…

And then a scream echoed from within the gate.

Slowly coming out from within was a creature the same size as Chibi, but bulkier. It stood on four legs like a dog, only his front two legs had heavy muscles and claws. The reddish scaly skin looked burned in a lot of places, where it was pitch black. A mouth full of protuberant teeth snapped a few times in challenge. From it's head, two horns curved backwards until they nearly touched it's rear.

Overall, it looked… weak.

"What are you waiting for? Kill it!"

"Are you kidding me? This is a spawn?" Seriously, she was concerned over this?

"Yes now kill it!"

"But he couldn't harm a fly! I thought I was facing a demon, not a pet! This doesn't even look like the one you showed us!"

"You fool! Kill it already!"

Tsk, Chibi is all worked up for noUFFF!

I was sent hurling back as the thing head-butted my stomach. KAMI did it hurt! It's stronger than it looks, I'm telling you. I think I would rather be hit by a bull… and he is coming again.

Rolling to the side to avoid the coming charge, I quickly got up only to have to block his clawed hand coming for my legs, which is not an easy part to defend. He kept trying to claw my legs even as I steeped back after each strike he made.

Maybe I overestimated this little bugger, but at least it doesn't seem like I will have any other surprises from him.

I grabbed one of his paws and hurled him over my shoulder so that he would fall head first into the ground. The result wasn't what I expected: He turned midair and landed on his feet. Great, now I am dealing with a reptile goat-cat hybrid of sorts, lovely.

He didn't lose time to come back and attack me, though. He was already charging again! I jumped over the little fella, trying to think of how I was going to do this.

"Come on, hit him in the head! Break his neck! Do SOMETHING!" Damn Chibi is annoying me! Can't she see I am trying?

I knew that I needed my tails, I needed my power or else I was doomed. Letting my two tails out, even as the power flew through my veins, I grabbed the demon by his horns. The impact was strong, but I held firm even as my palms burned with the pressure. He tried to claw at me, and almost did a few times, but I used my tails to hold them tight.

With a grip on his antlers, and knowing that this was the moment for it, I twisted his head, a snapping sound echoing through the place. Finally, the beast fell dead on the ground.

"Finally! You were taking your sweet time, you baka!" *twitch**twitch*I couldn't help but let my eyebrow twitch even as she collected the blood.

"Well excuse me, you didn't tell me they had different forms!"

"Does it matter, they are weak anyway! You should have killed it before it could react!"

"Whatever. I killed it anyway and I'm ready for the next one. Hit me!"

"Tsk, baka." She mumbled as she started the chant again.

This time, the creature was exactly like in the book: spikes all over his body, a scorpion tail, and ugly as fuck.

"KILL IT!"

I wasted no time using my chakra to envelop me in the chakra fighting style and grab onto his spikes. What I didn't count on was the tail, which cam rocketing to prick the shit out of me and only because I leaned to the side did I avoid it.

"SHIT!" I had to let go as the tail was faster than I though. Bitch scratched my clothes! I jumped back even as the creature turned to face me. "This is gona be tough." Once again I rushed forward, this time using my tails to swat away at the incoming stab as I grabbed onto his throat again.

I couldn't get a decent grip to snap his neck, there were too many spikes. So I started to use chakra to power my arms as I slowly crushed his throat.

His tail tried to prick me a few times, but luckily I was able to keep it away from me with my tails. The beast struggle in my grasp and if it wasn't for the chakra protecting and empowering me I would be skewered.

But it eventually died in my arms. "Alright, you can collect the blood now."

"Good, two down, only 3 to go."

"Is there a reason why we need 5 of these?"

"Not really, it's a matter of quantity. We will need all of this blood, some for the drawing, some to be drank by her."

"Wait what? You said nothing of drinking blood!"

"It's a show of power to Kami that she drinks the blood of his enemy now get ready, I'm about to summon the 3rd!"

God this creature was even uglier: Instead of horns, or a scorpion tail, his skin had small mouths that spilled acid all over. And it spewed acid as if it was puking, same sound and all! I felt sick…

"Damn, disgusting motherfucker!" I finally hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Then I broke his neck for extra measure.

"Puff, well, you are doing good…"

What the… Chibi doesn't look so good.

"What's the matter Chibi? You are looking blue."

"Ha… ha… summoning spawns is… not easy…"

"I thought they were weak!"

"Yeah… so am I. I am an imp, we also exist on the first circle."

Damn, sometimes I forget that she isn't as powerful as she tries to look like.

"Do you need a break? We could go take a breather on the village, rest a bit…"

"NO! We need to finish this." Damn, that is some fire in her eyes. "We can rest afterwards. Besides I told you I can summon 5 of these. So let's go, 2 more to go!"

Okay, I will admit, I respect the little Chibi. She is annoying as fuck, but she is not shy when it comes to work.

"Alright, hit me!"

And hit me she did: with another spawn. This time it had hammer like hands and could jump fast and high.

"DAMN, HOLD STILL!" I was losing my patience. The thing kept jumping all around like a circus act and I was in the middle of it all, getting hit from hammers from any direction.

Pumping chakra once again, I decided to go Kaioken on the little bastard. So when he swung his hammer hand at me, I grabbed it. Then I grabbed the other and put my legs on each side of his head. A little turn, and a broken neck.

"Nice… one." Chibi said between pants as she collected the blood. "One more and we are done."

"Yeah, finally." I said as I cracked my neck. Damn was I sore. "Seriously though, what is up with this spawns? They are so diverse!"

"Of course they are, they are the base of demons! A spawn that gets enough power will evolve into another demon and he may evolve into whatever!"

"Get's enough power? How do they do that?"

"Mostly by drinking blood of fallen demons, they are kind of the cleaning service of hell."

"Nice… Alright, ready for the last one."

"You better be."

As the last one stepped out of the gate, with it vanishing behind him, I couldn't help but scratch my head confused. This last one wasn't muscled, had no spikes, no scorpion tail, no hammer hands, no horns… nothing. Looked like and orange scaled monkey.

"Is this a joke?" I said as I turned to Victoria, who seemed just as confused. "This last one is…"

Before I could finish, a ball of fire nearly hit me in the head. I looked back to see the thing forming fireballs in his hands. Of course the last one had to throw fire. With one orb in each hand he started to throw them at me like a kid throwing balls at the bottles.

"You picked the wrong element to throw at me! That is one of my own elements!" I said as I did a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Breathing Jutsu!"

I let out and enormous amount of flames out of my mouth, covering him from head to toe. I was hoping to hear some cries of agony, but didn't hear them at all.

I only realized my mistake when the fire converged in a much bigger ball in front of me, held over the small creature's head.

"Ha… he uses fire… didn't thought that one through…"

The little fucker threw the ball at me and I barely had time to jump back, grab Victoria and substitute away.

"You… idiot…" for this once, I actually agree with Chibi as we stared at the destruction from a tree nearby.

"Yeah I kind of deserve that. Got a bit cocky there."

"Just… kill it already… no more jokes…" Damn she looks too tired to even insult me.

"Fine, no more fooling around…"

I jumped out of the trees and rushed at him. He spotted me and started to throw fireballs… only for each to fail as they fell around me in a hip.

"That's some bad aim you got." I mocked as I got close enough to him and grabbed both hands, pulling them to the sides. "No more fireballs from you…" He opened his mouth but before he could do anything my tails ensnared his throat. "I mean it, no more fire today."

He struggle in my grasp, kicking with all his strength and trying to fry me with his hands. Sadly for him I was too much and the guy fell down at last.

"Yo Chibi, this one is done!"

Victoria seemed to struggle as she came closer to the corpse. "Good… Now I only need to take his blood…" She did so with shaky hands. "Ah… ah… done…"

"Alright, ready to go back?"

"Yeah… just… give me a second would you?"

She was caked in sweat, her hair stuck to her head, her clothes were wet, her face was flushed and her arms were shaking. She slowly put the chalices… somewhere and proceeded to sit down on the ground. I know she is going to hate me for this, but I couldn't just leave her like that.

"Come on, you." I said as I holster her up to my shoulders.

"WOA what are you doing?" she asked, frightened.

"I am walking you back. You are too tired to do that."

"What about you? You were the one that fought!"

"Yeah, but I am used to this shit. So sit back and rest, I will be your legs for now…"

"I don't need help put me down!" I ignored her as I started to walk back into the village. "…tsk, damn baka…"

Somehow, I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at that moment.

*****Later*****

I don't know how this happened. All I know, is that I had just arrived at the village, put down Chibi and then, out of nowhere, I was hit in the head… really hard. Now I don't know what is going on! I can't see shit! It's all black!

"Well… you finally wake up…" That voice… Acid! "You thought you could escape me? HA! I said you would be mine… I meant it!"

Damn it, her voice echoes all around me! I can't tell where she is! Only that she is close that is all! I tried to move but I should have expected her to tie me up if she blindfolded me.

"Hahaha~, Bad boys don't get to watch Na-ru-to!"

Damn, her breath is in my ear. I can feel her hot breath in my ear. Her hand is rubbing across my chest, claws trailing the skin delicately as I felt her nude form conforming to my back.

"You know the best part of not seeing anything? Is that you feel things oh so much more… wonderfully." Her whispers accompanied by her soft tongue, licking and nibbling at my left ear.

Shit shit shit SHIT! She is making me hard! I want her so bad and I can't even see her! This is torture!

"Haha! Look who is all ready for me! Too bad I'm not ready yet." I felt her leave my back, the cold air hitting it and making me shudder. NO! Don't stop now!

I feel something wet in my face, the smell that hits my nose is extremely erotic and my boner gets even more uncomfortable. "Would you get me ready, Na-ru-to?"

I couldn't stop myself as I reached with my tongue and started to lap at her pussy… Kami it tastes so good, the more I lick the harder I get. She is blasting me with her pheromone shit I know it! And the moans she is making don't help at all!

"Moh, aren't you a clever little foxy?" Don't taunt me like that! "Well… should I start?"

Then her pussy left my face. I don't even want to imagine how I look right now, mouth covered in pussy juice, panting like a little bitch. I needed her, and I needed her now.

And that was before something furry started to stroke me.

"Oh, disappointed? You thought we were going to start?" God damn it, this bitch is killing me! "Too bad, you will have to be happy with my foot."

Her… _her foot? _She is using her _foot? _This is humiliating! It's like I am nothing but a cockroach to her…

And yet it feels so soft, rubbing the side of my cock so sweetly…

"Oh, it seems like you are enjoying it…"

AH, another foot joined the first. She is rubbing me in between the two, krrr, this is too much!

"Well then, enjoy my feet as much as you would like…"

Enjoy it… you were the one to force me to this! I'm not, stop teasing me!

"Ha, you are moving your hips! How lewd can you be?"

Her question makes me pant even more, I don't know why but I can't talk, can't think, I just want to CUM! Her insulting me is only making me more desperate. I need to cum. I need to cum. I NEED TO CUM!

And I did…

"MAH! You dirtied my feet, how disgusting!" Gah… feels so good… "Moh, what am I going to do with you?"

For a while I heard and felt nothing, just the soft sound of licking and the occasional footsteps. Then suddenly I felt her grab my cock and something at the tip of my cock, wet and tight.

"Guess I have no choice, I will use you to sate me, you disgusting fox."

She then enveloped me. It was so tight, so good! I couldn't help the moan.

"AH, you feel really good. I guess we are both really disgusting, huh?"

She started to move slowly, too slowly. The cool air hit my cock and all I wanted was to go back into her hot tight insides. Only for her to drop just as slowly, enveloping my cock very carefully.

"Kuhuhu, you should see your face, do you want more? Faster?"

I couldn't help but nod. I needed it, badly!

"Then go ahead, fuck me!"

With that said, it was like a damn broke. I started trusting my hips as fast as I could, going as deep as I could with each stroke.

"Ah, ah ah that is really good, you are so rough." Her sweat pants sounded far away until I could feel her body on top of mine, her mouth close to my ears. "So tell me, is it because you want to impregnate me?"

I froze. What did she say?

"You heard me, you want to bloat me up, fill me with cum and make me have your vixens don't you? You perverted boy."

Impregnate her? My Vixens? Something in me snapped and I just went overboard, fucking as hard and as long as I could.

"That is it, fuck me." Her voice so sweet in my ears. "Fill me with cum, make me have your vixens, mate with me!"

I came at least 3 times after that, not stopping even as I came, my mind filled with "impregnate" and such ideas. By the time I had my third orgasm I was too tired to move.

"That… was quite the mating." Through it all, she never screamed like others would, but moaned all the while. "All because you wanted to make me pregnant. But I think it's time you knew a little secret, my little pervy fox…"

Suddenly, I felt the blindfold being taken off. When I was able to look, I saw Acid on top of me, sweat covering her body and a grin in her face. "Look down, my disgusting little fox." As I did I saw something that made my heart fall…

My dick was firmly stuck in her ass.

"BUWAHAHAH! Your face! You look so sad!" She mocked me even as she raised and fell on my cock. "What is the matter, did you really want to impregnate me? To fill me with your babies? AHAHAHAHA!"

I couldn't answer. At any other point, I might have laughed at her prank, gone along with it. But her smell, her pheromones, made me desire that yes I had gotten her pregnant, that was what was driving my hips all along.

Now I saw as she pulled herself off my cock, with a trail of juices falling down her ass.

"I put a bit of lube so you would never suspect a thing. I knew that with my scent and the blindfold you would drive yourself insane, I just didn't know how much."

She then had an evil smirk. "How about it? Shall I use this ass you adore and bring you more pleasure, my dirty little fox?"

For the rest of my time there, I was used time and time again by the overly ecstatic fox.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey Guys Delfim the Black Kitsune here, thank you for readying the new chapter.

**Ego: **What the hell man, it took you like 2 years and this was short!

**Delfim: **Do you have any idea how much work I put into this? I had to rewrite it several times because I just didn't feel it was right and when I finally finished, which is what you are readying now, I still didn't feel satisfied.

**Lust: **Why is that?

**Delfim: **I don't know. For a while, Naruto just lost a bit of the shine it once had. But I will strive to finish this one. I do know how things are going to go on from here:

Hinata demonification.

Meeting the new demon girl.

Chunin exams.

This is what I have planned so far.

**Ego: **So hope you guys out there aren't mad and enjoyed the chapter.

**Lust: **I sure did…

**Delfim: **Everybody out there: I don't know when I will be able to upload this story cause life is getting tight, I have a lot of stories now and the inspiration for this is sort of running on fumes.

As such I would like to announce that while I will not give up on this story I give anyone that might want to try to write their own version of this story the free reigns to do so… if they tell me so on the reviews or in a private message.

If I receive any I shall make reference to them on the next chapter.

Peace Out.


End file.
